Batman: Day and Night
by Psykoreaper and Dark Angel
Summary: This is Batman in my imagination. All characters belong to DC Comics and Batman's creator for the Batman characters of course. Currently on Season 2. Rated M for blood, violence, language, possible sexual stuff, drugs, gore, and crime tones. R&R.
1. S1: Masks

**PsykoReaper: Hey everyone, it's me, PsykoReaper. I did a past Batman fanfic with it mixed with Case Closed...HATED IT! Kicked myself in the ass because of it, but I still want to do somethin' with Batman, so, I decided to do a re-imagined version of Batman! Oh yeah, here is the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman or anything else in the DC Universe, this is a fanfiction. All characters, even if they are re-imaged, belong to their respective companies, please don't sue!**

**PsykoReaper: Well, that's it, hope you like this re-do of my Batman fanfic, and don't worry, NO CASE CLOSED! I learned that even though it sounded like a good idea, it is not! Well, anyway, enjoy!**

In a dark city, a city with no hope, a city of woe. The sky was raining with grey clouds summoning the rain. The streets were crowded with lost souls and cars.

A limo drove into the street, a black limo. Inside it was a large limo driver with a scar over his left eye, and in the passenger seat, was a man.

The man wore black jeans, a white buttoned shirt with it's sleeves pulled up, and a red tie, he also had shoulder-length black dirty hair, but that is not what made this man different, what made him different was the fact that he wore a black metal mask with a ghoulish face, with his mouth opening that looked like a grin with small metal bars in it. He was smoking a cigarette.

"Is this the place?" asked the limo driver.

"Just up ahead, and hurry the fuck up, my grandma could drive faster than you," growled the man.

"Sorry, it's the traffic," said the limo driver.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," growled the man.

He was named Roman Sionis, but he went by the name Black Mask after he suffered an unfortunate accident causing a mask to fuse with his face. The limo stopped in front of an alleyway.

"Are we here?" asked Black Mask.

"Yeah," said the limo driver.

Good, now stay put, and keep the motor runnin'!" growled Black Mask.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked the limo driver.

"Just do what I fuckin' tell you to do!!" growled Black Mask.

Black Mask put on a black coat and opened the limo door. He walked out and walked to the alley.

* * *

When he got to the alley, a bunch of men with black cloth masks were there. "Hey, boss, where ya been?" asked one of the men.

"Limo was slow as a fuckin' old lady, were is Wesker?" asked Black Mask.

"Arnold is gone, sonny!" said a voice.

They looked to see a bunch of men dressed as mobsters from the 1920s come out of the shadows, then a short man with white balding hair, wearing a red vest, a yellow plaid shirt, brown pants, and glasses, holding a ventriloquist doll dressed like his men, with a scar on his face.

"Only Scarface, see," said the man, but he talked through the dummy.

"Ventriloquist, what took you so long?" asked Black Mask.

"We had to shake the fuzz out of our tail, Mask, what agout you?" said the Ventriloquist, his "b's" said as "g's".

"My limo driver was bein' an old lady on the fuckin' road," said Black Mask.

"Well, anyway, why the fuck are we meetin' in a stinkin' alley?" asked the Ventriloquist.

"Because, I think my place is wired," said Black Mask.

"Then why didn't we go t my place, I dougt it is wired there," said the Ventriloquist.

"Please, he has all of us wired, I swear!" growled Black Mask.

"You mean...Gatman?" asked the Ventriloquist.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," growled Black Mask.

"Aw, who knows, why do you think it is wired?" asked the Ventriloquist.

"I don't know, I got that feelin' all the time, like I am bein' watched by someone!" said Black Mask.

"Glack Mask, you always feel like that, all the damn time, you are fuckin' looney," said the Ventriloquist.

"Look who's talkin, Scarface," growled Black Mask.

"Alright, alright, what is the REAL reason you called me, Black Mask?" asked the Ventriloquist.

"It's about the Joker," said Black Mask.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't gring that up," said the Ventriloquist.

"He gassed two of my brothels, killed twenty of my men with his tricks in this last month, and he might be stealin' from me," growled Black Mask.

"You are just being paranoid!" growled the Ventriloquist.

"Also, I think he might be after me," growled Black Mask.

"Again, PARANOID!" stated the Ventriloquist.

"Shut up! I'm serious, if we don't deal with this clown, we will be up to our balls in our guts!" growled Black Mask.

"What do you want me to do agout it? Put up a neighgerhood watch?" asked the Ventriloquist sarcastically.

"No, I want you to help me find this bastard and fuckin' show him what happens when he messes with us!" growled Black Mask.

"Come on, Mask, how the fuck am I going to help you find this gastard? No one knows where he hides!" growled the Ventriloquist.

"I know that his bodyguard wanders the sewers!" said Black Mask.

"Aw, hell no, we are not gonna trek through the damn sewer to find the Joker, besides, the 'bodyguard' is, as you may have known, Killer Croc, he would tear us limb from limb!" growled the Ventriloquist.

"If we have enough men-" said Black Mask before he was interrupted by the Ventriloquist.

"No, you are geing stupid, no matter how many men we got, Killer Croc will still kill us, gesides, I don't think the Joker lives in the sewers," said the Ventriloquist.

"Yeah, I also have another thing I think is happening," said Black Mask.

"Here we go," growled the Ventriloquist.

* * *

"I think that the-" Black Mask stopped when he heard something; he held his gun in the air.

"What is it now?" growled the Ventriloquist.

"It's him," hissed Black Mask.

"Who?" asked the Ventriloquist.

"Batman!" growled Black Mask.

"What! You getter not ge going nutjob again!" growled the Ventriloquist as his dummy held a live Tommy gun, the men, both Black Mask's and the Ventriloquist's, held up their guns.

One of the guys then tripped and was pulled into the shadows, but no one saw. The second one everyone saw.

"Dammit, he's takin' us one-by-one!" shrieked one of Black Mask's men.

"Shut up!" yelled Black Mask.

"Show yourself, Gatman!" roared the Ventriloquist.

Their was silence, then one of Ventriloquist's men looked behind him and saw him, he saw Batman. He was a shadowed figure, what you could make out of it was a black cape, a silver bat symbol, a pair of long ear-like things, and white eyes. They all looked to see Batman.

"See! I told you!" roared Black Mask.

Batman punched the henchmen in the jaw, knocking him on the ground. They all tried to shoot Batman, but he jumped and landed on one of Black Mask's men, one who was right next to the Ventriloquist.

The Ventriloquist attempted to shoot him, but Batman swatted Scarface out of Arnold Wesker's hands. Arnold then fell on the ground in a coma-like state.

* * *

Black Mask then ran from the fight to his limo, whose motor was still running. He opened the door and jumped in.

"What's the matter?" asked the limo driver, who was strangely calm.

"Just get us the hell out of here!" yelled Black Mask; he was looking out the window.

"Black Mask, there's something I have to tell you," said the limo driver.

"What!?" growled Black Mask.

"The Joker says hi," he said.

Black Mask was silent; he then pulled out a gun to the limo driver. "Move the limo," growled Black Mask.

The limo driver was silent.

"Move the limo," repeated Black Mask.

The limo driver was silent.

"You son of a bitch," growled Black Mask, he then pulled the trigger and shot the limo driver in the head.

The limo driver's head hit the wheel, making the horn go off. Black Mask got out of the limo and ran to the driver's seat, he then opened the door, and pulled the lifeless body off the seat and threw him at the ground.

He got into the seat, the window had blood and a bullet hole on it, and he wiped the blood off with his sleeve. He then started the car and drove away, he looked in his rear view mirror to see Batman walking from the alley and standing where the limo was, looking at Black Mask.

* * *

Black Mask got to a warehouse; he stopped right at the door. Two of Black Mask's men walked out. "Jesus, boss, it's like you saw a ghost!" said one of them.

"Shut up, guard this place with your life!!" yelled Black Mask as he stumbled to the door.

"Why?" asked one of the henchmen.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY!!!" roared Black Mask. He opened the warehouse doors and ran up some stairs, ran through a bridge, and went into an office.

He looked closely to see if anyone was there, no one was there.

He sat at his desk, he sighed and lit a cigarette. He put it in his mouth and breathed in, then out. "Fuckin' Mondays," groaned Black Mask.

* * *

The two henchmen guarded the door to the warehouse. They heard a motorcycle noise. "What is that noise?" asked one of the henchmen.

"Uhhh, gee, I don't know, maybe a motorcycle?" asked the other henchmen sarcastically.

Then, they saw a black motorcycle park in front of them, the man who was riding it was Batman. He slowly got up as the henchmen watched in fear.

Batman looked at both of them. "Shit, it's Batman!" shrieked one of the henchmen.

"Fuckin'! I ain't goin' out without a fight!!!" roared the other henchmen.

He attempted to shoot Batman, but he grabbed the gun and hit him with the butt of the gun. The other henchmen dropped the gun and ran away as the other fell unconscious. Batman punched the doors opened, revealing ten henchmen guarding the place.

They looked to see Batman. "Well, look who it is, one Batman and a whole lot of us, the odds don't look good in your favor, isn't it?" sneered one of the henchmen. Batman grabbed something from his belt, which looked like a ball; he then threw it on the ground, creating a smoke field.

"What the hell! My eyes, they hurt!" yelled one of the henchmen.

One by one, they were all hit unconscious, except for the one that sneered. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Batman in front of him with the other henchmen on the floor.

"Holy shit, listen, I didn't mean any of that shit, it was all-" before he could finish, Batman grabs him and head butts him in the head, knocking the henchmen out.

He then climbed the stairs, when he got to the bridge, five henchmen were there. "Shoot him!" yelled one of them.

Batman grabbed another thing from his belt, which looked like a gun, but it was a grappler, he shot it up.

He then grabbed a weird small device and threw it on the bridge.

He then pulled a trigger and it pulled him to the ceiling. "Ha, he's helpless!" yelled one of the henchmen.

Then, the device blew up, making the bridge fall on one side. They all fell on the ground, knocking them out.

Batman then pulled another trigger, the grappler let go and he fell on the side of the bridge. He slowly walked across the broken bridge, to make sure he would not fall.

* * *

Black Mask looked out of a large window, looking at the sea. He turned around to see Batman, and the door was open. "How did you get here, Batman?" asked Black Mask, he was now calm.

"I know things, Black Mask," said Batman.

"Hm, you aren't a person that just talks, why aren't you clobbering me to a pulp?" asked Black Mask.

"Because I need to ask you a few questions, then I will take you back to Arkham," said Batman.

"Who says I will go...peacefully?" asked Black Mask.

"You have no where to go, Black Mask, the bridge is broken," said Batman.

"And...how will you get out of here?" asked Black Mask. "There are many ways, Black Mask," said Batman.

"Really?" said Black Mask. "To tell you the truth, I am trying to protect you," said Batman.

"Ok, now you are just fuckin' with me," said Black Mask. "The Joker is trying to kill you, is he not?" asked Batman.

"How did you know that?" growled Black Mask. "Like I said, I know things," said Batman.

Well, what is it you are trying to ask me?" asked Black Mask. "Why is the Joker trying to kill you?" asked Batman.

"What do you think, he wants to control the whole damn city, and he wants to get rid of all the competition," said Black Mask.

"Alright, do you know where he is hiding?" asked Batman. "Trust me, if I knew I would be shootin' him down, right now," said Black Mask.

Then, there were noises of men, Black Mask let out a small chuckle. "Looks like you are dead meat, Batboy!" laughed Black Mask.

Then there were noises, gunshots, screaming, roaring, then there was silence, only a gushing, crunching, and squishing noise was heard. "What the hell!?" growled Black Mask.

"Killer Croc," said Batman.

"What!? How did the Joker get this address!?" yelled Black Mask.

"Is there any other entrances here?" asked Batman.

Black Mask pointed to a door on the right side of the office. "Lock it, NOW!!" yelled Batman.

Black Mask got up and locked the door, after he locked it, the handle was shaking greatly

"How the fuck am I going to get out of here now!?" yelled Black Mask. The door that was getting hit by an unseen force, while a roaring noise was heard.

"We will get out the way we came, that door won't hold for very long," said Batman. Black Mask slowly backed to his desk.

"And once we get out of here, you are going straight to the police station, where they will deal with you as they please," said Batman as he looked at the door. He then heard a gun cock; he turned to see Black Mask holding a gun at Batman.

"This isn't the time to act stupid," growled Batman.

"So what if I get mauled to death by that freak, I ain't going back to Arkham," growled Black Mask.

"What are you talking about," growled Batman.

"I cannot say, he will punish me," said Black Mask.

"Who?" asked Batman.

"I cannot say, I already said too much, it is time for you to die, Batboy," growled Black Mask.

Batman then threw a boomerang-like projectile at the gun, knocking it out of Black Mask's hand and slashing Black Mask's hand.

He held his hand in pain, and then Batman knocked him out with a punch across the face, hitting his head on a file storage.

Batman went to Black Mask's unconscious body; he noticed that Killer Croc was still bashing his way through the metal door.

He quickly grabbed Black Mask and put him on his shoulders. He got to the door, as he kneeled on the ledge; the door flew to the other wall.

He jumped down and landed on his feet. Batman looked to see blood and organs on the floor, with mutilated bodies in a pile.

He then ran out of the warehouse, he put Black Mask on the motorcycle, facing forward.

Batman got behind him and started the motorcycle. He then drove out of the area, but he heard a roar as he drove away...

* * *

A figure, standing on a building, watched as Batman drove through the streets.

The figure wore a black coat and a black hat that looked like it belonged to a western preacher, black jeans and large black boots.

Also, it wore tan gloves, and a shirt made of brown cloth that was stitched together.

Finally, it wore a mask, made of brown cloth as well, but it had two long stitches, one that looked like a mouth and another that opened on the right side of the face to reveal a blank eye, it wore a hangman's noose to hold the mask in.

Behind the figure, tied to its back, was a farming scythe.

"Batman...Batman, Batman, Batman..."

It saw Batman disappear from it's sight.

"Fear grips this city, it does not deserve pity, all will be undone, but it is all for fun, I am the Scarecrow, and I have come to bring sorrow…"

* * *

Batman stopped the bike in front of the police station; he then got off, grabbed Black Mask, and threw him near the steps.

He then got on his motorcycle and drove away.

A female police officer, she was of Hispanic descent, holding a cup of coffee, looked outside, hearing the motorcycle, found Black Mask, unconscious, on the foots of the stairs...

* * *

Batman then drove through the city, to the country, he then drove off a cliff of the road and went into a waterfall, which had a cave behind it.

He drove through the cave until he came to a garage of some sorts that had three exits and a door that leads somewhere else.

He parked the motorcycle, turned it off, and got off. He then opened the door that led out of the garage.

* * *

He was in a large cave with large platforms over the pits of the cave; they were all connected by bridges and a stair that lead out of the cave.

Batman walked to a large computer and logged in. "I see working hard as usual," said a voice.

Batman turned to see an old man, in his fifties, with a moustache, neat grey hair, and dressed as a butler, holding a trey with food on it.

"Have to, Alfred, crime doesn't sleep," said Batman.

"But you do, Master Wayne, you should rest, you have been at it since seven PM, it's four AM right now," said Alfred. Batman was silent.

"He's trying to kill another crime boss," said Batman

"The Joker wants to make everyone afraid of him, even you, Master Wayne," said Alfred.

"Also, the Black Mask said something that puzzled me," said Batman.

"Yes, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred.

"Nothing, it's nothing," said Batman.

"And what of this...Scarecrow?" asked Alfred.

"I can't seem to track him, have you asked Leslie about the antidote?" asked Batman.

"She has not found an antidote yet, I'm afraid," said Alfred.

"Damn, how can I catch this madman if I cannot cure the people he has drugged?" growled Batman.

Alfred put his hand on Batman's shoulder, he looked at him. "Come now, Master Wayne, it's time to sleep," said Alfred.

"You're right, Alfred, I might have a cooler head if I slept," said Batman.

* * *

A man ran in fear through the alley, being chased by something. He found himself in a dead end, he looked behind him, and sank to the floor, with his back at the wall.

He was looking at the Scarecrow, who was holding his scythe in his left arm.

"Tegan, why must I tell you, I need more chemicals," said the Scarecrow.

"I...I...won't do it! I won't let you do it to anymore people!" cried Tegan.

"You must learn, we all must burn, experiments are what I need, and toxins are what I'll feed," said the Scarecrow.

"No, no!" sobbed Tegan.

"I have learned all I can from you, Tegan...If you do not help me, then you are worthless," said the Scarecrow.

"Please! Don't!" screamed Tegan.

"Your soul is mine, you filthy swine! The end is nigh, and you must...die," said the Scarecrow as he raised his scythe, he then stabbed it right at Tegan's temple.

He then put his foot on Tegan's corpse and pushed him off.

He then turned to see a tall, muscular man with brown hair with long sideburns, black sunglasses, and a white suit stood in the alley.

"Scarecrow," said the man.

"Yes?" asked the Scarecrow.

"If you want more chemicals, you can come with me," said the man. The Scarecrow followed him into a purple and green limo.

* * *

The Scarecrow sat opposite of the man and another figure, but he was hidden in the shadows. The limo had a table at the middle of it all, along with a cooler full of soda.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Joker," said the Scarecrow.

The Joker let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you came, Crow," snickered the Joker.

"Yes, what do you want from me?" asked the Scarecrow.

"I just want to set up an alliance, Scarecrow," said the Joker.

"Very well, I'm listening," said the Scarecrow.

"Well, I know that the police are closing in on you, since they got many alleys under surveillance, excluding the one you were in, I want you to just do your normal thing, but use the sewers and I will give you more chemicals," said the Joker.

"That's it?" asked the Scarecrow.

"That's it," said the Joker.

"I am a little confused, why would you help me, if you do not want anything from me?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Well, you and I, we are the same, we like to test peoples psyche, I do it more...physical, while you do it mentally," said the Joker.

"True, so I guess we are...partners?" asked the Scarecrow.

"No, just acquaintances," said the Joker.

-______________________________________________________________________-  
Morning came, the sun may have come out, but it does not wash the filthiness of the city away.

The darkness, the blood, the filth, of the city would probably remain in this city for all time, never going away...

* * *

A fifty year old man, with white hair and moustache, wearing a tan coat and fedora, a white shirt, tan pants, black shoes, and large glasses, got out of a police car in front of the police station.

He looked at the blood spot near the steps, but knew who made it. He got a call a few minutes ago about the Black Mask being pulled in.

He entered the building; he then walked to his office, which had the name, "Commissioner James W. Gordon," on the door.

He went to a water jug and poured a glass of water.

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in!" yelled Gordon, so that the person could hear him.

The door opened, and revealed the same Hispanic woman that found the Black Mask's unconscious body. "Renee, how are you?" asked Gordon, as he walked to her.

"Hey, Jim, I'm doing all right," said Renee with a smile.

"So, you caught Roman and Arnold, eh?" laughed Gordon.

"Not really, Batman did it, if I was not working late again, I would've not seen Roman, but Wesker was found, in an alley, without Scarface," said Renee.

"Yeah, anything else while I was asleep?" asked Gordon, as he sat at his desk.

"Yeah, Jervis escaped from Arkham," said Renee.

"Are you serious?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah, escaped while the power was down due to a lightning storm," said Renee.

"Damn, that place Arkham is a real shit-hole," growled Gordon.

"Well, yeah, but it is the biggest asylum in the world, plus it is the only Asylum near Gotham," said Renee.

"True, true, anything else?" said Gordon.

"...The Scarecrow," said Renee.

"What about him?" asked Gordon.

"He killed a person, a man named Tegan Arnolds, a meth addict that was put into Arkham for schizophrenia, but was seemingly cured and released from Arkham two years ago, and I guess that the Scarecrow got to him," said Renee.

"Why would he kill him? He is a nobody? What really puzzles me is why would he kill at all? He only killed three people, something is amiss," said Gordon.

"You think?" asked Renee.

"Yeah," said Gordon.

* * *

The man in white that was with the Joker was sitting in an office, not at the desk, but on a chair facing the desk.

He looked at the floor. The door opened, he looked to see the Joker coming in.

He wore a purple business coat, purple pinstripe pants, black shoes, a green vest with a purple shirt underneath it, a purple bowtie and a green flower on his coat.

He had white skin, black fingernails, a long nose and chin, green messy mouth-length hair with the back cleanly put on the neck, with one side of the front hair covering one eye, yellow eyes with red irises and pupil, black make-up around his eyes, ruby red lips, yellow misshapen teeth, and a disturbing grin.

"Well, Tally Man, what's da word on the street?" laughed the Joker.

"Well, Wesker and Sionis are back in Arkham," said the Tally Man.

"Cool, maybe I can rule unopposed!" hissed the Joker.

"Yeah, but what about Falcone, Thorne, Maroni, and the Squid?" asked the Tally Man.

The Joker let out a bone-chilling laugh. "Those old fuckwads? HA! They are nothing compared to you and I!" laughed the Joker.

"So, it's only the kooks you're after, eh?" laughed the Tally Man.

"We're all a little kooky, Tally, but I am after the Black Mask only, he has the same amount of fear inducing as me!" said the Joker.

"What about the Scarecrow?" asked the Tally Man.

"Aw, he seems like a nice guy, don't want to stop him from his profession!" laughed the Joker.

"What about Gordon?" asked the Tally Man.

"Oh, him...well, I'll deal with Jimmy soon, Tally, very soon, I gots a rabbit in my hat that will make him squeal!" laughed the Joker.

"Good, how about we start your plan, eh Joker?" asked the Tally Man.

"That's why I like you, Tally, you and I think alike, we both like to kill people, we both think that irony and death are the best comedy forms in the world, and we are both talented fighters!" said the Joker.

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" asked the Tally Man. The Joker looked at him and smiled a terrible smile.

**PsykoReaper: Well, I hope you like it, maybe I will make another chapter...**


	2. The Last Laugh

**PsykoReaper: Hey, I'm back, here is the second chapter of Batman: Day and Night!**

In a school in Gotham City, called "Gotham City High School", in a Biology classroom, was where a girl, wearing a school uniform and glasses, with long red hair and green eyes, was sitting in a desk, bored.

She was Barbara Gordon, daughter of police commissioner Jim Gordon. She was bored because she was greatly intelligent and she has learned all she can from school, but stays for the sake of her father, and to go through college and get a decent job.

Yet, she wished for a thrilling life as well, a life full of excitement, but she knew that her father would not allow her to be a member of the police, even though she took self-defense classes and has a black belt.

She bit on her pencil; she then solved six questions in fifteen seconds. The bell rang; she put her things in her binder and made her way outside.

* * *

A man, who wore a black suit and had slick black hair, looked outside of his building, looking at his home. "You wanted to see me, Bruce?" asked a voice behind him.

Bruce Wayne looked behind him to see an elderly African-American man, his second-in-command, Lucius Fox, standing just behind the door to Bruce's office.

"Oh, yes, Lucius, come," said Bruce.

"So, how's the cycle?" asked Lucius with a smile, walking towards Bruce.

"Better than I expected Lucius, but you think I could have a car too?" asked Bruce with a smile as Lucius stood next to him.

"We will see, a motorcycle was hard enough, I am working alone, you know," said Lucius with a laugh.

Bruce smirked and looked out the window, with his smile fading away. "Listen, Bruce, I know you have to keep on fighting, but you can't do it alone," said Lucius.

"I am the only one capable of bringing justice to this city," said Bruce.

"Who knows, Batman, you might find someone that will be able to help you in your fight, you'll see," said Lucius.

"Also, can you take care of the business as I go out for a while?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, yes, Bruce, whatever you say," said Lucius with a chuckle; he then left Wayne's office.

* * *

Jim Gordon sat at his desk, just finished talking to Renee, his cell phone goes off, he looks to see his daughter calling. He sighs and answers it. "Yes, Barbara?" asked Gordon.

"You don't seem happy for me to be calling," said Barbara.

"It's not that Barbara, it's just that I don't like it when you call me at work, besides, isn't phones against the rule to have in school?" asked Gordon.

"Dad, it's only if you are in school premises that you are not suppose to have phones, I'm at lunch right now," said Barbara with a laugh.

"Please don't tell me you are outside of the school," groaned Gordon.

"Every kid does it dad," said Barbara in an annoyed tone.

"I know, but their father isn't a hated enemy of most of the criminals of Gotham, you could get hurt or worse," said Gordon.

"Dad, I'll be alright, this isn't the first time I have gone out for lunch, ok?" said Barbara.

"Alright, just be safe, ok?" asked Barbara.

"I will, I love you, dad," said Barbara.

"I love you too, Starshine," said Gordon with a smile.

"Dad, I'm not seven, you know," groaned Barbara.

"I know, goodbye," said Gordon with a smile, he then ended the call.

* * *

As Barbara got out of a fast food restaurant, two men, dressed in black, where just ten feet from her.

She walked down the street, the two men then went into an alley. As Barbara walked, the people became less common.

Then, one of the men grabbed her, covering her mouth, and pulled her in a nearby alley. When she got into the alley, with the other man, she hit her elbow in the gut of the man, sending him backwards.

The other man came at her and she kicked him in the groin. He groaned in pain and fell on his knees. She then kicked him right in front of his face, breaking his sunglasses and nose and knocking him unconscious. The man that grabbed her attempted to attack her, but he was punched it the face, pushing him backwards and hitting his head.

He fell on the ground, also unconscious. She sighed, and then smiled. "See, what were you worried about, dad?" gloated Barbara.

Then, she felt something grab the back of her head. She was silent, scared as the hand raised her a few inches from the ground. She was then thrown back in the alley, she then saw him, Killer Croc.

He had green scaly skin, sharp claws, red eyes, a large chin, no hair, sharp teeth, and wore black rain boots and blue overalls. He growled as he stomped towards her, Barbara too scared to move.

"Now, now, Croccers, let's not get vicious, we need her alive," said the Joker as he walked to him from behind Barbara.

"The...Joker," stammered Barbara. "Bingo, lassy, give her a prize, Tally!" laughed the Joker.

She then was hit in the head by a crowbar, she then fell unconscious. The Tally Man was the one who hit Barbara on the head.

"So, what do we do now?" asked the Tally Man.

"We take her back to our place, of course, Tally, and we will have Gordon on his knees!" hissed the Joker, he then pulled back his head and laughed insanely.

* * *

Gordon, along with a few police officers, arrived a few hours after her daughter disappeared. He was followed into the building, with Renee.

They entered the principal's office, where they found a short, balding man wearing a black suit and large glasses, talking to a tall, large man with black hair and a five o'clock shadow wearing a tan coat, a tan hat, a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Do you know where she is, are you sure she isn't playing hooky?" asked the man asking the principal.

"She wouldn't do that, Detective Bullock, I know her," said Gordon.

"We...did get this in the mail," said the principal as he got out a purple and green box with a crank on the side.

The detective, Harvey Bullock, was about to open it, but Gordon grabbed his hand. "It's the Joker, Harvey, we don't want to do something we might regret," said Gordon.

"What if it tells us where she is?" asked Renee.

"Get a few Hazmat suits, and then we open this thing," said Gordon.

"Alright, let's get everyone out of here, Harvey," said Renee. Harvey nodded and got outside with Renee.

* * *

A few minutes later, a few men in hazmat suits came in and started turning the crank. It was playing a pop-goes-the-weasel tune, finally, a clown doll came out, but nothing happened, it had a note on it.

Gordon, Renee, and Harvey came in and Gordon grabbed the note. He read it silently to himself.

* * *

Hello, Commissioner!

You probably have guessed I have your daughter, well, I DO! HAHA! Anyway, I want you to feel a years worth of pain you have given to my arse for these many years! Commissioner, I want you to come to me and allow yourself to die, for your daughter's life! Just follow the directions below and they will tell you where I am at, and if you bring any help, including Batsy, I will kill your daughter! !!!!!!! - The Joker

* * *

Gordon put down the note. Renee looked at the note. "It's a trap, I know it," said Renee. "I don't care, I have to get back my daughter," said Gordon.

"Maybe, I can help," said a voice behind them. They looked to see Batman.

"You! Hold it, your under arrest!" growled Harvey as he pulled out his gun.

"Calm down, Harvey, why did you come here, Batman?" asked Gordon.

"I have come here to help you find your daughter," said Batman.

"That's kind of you, but if you haven't read the note, he will kill her if anyone interferes," said Gordon.

"She will be killed anyway, you think the Joker will spare her when you are dead?" asked Batman.

"What do you suggest we do!?" yelled Gordon.

"I will be able to get in there without anybody noticing me, just trust me," said Batman. Gordon was silent.

"Very well," said Gordon.

"You don't think you can trust him, can you?" asked Renee.

"I have no choice, we have no choice, Batman, can you do it?" asked Gordon.

"I'll call you when I need you," said Batman.

"Just bring her back safely," said Gordon.

* * *

Barbara found herself in a room; she was on a bed connected to the floor. She then sat up. Then, the door opened.

The person who walked in was Killer Croc, pulling in a cart with a tray of a weird red meat. "Why did you bring me here?" asked Barbara

"We are going to kill your father," growled Killer Croc. He then walked out.

"What!?" yelled out Barbara, Croc then closed the door on her.

* * *

Batman jumped from building to building and finally got to his destination, an abandoned whoopee cushion factory. "Figures," Batman said to himself.

He then jumped down and landed near a back door, he pushed a button on his cowl and his lenses became a heat vision.

He looked to see a heat residue on the top floor, two male figures and a female figure were there. He looked to see another female figure down on level, sitting. He then turned off his heat vision and carefully opened the door.

* * *

The Joker was in the top floor, looking out the window. Behind him were the Tally Man, and a female wearing a red skirt, a black shirt with no sleaves that revealed her belly, a red jester's hat, short black hair, blue eyes, and white clown makeup with a red drawn-on smile. "Where is he? He should be here by now," hissed the Joker.

"Don't worry, Mr. J, he'll come, no man would dare leave their daughter in the hands of a cruel, yet suave killer," said the woman.

"You might be right, Harley Quinn, he might be runnin' late," said the Joker.

"He might be settin' us up," said the Tally Man.

"You might be right too, Tally," growled the Joker.

Harley Quinn then stood up and walked to the Joker. "Don't worry, Mr. J, we are plannin' on killin' her anyway, why the glum face, I always liked you with a face of insane happiness, like when we first met…"

The Joker then started to laugh. "Oh, you are right, sugar buns, I shouldn't be so glum, I'm the Joker, not the Frowner, what would I do without ya!?"

They then hugged, a few seconds later, the Joker pushed her to the floor. "Alright, enough, you are makin' me look like a panty-waist…"

"Oh, sorry Mr. J!" said Harley with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Batman made his way to the bottom level, he saw that to henchmen were guarding Barbara's cell, and he then pulled out a batarang and threw it at the guards.

It knocked them both out across the face, knocking them unconscious. He then rushed to the door with a great speed, hoping she was alive.

He then opened the door, revealing she was alright and safe. Barbara looked at him, seeing who it was, before realizing it was the Dark Knight. "Are you...Batman?" asked Barbara.

"Who else?" he asked.

Barbara got up and followed Batman out the room and up the stairs, they then got outside.

"Listen, take this," said Batman, handing her a small device with a button.

"What is it?" asked Barbara.

"It is a beacon, you press it when you are in a safe distance away, and the police will be here shortly," said Batman, she took the beacon, and Batman turned around, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Barbara. "I'm going to end this," growled Batman, he then went inside.

* * *

When Batman got in, he was grabbed by Killer Croc and thrown across the hall.

Batman got up and threw a batarang at him, only to deflect it with his hand.

Croc then rushed at Batman, who then jumped over Killer Croc, he then hit his head, trying to ram Batman.

Killer Croc turned around, hardly dizzy.

He then swatted at Batman with his clawed hands, sending him at the wall. He then grabbed Batman by the collar, raising him to the ceiling. Killer Croc roared at him with a roar that could chill the bones.

Batman grabbed something from his belt; it was a black egg-shaped device. Batman crushed it in his hands and threw it at Killer Croc's face, which was a cloud of crushed glass.

Croc let go of Batman and tried to brush off the crushed glass.

Batman grabbed a crowbar and hit Killer Croc on the head with it. Killer Croc didn't go down; he just glared at Batman with red irritated eyes, and growled at him.

Batman hit Croc again with the crowbar, but it did nothing again.

He began to walk towards Batman.

He then grabbed another black egg, but he threw it at Killer Croc's face, releasing a gas. Killer Croc then started to get woozy.

He then fell on the ground, unconscious. Batman then walked past the defeated Killer Croc.

* * *

The Joker opened the door of Barbara's room, he entered with Harley and the Tally Man, and they found it to be empty. "Batman," growled the Joker.

"What do we do, Mr. J?" asked Harley

"You get to the sewers, me, Tally, Crocs, and the men will look for the bat," growled the Joker.

"Alright, let's go," growled the Tally Man, loading bullets into a strange looking gun with three bullet holes and a nozzle.

* * *

The Tally Man, followed by some thugs entered a large room with the front doors in the end of it. "Where are you, Bat? We're gonna find you, so don't think you can hide from us!" yelled the Tally Man.

Then a ball fell from out of nowhere and covered the whole room with smoke. "Don't let this confuse ya, boys, he is around here somewhere!!!" yelled the Tally Man.

And, like the Black Mask's men before, Batman took out the thugs, one by one. When he was about to take down the Tally Man, he turned around and shot a bullet, but he missed, and Batman punched him across the face, making the Tally Man fall down and lose his gun. He quickly got the gun, switched a four-way switch, and he pulled the trigger, making flames come out of the nozzle.

Batman jumped past the flames and got behind the Tally Man, he then put his arm around the Tally Man's throat. The Tally Man attempted to shoot Batman from behind him, but Batman grabbed the gun and threw it across the room. "Where is he!?" growled Batman.

* * *

The smoke cleared, then, balloons came out of nowhere, falling from the ceiling. The Tally Man broke free, got his gun, and ran out of the room.

Batman looked around as he saw the balloons fly around, he then saw the Joker, humming and twirling around with his arms extended, he then turned to look at Batman. "Batsy, so glad you came!" laughed the Joker.

"Joker, unpleasant to see YOU again," growled Batman.

"Anyway, you should get away from my balloons, they might...pop!" laughed the Joker as he made his way to a clearing.

Batman ran as the balloons exploded around him. He got to another clearing, and as soon as the balloons were gone, the Joker pulled out a gun.

Batman then moved out of the way, but was soon found with his face in front of the gun. The Joker shot it, and a pole with a flag on it that said, "BANG!" came out of it.

Batman didn't let down his guard.

"Oh, Batman, I know you know this old trick too many times, but I always like to repeat a joke so they can HEAR ME BETTER!!!" yelled the Joker, shooting the pole, which was a spear, at Batman, he missed.

The Joker kept on firing flag-spears at Batman, but missing as Batman got closer and farther. Batman attempted to punch the Joker, but he dodged it and punched him in the sides, making Batman lose his guard.

The Joker pulled out a knife and was about to stab Batman, but Batman punched the Joker from the bottom of his chin, which made the Joker fall on the ground.

The Joker then kicked Batman's legs, making him fall on the ground. The Joker was about to stomp on Batman, but he quickly rolled out of the way and threw a few batarangs at Joker.

The Joker deflected most of them with his knife as he got closer, but the last one knocked the knife out of his hand.

The Joker then pulled out a rubber chicken and swung it at Batman, but Batman jumped out of the way, with the Joker created a small crater from the whack.

Batman elbowed the Joker from the back sending him on the ground. The Joker then got on his back and kicked Batman in the chin.

The Joker leapt at Batman with an extra knife but was sent to the ground by Batman via punching him to the ground.

The Joker quickly got up and laughed. "Put her there, Batsy!" laughed the Joker as he grabbed Batman's hand, using a joy buzzer full of high-voltage electricity to shock Batman.

He then quickly hit the Joker across the face, letting him let go of Batman.

"Too old of a joke?" asked the Joker with a laugh as Batman was getting woozy from the electrical volt.

"AHAHAHAAAA! How about we end this, Batsy!?" laughed the Joker, he was about to shoot Batman with an extra gun, but the police sirens were hearable, "Damn, why do the pigs have to ruin a good moment?"

He then looked at Batman and laughed as Batman glared at him.

"I gots ta go, Batboy, but we will see each other again REAL soon!" said the Joker, who then ran out of there, laughing the whole way until his laughter was gone. Batman quickly left from the backdoor and got on the Batcycle, driving out of there.

* * *

Gordon waited outside as some of his men looked inside. Renee came out of the building with a look of disappointment. "Well?" asked Gordon.

"Well, no sign of Barbara, but we got a few Joker members and Killer Croc," said Renee.

Gordon sighed and put his hand on his head, he then heard something behind him.

"Daddy?" asked a voice behind Gordon.

He looked behind him and saw Barbara; she then ran to him and hugged him. "It's ok, Starshine, everything is all right," said Gordon, with a voice of relief.

Then, a black car came by, along with an ambulance.

Out of the car came a thin man with brown hair, a black business suit, a young figure, and oval glasses came out of the car.

Barbara let go of Gordon, he then walked towards the man. "Well, hello, Jonathan," said Gordon.

"I see you have caused quite a ruckus," said the man known as Dr. Jonathan Crane.

"It can't be as bad as your place, Arkham, Doctor," growled Gordon.

"Yes, well, have you captured the Joker?" asked Crane.

"No, but we HAVE captured Killer Croc," said Gordon.

"Well, as you know, he is still considered as a patient of Arkham Asylum until cured," said Crane.

"So, you are going to take him back, even though he will be set free as easily as the other times?" asked Renee.

"Detective, calm down," said Gordon.

"Yes, detective, calm down," said Crane in a mocking tone.

"Listen, just take him and leave, Crane," growled Gordon.

"Very well," said Crane as a bunch of men in white clothing went into the building with a stretcher. He then left and entered his car and drove away.

"What a creep," said Barbara.

"I know he is, and he is the head of Arkham Asylum, the biggest, and the worse, nuthouse in the world," said Gordon. Then, the two men were pulling the stretcher with Killer Croc in it into the ambulance, the crocodile man groaning as he was being driven to his new home…for a while.

* * *

Batman looked into his computer, looking at the files of the Joker. "Master Wayne, up late again?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, the Joker got away, and he attempted to kill Barbara Gordon," said Batman

"He's a menace, what can I say?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, but I need to find his main headquarters," said Batman.

"Couldn't find it at the factory?" asked Alfred.

"I'll be going there tomorrow, if I have time, I couldn't investigate because I was suffering from electrical damage and the police came," said Batman.

"And what about Jervis and the Scarecrow?" asked Alfred.

"I'm trying to find them, but I have no luck tracking them down," said Batman.

"Maybe if you-" said Alfred.

"No, I have told you before, I can't drag anymore people into this job, only I can fight the fight for Gotham's soul," said Batman.

Alfred sighed. "It will be a matter of time before you break, Master Wayne, you have to know your limits," said Alfred.

"It's out of the question," said Batman.

"Very well, if you insist," said Alfred as he walked out of the Batcave. Batman pondered of what his mighty adversary is planning as we speak...

**PsykoReaper: If you have not noticed, I am trying to make my chapters shorter, hard process if you are me, but I try my best...**


	3. Investigate

**PsykoReaper: Life sure is kooky, one day you are fighting a guy in a black iron mask, the next you are fighting an evil clown, along with his gunman and a crazy crocodile man, WHAT IS HE GOING TO FIGHT TODAY?...But, that is just the perks of being the Batman. Here is the third chapter of Batman: Day and Night.**

In a courtroom, there was a bunch of people seeing the case of Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc, and the city of Gotham City.

He wore a prison uniform, handcuffed on the hands and feet, and wore a hood over his head.

He kept on looking at the floor; he would occasionally look at the clock.

A Chinese-American man walked into the court, he wore a white suit, had short black hair and grey eyes, his name was Harvey Dent, Gotham's district attorney.

He took his seat on the desk opposite to Killer Croc's desk.

"Where's Dr. Crane?" Harvey asked the judge.

"Dr. Crane said he had business to take care of, but he did send us a psychiatric report as well as his criminal records," said the judge.

"We call Waylon Jones to the stand…"

Killer Croc walked to the stand and sat down, looking at the clock for a second.

Harvey looked at the files for a minute and walked to Killer Croc's desk.

"Waylon Damian Jones

Age: Unknown

Birth date: Unknown

Birthplace: Mirkwood, Louisiana

Crimes: Murder in the third-degree, double homicide, and robbery

Psychological Analysis: Has strange animalistic tendencies, highly aggressive, and practices cannibalism…"

"You have a huge load of crimes over your head, Waylon," said Harvey, slamming the report on the desk . Killer Croc was silent; he looked at the clock again, and then looked down.

"Your honor, Waylon Jones may be sick and disturbed, but he is not stupid, he knows what he did was wrong..." said Harvey Dent.

"Objection!" yelled Killer Croc's lawyer.

"Overruled," said the judge.

"I believe he could survive in Blackgate instead of Arkham, judge," said Harvey.

Killer Croc looked at the clock; he then looked at the lawyer. "Um, your honor, my client would like to bring out something that may help him with the case," said Killer Croc's lawyer.

"Very well," replied the judge.

Killer Croc grabbed a briefcase slowly from the bailiff, he then unlocked and opened it, it revealed a gas mask. Killer Croc then slowly put on the gas mask, he then went back to looking at the ground.

The courtroom was silent, trying to figure out why Killer Croc put on a gas mask. Harvey looked at Killer Croc, he then looked at the air vents, there was gas coming out of them. "EVERYBODY OUT!!!" yelled Harvey.

They all looked at the air vents; they all screamed and ran out of the courtroom, leaving Killer Croc, alone.

Then, at the far right side of the court, the doors open to reveal the Tally Man and Harley Quinn with gas masks and Tommy guns, and the Joker, not wearing a gas mask or holding a Tommy gun.

"Ready to go, Croccers?" asked the Joker. Killer Croc got up and followed the others out of the courtroom.

* * *

Police cars and ambulances appeared at the scene; Harvey sat at the steps of the court, looking at the ground.

Jim Gordon appeared to Harvey, with an air of concern. "Well, some day, huh?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah, Waylon got away, his lawyer's being questioned, and three people are suffering the effects of Smylex," said Harvey.

"You should go home, Dent, your wife might be worried sick," said Gordon.

"Yeah, I should probably see if she is alright," said Harvey. He then got up and walked to his car.

* * *

Batman drove through the city in his cycle at night; he then saw a figure in the alley. He stopped and walked to the alley.

He recently got a radio signal asking for Batman to show himself. He walked into the alley, seeing the Scarecrow, holding his scythe like a scarecrow's support. "Scarecrow, I presume," said Batman.

"Correct, Batman, I am the master of fear, now shed a tear, soon I will be master of this town, but no need to frown, I will be a great leader, for it will be all terror," said the Scarecrow.

"Why have you asked me to come?' asked Batman.

"I wanted to see you for real, I am disappointed, I was hoping to find someone more...Bat-like, something more bat than human," said the Scarecrow.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Batman.

"I am a hard man, but back to the plan, are you here to take me in, to throw me in the bin?" asked the Scarecrow.

"What ever it takes, Scarecrow, but I have to ask, why do you do what you do?" asked Batman.

"You mean...cause people to be insane?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Yes," answered Batman.

"The answer is all in your head," said the Scarecrow, he then fell into a sewer.

Batman looked down it to see that he is gone already. Batman then went back to his cycle and drove away.

* * *

That morning, at a newspaper office, a woman sat at her desk, typing a story about "What's new with shoes," which bored the crap out of her.

She wore a grey suit with a small skirt; she had red chin-length hair with a bang near her left eye, and wore glasses. Her name was Vicki Vale, reporter for the Gotham News, she wanted a story that would bring her up to the top, but kept on getting phony-bologna stories.

"Hey, Vicki," said a voice behind her. She looked to see her boss, Max Kersh, standing behind her with a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hi," said Vicki. "Anyway, how is that story?" asked Max.

"Stupid," said Vicki. "Well, someone's gotta print it," said Max.

"Yeah, but I want to be in the big shots, I want a story that will bring me out of this life and into the mainstream, like the news," said Vicki.

"This IS the news," said Max.

"No, this is the newspaper, no one cares who writes the news, only who present the news," said Vicki.

"Like what story would you like?" asked Max. "Well, I want to know more about what is going on with Mayor Cobblepot," said Vicki.

"Don't start this," groaned Max. "Listen, I think he might be allied with a criminal, and I think he rigged the elections because of that criminal killing the opponent," said Vicki.

"The opponent died of a heart attack," said Max.

"What if it was meant to look like a heart attack," said Vicki.

"If you want to spill bullshit, then work at the Enquirer, but if you want to do an interview, I got one," said Max.

"Really?" asked Vicki. "Yeah, how about an interview with Bruce Wayne?" asked Max. "Are you sure I heard that right?" asked Vicki.

"Yeah, Bruce Wayne would love to do a piece for the Gotham News," said Max. "This may be good, but where do I meet him?" asked Vicki.

"At his mansion," said Max. "But, I don't know what to ask him," said Vicki. "We got note cards, they should help," said Max.

He then left; Vicki let out a sigh and returned to her typewriter.

* * *

Later, at the night, Batman looked down on the city he called home. "Master Wayne, are you there?" asked Alfred from the comlink.

"Yes, Alfred?" asked Batman.

"You have that dinner interview with a reporter from the Gotham news in an hour, are you coming back?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, I am just doing a routine check on the city," said Batman.

"Yes, anything else?" asked Alfred.

"The Scarecrow paid me a visit," said Batman.

"Did you catch him?" asked Alfred.

"No...but I will tell you more about it later, I should get back and get ready for my dinner interview," said Batman.

* * *

One hour later, Vicki Vale stepped out of her car wearing a black dinner dress. She walked to the Wayne Manor and rang the doorbell. Alfred opened the door and smiled to Vicki Vale.

"Welcome, you must be..." said Alfred.

"Vicki Vale, reporter for the Gotham News," said Vicki Vale.

"Ah, Master Wayne has been waiting for the interview," said Alfred. She followed him into the manor. "This place is big," said Vicki Vale.

Bruce Wayne, wearing a tuxedo, walked down the stairs. "Hello, you are the reporter, right?" asked Bruce. "Yes, Vicki Vale," said Vicki with a smile.

* * *

"So, Bruce Wayne, how long have you stayed in Gotham?" asked Vicki Vale, they were sitting at a table, with food on it, but not a lot, and not little, just enough.

"Well, I stayed in Gotham since I was a kid, then I went to Harvard, and I came back to my home," said Bruce.

"What is your opinion about Mayor Cobblepot?" asked Vicki, not listening to the note cards for once.

"Well, I think he is a mediocre mayor, he said he would clean up the city, but he has hardly done any of that," said Bruce.

"I see, how did you hire Lucius Fox into Wayne Enterprises?" asked Vicki.

"Well, the company was losing money, and we hired him to help us get out of the dirt, which he did, amazingly, and he has been working with us ever since," said Bruce Wayne.

"What do you think of Queen Industries, do you think they are a competition to you?" asked Vicki Vale.

"Well, I think they might be, but it would be nice to see a good competition," replied Bruce.

"Hm, what is your opinion of the Batman?" asked Vicki.

"I think a man wearing a rubber suit clearly has problems!" laughed Bruce.

"He has done much good in the city," replied Vicki.

"That is true, but I think that the law should be used fairly and without vigilantes," lied Bruce.

"Do you think you have done more than your father?" asked Vicki.

"Well, I try," replied Bruce.

"Very good, ummm, this one is...kinda personal," laughed Vicki in a nervous laugh.

"It's alright, I had more personal questions before," said Bruce.

"Well, what would your dream woman be?' asked Vicki. Bruce was unsure about this one, as he had many women before hand.

"Well, honest, trustworthy, patient, I would like a woman to be herself, to not be afraid of what anyone says about her, I want a woman that would like me for me, not for my money, not for my looks, just me...I'm sorry, I sound like I am part of the Gotham Theatre, don't I?" asked Bruce, laughing a little at the last part.

"No, no, you're a very interesting man, Bruce Wayne," said Vicki with a calm tone.

"Well, maybe we should get back to the interview," said Bruce.

"Oh, yes, right!" laughed Vicki.

* * *

An hour later, Vicki left the manor with her recorder and walked to her car. Bruce rushed to the door.

"Ms. Vale?" asked Bruce.

"Yes?" asked Vicki.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" asked Bruce.

"Why, sure, that would be fun, let me see if I can pencil you in," said Vicki with a smile.

"Great, talk to you later," said Bruce.

"You too, Bruce," said Vicki, she then went in her car and drove off.

* * *

Bruce closed the door, he then looked at Alfred.

"Are you going out again?" asked Alfred.

"Yeah, I'm going to look at the factory I found the Joker in," said Bruce.

"Very well, but try to be careful, who knows what could be there," said Alfred.

* * *

Batman stood in the middle of the main room of the factory. He looked at where the Joker left, he walked down a hallway and found a lone door at the end of it.

He opened it to reveal an office, with a desk and on the desk was a purple and green jack-in-the-box. Batman knew he was walking into a trap, but knew he needed to open the box.

He put on a gas mask from his belt and walked to the jack-in-the-box. He twisted the lever, when it finally popped; it revealed a head of a dead cop on a spring.

Batman stepped back, he then walked towards it. He picked off a note from the forehead and examined it.

* * *

-HELLO BATSY!!!

I regret to inform you that the late Joey Moore is DEAD AS A DOORKNOB!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! But, that is not of your concerns, Batsy! You have been so much fun, but you are completely predictable! I knew you would come back and investigate the factory, and I am sure you know by now that my good friend Waylon Jones, or better known as Killer Croc has escaped with MY help! I have joined up with the Scarecrow, which means that I probably gave you a mind-fuck, didn't I? Well, we, as in me and the Scarecrow, are both men of vision! That's why we teamed up, so that he can cause fear while I rack up the GLORY TRAIN, BATSY!!! You may have me figured out once, but I always surprise you! Oh, and so that you don't find me, I let someone sneak into this room and WAIT FOR YOU TO SHOW!!!

-GOODBYE, BATMAN!!! !!!

* * *

Batman looked behind him to see the Scarecrow had raised his scythe up in the air, he then attempted to slash Batman downwards, but Batman dodged it.

The Scarecrow only hit the desk, cutting it, and the head and box, in half.

"Hello again, my old friend, this is the end, I am the winner, and you ARE THE LOSER!!!" yelled the Scarecrow as he slashed at Batman.

He dodged it and attempted to uppercut the Scarecrow. He hit the fist with his arm, making Batman miss.

The Scarecrow then dropped the scythe and made a stance, a martial arts stance from the "Crane Style", but a little different, as it looked a bit like "Drunken Boxing".

Batman grabbed a chair and threw it at the Scarecrow, but he dodged it. "You are too slow, Batman!" laughed the Scarecrow.

Batman spun and kicked Scarecrow across the face. The Scarecrow hit the wall, he then jumped and kicked Batman on the face, and he then jumped off his face, but miscalculated the size of the room and hit his back on the wall.

Batman got up and walked to the Scarecrow; he picked him up and met him, face-to-face.

The Scarecrow lifted his palm quickly, and a gas came out of his wrists, but Batman was still wearing his gas mask.

"You're numbers up, Scarecrow," growled Batman.

"Not exactly, Batman, for you see, I have a trump card," said the Scarecrow.

"What do you mean?" growled Batman.

"I have hidden a bomb in the building, in a few minutes, we will all be a part of the wreckage!" laughed the Scarecrow.

Scarecrow then kicked Batman in the stomach, making him tumble backwards. The Scarecrow ran to the back of the office, he pushed a bookcase to reveal a metal door.

He grabbed his scythe, opened the door, and cut off the handle as he closed the door. Batman attempted to open the door, but there was no use.

He then rushed out of the office, raced across the building, and jumped out of the window. Then, the building exploded a huge explosion.

* * *

He waited for a while until the debris stopped falling. He then inspected the ruins, he then went to were the metal door was, he used a special device that acts as a handle when the original is broken, it lead down stairs. He went down the stairs, were it lead him to the sewers.

He looked to see no one there, just rats. "Master Wayne, are you still alive?" asked Alfred from the comlink.

"Yeah, but the Scarecrow got away," said Batman.

"The Scarecrow? He was there?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, it seems that the Joker and the Scarecrow are working together," said Batman.

"This can't be good," said Alfred.

"At least I know that the Joker's main hideout is somewhere in the sewers," said Batman.

"Are you going to look in there?" asked Alfred.

"Not today, I would be walking blind," said Batman.

"At least the GPD will know this, since I heard the explosion all the way from Wayne Manor," said Alfred.

"Then I better leave," said Batman. He walked up the stairs and got on his bike, he then drove through the city.

* * *

The Joker watched TV in a gray brick-covered room, sitting on a couch, drinking soda. The Tally Man comes in and sits right next to him.

"What are you watchin'?" asked the Tally Man.

"Who's Line Is It Anyway, if these guys can make people laugh, then why can't I?" asked the Joker.

"Because people are stupid, they don't get "our" kind of humor!" said the Tally Man.

Harley came in the room, with a tray full of heart-shaped cookies with red and black frosting.

"Hey, Mr. J, I gots your cookies, straight from the oven!" said Harley in a beaming voice, she then put them on the coffee table.

"What kind?" asked the Joker.

"Sugar cookies, for my own sugar daddy!" swooned Harley.

"Why aren't they green and purple?" asked the Joker.

"Ummm, I...didn't...think that you would mind..." said Harley, preparing for something bad.

"I WANTED PURPLE AND GREEN COOKIES!!!" roared the Joker.

"But, puddin', they're your favorite, sugar cookies," cried Harley.

"I wanted GREEN and PURPLE COOKIES!!!" yelled the Joker, he then grabbed Harley by the hair and threw her on the ground, "If you can't get that from your fucking head, then I should just BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!"

She then started to sob, the Tally Man then took a bite from one of the cookies. "They're not half-bad," said the Tally Man.

The Joker was silent for a while. "Huh?" asked the Joker.

"They aren't half-bad," repeated the Tally Man.

The Joker stepped over the sobbing Harley and took a bite from one of the cookies.

He waited for a while, then smiled a toothy grin. "Hey, they're not bad at all," said the Joker.

Harley looked up in wonderment. "Y-y-you mean it, Mr. J?" asked Harley.

"Yeah, they actually taste good," said the Joker as he ate another cookie.

"Oh, Mr. J, I knew if ya tried em', you would like em'!" yelled Harley in happiness. "Yeah, they also make me feel...a little hornAY!" laughed the Joker.

"Oh...Mr. J," giggled Harley as she blushed. "Hey, I thought I was gettin' hot wings tonight!" yelled the Tally Man.

"You get hot wings tomorrow!" yelled the Joker. He then put Harley on his arms and carried her to their room, he closed the door with his foot.

"This sucks," growled the Tally Man. "Not yet!" yelled the Joker, and both Harley and the Joker were laughing.

The Tally Man groaned, he then walked to the door and started listening.

**PsykoReaper: THAT'S WHAT HE FOUGHT!!! A WALKING SACK OF HAY!!!**


	4. The Cat and the Bat

**PsykoReaper: Muahahahahahahaaa! I bring you the fourth chapter of Batman: Day and Night.**

Bruce Wayne sits at his balcony, reading the news.

He laughs when he reads his interview, as it showed his taste in women and Vicki Vale praising him for being, as quoted, "an outstanding human being, completely honest!"

He then read another about the explosion and that the police are investigating the hidden stairs, but have found no leads.

Bruce knew why, it's like a maze down in the sewers; you can actually die of starvation down there trying to find a way out.

Besides, he knows that the Joker does not stay in the sewers; he goes to different places in Gotham and uses that place as his temporary base, sometimes using the same one twice.

He then reads another article revealing a bank has been robbed by an unknown assailant; it was a mob bank, owned by Carmine Falcone.

Bruce knew that the mob will attempt to do something about this, somehow...

* * *

An old man wearing a white suit and had a pencil moustache looked out of the window of his office, there was a knock on the door of his office.

"Come in," he said.

A muscular man with sunglasses and a black suit came in. "Carmine Falcone, are you all right?" asked the man.

"What do you think, my bank has been robbed and the video footage doesn't even know who it is!" yelled Carmine.

"Well, you own twelve more banks in Gotham, maybe the assailant will go after one of those other ones, she stole from three already," said the man.

"Alright, tell the men to up the security in the banks, I want to catch the person responsible for this shit," said Carmine.

"Very well, sir," said the man, he then left the room.

* * *

Batman worked in his computer in his cave hideout, Alfred came in with a tray with a cup of coffee on it. "Are you all right, Master Wayne?" asked Alfred.

"One of Carmine's banks has been robbed," said Batman. "So, what? He is one of your enemies," said Alfred.

"Yeah, but the assailant robbed ten banks, three of them owned by Carmine, whoever this is, I have to stop him," said Batman.

"Yes, is there...something else?" asked Alfred.

"Yeah, the mob doesn't like it when their banks are robbed, they will do something about it," said Batman. He then got up and walked towards the garage.

"Where are you going?" asked Alfred.

"I have put trackers on all the banks of Gotham, even ones owned by the mob, if one of them goes off, tell me," said Batman.

* * *

After he had put all the trackers in the banks, Batman drove through the city, he then heard a beep in his comlink.

"Master Wayne, there is a robbery in Russell Street in Northern Gotham," said Alfred. "That one is owned by Carmine," Batman said to himself.

He then drove faster to the northern district.

* * *

He stopped his bike in front of the bank, the door was open, but the alarm to the bank was not going off.

Whoever this thief is, he is good, he has resources.

Batman entered the bank to find two knocked out guards. He looked to see that the lasers had mirrors pointing to different directions, really good. He crossed through the hallway and came to a vault, with a small figure trying to open the safe.

"End of the rope," said Batman. The figure looked at him, the door then opened, revealing light. It revealed that the thief was not a man, but a woman.

She wore a black leather sleeveless vest with fake white fur around the armholes, black leather pants with boots connected to them, black gloves with claws on the fingers, a whip tied to her belt, and a mask that resembled a cat covering the top half of her face. She had red lips, hazel eyes, and black chin length hair coming out of the back of her mask.

"So, you are Batman," she giggled.

"And...who may you be?" asked Batman.

"The name's Catwoman, and if you are here to stop me," she then threw a bomb, which exploded a smokey mist. Batman could not see, but he knew which way to go.

He entered the vault, and saw Catwoman putting money into a burlap sack. "You do know the mob will get angry with you," growled Batman.

She turned around in suprise. "How did you? Never mind, listen, I steal from Carmine for fun, I want to see the look in his face when all his, and his allies' money is gone," said Catwoman.

She then tried to kick Batman, but he held his arm in defense and blocked it. She then jumped behind Batman and pulled out her whip. Batman turned around and Catwoman lashed at Batman with her whip.

Batman used his arm to let the whip constrict him, he then pulled the whip and made Catwoman tumble towards him, and he then punched her in the stomach.

She fell on the floor, she then looked at Batman. She then kicked him in the groin, making Batman fall on the ground. Catwoman then got up and put her boot on Batman's neck.

Like men, they are weak under the belt, life's a bitch, now so am I," said Catwoman as she smiled. Batman then kicked her bottom, making her tumble down in surprise; Batman got up and put his foot on her chest.

"Didn't your mother tell you how to handle a lady?" asked Catwoman, she then grabbed his foot and twisted it, making him fall on the ground.

* * *

They then heard footsteps and saw a guard. "Hey, you!" yelled the guard as he pulled out a gun.

Batman got up and knocked Catwoman on her back. He then pulled out a batarang and threw it at the guard, hitting his hand, making him lose his gun.

Catwoman then got up and lashed the guard in the face with her whip, making the guard fall and hit his head on the door, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks for saving me," said Catwoman.

"I don't want blood on this mission," said Batman.

"You talk like a marine, if you are going to stop me, then you should know about the alarm that's right behind me," said Catwoman with a smile.

She then pulled the lever and the alarm went off. She then kicked Batman in the stomach and ran out of the vault, Batman ran after her.

* * *

He got outside and saw she was gone already. He then heard speeding cars, probably the mob.

He got on his cycle and drove out of the crime scene.

"Master Wayne, did you catch the man?" asked Alfred.

"No, and it wasn't a man, it was a woman," said Batman.

"A...woman?" asked Alfred. "Yes, but I have to concentrate on driving right now," said Batman. "Very well, we will talk when you get back," said Alfred, the comlink then turned off.

* * *

The next morning, Carmine sat at his desk, angry and ashamed. The man came in. "Sir, are you alright?" asked the man, he was then hit in the head with a vase, he held on his bleeding head.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' RETARDED!?!? You said there would be more security, but it was not enough!" yelled Carmine, he then sighed and put his two fingers on the bridge of his nose, "That is why, I sent my men on a trip to Arkham…"

"What do you mean, sir?" asked the man. Some men came in with a canister with a light orange-colored clay. The man looked at the clay, he then saw a pair of glaring yellow eyes look at him, and he stepped back in fear.

"Sir, you can't suggest we use Clayface, do you?" asked the man.

"Of course I do, you stupid horse-ass, he is probably the best assassin ever!" yelled Carmine.

"But...he is unstable and incredibly insane, he will kill us when he gets the chance," said the man.

"Release him," said Carmine, ignoring the man's pleads. The men opened the canister, after a few minutes, the clay climbed out of the canister and formed on the floor. Clayface looked like a 10 foot ball of light orange-colored clay with fat arms, legs, and a squat head with yellow eyes and a few square teeth showing.

"AAAAAH!!! I am finally free from that place, and I am so...hungry!" growled Clayface.

"Help yourself with that one," said Carmine pointing at the man.

"WAIT, WHAT!?!?!" yelled the man.

Clayface grabbed the man and ate him.

"AHAHA!!! That was yummy, I hadn't had human in a long, long, while!" laughed Clayface.

"Now that we fed you, how about you work for us for a while," said Carmine.

"Eeeargh! What would you give me for my work?" asked Clayface.

"How about 10,000 dollars?" asked Carmine.

"No, I don't care about money!" growled Clayface.

"Then, what DO you want?" asked Carmine.

"I want...fooooooood! Humans, they taste so...JUICY!!" laughed Clayface.

"How many?" asked Carmine.

"A bus full!" laughed Clayface.

"Very well, I think I can arrange that," said Carmine. "Heheheheh! Who do I have to kill?" asked Clayface.

"My banks have been gettin' robbed by some cat-broad, is there a way you can find out where to find the bitch?" asked Clayface.

"Yeah, I'll leave a piece of myself at each one of your 'unstolen' banks and I will know which one she is at!" laughed Clayface, he then held out his hand, and a piece of his clay was hanging from his palm with another yellow eye, he then pulled it back in.

"Very good, you don't disappoint, do you, Clayface?" asked Carmine.

"Well, I have to pay you back for getting me out of Arkham, now, I get to kill again, and I thank you, but if it is a waste of my time, I will eat you too," said Clayface, he then turned into a puddle and went into one of the floor vents

Carmine let out a small chuckle. "This is going to be good," laughed Carmine.

* * *

Bruce sat at the dining room, eating his food in a fast pace. "Now, now, Master Wayne, no need to become a hog in the table!" laughed Alfred.

"Sorry, Alfred, I just need to finish quickly and catch Catwoman," said Bruce.

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning, Master Wayne, I don't think she would rob a bank that quickly," laughed Alfred.

"Yeah, but I have to make sure," said Bruce.

"Is there, anything else about this Catwoman?" asked Alfred.

"N-no," said an unsure Bruce.

"I know that expression Bruce, that time you had that crush on that girl when you were in the third grade," laughed Alfred.

"It's different, she's a criminal, she has to be stopped," said Bruce.

"I am sure, Master Wayne, I am sure," said Alfred as he took Bruce's plate away when he finished. He heard the phone rang, he then heard Alfred answering it. "Master Wayne, Ms. Vale is on the phone," said Alfred.

Bruce got up and grabbed the phone from Alfred.

"Hello?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, hi Bruce," said Vicki.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Bruce.

"Fine, do you have any plans tonight?" asked Vicki

"Well, actually...a matter of fact, I don't, Vicki, how about we meet at Mario's, at eight-thirty?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, see you there!" said Vicki.

"Alright, bye," said Bruce.

"See ya," said Vicki.

Bruce hung up the phone, and walked to the library.

"Please don't tell me you are going on a date," groaned Alfred.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Bruce.

"Aren't you going to try and apprehend Catwoman tonight?" asked Alfred.

"I can multi-task," said Bruce with a smile. Alfred let out a sigh. "Very well, if you say so," he said.

* * *

It was seven o'clock, and Batman paced back and forth from the Batcave waiting for an alarm. Alfred then came back down to see how he was. "You should have suggested tomorrow night, Bruce," said Alfred with a smile.

"Not now, Alfred, if she doesn't hurry..." growled Batman.

"Don't worry, Master Wayne, it's only seven," said Alfred. Then, the alarm went off. "Finally," growled Batman.

He raced to the garage and got on the Batcycle. He then drove it out of the Batcave.

* * *

He drove to the bank Catwoman robbed; he parked it and raced in. He saw Catwoman putting up the mirrors, she then looked to see Batman, she smiled.

"Hello, Batman," she said. "Don't you have better things to do?" asked Batman.

They then saw a security guard at the door, smiling at them. "Hello," said the security guard.

"Well, hello," said Catwoman as she walked to him, she then drew her whip and whipped him across the face. But, the whip got stuck on his face, as if by glue. "What the hell!" growled Catwoman.

The security guard then transformed into Clayface. "HAHAHAHAHA!! I am Clayface, and I am going to EAT YOU!!!" laughed Clayface.

He then grabbed Catwoman's arm with his elastic arm and hanged her an inch from his mouth.

Batman threw a batarang at Clayface's arm, it got stuck in it. It started to beep, it then exploded, separating Clayface from his arm and blasting it away from him. The arm dropped, Catwoman got free and ran to Batman.

"What the hell is that?" asked Catwoman. "He's Clayface, a factory worker named Basil Karlo that fell into a batch of toxic waste, bloating him up and turning him into living clay," said Batman.

"Enough talk! I am angry!" roared Clayface; he then put his arm back in place.

"What do we do?" asked Catwoman.

"We run, we are no challenge to Clayface here," said Batman.

They ran past Clayface, he turned around and roared, he then ran after them. They got outside with the Batcycle in front of the steps.

"Come on, we can take my ride," said Batman. "That's your bike, its awesome!" yelled Catwoman as Batman got on it.

"Come on!" yelled Batman. She got on behind Batman, holding him. Batman drove the cycle away from the bank, but after a few feet, Clayface jumped in front of them.

Batman tried to dodge Clayface, and he did, but the Batcycle fell on it's side.

* * *

They both got up to see Clayface walking towards them. "What do you want, Clayface!" yelled Batman.

"I want the pretty lady, I have to eat her, or I go back to Arkham, I can't go back!" yelled Clayface.

"Why?" asked Catwoman. Clayface stopped and looked at the ground. "I cannot say, he will punish me," said Clayface.

"What?" asked Batman in confusion. Clayface then growled at them, not wanting to talk about it.

He then held out his hands and they extended to grab Catwoman and Batman, he held them close to his face.

"Hahahaha! I will now eat you BOTH!!" laughed Clayface.

Batman looked around, and saw Clayface was near a fire hydrant. Batman grabbed a batarang and hit the top of it, making water come from the top.

It sprinkled on Clayface; he shrieked in pain and dropped them. Batman and Catwoman got behind the fire hydrant.

Batman grabbed a trash bin and used it to deflect the water to Clayface. It hit him, making the clay become soggy and he started to melt. He finally turned into a puddle, with sad yellow eyes looking at the world.

The police finally came to the area in their cars; they brought a special vacuum pump to hold Clayface and sucked him in.

Batman turned to see that Catwoman was gone, possibly to her hideout, where ever it is. He turned to see Gordon walk towards him with a sly smile.

"Well, you sure can leave a mess," laughed Gordon.

"Not my problem, I have to go," said Batman as he picked his cycle from the ground. "Well, if you have to, Batman, I didn't get the chance to thank you, for saving my daughter," said Gordon.

"Don't mention it, really," said Batman, he then drove away.

* * *

Gordon saw a black car come in, out came Jonathan Crane. "Well, hello again, Commissioner," said Crane.

"Come to take your crap back to your toilet?" asked Gordon.

"Pretty much, I saw that you did not apprehend Batman," said Crane.

"Well, I guess it would be thanks for saving the town from one of YOUR escapees," said Gordon in a gruff tone.

"I guess that would be a good excuse to slack on the job," sighed Crane.

"Listen, Crane, I do a damn better job at my work than your job, got it?" growled Gordon.

"Now, now, no need to get angry, I will just take Basil...and leave," growled Crane.

He then grabbed the vacuum from the police officers when they were finished and put it in his car. He then drove away. "I really hate that man," growled Gordon.

* * *

Bruce was in his tuxedo, getting ready for his date, Alfred walked towards him. "What time is it?" asked Bruce

"Eight o'clock, only thirty minutes away," laugh Alfred.

"Seem I told you I could multi-task," said Bruce.

"Yes, what about Catwoman?" asked Alfred.

"She got away, but I am sure we will cross paths again," said Bruce.

"Well, you better hurry, you don't want to be late," laughed Alfred. Bruce walked outside and got in his limo; Alfred got on the front seat and drove the limo towards Gotham.

* * *

Meanwhile, a figure stood at a desk with pictures of Alice in Wonderland, he looked at all these pictures.

He slammed his fist onto the picture of the Mad Hatter.

"Where...are...you...Alice…"

**PsykoReaper: Why is a raven...like a writing desk! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!**


	5. Wonderland

**PsykoReaper: I don't think I did justice to Clayface in the last chapter, I guess I will make a chapter focused on Basil someday! Anyway, this HAS to be the creepiest and most gothic version of the Mad Hatter that you will see today! Here is Chapter 5 of Batman: Day and Night.**

...ONE MONTH LATER...

That morning, a man walked in the police department, he wore a brown coat with a white shirt, black pants, black shoes, and large sunglasses.

He looked like he just finished collage; he had brown hair and a five o'clock shadow.

"Jason Bard, right?" asked a person behind him, he looked to see Gordon.

"Yeah, and you must be Commissioner Jim Gordon," said Jason.

"Yeah, come into my office," said Gordon.

They got into his office, they took a seat, facing each other. "I have read your test scores, pretty impressive, but this isn't like any other cities, we got real sickos out there," said Gordon.

"Yeah, I heard this is one pretty bad dump here," said Jason.

"True, we try our best to keep it clean in the city, but with no avail," said Gordon.

"And what about this...Batman?" asked Jason.

"Well, we have to arrest Batman on sight, if we can, of course," said Gordon.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"Well, even though we work together on occasion, he has been known to escape from cops that try to apprehend him," said Gordon.

"Has he killed anyone?" asked Jason.

"No, never, I don't think he likes to kill, not at all," said Gordon.

"Now I know why they call him the Dark Knight," laughed Jason.

Gordon let out a small laugh "Yeah, well, we better get to work." He then got up and walked out, followed by Jason.

* * *

Bruce slept on his bed, the window shined sun into his eyes, waking him up. Alfred walked into the room with a pile of clean clothes. "Hello, Master Wayne, how was your date?" asked Alfred.

"It was nice, I didn't rush into things to quickly," said Bruce.

"Good, we all know that when people rush into things, things get sour," said Alfred.

"True," said Bruce.

"Anyway, I should leave to let you get dressed," said Alfred.

* * *

A man sat at his office, he was a portly man, about 4'9 feet, he had a beak nose, and short black hair. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a bowtie, along with a top hat and a monocle

"Sir, a Mr. Joseph Kerr is here to see you," said the secretary through the intercom.

"Oh, yes, let him in," he said.

A man came in, it was the Joker, except he was wearing all black, had a pale Caucasian skin tone, sunglasses, and yellow hair, along with black gloves and shoes. "Hello, Penguin!" laughed the Joker.

"It's Oswald, Oswald Cobblepot," said Oswald.

"Awww, come on, you seem like a Penguin to me," laughed the Joker.

"Yes, is there anything you need?" asked Oswald.

"Well, is there any chance we can get the Black Mask out of Arkham?" asked the Joker.

"Why?" asked Oswald.

"I wanna kill him, and it is harder to do in Arkham, a fork or syringe is not as fun as a flower full of acid or a rubber chicken full of weights or EVEN AN EXPLOSIVE PIE!!" yelled the Joker.

"Quiet, please, the secretary could hear you," whispered Oswald.

"Oh, don't you know that these offices are soundproof, what kind of mayor are you? Oh, wait, you are the WORST MAYOR EVER!!! I rigged that election by giving that old fuck a heart attack just by scaring the bajeepers out of him, and so you can be mayor, that means you scratch my back, so that I won't cut yours!" growled the Joker. Oswald looked down in fear. "Y-yes, Joker," said Oswald.

* * *

A skinny man sat at a desk with pictures of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. He had pale skin, a long beak nose, yellow teeth that creep out of the top of his mouth, a grey shirt, black jeans, black boots, long black hair that looks wet, a black coat with red cuffs and the sides of the ends of the coat was red too, and a big black hat with red ridges and a clock on the front of it, along with a card with a "10/6" on the side of it. He then took out a pile of pictures of women he took in his free time. "Where's...Alice?" he asked himself.

He looked at the pictures one by one, throwing the ones he did not want behind him, he then stopped and looked at a picture, he then smiled.

"Alice...I have found you," said the man. He then put the picture in his pocket, he then grabbed a few red collars that are straight, but turned into a collar when he grabbed them. He looked at the picture again and smiled again...

* * *

Vicki sat at her desk writing. "Hey, Vicki," said Max Kersh behind her.

"Oh, hey Max," said Vicki. "Anyway, you got a present," said Max.

"A present?" asked Vicki. "Yeah, but it doesn't have a name on it," said Max.

"Oh, can I see it?" asked Vicki. "Oh, yeah," said Max.

He then pulled in a bouquet of blue roses and a card.

"They're beautiful!" exclaimed Vicki. "Yeah, pretty fancy stuff," said Max.

"Are you sure that you don't know who dropped them off?" asked Vicki. "No, but there is a card in the bouquet," said Max.

She looked at the card. It said, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?", behind it was a "10/6" on it. "It seems you got a secret admirer," laughed Max. "Yeah," laughed Vicki. She looked at the card again and looked at the "10/6" symbol.

* * *

Bruce was in his office when he had a phone call. He picked it up, it was Vicki. "Hello, Vicki," greeted Bruce.

"Hi, Bruce, do you want to go somewhere tonight?" asked Vicki.

"Sure, where too, you know I can get reservations anywhere," laughed Bruce.

"Yeah, how about _Gaston_, it's a nice restaurant, I don't think even YOU can get a reservation there!" laughed Vicki.

"I should, I own the place," laughed Bruce.

"Anyway, did you send me a bouquet of blue roses and a weird card?" asked Vicki.

"No, why?" responded Bruce.

"No reason, anyway, how about it?" asked Vicki.

"Well, I'll see you at seven," said Bruce with a laugh. "Great see ya there," yelled Vicki, she then hung up.

* * *

She walked outside after work; she walked to her car and got in.

Behind her, in the back seat, was the man. He pulled out one of his collars and put it on her neck.

"What the-" she let out, she then stopped and had a blank look on her face.

"Drive to my place, Alice," said the Mad Hatter. She started the car and she drove.

* * *

Bruce waited at a table for Vicki to show, but she was nowhere to be seen. He waited for two hours; he then left and paid the people for their time.

He then pulled out his cell phone and called Vicki, she didn't pick up.

"Hey, Vicki, I waited for you for two hours at Gaston, are you there, well, if you get this message, can you call me back, bye," said Bruce.

He then got in his limo, he found Alfred asleep. Bruce closed the door, which woke Alfred.

"Master Wayne, how was your date?" he asked.

"She didn't show, Alfred, it isn't like Vicki to stiff me," said Bruce.

"You only been dating for a month, you don't figure a woman that fast," said Alfred.

"I know her, Alfred, I really do, I think something bad has happened," said Bruce.

"Very well, I better hurry up and get home so you can get dressed," said Alfred.

* * *

An hour later, Batman came to Vicki's work station; he looked to see the blue roses. He picked them up, he then looked at the card.

"Jervis, what have you done..." growled Batman. He then grabbed the card and ran out of the work station.

* * *

Vicki woke up from her trance to find her tied to a chair and wearing a dress that Alice wore from Alice in Wonderland.

The chair was at the end of a table full of tea, at the other end was the man known as the Mad Hatter, sitting and grinning.

"Hello, Alice…"

* * *

Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Renee, and Jason Bard sat at a meeting room in the station. "So, do you know where the Joker is?" asked Gordon.

"We didn't have any leads, sir, he is very hard to find," said Renee.

"It's like trying to catch smoke," said Harvey. They all looked to see Batman next to the door. "Batman? What are you doing here?" asked Gordon.

"You want me to arrest him, sir?" asked Harvey.

"No, let's hear what he has to say," said Gordon.

"Any day I would want to help you find the Joker, but we have another problem," said Batman.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason. "Jervis Tetch has kidnapped someone," said Batman.

"What? He hasn't been active for over a month!" said Renee. "Huh?" exclaimed Jason.

"Who has he kidnapped?" asked Harvey. "A reporter for the Gotham news named Vicki Vale," said Batman.

"How did you find this out?" asked Gordon. "I have my sources," said Batman. "Wait, who is Jervis Tetch?" asked Jason.

"He is a crazed serial killer who goes by the name of the Mad Hatter, he kidnaps women and we find their bodies mutilated," said Gordon.

"He was also a worker for Wayne Enterprises who developed a technology that can allow him to control minds," said Batman.

"He...has killed women?" asked Jason. "I know it's hard to believe, but it happens in Gotham," said Gordon. "We're do we look?" asked Gordon.

"Let me help, I have a device that can track Vicki's cellphone," said Batman. "Very well, but at least have one of our men come with you," said Gordon.

"I volunteer," said Jason. "Alright, but you follow," said Batman. They both rushed outside.

* * *

Vicki sat there, looking at the ground, she has heard all about the Mad Hatter, how he kills women that not even the psychologists at Arkham know why.

"Alice, you haven't spoken this whole time, would you like to have some tea?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Um, sure," said Vicki with a forced smile. He poured some tea in her cup, with her flinching, with him not noticing.

He then picked it up and made her drink it. "I knew that we would meet again, Alice, ever since we saw each other in Wonderland," said the Mad Hatter.

"Wonderland?" asked Alice. The Mad Hatter laughed. "Don't play stupid, you silly girl! You remember, the tea party, the March Hare, the Dormouse," said the Mad Hatter.

"Oh, yes, now I remember," said Vicki, lying of course.

"Yes, after you left Wonderland, I decided to look for you, I went out of the Rabbit Hole and started to look around the world," said the Mad Hatter.

"Really," said Vicki.

"But, I was sent to a different Wonderland, a Wonderland of nightmares, full of clowns, crocodiles, bats, and...scarecrows," said the Mad Hatter, with the last part said in fear.

"How awful," said Vicki, lying again.

"I was captured by the soldiers of this dark world, after trying to find the real you, where I was sent to a very unpleasant castle..." said the Mad Hatter.

"Why did you kill all those women?" asked Vicki.

"Well, I thought they were Alice, until I found out they were liars, and liars deserve to be punished!" growled the Mad Hatter as accidentally broke his glass. They were both silent. "Silly me, I broke my glass," said the Mad Hatter with a smile.

Vicki looked to the ground, wondering if she would be killed.

* * *

"How do we find him?" asked Jason with Batman next to him in the car.

"I put a tracker on Vicki's car, I am able to pinpoint her where she is," answered Batman, who then pulled out a radar device, "With this…"

"And why did you…"

"That is enough questions; I suggest we get back to the topic at hand…"

They followed the radar across the city and finally to the city

Batman and Jason stopped at a small motel, starting from 0 to 20. They both got out of there vehicles. "Which one?" asked Jason.

"I think...10, definitely 10," said Batman.

"Alright, let's get the son of a bitch," said Jason.

* * *

The Mad Hatter looked out the window to see Batman and Jason. "Damn, the Bat and the Queen's men have found me," growled the Mad Hatter, he then turned to Vicki, "Don't worry, Alice, we will be safe, I won't let the Queen take you, not again..."

Jason opened the door, the Mad Hatter threw the mind control device at Jason, connecting to his neck, he then had a blank look.

He turned to Batman, he then started to fire at him. Batman dodged and went behind a rock. The controlled Jason stopped firing and looked at the Mad Hatter.

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at, up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky, twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at!" sang the Mad Hatter as he danced around.

Jason walked towards the rock, Batman threw a smoke bomb on the ground, he dodged past Jason and rushed at the Mad Hatter, and he jumped on him and pinned him on the floor.

The Mad Hatter pulled out a knife and stabbed Batman in the side, he then kicked Batman off.

Batman got up, and felt a small push on his head; it was Jason's gun, next to his head. "Well, Batman, we finally have to say...goodnight!" laughed the Mad Hatter.

Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it at the Mad Hatter's hat, knocking it down. "AARGH!! MY HAT!!!" shrieked the Mad Hatter.

Jason snapped out of his mind control. Batman then punched the Mad Hatter up his face, knocking him unconscious.

Batman then turned to Vicki and untied her. "Are you alright?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," said Vicki. "It was my pleasure," said Batman.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harvey Bullock was escorting the Mad Hatter to the police car, Batman was near the door.

"Jervis, why did you escape from Arkham?" asked Batman, before Jervis went into the police car.

"I...cannot say, he will punish me," said the Mad Hatter. Batman looked at him as he drove away, he then got on his bike and drove away.

* * *

Bruce looked out of his balcony into the sky. "Master Wayne, are you alright?" asked Alfred, who was a few feet behind him.

"I cannot say, he will punish me," said Bruce. "Pardon?" asked Alfred.

"That's what the Black Mask said to me before I captured him, along with Clayface and just a little bit ago, the Mad Hatter," said Bruce.

"Speaking of the Mad Hatter, where is he?" asked Alfred. "He's in holding, he will be sent to Arkham tomorrow," said Bruce.

His phone then rang, he picked it up. "Hello?" asked Bruce. "Bruce, it's me, Vicki," she said.

"Vicki, where were you?" asked Bruce. "I was a little apprehended, I didn't mean to, but the Mad Hatter kidnapped me, but I was saved by Batman," said Vicki.

"Thank god, I thought something bad happened to you, Vicki," said Bruce.

"Thanks, Bruce, I'm sorry for the rotten date, really," said Vicki. "It's ok, maybe we could do another one sometime, a double date, I know the perfect couple," said Bruce.

* * *

The Mad Hatter sat at holding, he looked at the ground. He heard the door slam, he looked to see everything dark, but a familiar voice gave him a scared expression.

"Hello, my dear friend, but a hand I will not lend, soon you will be in my domain, a place where none are sane," laughed the Scarecrow as he appeared out of the shadows.

"What do you want, master?" asked the Mad Hatter. "I am just going to make sure you don't tell anyone about who I truly am," said the Scarecrow.

"I will take the secret to my grave, master, as long as you don't hurt me," said the Mad Hatter. "Very good, Tetch, and...welcome home," said the Scarecrow.

**PsykoReaper: Did a messed-up version of the Mad Hatter, but probably the best one! I was very distraught that the show **_**The Batman**_**, never had one of my favorite villains, the Mad Hatter, they didn't have Two-Face either! I understand Scarecrow and Ra's Al Ghul because they were untouchable at the time, but not the MAD HATTER OR TWO-FACE!!! But, it's over, I liked the DCAU versions as well, they were great! Throughout the whole making of this chapter I listened to the song, "Mad Hatter" By "The Adicts", I suggest you listen to it as well if you want the feel!**


	6. Fly

**PsykoReaper: This maybe a little early, but I will do it anyway, it leads to the birth of Two-Face and Robin. This is chapter 6 of Batman: Day and Night!**

Later that morning, a boat was in a foggy lake, on the boat was Harvey Dent, Batman, and Jim Gordon on the front of the boat, an officer driving the boat, and the Mad Hatter, wearing a prison uniform, sitting near a part of the boat, looking at the ground in fear.

"How far is it?" asked Harvey.

"Not too far, Dent," said Gordon.

"He will just escape again," said Batman in annoyance.

"I know, but we can't kill him, because of his mania, he will always be put back here," said Gordon.

"I know, someone...or something is letting him out for some reason," said Batman.

"Well, we did find chemicals in his motel, but he isn't a chemist, so it's possible he is giving the chemicals to someone in Arkham," said Gordon.

"An official?" asked Harvey.

"Possibly," said Batman.

They finally came to their destination; a forsaken island with a huge castle puncturing it like a spear on a bleeding wound, the castle was a dark and depressing place, with dead vines on the lower grounds.

It had on a smaller, close island a large twenty story tower, connected via a bridge to the main building. That is where they kept the inmates, in a dark and depressing tower.

Through the door came Jonathan Crane and two orderlies. Batman, Gordon, and Harvey got out of the boat, Batman and Gordon escorting the Mad Hatter out of the boat, who still looked at the ground.

"Welcome back, Jervis," said Crane, the Mad Hatter flinched when he said this, Batman noticed this.

"I heard Roman Sionis escaped again," said Harvey.

"He was released today, Mayor's orders," said Crane.

"I'm sure," said Harvey with distrust.

"Anyway, you have brought Jervis back, you may leave," said Crane.

"Not yet, Roman, Basil, and Jervis both said something that may mean that something is happening to them," said Batman.

"Well, we will look into that," said Crane, he then turned around, followed by the orderlies escorting the Mad Hatter into Arkham.

"How did a weasel like him get to be head psychologist of Arkham?" asked Harvey. "Who knows," said Gordon.

Batman then turned around and headed to the boat. "Anyway, I heard you are going on a date with your wife," said Gordon to Harvey.

"A double-date, we're on a double date with Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend," said Harvey.

"Really? Where?" asked Gordon. "The Haley Circus," said Harvey.

"Really, my daughter and I are going their as well," said Gordon. "Well, maybe we will see you there," said Harvey.

Batman sat at a chair on the boat, Gordon walked up to him. "So, who do you think the person doing this is?" asked Gordon.

"I think it is the Scarecrow, I think he has connections to this place, but that is a hunch, and nothing more," said Batman. "Hm, well, we better get going," said Gordon.

* * *

Black Mask sat at his desk in his office, smoking a cigarette, he then saw someone come in, he wore a black suit, like Black Mask, he had black hair with grey tips and a scar over his left eye, that eye was blind.

"How's it feel to be free from Arkham, bro?" asked the man.

"Fine, but don't call me bro, Tony Zucco, just because we have the same father, does not mean that we are truly brothers," growled Black Mask.

"Yeah, but who else is going to take over the family business?" asked Tony.

"Not you, if I ever have a son, that guy will be the heir of my empire," said Black Mask. "Aw, come on, what if you don't get a kid?" asked Tony.

"Then, I will have my top man take over it, and for the information, you are not my top man," said Black Mask.

"But-" stammered Tony.

"But, if you want to be, I do have a job that a worm like you could do," said Black Mask.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Tony.

"I want you to put a circus under my employ," said Black Mask.

"That's it?" asked Tony.

"Yeah...oh, if they refuse, do something to em'," said Black Mask.

"Isn't this a little...thuggish?" asked Tony.

"You ARE a thug, but if you can't handle it..." said Black Mask.

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I mean, what is family for?" asked Tony.

"I wouldn't know, you aren't part of my family, and the ones from MY family are all dead," said Black Mask.

"Fine, I'll do your job, but will you consider me ruling your empire if I succeed?" asked Tony. "I'll think about it," said Black Mask.

* * *

"I heard this is the best circus in town," said Vicki as Alfred drove Bruce and her through the city to the circus.

"Yeah, my parents used to take me their every year," said Bruce.

"Whatever happened to your parents?" asked Vicki.

"It's...best not to talk about," said Bruce.

"I'm sorry," said Vicki.

"Anyway, why did you ask me about Mayor Cobblepot when we had that interview?" asked Bruce.

"Well, I been thinking he is allied with a crime boss, it's a hunch, but a pretty good hunch," said Vicki.

"My bet is the Joker," said Bruce, with his own suspicions as Batman. "You think?" asked Vicki.

"It's a hunch," said Bruce.

"The Joker has been getting insanity all the time, he could be pulling strings," said Vicki.

"Really?" asked Bruce.

"And Roman Sionis was released today by the mayor's orders, and the Joker wants him dead," said Vicki.

"I didn't even know that mayors had that kind of power," said Bruce.

"I guess he is friends with the head psychologist or something," said Vicki.

"You are a very good reporter, Vicki, you should work for the news channel," said Bruce.

"Yeah, well they keep on giving me small stuff," said Vicki.

"Well, I think that is a crying shame," said Bruce with a smile.

The limo then stopped

"Well, we are here, you call me when you are done, alright Bruce?" asked Alfred. "Alright, Alfred," said Bruce, they both got out of the limo.

* * *

A young boy, about fourteen years of age walked across the circus grounds. He had spiky black hair, wore a green and red jumpsuit.

He went to the coaches, he heard some noises, he leaned up next to the window of it to hear...

* * *

"For the last time, I am not interested!"

"You don't know who you are dealin' with, do ya?"

"I know your kind of people, pushing little people around to make you look big, but you know you are small worms!"

"My bro is the Black Mask himself, he is gonna get you for this!"

"I don't care if your boss is the Joker; I want you out of my circus!"

Tony Zucco stormed out of the coach and walked away in rage. The boy watched as he walked away.

"Dick?" asked a voice behind him and saw a man, who looked like the boy, but was around his late thirties. "Oh, I'm alright, dad, it's nothing," said Dick.

* * *

Bruce and Vicki waited in the front of the circus. "When will they be here?" asked Vicki.

"Soon, I just called Harvey to tell him where we were," said Bruce.

They then saw Harvey and a blonde-haired woman with an air of sensitivity. "Bruce, nice to see you again," laughed Harvey.

"Harvey, Gilda, it's nice you came!" greeted Bruce.

"Hello, Bruce, how is Alfred," greeted Gilda with a smile.

"Fine, he had a sprain a week ago, but it's fine now," said Bruce.

"How do you know them?" asked Vicki.

"Oh, we were friends since elementary school," said Bruce.

"Well, any friend of Bruce is a friend of mine," said Vicki, shaking each of their hands.

"Anyway, how about we go see the show, I heard the Flying Graysons are amazing," said Gilda.

* * *

"So, dad, what do you know of Batman?" asked Barbara as she and Gordon walked across the circus grounds, both holding a cone of cotton candy.

"Why so interested in Batman all of a sudden?" asked Gordon humorously.

"Well, he seems like a nice guy, risking his a-...butt to save people's life every day," said Barbara.

"Well, he is an enigma, a shadow without a body, so to speak, but that is all we know, anyway, let's not talk about him tonight, Starshine, let's see the circus," said Gordon with a smile.

"Sure dad, whatever you say," said Barbara with a smile. They walked to the circus tent.

* * *

Dick Grayson walked in the worker's area of the circus tent, he saw someone he did not notice inspecting the ropes.

He stopped investigating when he saw his parents, in the clearing, he rushed to them. "Hey, can I join you in the acrobats tonight?" asked Dick.

"Sorry, son, we are going to do a dangerous trick tonight, it's not safe," said his mother.

Dick looked down in sadness; his father knelt to eye level and put his hand on his shoulders.

"Listen, you can join us next time, alright son?" cheered up his father.

Dick looked at him and smiled. "Thanks dad," said Dick.

The man who was inspecting the ropes then took out a knife while no one was looking and cut the ropes slightly, the man then left in a hurry, that man was Tony Zucco.

* * *

Harvey, Bruce, Gilda, and Vicki then took their seats in the audience. "Wow, it sure is packed," laughed Vicki.

"Haley Circus is extremely popular in the first three days," said Bruce.

"Yeah, I remember the Flying Graysons even when I was a kid," said Harvey.

At first, the clowns showed up, everyone was laughing at their behavior; Bruce just smiled, hiding his true feelings of clowns, since he deals with one most of the time.

Then, after an hour of circus merriment, the spotlight paid attention to two people on the trapeze balcony, they swung across the balconies many time.

Dick watched the whole thing in amaze and wonderment, but, it all changed.

The crowd gasped, everyone stood up from their seats, a few women screamed, and the Flying Graysons...have fallen to the ground.

* * *

"MOM!! DAD!!" yelled Dick as he rushed to his parents lifeless bodies, he fell to his knees, then fell to his elbows, his hands touching his face, he sobbed on their bodies.

Bruce saw this, it reminded him of something all too similar, he did not see Dick and his parents for a moment, but saw a young boy, kneeling on a pool of blood where a couple lay in the pool of blood.

Bruce put his hand in his face, holding in his tears. Dick saw someone in the entrance of the circus tent, he was wearing a black trench coat and was smoking a cigarette, he smiled, and he then rushed out of there.

Robin stared at the entrance, he then got up and rushed out of the tent. "Let's get out of here," said Harvey, trying to remain calm.

"Bruce?" asked Vicki, noticing Bruce's sadness.

"It's best not to talk to him, Vicki, it's nothing to worry, let's just go," said Harvey.

Bruce then got up and ran out of the circus. "Bruce!" yelled out Harvey. As Bruce ran out, he saw Gordon and Barbara, shocked as the rest of the crowd.

* * *

An hour later, two paramedics came and took the dead bodies out of there. Harvey Bullock, Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon stood in the middle of the circus.

"What happened?" asked Harvey Bullock.

"Well, I think it is fowl play," said Harvey Dent.

"What do you mean?" asked Harvey Bullock.

"Well, the circus owner said a man named Tony Zucco, a low-level thug who happens to be working for and is the half-brother of crime boss, Roman Sionis AKA Black Mask, tried to make him in the mob payroll by smuggling drugs in their trucks, but he refused," said Gordon.

"And the rope did not suffer from high-amount of weight, plus it was brand new," said Harvey.

"Harvey," said Gilda behind him.

"Yes?" asked Harvey.

"I want to go home," said Gilda with a tear in her eye.

Harvey looked at her. "Alright, guys, you are going to have to figure this out on your own," said Harvey.

He then left, with his wife in his arms. Batman then appeared from the entrance and joined Harvey Bullock and Jim Gordon.

"Don't bother telling me the whole thing, I was there," said Batman.

"Where?" asked Harvey Bullock. "Can't say," said Batman.

"Yeah, well, they had one son, Dick Grayson, but he is MIA," said Harvey Bullock. "I'll find him," said Batman.

* * *

In an Italian Restaurant, Black Mask and Tony Zucco sat at a table. "So, how did it go?" asked Black Mask.

"Well, I didn't get them to join us," said Tony.

"And?" growled Black Mask, preparing for more bad news.

"Well, I cut the rope for the trapeze act and the two fucks fell to their doom, crushin' them like bugs!" laughed Tony.

"Hm, pretty ruthless," said Black Mask, still not impressed.

"So, am I your number one guy?" asked Tony.

"You are...number three," said Black Mask.

"What!?" exclaimed Tony.

"At least you aren't number fifty-two, that was where you were," said Black Mask.

"YOU!!!" yelled someone, they looked to see Dick Grayson with a lead pipe, and he rushed at Tony, but was quickly subdued by two men in black, members of Black Mask's mob.

"Who is this kid, any of yours?" asked Black Mask.

"Nah, too girly," laughed Tony.

"You bastard! You killed my parents!" yelled Dick.

"Oh, know I now, he is the kid of those acrobats I killed, well, the sole credit is not mine, my brother issued the order," said Tony smugly.

"Yeah, if you are to be mad at anyone, it ought to be me," hissed Black Mask.

"I hate you both, you can both burn in hell!!!" yelled Dick.

"You are making a fuss about nothing, and you are embarrassing me in my own restaurant," said Black Mask, he then pulled out a gun and put it to Dick's head.

"Yeah, bro, blast his brains against the fuckin' carpet!" laughed Tony.

Black Mask then put the gun to Tony, scaring him.

"Don't...call...me...your fucking...brother, GOT IT!!!" yelled Black Mask.

"S-s-sure boss, whatever you say," said Tony nervously.

He then put the gun back at Dick's head. "Sorry, kid, you got the worst luck today, just like me, one day I was the most handsome schmoe in Gotham, then I get caught by some mob fucks and they put a mask with hot iron on it and put it on my face, fusing the skin with the metal," said Black Mask.

Then, someone grabbed his arm and threw him at a table. He got up to see Batman right next to where he was. "BATMAN!!!" yelled Black Mask.

"You are going to pay, both of you," said Batman, talking to Tony as well.

"SHOOT HIM!!!" yelled Tony.

Batman threw a batarang at the lights, blinding everyone. Black Mask hurried outside and ran to his limo, it drove away fast, saving Black Mask from incarceration. Batman was able to see thanks to special lenses in his batsuit that can see in dark places.

He knocked the two men in black out by bashing their heads together, he then threw Tony Zucco out the window.

Dick rushed outside, he grabbed Black Mask's gun before he ran out.

He rushed at Zucco, kicking him in the face. He then started to beat him with the lead pipe over, until he was unconscious.

He then pulled out the gun, he didn't care what happened to him, for the only family he ever had was gone, gone forever.

He was about to pull the trigger, but Batman grabbed the gun away from him.

Dick looked at Batman, he looked at him. Dick's eyes started to water, he fell to his knees and cried, just when it started to rain. Batman then turned away and walked away, cold as it may seem.

* * *

A few minutes later, the police came to the scene, getting a 9-1-1 call from Batman. They arrested the two men and Tony Zucco. "Well, Zucco, prepare to spend a loooong time in jail, punk," said Harvey as he escorted Zucco to the car.

Dick was sitting in a chair, a blanket on him, looking at the ground. "What do we do with the kid?" asked Renee to Gordon.

"I don't know, he could go into the orphanage," said Gordon.

"It's sad, a kid like that was living the good life, now he has to be sent to an orphanage?" asked Renee.

"Yeah, hopefully, he finds someone who will look after him," said Gordon.

* * *

Bruce sat at his chair in his lobby, still wearing the Batman suit, with his head low and in his hands. "Master Wayne?" asked Alfred as he walked towards him.

"I saw...them...dead," said Bruce.

"It's not your fault that the Graysons died, who could you have known?" asked Alfred.

"No, I saw them...I saw my father and my mother, in there, dead," said Bruce.

"Bruce?" asked Alfred.

"And...now, that boy will grow up like me, sad, brooding, fighting an impossible war, but can't give up because if he lets his guard down for a second, someone will die," said Bruce.

"Master Wayne, how do you know it will happen like that?" asked Alfred.

"I can see it in his eyes, he wanted revenge when he pulled up the gun, he wanted his blood, the blood of his parent's killer, like I wanted mine," said Bruce with tears in his eyes.

"Master Wayne," said Alfred in sadness.

"I have to do something, Alfred, before he becomes like me," said Bruce.

"But, what can you do?" asked Alfred.

* * *

...TWO DAYS LATER...

Dick lay on his bed, in a room packed with orphans and beds, he looked at the ceiling, remembering the times he had with his parents, the good times, the bad times, all times.

All he wanted to do is remember his parents, except for that night, when that bastard took their lives.

"Dick Grayson," said a nun next to his bed. "Yeah?" asked Dick. "You have been adopted," said the nun.

* * *

Dick came outside of the orphanage to see Bruce Wayne on the sidewalk with Alfred next to him and a limo behind them.

Dick Grayson walked behind the limo and put his bags in the trunk, he did not talk to any of them as he went inside the limo. Alfred went to the driver's side and Bruce entered the limo opposite of Dick.

"I know this is all hard for you, Dick, but I am not trying to replace your father, that is why you are my ward," said Bruce.

"Why did you adopt me?" asked Dick.

"Because I lost my parents too, and I wanted you to have a person looking out for you, like I did," said Bruce.

"He got away because I lost," whispered Dick to himself.

"Excuse me?" asked Bruce. "Nothing, it's nothing..." said Dick.

He knew what he said, he lost, he lost the chance to kill the men who killed his parents because he lost, and he then knew...he must not lose again...ever...

* * *

Harvey Dent walked in city hall, he passed by the mayor's office, he heard talking.

He listened through the door to see what the two people were saying. "Where is Black Mask?" asked a voice.

"I-I don't know, he must have broken out of the armored car we were going to send to you," said Oswald.

"Dammit, what good are you if you can't get a fuckin' thing right, Penguin?" growled the voice.

"Please, for the last time, don't call me that, Joker," said Oswald. Harvey knew, finally, that the mayor had connections to the Joker...

**PsykoReaper: Don't flame me, but here's a little truth, this universe of Batman is the same universe (not claiming, not claiming) as the Teen Titans show universe!**

**(Dodges many bullets)**

**PsykoReaper: What? They never shown any Batman characters, save Robin and Killer Moth, on the show, so I thought my story would connect! Sure the Teen Titans show is a little kiddy, but that doesn't mean Gotham is! Besides, I am someday going to make a Teen Titans fanfic with the same tone as my Batman story! Saw the little end? Well, it will mark the birth of TWO-FACE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! (I know I do that a lot, it's a problem, I think I have torretes...I think that's how it's spelled...)**


	7. TwoFace

**PsykoReaper: Well, this is it! Prepare...for the birth...of...TWO-FACE!!!!!!!! !!!!!**

"I call you whatever I want to call you, Penguin," said the Joker. "What if I tell the cops, Joker," growled Oswald.

"Don't try to act tough, Penguin, you can't be a good manipulator, I do that," said the Joker.

"Very well," groaned Oswald.

"Now, I'll go from where I came...the window," said the Joker comically.

Harvey heard a commotion, and then it was silent. Harvey got up and entered the room.

Oswald jumped when he heard the door open; he then looked nervously at Harvey.

"Dent, what are you doing here?" asked Oswald. "Don't act stupid, Cobblepot, you been making a deal with the devil, haven't you?" asked Harvey.

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered Oswald

"I know that you have been in league with the Joker this whole time!" yelled Harvey.

"Please, don't yell, people could hear you!" hushed Oswald.

"Shut up, you little traitor, what have you been doing for him?" growled Harvey.

"I have given him releases, of his men and enemies, so that he can kill them himself," said Oswald.

"And what did you get for return?" growled Harvey.

"I-I became mayor, he killed the runner-up and I was given the title of mayor," said Oswald.

"So, you're a cheat, a stupid, moronic cheat," growled Harvey.

"You...aren't going to tell...are you?" asked Oswald.

"I'm telling the police, Oswald, but I'd rather you do it," said Harvey.

"WHAT!?!? I would never do something that moronic!" yelled Oswald.

"Would you rather let the police have an investigation, it will be worse if you do not tell, Oswald," said Harvey.

"Damn you!" growled Oswald.

"I'll let you come to your thoughts till tomorrow, got it?" asked Harvey.

"Fine," growled Oswald. "Good, I'll be seeing you," said Harvey, he then left the office.

* * *

Oswald picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a while till someone answered. "Yo, Penguin, what is it?" asked the Joker from the phone.

"Joker, Harvey knows!" screeched Oswald.

"What? How did he know?" asked the Joker.

"He must have listened to us talking a little bit ago," said Oswald.

"You dumb fat ass, what, did he call the cops?" asked the Joker.

"No, he says to tell the police I have been helping you, possibly to tell you where your hideout is," said Oswald.

"Fuckin' pigs," growled the Joker.

"What are we gonna do, Joker, what are we going to do!?" shrieked Oswald.

"Calm down, Penguin, I have a plan that will ultimately break the Adonis of Justice, Harvey Dent," said the Joker.

* * *

The Joker then hung up his cell phone. He was in his green and purple limo, next to him was Harley Quinn, on the other side of the limo was the Tally Man

"So, what do we do, puddin'?" asked Harley.

"Harley, when fighting an unbeatable opponent, how do we stop it?" asked the Joker.

"Gee, I'm not good with questions," moaned Harley.

"Ugh, we attack its heart," said the Joker in annoyance.

"But, don't we need a gun to hit its heart?" asked Harley. The Joker then slapped her in the back of the head, she flinched.

"Harley, it's a metaphor, we attack the ones it cares about, friends, family, loved ones, anything," said the Joker.

"You mean we kill Harvey's wife?" asked Harley.

"Yes!" groaned the Joker.

"Alright, do we kill her at her house?" asked the Tally Man.

"Wait...I have a plan...hehehehehehehe...he he he ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" laughed the Joker.

"What is it, Mr. J, got a plan?" asked Harley.

"THE BEST PLAN IN THE WORLD, SUGER BUNS!!!" laughed the Joker.

"So, we kill her?" asked the Tally Man. "Not yet, I want to, hehehe, have Harvey in our claws first," said the Joker, trying to hold in his laughs, "GET US TO THE DENT HOUSE, CROCCERS, AND STEP ON IT!!! AAAAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

Harvey sat at his desk at the DA; he looked at a double-sided coin. He heard someone come in, it was Bruce Wayne.

"Hey, Bruce," said Harvey with a smile.

"Hey, Harvey, what is that?' asked Bruce.

"Oh, this? It was my dad's lucky coin, it got him killed, I always use it to make a choice, always going with the one I want," said Harvey.

"I guess you make your own luck, huh?" asked Bruce.

"You bet, Bruce," said Harvey.

"Well, you want to go to lunch and get a sandwich?" asked Bruce.

"Sure, I get to leave work a little early," said Harvey. "Great," said Bruce.

* * *

They sat at a restaurant, eating sandwiches. "You still eat COLD cheese and ham sandwiches?" asked Harvey in a humorous tone.

"Well, why not?" asked Bruce.

"It's not cooked, it ain't a good cheese and ham sandwich if the cheese isn't melted," laughed Harvey, he then took a bite of his HOT cheese and ham sandwich.

His phone went off; he looked to see it was Gilda.

"Who is it?" asked Bruce.

"Oh, it's Gilda, I'll be home soon, so I don't think it is that important," said Harvey. He let it hit the message.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harvey got out of his car and was at the steps of his house, he looked to see the door was a little open. He opened it to see the lights off.

"Gilda?"

He tried to turn on the lights, but they were off.

He looked to see that most of the pictures were either broken on the wall or broken on the floor.

He got to the living room to see everything a mess, as if there was a struggle, he rushed in their and looked around, he then saw a knife with a note on it on the television.

He grabbed the note and read it, ready for the worse.

* * *

Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent, you have been a pain in my ass for the last time. I have your wife, Adonis of Justice, if you bring the police or Batman, I will kill her, and don't think the same crap that Batman pulled will work, because I will be guarding her personally, and to tell you the truth, that isn't really a good thing, you better follow this address and hurry before I get a little homicidal! AAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!!

- The Joker!

P.S. Croccy says hi!

* * *

Harvey dropped the note and rushed to his car, he then drove the car away, to follow the directions.

"Don't let her be gone, don't let her be gone," Harvey repeated to himself over and over again.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Bruce drove over to Harvey's house because he was curious about the phone call Harvey had.

He then saw the door was open; he stopped the car and rushed out of the car and into the house.

He looked to see the whole place all messed up. "Damn, not Harvey, anyone but Harvey," Bruce said to himself.

* * *

After an hour of driving, Harvey Dent entered a smelting factory, owned by Thorne Industries, or was, it has been long since abandoned.

He entered to see it as dark as Gotham, also as dangerous. He looked at one of the bridges and saw the Joker, with the Tally Man and Killer Croc beside him.

"Where is my wife, Joker!" yelled Harvey.

"You'll see her soon, Harvey, but while you wait for her, how about a beer? A donut? A bloody corpse?" asked the Joker.

"Enough! Where is Gilda!" yelled Harvey.

"If...you...insist," sighed the Joker, he then pushed a button, lowering a crane with an unconscious Gilda on it.

"Gilda!" yelled Harvey.

He rushed to her, only to find out it was a dummy, then from behind him, a laughing Harley came and hit Harvey's legs with a metal pipe, it sent Harvey to the ground. She then kicked him in the stomach while he tried to get up, knocking him on the floor on his back.

The Joker then appeared in front of him, he took out a hammer and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. All Harvey heard when he started to black out was the Joker's laughter...

* * *

Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Jason Bard, and Renee Montoya looked around the place, looking for a clue.

"Where the hell could it be?" growled Harvey.

"Calm down, Bullock, we will find something," said Renee.

"This may help," said a voice, they looked to see Batman, holding a note.

"You took evidence!? That's it, I'm going to take you in, you costumed wacko!" growled Harvey.

"Harvey, calm down," said Gordon.

"No! I'm tired of you sticking your neck out for him when he should be arrested!" yelled Harvey.

Gordon just looked at him in shock. "I...I'm sorry, Commissioner, I didn't-" said Harvey.

"It's ok, Harvey, I am happy you respect the law, but we have to listen to him for right now," said Gordon.

"Very well, what does it say?" asked Harvey.

"Well, it tells us the directions, it's at an abandoned Thorne Industries smelting factory, the same one that Black Mask was born in," said Batman.

"But, that is an hour away from Gotham," said Jason.

"Exactly, the perfect place for the Joker to take his revenge," said Gordon.

"Then we better hurry, if I know Harvey Dent, he would be there by now," said Batman.

* * *

Harvey Dent woke up in a room, strapped to a metal chair. He looked to his left to see Gilda, with chains from the ceiling holding her arms.

"Gilda?" asked Harvey.

Gilda then slowly woke up. "Harvey, is that you?" asked Gilda.

"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?" asked Harvey.

"Y-yes, Harvey, are we going to live?" asked Gilda.

"I promise, everything will be okay," said Harvey.

The Joker and Harley then came in. "Well, looks like our little lovebirds are awake, hehehe," laughed the Joker.

"What do you want?" growled Harvey.

"Just to send a message," said the Joker. Harley then pulled out a stick of bamboo.

"What are you doing?" asked Harvey. Harley then ripped off Gilda's shirt, she let out a shriek as this happened, revealing her bra.

"You're so flat!" laughed Harley. "Harley, do some slappin'!" laughed the Joker.

Harley then got behind Gilda and started to hit her with the bamboo stick, Gilda let out a cry each time this happened.

"How is this turnin' you on, Harvey?" taunted the Joker.

"Stop it!!!" yelled Harvey, Harley then slapped Harvey across the face with the bamboo stick, he growled in pain.

The Joker then looked at him face-to-face. "You yelled at my girl, I'm gonna make you pay, buddy-boy," whispered the Joker.

He then got up, he looked at Gilda, he pulled out a knife and slit Gilda's throat.

"GILDA!!!"

Gilda choked on her blood, it coming out of her mouth and slit. It covered the Joker due to a large spray. She finally died slowly, with Harvey yelling her name.

"How long should the cops be here?" asked the Joker.

"Not another fifty-five minutes," said Harley.

"Perfect, sugar buns, enough time to do what I want with Harvey and his wife's corpse, and get the hell out of here!" laughed the Joker.

He then turned to Harvey. "You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you!" growled Harvey.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, let's not fight, I just want to...make you look more like your coin!" said the Joker, holding up Harvey's two-sided coin and laughing.

He then pulled out his knife and came at Harvey, he grabbed his head. "Time to give you two!" laughed the Joker.

He then put his knife between his eyes and starts cutting down the face, Harvey roared in pain as the Joker started to cut Harvey's face off, with the Joker chuckling madly.

The police cars and the Batcycle finally got to the factory. They all got off their vehicles, Gordon ran to Batman.

"Do you think he's still alive?" asked Gordon.

"He better be!" growled Batman.

He kicked down the door of the factory, due to it being locked. Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon, Renee Montoya, Jason Bard, and Batman entered the factory, they looked to see Gilda's corpse, on a crane, naked, knife wounds on her neck and mouth, forming a smile, and carved on her were the words, "HA!" all over her.

"Damn, that's Gilda, its Gilda Dent!" yelled Jason.

"I know who it is!" growled Batman; he then ran to an office door, he busted it down, he saw Harvey Dent, unconscious on the chair, he head down.

Batman lifted his head to see the horror. "Harvey," let out Batman.

Gordon and Renee came in. "Oh my god!" gasped Renee.

Batman then rushed out of there. "Get an ambulance!" Gordon yelled out to the other men. Batman got on his Batcycle and drove out of there.

* * *

Bruce came home; he knocked over a vase and rushed to his room. He punched his wall and yelled in anger.

"Master Wayne, Master Wayne, what happened!?" gasped Alfred trying to calm Bruce down.

Bruce fell on the bed, sitting on it, looking in the ground, with his fists clenched and shaking.

"Harvey, he...he...he got attacked...by the Joker!" stammered Bruce.

"And Gilda?" asked Alfred.

"Gone, she's gone!" sobbed Bruce.

"Bruce, please, its ok, it's ok..." said Alfred, he then held Bruce to his chest. Dick looked through the door, Alfred looked to see Dick. "Master Grayson, please," said Alfred.

Dick then walked away; he wondered what Bruce's problem was.

* * *

...TWO WEEKS LATER...

Harvey Dent woke up in a hospital; he looked to see that a bandage was covering his face.

He touched it and felt a sharp pain. He had no memory, he looked to see his coin, and he picked it up to see that one side was normal, while the other had its face scrapped off.

He then remembered something, before he blacked out.

He remembered the Joker scrapping off the side; he then threw it at Harvey's face. "At least she won't see your face," smugly said the Joker.

He then remembered it all, his wife's death, the torture, everything. He started to cry, he looked down in sadness.

He heard someone come in and saw a doctor and a nurse come in. "Oh, you are awake," said the doctor.

"Where am I?" asked Harvey. "In St. Montgomery's Hospital, I am Dr. Joel Swenson, and this is Nurse Alicia John, now, I think your face should be alright to feel the air now, it may still sting, but skin grafts should help," said Dr. Swenson.

He removed the bandages. The nurse gasped in fear. "Oh my," said Dr. Swenson.

"What is it?" asked Harvey.

"I think you should look," said Dr. Swenson as he gave Harvey a mirror.

Harvey looked at the mirror, and he saw the most horrifying thing.

His left face was gone, only tissue matter. His left eyelid was gone, and his left ear was gone. The left side of his cheek and lips were gone as well, creating a meaty skeletal appearance.

Harvey dropped the mirror, it fell on the floor. Harvey let his hand fell on his hands, he didn't care how much it hurt his face, and he sobbed into them.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least she won't see your face," said the doctor in a non-caring tone, the nurse looked at him in disbelief.

He then turned around to look at his clipboard. Harvey Dent looked at him in anger; he then looked at a scalpel. "I can't, Gilda would hate me..." Dent said in his mind,

he then looked at his coin, "Unless it was out of my power…"

He then grabbed his coin and flipped it; it landed on the scrapped side.

As the doctor and the nurse spoke about Harvey's condition, Harvey got up and grabbed the scalpel; he then walked towards the doctor.

He grabbed his head and slit his throat; the nurse held in her scream and fell on the floor.

Harvey Dent then threw the doctor on the floor; he then looked at the nurse. He flipped his coin again; it landed on the good side.

"You live…"

He then rushed out of the room...leaving Harvey Dent behind and giving birth to Two-Face, the Servant of Fate…

**PsykoReaper: THE BIRTH OF TWO-FACE!!! THAT DOCTOR GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!!!**


	8. Fear Itself

**PsykoReaper: Gonna use two of Batman's lesser known villains with two A-list villains that I have used before, but it makes sense...**

...TWO DAYS LATER...

In a motel, the Mad Hatter sat at a table, he was playing with a metal ball. The Scarecrow came out of a room; he equipped a special device that shoots his fear gas from his wrists as he came out.

"Jervis, where do we rob?" asked the Scarecrow.

"I don't see why we need to rob any place," sighed the Mad Hatter.

"Jervis, I need chemicals, you need parts for your silly mind control devices, we rob chemical plants that have money in them, and we both get what we want, do you want to go back to Arkham, so that I can experiment my toxin on you?" asked the Scarecrow.

"NO! I-I mean no, there is a place belonging to Thorne Industries, it has the chemicals you need, as well as a cash vault," shuddered the Mad Hatter.

"Good, where are your two lackeys anyway?" asked the Scarecrow.

"They should be here any moment," said the Mad Hatter.

The front door opened, revealing two men. They were round, wore black and grey striped shirts, black pants, brown shoes, black caps with helicopter wings on them, and they both had two curled moustaches.

"Hello..." said the left one. "Boss!" said the other one.

"May I introduce Tweedledee and Tweedledum," announced the Mad Hatter.

"If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, Nohow!" laughed Tweedledum.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to address us by name!" laughed Tweedledee.

"Looks like you found the Tweeds," laughed the Scarecrow.

"Now, we should get to work, it should be night now," said the Mad Hatter.

* * *

Batman stood on a high building, looking at the city he calls home. "Hey, Batman," said a voice behind him.

He looked to see Catwoman. "Catwoman, what are you doing here?" asked Batman.

"Just wanted to see how my man was doing," said Catwoman with a smile.

"Don't call me that, you are a criminal," said Batman.

"Just because I steal from mob banks doesn't make me a crook, Batman," said Catwoman with a serious tone.

"I really don't give a damn," growled Batman.

"What's got you in such a pissy mood?" asked Catwoman. Batman then heard an alarm in the city. He then jumped off the building and used his cape to glide to the location.

"Can't the guy ever say anything nice?" Catwoman asked herself.

* * *

Batman got to a chemicals plant; he entered from the front door and heard the alarm went off.

He looked around to see everything off; he was then kicked in the sides by Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Batman fell on the floor, with the wind knocked out of him, coughing loudly.

"He's not that tough, Nohow," said Tweedledum.

Batman then threw a black egg at Tweedledum's eyes, making him scream in pain.

"Contrariwise, he's just getting started," said Tweedledee.

Batman then rushed at them, but they both jumped in the way, Tweedledum getting the glass out of his eyes.

"Heheheh, Batman, you are so predictable," said a voice, Batman looked to the platform and saw the Scarecrow, with the Mad Hatter holding a box.

"Scarecrow, what are you doing here?" growled Batman.

"Chemicals cost money, so do mind control parts, we cannot afford neither, so I take the chemicals, and Jervis takes the cash for parts," said the Scarecrow.

Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and the Mad Hatter then put on gas masks.

"What are you doing?" asked Batman.

The Scarecrow then pulled a lever, and a gas started to come out and the door closed. Batman quickly tried to put on his gas mask, but Tweedledee smack it off his hands and Tweedledum kicked him in the face.

"Let's get down there, Jervis, I want to see how my gas effects him," said the Scarecrow. "Yes, sir," said the Mad Hatter.

Batman got up, unwillingly inhaling the gas; he looked around and saw everything had glaring red eyes.

Batman looked behind him and saw Tweedledee and Tweedledum, but they were bigger and had the skinned-off faces of his parents on them.

"What? The fear toxin!" growled Batman.

"That issssss right, Batman," said the Scarecrow in a deeper hissing tone.

Batman looked to see the Scarecrow, with bat-wings, his stitched line on his face where his mouth is revealing a bunch of yellow sharp teeth, red blank eyes, and one-foot long claws.

He saw the Mad Hatter, he also had batwings, his teeth were jagged, his eyes were blank yellow, skin looked like it was made of shadows, and his hat looked like it had a mouth.

"Where's the antidote!?" yelled Batman.

The Scarecrow let out his arm quickly, and bats came out of it and surrounded Batman, he tried to shake them off, but they were still around.

The Scarecrow took out a pen and notepad and started to write. "Interessssting, what do you fear, Batman?" asked the Scarecrow.

"You better give me the antidote!" yelled out Batman.

"Let usssss go, we won't get anything from him...yet, let us go to Cape Carmine" said the Scarecrow, they all turned and exited the factory.

* * *

Batman attempted to get up, but his fear would not let him. He looked to see a man and a woman get shot in front of him, Batman then looked to see he has turned into Bruce Wayne, only ten years old.

"NOOOOO!!!" yelled out the young Bruce.

He then turned back to Batman, but still terrified by the sight. "This is all a hallucination, this is not real, but it feels real!" growled Batman.

He then heard the doors open; he saw a figure run to him. He looked when he got up to see a female bat-creature, he then quickly swatted it across the face, and it fell on the floor.

It then turned to Catwoman, she then glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" she yelled.

Everything turned back to normal, except it was all shaky and blurry; he saw that the gas has disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Batman.

"You hit me!" yelled Catwoman.

"I thought you were a monster," said Batman. Catwoman looked at him in disbelief.

"A...monster, what are you, fucking seven?" asked Catwoman in a surprised tone.

"It's the Scarecrow's fear gas, it must have worn out, for now," said Batman.

"Is there a cure?" asked Catwoman. "I don't know," said Batman.

"Well, if there is a cure, the Scarecrow must have it," said Catwoman.

* * *

They rushed outside, Batman pushed a button on his gauntlet, and the Batcycle appeared. "Get on," said Batman as he grabbed the steering stick, it then turned into a snake and bit him. Batman grunted and jumped back, seeing it turned back to normal.

"You are in no condition to drive!" yelled Catwoman.

"I can only drive it, my gauntlet's let out a shock that starts the cycle," said Batman.

"Can they be removed?" asked Catwoman.

"Yes," said Batman, he then removed his gauntlets and held them out, when Catwoman reached to grab the gauntlets, her hands turned into bat heads.

Batman dropped the gauntlets in fear

"You're getting worse, Batman, we have to hurry," said Catwoman as she grabbed the gauntlets and put them on.

She got on the Batcycle, Batman then got on behind her. "Hold on to me, even if you are afraid," said Catwoman.

Batman did what she told him to do. She started the cycle and drove off.

* * *

As they drove, Batman saw the speeding lights; they turned into jack-o'-lanterns and were laughing at him.

"I think they went to Cape Carmine," said Batman.

"Figures, that is Scarecrow territory," said Catwoman.

They got to Cape Carmine, and stopped, Batman got off and fell to the ground. The ground the started to move, it looked like there were worms and maggots all over it. Batman then quickly got up to see they were gone.

"Come on, Batman, keep a cool head," said Catwoman.

"I'm trying!" growled Batman. Catwoman then saw two fat figures going in a warehouse. "Hey, Batman, who is working for the Scarecrow?" asked Catwoman.

"The Mad Hatter, Tweedledee and Tweedledum," said Batman, not making eye contact with her for obvious reasons.

"All right, let's go," said Catwoman. They then ran to the warehouse, they stopped at the door.

"Oh, I forgot, here are your gauntlets," said Catwoman, as she took off the gauntlets and gave them to Batman.

He looked to see two black cuttlefish on her hands. He then slapped them out of her hands. "Maybe...I should put them on," said Catwoman with a weak smile.

* * *

They entered the warehouse, and they saw the Scarecrow, standing in front of a table full of chemicals.

Near the wall were five people, on the floor, all in a hysterical fear. He looked bhind him and stared at the two.

"Batman...and...Batwoman?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Catwoman, and give us the antidote, Scarecrow!" yelled out Catwoman.

"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, you all want what's mine, I'm afraid that's not fine, you have to die, you see, by the hands of Tweedledum and Tweedledee," hissed the Scarecrow.

The Tweeds then jumped from the shadows and kicked both of them to the ground. Batman got up and saw two giant bats instead of Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"Batman, come on!" yelled out Catwoman.

Batman came to his senses and rushed at the Tweeds.

But when he punched them, they turned into mush. The mush on his hands then started to climb up on Batman's arm as he tried to get it off.

"Batman!?" yelled Catwoman. "It's no use, the fear gas is way to powerful for him to resist, and I have the cure," said the Scarecrow, showing that blue vials are connected to the inner of his coat.

The Tweeds then started to push Batman around. Catwoman growled and pointed her whip at the evil sack of hay. "You better give that to me, rag-head!" growled Catwoman.

"Make me, bitch!" hissed the Scarecrow.

Catwoman rushed at him, but the Scarecrow dodged her and hit her back with his arm, making her fall down.

She got up and kicked the Scarecrow in the stomach, making him tumble backwards.

"Hatter, help!" yelled the Scarecrow.

The Mad Hatter then put mind control tags on the people on the floor. They go up and ran at Catwoman.

She fought them all with no need to break a sweat. Suddenly, the Mad Hatter started to see the effects of the fear toxin to the people. "Master, I see what they see, please stop!" cried the Mad Hatter

"Quiet, Tetch, and keep on controlling them, you fool!" growled the Scarecrow.

Catwoman successfully knocked them all out by grabbing a pipe and using that as a weapon.

She then ran at the Scarecrow, she tried to hit the Scarecrow many times with the pipe, but he kept dodging it and wacked her across the face.

He then pulled out his scythe from his back, he attempted to stab her, but she moved out of the way each time, while still on the floor, she then kicked him in the stomach.

The Scarecrow lost grip of his scythe and stepped back, Catwoman then ran at the Scarecrow and slashed at his coat with her claws.

She then ran away, the Scarecrow looked and saw that she took a few vials of his antidote.

"Jervis! Stop her, she has the antidote!" yelled the Scarecrow.

The Mad Hatter was on the floor, in a fetal position. "Not the scare again, not the toxin again," whispered the Mad Hatter to himself.

"You dumb fuck!" growled the Scarecrow.

Batman tried to fight back, but it was no use. Catwoman wacked Tweedledum across the face with the pipe, then Tweedledee, knocking them both out.

She tried to grab Batman, but he saw her as the man who killed his parents.

"You...killed them!" growled Batman, as he attacked Catwoman.

She dodged his attacks, she then wacked him across the face with the pipe, knocking him out. "Jervis, we leave," said the Scarecrow.

"But, what about..." stammered the Mad Hatter, taking off his hat, a rare thing.

"Shut up, Jervis! Get up and let's go! We leave the Tweeds!" growled the Scarecrow.

They both then ran out of there. Catwoman then grabbed Batman's gauntlets and put them on; she then dragged Batman out of the warehouse.

* * *

Batman woke up on a bed in an apartment; everything was less blurry and shaky. "What happened?" asked Batman.

Catwoman appeared from a room, looked like the bathroom. "Oh, you got even crazier and attacked me, so I knocked you out," said Catwoman.

"The fear toxin?" asked Batman.

"I stole a couple of vials from the Scarecrow," said Catwoman.

"Thank you, how many?" asked Batman

"Three, so that you can copy more," said Catwoman.

"I think the Scarecrow is someone that works in Arkham, because he would have to have access to both Jervis Tetch and the Tweeds," said Batman.

Catwoman then lay next to Batman.

"You know, we are alone here," said Catwoman as she held on to him.

"Catwoman, we are in two different worlds," said Batman.

"I am a vigilante as well, why do you think I don't have money around this place?" asked Catwoman.

"You have been giving it away," said Batman.

"To people who deserve it, Batman, I have feelings for ya, possibly I go for the big silent guys," laughed Catwoman.

"I...have...small, just small feelings for you too," said Batman.

"Small? That is a lie, I know it," whispered Catwoman. She then got on top of Batman. "Catwoman, I can't," said Batman.

"Why not?" asked Catwoman.

"Because the other has a loved one," said Batman.

"I see, well, you are not the other, you are Batman," said Catwoman.

"I'm sorry, I can't, maybe another time, if you are willing to be less extreme with your methods," said Batman

"I'll think about it, Batman, can I still kiss you?" asked Catwoman. Batman made no reply, she then moved slowly to his lips.

Their lips pressed on to each other, Batman touched her face. Catwoman stopped and looked at him. "Can I still sleep here?" asked Catwoman.

"It's your bed," said Batman. She then got off and curled up in bed, and hugged Batman. He wondered if he did a right thing, if was the right thing to refuse Catwoman's body...or the wrong thing...

* * *

Batman woke up, he saw it was morning. Everything looked normal now; the fear toxin has worn off.

He looked to see Catwoman, sleeping in the same position. He sat up on the bed, realizing what he did last night.

He kissed a woman, a woman that is extreme with her ways of crime, but that is not the worst of it.

He knew that Bruce had Vicki Vale, but now Batman had Catwoman.

It made Bruce wonder if this Batman is a split personality, and if he even cared.

He got up and walked out of the room, entering the living room, where he saw a large plasma TV, guess Catwoman kept a few assets.

He went to a table where the vials were, he finally had a cure for the fear toxin. He looked at something else, he looked at a driver's license and found out who Catwoman is, Selina Kyle, a charity worker he knew once.

He saw her once when he was hosting a charity once, she was kind, shy, and timid. Not strong, tough, or impulsive like Catwoman. Batman then left the apartment in a rush of wind.

* * *

Batman finally got to his cave, he walked to his computer. "Well, look who the cat dragged in," laughed Alfred as he went inside the cave as well.

"Enough about cats," groaned Batman.

"My guess you had a rough night, I was worried," said Alfred.

"It's nothing to get worried about, Alfred," said Batman.

Batman then put the vials on the table. "Are those what I think they are?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, they are the antidotes Scarecrow carries, I can duplicate them when I give them to Lucius," said Batman.

"How did you get them?" asked Alfred.

"Well, Catwoman helped me with the find," said Batman.

"She helped you?" asked Alfred. "Yes, I have a feeling she will be cleaning up her act from now on," said Batman.

"Did you find out who Catwoman was?" asked Alfred. Batman was silent for a while. "No," said Batman.

**PsykoReaper: Pretty sexual ROMANCE, YEAH, SEXUAL ROOOMANCE!! -Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!**


	9. Flip of the Coin

**PsykoReaper: This is the first chapter with good ol' Two-Face as the villain! Enjoy**

...ONE MONTH LATER...

In an abandoned factory, the same factory where the Two-Face tragedy occurred, Two-Face, sits on a chair at an office, flipping his coin.

He wore a strange outfit, it looked like a business suit, but one side was white, but the other was black. His tie was like that too, except it was blue and red. He also wore a black glove on his right hand.

Then two men who look exactly alike came into the room, standing close to each other. "Hey boss, what do we do today?" asked one of them.

"Where is a good place to strike?" asked Two-Face.

"Well, I heard that there is a fundraiser, it has Lucius Fox there, and he must be worth something," sneered one of the men.

Two-Face looked at the ground, thinking.

"We will flip on it, heads, we go somewhere else, tails, we kidnap Lucius," said Two-Face. Two-Face flipped his coin, it landed on heads.

"We go somewhere else," answered Two-Face.

"Come on, Dent, we could-" before on the guys could finish, he was shot in the leg, he fell on the floor.

"Don't ever call me Dent, its Two-Face now," he growled.

"Sorry...boss," groaned the man.

"Any other business?" asked Two-Face.

"Yeah, we could rob this bank," said the other guy.

"Alright, tails, we go on with it, heads, we go somewhere else," said Two-Face. He flipped the coin, it landed on tails.

"Alright, we rob the bank," said Two-Face.

"Great, when do we start?" asked one of the men.

"In an hour, get ready, I don't want to wait for you fucks," growled Two-Face.

* * *

Two-Face and his men walked out of a car with Tommy guns. They rushed in and shot up the place, everyone ducked in fear.

Two-Face made his way to a female teller, pointing his gun at her. "What's the vault combination!" yelled Two-Face.

"I-I can't tell you that!" shrieked the teller. Two-Face pulled out his coin and flipped it, it landed on tails. He then pulled up his Tommy gun and shot the teller, she fell on the ground, dying.

He then got to the other teller. "Give me some money, bitch, or I might shoot you too," said Two-Face.

"I...alright, I'll lead you to the vault," said the teller. "Alright, boys, make sure none of the people do any funny business," growled Two-Face.

* * *

The teller opened the vault, she started to put in the money in a bag, and she looked to see Two-Face looking away.

She then pulled out a can and put it in the bag. "Alright, it's done," said the teller.

"Thanks," said Two-Face.

He then grabbed the bag, he looked in it and pulled out the can, he then put it on the ground. She looked at him in fear, not knowing what he will do.

He held up his coin. "Heads, you don't get shot, tails, you get shot in the head," said Two-Face.

He flipped his coin and it hit heads.

He then put the coin in his pocket and pulled out a metal string.

He then grabbed the teller and tied her hands; she struggled a bit, but was not as strong as Two-Face.

He then grabbed the can and shoved it in her mouth. He then walked out, as he walked out, he heard the can go off and a scream...

* * *

After a few hours, Bruce sat at his study, reading the news. He read that the once Harvey Dent, now going by as Two-Face, has robbed another bank.

That struck at Bruce's heart, he once had respect for the man, and he lost his respect.

He understands his plight, but this is not the path he should have gone. Alfred then walked into the study.

"I guess you have heard the news, have you?" asked Alfred.

"How did things get so bad?" asked Bruce.

"What do you expect, Master Wayne, Gotham is the worse place imaginable," said Alfred.

"I know, but I am trying my best to save this city, but every step I take is like I am stepping backwards," said Bruce.

"Don't worry, Master Wayne, everything will come to together for the best," said Alfred.

* * *

In a bar, Two-Face sat at a table, with a look of melancholy and a bottle of beer in his hand. The bartender came over to clean up the bottles from the table and floor. "Do you think you had enough?" asked the bartender.

"L-let me flip!" slurred Two-Face. He flipped his coin, it landed on the floor. Two-Face fell on the floor to look at it, it was heads.

"Alright, I'll be leavin' ya, I got...to go," slurred Two-Face as he got up.

He walked outside and stumbled into a car. The one driving was one of his men.

"Alright, ssstep in it, I want to go back home!" slurred Two-Face.

The car then started and drove off. "So, how was that robbery, I saw you kill the teller, what about the other?" asked the man.

"I-I don't give a damn, take me to Gilda'ssss grave," slurred Two-Face.

"But, I thought you wanted to go home?" asked the man.

"I don't make the rules, take me to her grave, that is home to me!" growled Two-Face.

"Yes, sir," said the man.

* * *

...THE NEXT DAY...

Dick looked out of his window, looking at his reflection. Alfred came in with a bundle of clothes.

"Master Grayson, are you alright?" asked Alfred.

"I don't think I will ever be alright, Bruce adopted me, but he doesn't stay, all I ever see him is him doing his own things," said Dick.

"He's a busy man, Master Grayson, if you knew what he does for a living, then you would understand," said Alfred, he then started putting his clothes in the drawers.

"I think he adopted me just for a publicity stunt," said Dick. Alfred stopped and sighed, he then turned to Dick.

"Master Grayson, I never told you about Wayne's past, have I?" asked Alfred.

"Why would I want to know?" asked Dick.

"It would shed more light on his side," said Alfred, he the sat on the bed.

"Alright, if you say so, Alfred," said Dick, he then sat on a chair.

* * *

"Martha and Thomas Wayne were Bruce Wayne's parents; they were the kindest people anyone would have ever known. One night, they went to see a movie, _The Dark Savior_, after the movie, they decided to walk home, a silly idea...They were mugged, by an unknown assailant. Thomas I suppose, by Bruce's admission, that he tried to talk to the mugger. He was then shot, and Martha screamed, she was shot. The mugger left Bruce when he started to scream. For a few minutes, his screams were not answered, until the police arrived. They never caught the man responsible, and I doubt they will ever find the monster..."

* * *

"I-I never knew," said Dick.

"You see, Master Grayson, he has had as much trouble as you, even his best friend has been...killed," said Alfred.

"But, isn't Harvey Dent still alive?" asked Dick.

"No, Harvey died when Two-Face was born, the man we see in the papers is not Harvey, only the scarred remnants of Harvey Dent," said Alfred.

* * *

Two-Face woke up in his bed. His head hurt him; he looked around and saw his clothes on the ground.

He got up and put them on. He walked out to see everyone waiting for him.

"How long was I passed out?" asked Two-Face. "A long while, boss," said one of his men.

"Why do I have mud on my coat!?" growled Two-Face.

"You visited your wife's grave and kinda fell asleep, so we took you back here," said one of his men.

"And it didn't occur to you dumb fucks to wash my coat as I slept?" asked Two-Face.

"Sorry, boss, we didn't know," said one of the men.

As the man talked, Two-Face flipped his coin, it landed on tails. He then shot the answering man on his temple.

"Now, you see what my coin is capable of, it has the power to choose one's fate," said Two-Face.

"Yes, sir," said his men. "I think we should hit another bank, if my coin chooses so," said Two-Face.

He flipped his coin, it landed on tails. "We go ahead with it," said Two-Face.

* * *

Bruce walked to his library, he turned the head of a bust of William Shakespeare and a shelf of books moved up and then right, revealing a set of stairs.

He walked down them and the bookshelf went back in it's place.

Dick Grayson then stumbled into the library. "Huh, I thought I saw Bruce go in here," wondered Dick.

* * *

Bruce got on his Batsuit, Alfred was on the computer. "I wish you would get someone else to do your computer work, maybe a hacker," said Alfred.

"You are the only person I trust Alfred," said Batman.

"Well, why are you going now?" asked Alfred.

"So I can catch Two-Face in the act, and I have detectors in banks around Gotham, I didn't catch Two-Face last time because I didn't get there in time," said Batman.

"Very well, Master Wayne, if you say so," said Alfred. Batman then got on his Batcycle and drove off to the city.

* * *

Two-Face and five of his men entered in another bank, they shot their guns in the air, and everyone ducked to the ground.

"Get the money, I'll be on the roof," said Two-Face.

"Why?" asked one of the men.

"Just so I can, don't ever question me!" growled Two-Face.

"Yes, sir," said the man. Two-Face climbed up some stairs to the roof.

Two of the men then grabbed two tellers, a man and a woman, and forced them to the vault. "Open it up!" growled one of the men.

They did as they were told, unlocking the vault. As they were opening the vault, the men looked to see a batarang hit a guy in the face, toppling him and the other guy on the floor. They got up, but were both punched in the face by Batman, both fell by the force of Batman's punch.

The tellers looked to see Batman, he then rushed out of the vault room.

He saw two thugs with Tommy guns, they fired at him.

Batman jumped and slammed one guy on the floor. He then swatted the gun out of the other's hand, he then threw him at a pillar.

He then walked up the stairs, to look for Harvey Dent. He then saw one of his men guarding the door to the roof.

"Hold on there, freak, the boss doesn't want to be disturbed, so I am guarding this here door and you can do anything about it, BAT-FUCK!!!" yelled the man, he then aimed his Tommy gun at Batman, he then pulled out a device, he pulled the trigger and it released a cord and grabbed the gun from the man.

Batman then walked up the stairs, the man then pulled out a knife. He tried to stab Batman, but he threw the man on the stairs and fell down them.

"Aaargh, I think you broke something," groaned the man after he fell from the first set of stairs.

"I don't give a damn," growled Batman.

* * *

Batman opened the door and walked into the roof, he saw Two-Face, he was looking at the city.

"Harvey Dent, why are you doing this?" asked Batman.

"Because...Harvey is dead, only Two-Face remains, Batman," he said.

"What about Gilda, does she not matter anymore?" asked Batman.

"She's dead, dead because of this city, this city that allows crazed animals to live and stay in cells, and I am one of those crazed animals, and what do you know of Gilda?" asked Two-Face.

"I know she would never want you to do this, Harvey," said Batman.

Two-Face was silent. "Heads, I kill myself, tails, I stay and continue to wreck the city," said Two-Face.

"I don't want either, Harvey, just give yourself up without a fight!" said Batman, with Bruce almost slipping out.

Two-Face flipped his coin, it landed on...tails.

"Sorry, I stay and harm this city like it harmed me, Batman, and there is nothing you can do about it, funny, this is what our good country has offer," growled Two-Face, he then sarcastically said, "God Bless America!"

He then turned around and pulled out a gun. He then held up his coin. "Heads, you live, tails, you die," said Two-Face.

He flipped the coin, it landed on heads.

"You are a lucky man, Batman," growled Two-Face. He then walked past Batman, but Batman grabbed his arm.

* * *

"I won't let you walk out of here, Dent, you are a criminal, a psychopath, a monster, I will not let you out of here!" growled Batman, with Bruce almost non-existent.

Two-Face then threw his arm at Batman and knocked him on the ground. He flipped his coin again, to rejudge Batman's fate, for attacking the judge, it landed on tails.

He then shot his gun at Batman, but Batman dodged the bullets. Batman uppercut Two-Face, sending Two-Face tumbling to the ledge.

He then was about to fall. "DENT!!!" yelled Bruce.

He then ran to Two-Face and grabbed his arm as he fell. "Why are you saving me? I am a monster..." asked Two-Face.

"I won't let you die, Harvey, I can't give up on you!" said Bruce.

He pulled up Two-Face and got him to his feet. Then, Two-Face punched Batman across the face, sending him off the building, but he grabbed the ledge.

Two-Face walked over to Batman and stepped on his fingers. "You saved me, that means you get another flip, heads, you have help, tails, you stay," said Two-Face, he then flipped the coin, tails.

Two-Face the walked away from the ledge and got out of the roof. He ran down the stairs and ran to his car, he then drove away. Batman then got up and fell on his back. "I...I lost...him," said Bruce.

He then lay there, until he heard the sirens, he then jumped off the ledge and used his cape to lessen the fall. He then got to his Batcycle and drove off.

* * *

Alfred looked at a map of the city on the computer and saw a red mark moving, through the city.

"What is all this?"

The voice spooked him and looked to see Dick. "Master Grayson? What are you doing here!?" asked Alfred in a surprised tone.

"Is...is Bruce Wayne Batman?" asked Dick.

"You must leave Master Grayson, Master Wayne must not see you here!" said Alfred as he moved Dick out of the cave.

Before he closed the door, he said, "Please, don't let Master Wayne find out," said Alfred. He then closed the door on Dick's face. Dick stood over there, he then walked away.

* * *

Later that night, Two-Face sat at his table in the bar, drunk as hell. He looked at a reflection of himself on some spilt beer on the table, from his own beer. He looked at it with disgust and hatred.

He then grabbed a napkin and washed it away, but the reflection was still there. He then saw someone appearing behind him, he couldn't tell who it was. The man then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, how the mighty have fallen, heheheh, you swore to fight crime, now you are like me! Disfigured and crazy, but unlike you, I got my girl still with me and not six feet under...but I have a question, Harvey Dent, or is it Two-Face, do you want to avenge her death? Don't you want to kill the man who killed her? Don't you want to make him suffer? Make him wish he was never born?...Don't you want to kill me? Name the time and date, and we, along with Black Mask, will have a battle royale that no one has EVER seen before...heheheheheh, it got me the giggles just thinking about it! Anyway, I'll leave you my card, Two-Face, with my cell number, and you can choose my grave..."

The Joker then left the bar with a smile. Two-Face looked at the card; it was a Joker playing card with a phone number on it.

He looked at it for a long time; he then snatched the card and stumbled out of the bar and into the car. "Sorry about earlier today, boss, but don't worry, we will get Batman," said the driver.

"I don't give a damn about Batman, my prime concern isss the Joker, I'll tell you about it when I am sssober," slurred Two-Face.

The car then started. "Where to?" asked the driver. "Gilda's grave..." said Two-Face.

**PsykoReaper: I kinda think that someone like Two-Face that goes into an accident like that would be an alcoholic. Flame me if you want, but I think Two-Face should be a drunk, final word, whatever...**


	10. Frozen Heart

**PsykoReaper: NO...AUSTRIAN...MR. FREEZE!!! Prepare for the winter...of REVENGE!!!**

Dick woke up and got up, he put on his clothes and walked to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and walked out. He heard someone come in.

"Alfred?" asked Dick.

"Yes, it is Alfred, feeling good today, yes?" he asked as he came in and put some clothes on the bed.

"Yeah, Alfred, about yesterday..." said Dick.

"Oh, yes, you found out Bruce Wayne's secret life," said Alfred.

"I can't believe that Bruce Wayne is Batman," said Dick. "I know, but don't mention it around Bruce, he never wanted anyone else know his secret," said Alfred.

"Why would he keep it from me?" asked Dick.

"He adopted you because he never wanted you to grow up like him, fighting an unwinnable forever, and now that you know, it might just as well happen," said Alfred.

"I just don't want to be worthless, just wait on the sides and let someone fight my fights," said Dick.

"Well, things in this world will come to pass, and it will reveal your fate...someday," said Alfred, he then turned around and left.

* * *

In a freezer in a building, a five-foot figure sat on a chair, he was pale white, icy blue eyes, white pajamas, looked around his early twenties, and white hair. He looked at a necklace with these words, "N.B. & V.F. Forever!"

He then dropped the necklace, and walked over to a seven foot-tall black armored suit with glass tubes on its shoulders, back, wrists, and one on where the head should be.

He got behind the suit and connected tubes on its back, which were connected to a black two-foot long gun with a nozzle and a razor at the bottom of it on a table.

He turned a hatch on the collar of the suit and the suit opened up. He put on red goggles and got in the suit.

He pushed a button on the suit to make it closed, which also he activated the suit, which made everything in the suit below zero degrees, making his head look like a shadowed figure with red eyes. He grabbed the gun with his left hand and walked out of the freezer.

* * *

The figure walked to a diamond shop wall, he then aimed his gun at the wall, he then pulled the trigger, but bullets did not come out.

Instead, a ray of frozen air came out and froze the wall. He then punched the wall, it came tumbling down.

He then walked in. "W-what's going on here!?" yelled the clerk.

The figure aimed the gun at the clerk and pulled the trigger. He froze the clerk to death at the spot. He then punched the clerk's body, shattering it into little meat pieces.

He then punched the glass and pulled up some diamonds. "This will fund my research, and soon, she will be with me once more…"

* * *

The figure climbed out of the diamond shop, with his diamonds in a compartment in his suit on his wrist, where three police cars met him.

"Hold it right there, mister!" yelled a police officer.

"It's Freeze, Mr. Freeze!"

He then shot the gun and the ray froze the cars, he walked past the cops, as they shot his bulletproof armor. He froze the ground of the road and stomped on it. The road crumbled as a path to the sewers, he then walked through the sewers to his home.

"Damn fools, they will feel my revenge after all this!" growled Mr. Freeze.

* * *

As Mr. Freeze walked across the sewers, he saw someone; he looked again to see Batman. "What do you want?" asked Mr. Freeze in a growly tone.

Batman then threw batarangs at Mr. Freeze, but they were deflected by the black armor. Mr. Freeze pointed the gun at the water and fired. Batman jumped and held onto some pipes as the water froze. Batman fell onto the ice, where he stood like it was never there.

"How can you stand so gracefully in ice?" asked Mr. Freeze.

He then raised his foot from the ice, crushing it as he pulled his feet up. "These boots have a special grip that can stay on ice," said Batman.

"It will be in vain, Batman!" growled Mr. Freeze.

He then fired the gun at Batman, but Batman jumped above it and kicked Mr. Freeze in the face, but it only knocked him back a few steps. When he stepped on the ice, it cracked, making a footstep for him to hold on to.

"With this suit, Batman, I am strong AND indestructible!" growled Mr. Freeze.

"I did leave a little crack on your head, didn't I?" asked Batman.

Mr. Freeze looked to see it true, a little crack, not enough to break through was there. He glared at Batman and rushed at him with the blade part of his gun ready to cleave flesh.

* * *

Alfred sat at the computer, watching through Batman's eyes and listening to the fight. He then looked to see Dick in the cave.

"Master Grayson, you should not be here," said Alfred.

"I know, but I had to look in here...one last time," said Dick.

Alfred then heard a noise which made him quiver. He looked to see what has happened...

"I…win…"

Batman was stabbed in the side by Mr. Freeze's gun-blade. He then kicked Batman off, sending him to the ice.

"You are a terrible fool, Batman, a terrible fool," said Mr. Freeze.

He then grabbed Batman's head and dragged him deep into the sewers. "Where...are you taking...me?" asked Batman.

"To my home, Bat, so that I may exterminate you," said Mr. Freeze. Batman's vision became blurry, he then blacked out.

* * *

"Master Wayne!? Master Wayne!?" called out Alfred, but all he got was static.

"Is...he okay?" asked Dick.

"I...I don't know, I knew this vigilante foolishness was a terrible idea, all from the start..." said Alfred, he put his hand on his head and sighed, he then shed a tear.

"Alfred?" asked Dick.

"He...he's been like a son to me, Dick, I don't know how I could help him..." said Alfred.

Dick thought, he wondered if HE could save Batman, that he can help him in his fight with darkness and evil, he then looked at Alfred.

"Alfred, does Bruce have a tracker on himself?" asked Dick.

* * *

Batman woke up, leaning on a wall, he saw himself in a room. He saw Mr. Freeze in front of a large tube with a female figure in it. Batman tried to get up, but his wound made him go back down.

Mr. Freeze then turned to him. "Do you wish to know my story, Batman?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"All I know is that you are an insane monster with a taste for ice and diamonds," said Batman.

"That is not true, Batman, I was once a college student, a college student named Victor Fries, who was the smartest student in school, who fell in love with a girl, named Nora Belpois, she understood me when no one else could, we were in love, but the cruel hand of fate did a terrible decision...a virus known as Sheets' Syndrome afflicted her, there was no cure for her..." said Mr. Freeze.

"Did she die, Freeze?" asked Batman.

"She's right here, with us," said Mr. Freeze.

Batman then realized that the figure was Nora Belpois, connected to wires and tubes. "Oh my god, what did you do?" asked Batman.

"I put her in stasis, but doing so, I was stealing college money, after a few weeks, I was close to the cure, but the campus police came and tried to stop my work...heartless bastards, my heart my be cold as ice, but I am not heartless..." growled Mr. Freeze.

"What did they do?" asked Batman.

"They attempted to stop my work, by confiscating EVERYTHING! All that I have worked for, LOST!!! I then took one of their guns, and shot them dead, but I tripped on a vial on the floor, and fell into some chemicals that got all over my body, it turned me into this, I cannot go into the sunlight without dying of heatstroke, cannot eat warm food, cannot hold the hand of a loved one," said Mr. Freeze.

"Wait, was the college you came from...Griffin's Campus?" asked Batman.

"Yes, and to answer your other question, I did set of a nitrogen bomb into the campus cafeteria, police office, and headmaster's quarters," said Mr. Freeze.

"Why?" asked Batman.

"To show them what happens when you mess with ones true love, like you were doing as well, I needed those diamonds to pay Carmine Falcone for more chemicals for the experiment, and you will pay for trying to ruin everything," growled Mr. Freeze. He then pointed the gun at Batman.

"This is not what Nora would want!" growled Batman.

"What she does not know...won't hurt her," said Mr. Freeze.

* * *

Then, a batarang came and hit the side of Mr. Freeze's helm, it let a small scratch. He looked to see a fourteen year old boy wearing a black jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black ski mask with red goggles.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"Not important, Freeze!" growled the boy. He then pulled out a metal staff and rushed at Mr. Freeze but he punched him to the wall, landing next to Batman, he then ran out.

"What do you think you are doing!" growled Batman.

"Helping your ass, Bruce!" growled Dick.

"Stupid kid! No one helps me!" growled Batman as he got up. He limped to the door; he then fell on his knee. "You are in no shape to take Freeze alone, Bruce!" yelled Dick as he ran out of the room.

"Dick!!" yelled out Batman.

* * *

Dick followed Mr. Freeze to the roof. When he got to the roof, Mr. Freeze froze the door shut, leaving only Mr. Freeze and Dick.

"Little robin, you do not know who you are dealing with!" growled Mr. Freeze.

"Sure I do, I am messing with a cold hearted monster!" growled Dick. He rushed at Mr. Freeze with all his might.

He shot his freeze ray at Dick as he ran at him, but Dick kept on jumping out of the way.

He finally got to Mr. Freeze and wacked his staff at the side of Mr. Freeze's helm, making a bunch of cracks and cold air coming out minimally.

"You will pay for that, you little roach!" roared Mr. Freeze.

He then fired his gun at Dick's feet; he froze them to the ground.

Dick tried to pull them off, but the ice was too strong. He grabbed a batarang and attempted to pick off the ice.

Mr. Freeze was already in front of him, when he got off the first foot.

He raised his gun to slice Dick in half. "Brat, I am going to snuff the life out of you!" he growled.

Then, Batman rammed through the frozen door and fell to the ground, but not before throwing a black egg. It landed on Mr. Freeze's helm, but it was not full of crushed glass, but a black ink.

"AAARGH!!! I CANNOT SEE!!!" roared Mr. Freeze as he tried to remove the ink with his robotic hands, but to no avail.

He then tripped on a pipe, his helm fell on a ledge and it broke his helm into millions of little pieces.

Mr. Freeze tried to get up, but the heat was crippling for him. He tried to get up, but fell on his back on the roof.

Batman limped to him, next to his head, where he can look at him in the eyes. "Go ahead, you bastard, kill me…" growled Mr. Freeze.

"You should now me better, I will do what I can for your wife, but you have to go to Arkham Asylum, so that you can go back to her fully functional, not like this…"

* * *

Dick sat at the cave with a smile of pride. "How was it?" asked Alfred.

"Awesome, I never felt that sort of rush before, and I won, we both did!" laughed Dick. They both saw Batman come in and sit at the computer

"So, when are we gonna fight crime again?" asked Dick.

"Never, you will stay at home, you are grounded," growled Batman, without looking at him.

"What? You cannot ground me, you are not my father!" growled Dick.

"Here is your punishment, you will never help me with my work EVER again!" growled Batman.

"But, you can't, I finally have a purpose, don't you see that!?" growled Dick.

"You may think it is your purpose, but it is not, you have better things to do!" growled Batman.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!?!?" yelled Dick.

Batman was silent. "Our conversation is over, Dick, go to bed," growled Batman.

Dick stomped out of the cave, angry that Batman did not acknowledge him for saving his life.

"Master Wayne, how could you treat the boy like that?" asked Alfred.

"You know why I adopted him, so does he, and it will keep that way!" growled Batman.

"You are going to deny a boy of his destiny?" asked Alfred.

"To save him, yes," said Batman.

"I'm afraid your heart is as cold as ice," said Alfred in a huff, he then left the cave and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Mr. Freeze sat at a cell in Arkham Asylum that looked like a freezer. He looked at a trinket with a woman dancing in snow.

"I swear, my dear, I will find you again and bring you back to this world..." said Mr. Freeze. He then heard a speaker turn on.

"Victor Fries, this is Dr. Jonathan Crane, may I come in?" he asked.

"Very well," growled Mr. Freeze. The door opened to reveal the Scarecrow come in. Mr. Freeze stared at the Scarecrow...

"I see…"

**PsykoReaper: Batman is stingy, but he is doing his best...DUNDUN-DUUUUN, THE SCARECROW!!!**


	11. Scarecrow Part 1

**PsykoReaper: This is a two-parter, which also has the Scarecrow revealed, but it's not like you don't know who the fuck he is already, but whatever!**

Vicki Vale sat at her desk, looking at pictures of the Scarecrow and sketches of it's form when under the fear gas.

Max Kersh then walked over, and looked at the pictures. "Trying to crack the Scarecrow case?" asked Max.

"Yeah, it's really tough, he has access to the Mad Hatter, due to him stealing chemicals and money with him, so that means he must work or stay at Arkham," said Vicki.

"Who is your biggest suspect?" asked Max.

"Well, I would have to say it is the head of Arkham, Dr. Jonathan Crane, due to him having most of the access," said Vicki.

"That would make sense, but others have access to Jervis Tetch, so it could be anyone," said Max.

"Damn, this is hard," groaned Vicki.

"You should get home, Vicki, its gettin' late, don't you have a date with Bruce or somethin'?" asked Max.

"No, we decided to spend some time apart because we both thought that Bruce needed to get over Harvey's current condition," said Vicki.

"Yeah, anyway, get home, it's late, and you can continue tomorrow," said Max.

* * *

Vicki got in her car and drove it through the city to her apartment building. She parked her car in the lot and started to walk down the sidewalk to her apartment building.

She heard a hissing chuckle, she looked to see nothing.

She then faced forward and saw a figure down the sidewalk.

It walked closer; she could not see who it was.

After a few steps, the figure walked into a street light, revealing the Scarecrow. She stepped back in fear, the Scarecrow then ran at her.

She screamed and ran away; she went to the back door of the apartment building and slammed the door behind her.

She ran away, as she ran, she heard the door slam open. She ran up the stairs as quick as she could, her breath coming out rapidly.

She got to her door and went in; she slammed the door behind her. She locked the door, then the knob started to shake.

"Go away!" screamed Vicki.

The handle stopped shaking, everything was silent. She ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the kitchen knife, to be sure the Scarecrow was gone and to protect herself. She waited in front of the door, waiting for something to happen.

Then, a blade came out of the door. She ran to grab the cell phone; she looked to see it was off, she forgot to charge.

She growled at herself and put down the phone.

She looked to see the Scarecrow's hand come out of the door's stab wound. She screamed as she ran at the hand, she then stabbed his wrist.

The Scarecrow did not pay attention, he then held out his wrist quickly and the fear gas hit her face. She fell down on the ground; she looked to see the floor was full of maggots.

She shrieked and jumped to the couch, she looked to see the Scarecrow open the door, and he looked like he was covered in maggots.

"Welcome to fear, Miss Vale," said the Scarecrow.

She screamed in fear as maggots started to cover her entire body. Then, Batman slammed through the door, landing on his feet.

The Scarecrow turned and slashed at Batman with his scythe, but Batman ducked and punched the Scarecrow across the face, sending him onto the coffee table.

The Scarecrow jumped up and threw a remote control at the window, shattering it. He then climbed on the window, he then turned to Batman.

"You are a fool, you can't catch this ghoul, I will continue on, till we all die by the sun," said the Scarecrow.

He then jumped out of the window and landed on a car. He then climbed into a manhole and disappeared. Batman rushed to Vicki and made her drink the antidote.

"Don't worry, the toxin did not sink into your system fast enough, the serum will work faster," said Batman.

Vicki kept her eyes closed, not to see the horrors. She slowly opened them, to see everything blurry and shaky.

"Why does everything look weird?" asked Vicki.

"There are still traces of the toxin, but not enough to cause hallucinations," said Batman.

He then got up and walked to the door. "Who are you?" asked Vicki.

"My name is not important, only that I help," said Batman.

He looked to see a blood drop on the floor. He stood still, looking at the drop of blood. "Is this...from the Scarecrow?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, I stabbed him on the top of his wrist," said Vicki.

"You may have solved the case," said Batman.

* * *

...THE NEXT DAY...

Dick Grayson sat on a chair, reading a historical novel. Alfred came in and saw Dick's angry face. "Are you alright?" asked Alfred.

"Have you ever heard of Jonah Hex?" asked Dick.

"I have read the book, but I have forgotten it," said Alfred.

"He was a real life person who lost everything, his family, his honor, his...complexion...and he kept on hunting down those who deserved to be brought to justice," said Dick.

"What happened to him?" asked Alfred.

"No one knows, he disappeared and no body was found, even in the time he would have succumbed to old age," said Dick.

"What does this have to do with anything, Master Grayson?" asked Alfred.

"If he got the guts to stand up, why can't I?" asked Dick.

"He is only looking out for you, Master Grayson," said Alfred.

"I don't care, I want to help," said Dick.

"Maybe...someday you can," said Alfred. Dick then let out a sigh. "Anyway, where is Bruce?" asked Dick.

"He's going to solve the Scarecrow case, he says he is real close to solving it," said Alfred.

* * *

Batman, Gordon, Renee, and Vicki entered the Arkham Island from a boat. Dr. Crane stormed out of the asylum in a frustrated way. "You may be the law...well, some of you...but you must notify me in a day before you come to my sanctuary!" growled Jonathan.

"A sanctuary that is easily escapable?" asked Vicki.

"Not now, Miss Vale, we have reason to believe that the Scarecrow might be someone working in Arkham," said Gordon.

"That is foolish, why would you think such a dumb conclusion?" asked Jonathan.

"Who else has access to Jervis Tetch while he is in Arkham other than the staff?" asked Renee.

"Well, no one, he is very disturbed and must be kept in solitary," said Jonathan.

"Well, that settles it, the Scarecrow works in Arkham," said Gordon.

"If you say so," sighed Jonathan in a long silence.

"We'll need to see all the people who have access to Jervis Tetch, as well as Dumfrey and Deever Tweed," said Batman.

* * *

The inside of the asylum was worse than the outside. The floors were dirty, the walls were leaking, and the rooms were full of bleak.

In one cell, sat on the floor Mr. Victor Zsasz. He was pale grey, with small patches of hair, empty eyes, yellow teeth, dirty nails, and tally marks covering his body.

He was in Arkham due to his mental state, always keeping a tally whenever he kills, by slitting his skin, making the marks, and he has killed almost as much as the Joker.

He sat on the floor with his back on the wall, he looked at a piece of cloth he snuck in, which had the scent of his latest victim, he then pressed it on his nose and smelt it long and hard, to remember the woman he horribly killed.

In another cell, a skinny boy with white hair and glasses sat on his bed, looking at the floor, his name was Maximillian Zeus.

He believed that he was the actual Zeus, and what really brought him here was because he killed his father with a home-made device that sends electrical shocks to a person's body, the reason is that he believed his father to be Chronos; he then killed his mother when she tried to apprehend him.

In another cell, a man strapped to a wall of his cell hung with his head looking at the floor.

He had long white hair, a large build, and pale skin, his most unusual features was a his canines, which were sharp, like a vampire.

His name was Niccolai Tepes, who was a genetic anomaly, no one knew what he is, some say he is a vampire, others say he is an evolutionary offshoot, no one knows for sure. He came to Gotham like a whiff of smoke and started a vampire cult by the name Mad Monk.

* * *

The guard Lyle Bolton, a janitor named Carl Burter, and a psychiatrist named Dr. Anne Carver both sat at the side of Jonathan Crane's office while Dr. Jonathan Crane sat at his desk.

Lyle Bolton was large and had black hair, he wore a work suit, he also had a rough atmosphere.

Anne Carver was an African American woman who wore glasses and a doctor outfit.

Carl was a skinny man with black hair and shades.

Renee and Vicki sat at the other side of the room. Batman and Gordon were in front of the desk.

"Well, these are the people who have access to Jervis and the Tweeds, what do you want?" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah, I got things to do, you know!" growled Lyle.

"You mean manhandle the patients?" asked Anne.

"Enough, let's get this started," said Batman.

"Very well, let us hear the criminal try and solve the case," said Jonathan.

"My first test is this," said Batman. He then pulled out four coins. He then tossed it to Anne; she caught it with her left hand. He then tossed it to Lyle; he caught it with his right hand. He tossed it to Carl; he caught it with his right hand. Finally, he tossed it to Jonathan; he caught it with his left hand.

"What does this have to prove?" asked Lyle.

"By my calculations, I think that the Scarecrow may be right handed, that means you and Carl a suspect, Lyle," said Batman.

* * *

"What!?" growled Lyle.

"But, I could be wrong, as the Scarecrow might be ambidextrous, and you could not be the Scarecrow because the Scarecrow is half your size," said Batman.

"So, I may not be the Scarecrow?" asked Lyle.

"Possibly, maybe you have patients be the Scarecrow as you watch," said Jonathan.

"What! Come on, that's bullshit!" yelled Lyle.

"Wait, you forgot about Carl, he is just as skinny as the Scarecrow and he caught it with his right hand," said Anne.

"But, I couldn't hurt a fly!" said Carl.

"Enough, here is my final test, last night, the Scarecrow came to Vicki Vale's house and made one mistake, he let himself get stabbed at the top of his wrists, am I right, Miss Vale?" asked Batman.

"Yes, that is true," said Vicki.

"Now, show me your wrist, Mr. Burter," said Gordon.

Carl showed his right wrist, it had a scar on it. "Well, what do you have to say about that?" asked Gordon.

"But this is from a month ago, I cut myself while fixing my car," said Carl.

"He is telling the truth," said Batman.

"How do you know?" asked Renee.

"Because, his wound had enough time to heal," said Batman.

"Alright, it's time for Jonathan Crane," said Gordon.

"But, don't you remember, Batman said only the people who are right handed could be the Scarecrow," said Jonathan.

"He also said he might be ambidextrous, now show your wrist," said Gordon.

Jonathan was silent as Gordon held out his hand; he then stood up and quickly held out his wrist at Gordon, spraying him in the face with fear gas.

Gordon fell to the ground as Jonathan leapt out of the room.

"Get him!" yelled Lyle.

"Hold on!" yelled Batman as he rushed to Gordon, he then made him drink the antidote. Lyle then rushed out of the room to see Jonathan gone.

* * *

Jonathan entered the control room, the only other person there was the Mad Hatter.

"Jervis, they have found out who I am, do you have my suitcase?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes, master, its right over there," said the Mad Hatter.

Crane then opened the suitcase and revealed his Scarecrow costume.

"Jervis, time to put in Operation: Scare into effect, release all the prisoners," said Jonathan as he removed his coat, shirt and tie and put on his cloth shirt which revealed had no sleeves, he then put on his coat.

"Yes, master," said the Mad Hatter, he then looked at one of the screens and saw Vicki Vale.

"M-master, Alice is here," said the Mad Hatter.

"So?" asked Jonathan, putting on his boots.

"I...I cannot release the prisoners while she is here, she could get hurt or worse," said the Mad Hatter.

The Scarecrow, fully dressed, grabbed the Mad Hatter's head and slammed it on the desk.

"You will do as I say, Jervis, or I will teach you the meaning of pain, UNDERSTAND!?" growled the Scarecrow.

"Yes, master, I will do what you ask," said the Mad Hatter.

"I need some fresh air, you know where I will be at, bye," hissed the Scarecrow, he then left the room, with the Mad Hatter working on the computer.

* * *

As this was happening, Victor Zsasz paced around the room, waiting for someone to appear, hoping someone would appear. He then heard the door open, revealing two orderlies and a female doctor.

"Alright, Victor, it is time for your session," she said.

Victor continued to pace around, but stopped and looked at the woman.

"You new?" asked Zsasz.

"Yes, I am your new psychologist," she replied.

"Mmmmm, you look tasty…" he hissed with a smile.

One of the orderlies hit him over the head with a baton, making him fall to the ground but not unconscious.

"Now, now, there is nothing he can do to hurt me, it is alright," she said.

He then got to his knees and sat up. "Isn't there?"

"That is enough out of you, fuckjob!" growled an orderly.

Zsasz let out a laugh, "I am not afraid of you zombies, why should I, you are all pussies in the end!" hissed Zsasz.

The orderly then punched Zsasz in the face, sending him to the floor.

"What did I say!" yelled the psychologist.

"You wanna know what happened to the last psychologist that tried to examine me?" asked Zsasz as he got up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I scared her, she thought I was gonna kill her, since I knew what her address was…" hissed Zsasz.

"I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH!!!" yelled the orderly who pushed him to the wall.

"Wait, what was it?" asked the psychologist.

Zsasz then laughed.

"135 North Greene Street…" hissed Zsasz.

She then shuddered at this answer. "That's…my address…"

"Is it?" asked Zsasz, "I forgot, it was yours, I learned it just yesterday…"

The orderly then threw him to the ground. He then got up and stood up in front of the psychologist, who was scared at the fact he was ten inches from her face. "I'm ready for my session…"

* * *

Max Zeus was sitting in the activity room, painting a picture on the canvas, painting a large mountain. A doctor walked to him and looked at the picture.

"Amazing, Max, what is it?" asked the doctor. "Foolish pilgrim, I am Zeus, and this canvas is showing my home, Olympus!" announced Zeus.

"Please, I wish to call you by your name, Maximillian, not just Zeus, I believe you developed a god complex and you think you are someone you are not," told the doctor.

"Stupid human, it was better when you feared me and not consider me an insane fool, now be quiet and let me paint my home!" ordered Zeus.

"Very well, Max," sighed the doctor. Maximillian growled at this blasphemy.

* * *

A drunk orderly walked across the halls, drinking from his bottle, he then goes into Nicollai's cell and drinks a sip of his beer.

"Look at you, ya fat ass white-ass!" slurred the orderly, he then walked to the vampire, drank from the beer and spat at the creature.

"Ha! What are you gonna do, huh, nothin'!"

The patient just kept on looking at the floor.

"Hey, I am talkin' to you, why don't you listen!"

He poked the patient in the chest, but nothing happened, it just kept on looking at the floor.

"Oh, you bein' a wise-ass and not talkin'?"

He then repeatedly poked him in the chest, smugly laughing.

It just kept on looking at the floor. The orderly smashed the empty bottle over it's head, it did nothing.

"Stupid fuck, you don't even know when you are bein' made fun of or bein' harassed, I just got laid from one of those cute unresponsive patients, think I am gonna let you treat me like scum? HUH!?"

The Mad Monk was silent.

"Alright, asshole, time to beat some sense into ya!"

* * *

Batman and the others were outside when a voice in the intercom went off.

"Hello again, Batman, I wish to give you thanks for sending me back into this hellish wonderland, and here it is, bloody revenge!" said the Mad Hatter, he then let out a long laugh.

Then, they all heard doors open up.

"Oh no, it's our fire escape protocol," growled Lyle.

"The what!?" asked Vicki.

"If there was a fire, we would have to get all the prisoners out, but we would have had ten armed guards in each hall, which we don't have right now," said Anne.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Carl.

"Calm down, Carl, the entrance is just a few floors down," said Lyle.

"Gordon, you get them out of here, while I find the Scarecrow," said Batman.

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Gordon as they separated from Batman.

* * *

Before the doors opened, the orderlies and the female psychiatrist were leading Zsasz down the tower to the Gene Kase Wing, where the sessions are held.

"Miss doctor, are you scared?" asked Zsasz.

She didn't answer.

"Yeah, I can tell…"

The orderly then roughly yet slightly pushed Zsasz.

"Don't worry; it won't be too messy…"

"Shut up, Zsasz…" said one of the orderlies.

"Although, I can't keep a promise to save my life…"

"Shut up, Zsasz!" barked one of the orderlies.

"Like this one time, at band camp, I liked this chick…"

"Shut the fuck up!" barked an orderly, hitting him on the head.

"I grabbed a flute and stuck it up her pu-"

The orderlies then threw him to the ground and started to kick him. They stopped and helped him to his feet again.

"That was a warning, ass-clown!" growled an orderly.

"Start talkin' again, and your face will be across the floor!" growled another.

Suddenly, the doors started to open, the inmates slowly getting out of their cells.

"What the fuck!" yelled an orderly.

"All you nut-heads get back in your cells!!" yelled the other.

Zsasz slowly pulled out a knife from his pants and quickly turned around, slicing an orderly's throat.

He then quickly stabbed the other in the jugular, killing him.

The psychiatrist stepped back in fear, knowing what might happen. Zsasz turned to her and cut two marks on his forearm.

"Stay…back!" she stammered.

"What's wrong, doctor lady, I thought you wanted to examine me, well, here we are…" hissed Mr. Zsasz, he then leapt at a screaming psychiatrist.

* * *

Before the doors opened, Maximillian kept on painting his picture, yearning for home, with the doctor looking at it, annoying him.

He looked at the door to see the Scarecrow walk by it, he held in his hand a device.

"Who are you?" asked the doctor.

The Scarecrow then threw the device at the table where Maximillian was sitting at.

The doctor then ran to the door as the Scarecrow ran away. "Wait, who are you, get back to your cell!"

Maxie looked to see it was his device, he used as Zeus; it was a large battery with straps like a backpack, connected to two shock batons on a curly telephone wire.

He then grabbed it, and put it on, holding the batons with each of his hands.

"MORTAL!!!" he roared.

The doctor looked at him in surprise. "Maximillian, what are you doing?"

Zeus then held out his batons and a charge of electricity shot out of them, hitting the doctor and sending him to the wall.

"Listen, simpleton, my name is Zeus, God of Olympus, Lord of All Greece, and I demand respect, and you must pay for your sacrilege!"

He then pointed the baton again and hit the doctor with a continuous electrical beam, electrifying the man to death. He then looked at the other doctors and patients, looking at him in fear.

"REPENT!!!"

The doors opening made him seem more god-like, as if he made this wrath, of course, he did not…

* * *

Before the doors opened, the drunken orderly kept on hitting the Mad Monk over and over again with a baton.

"How tough are ya, hm!? HOW MOTHERFUCKIN' THOUGH ARE YA!?!?"

The Mad Monk did nothing just kept on taking the hits.

Suddenly, the doors started to open, but the drunk kept on hitting the man. He stopped when the straps to the wall was unlocked. He stepped back as the Mad Monk got to his knees.

"Well, you got somethin' to say, fuckwad?" asked the drunk.

The Mad Monk then looked at the orderly with his pure red eyes, and bared his sharp teeth, scaring the drunk.

He attempted to leave, but the Mad Monk grabbed the drunk and threw him with great strength to the wall. He closed the door and blocked it.

"H-HELP! SOMEONE HELP!!" screamed the drunk.

The vampire then walked to the drunk and bit into his neck, draining him of all blood and setting his lifeless body on the ground.

He then got up and looked at the ceiling, hissing at the light. He then grunted and walked to the door, opening it and slamming it behind him.

* * *

Dick looked at the computer in the cave to see that Arkham has received a prison break.

"That's it, I have to help him," said Dick.

"I don't think Master Wayne would like that," said Alfred.

"I don't care, he needs my help, whether he wants it or not!" growled Dick.

"If you must go, take the keys to a boat in the harbor, make sure no one sees you," said Alfred as he handed him a key.

"Thanks Alfred," said Dick as he ran upstairs.

"Do you know how to drive a boat?" yelled out Alfred.

"NO!" yelled back Dick.

**PsykoReaper: Part 1 has ended, left ya hangin'? GOOD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Scarecrow Part 2

**PsykoReaper: This episode two-parter is sorta based on my favorite DC Graphic novel I have never read, **_**Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth**_**. Anyway, here is the TRUE beginning of Robin!**

Batman raced across the Asylum walls looking for the Scarecrow, smacking asylum inmates away as they came at him.

He then heard a low growl, he then looked down and saw a clay-like substance on the floor. He was then lifted in the air by Clayface, who turned to his true form and had grabbed Batman.

"Heheheh, looks like I caught you, Mr. Bat! Hehehahahahahaha!" laughed Clayface.

"Listen, you stupid piece of crap!" growled Batman, as Clayface crushed him.

"I'm not stupid, I am incredibly insane, Mr. Bat!" roared Clayface.

"If you don't let me go, you...crazy piece of crap, you'll be incredibly sorry you didn't," groaned Batman.

"AHAHAHAHA! LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING TO STOP CLAYFACE!!" he laughed.

Batman got his arm free with a device and threw it at Clayface, it exploded on his arm, causing him to let go in pain.

Clayface screamed in pain as the clay started to harden. Batman positioned himself in the middle of the hall, Clayface roared as he sent his fist at Batman. He hit the ground and impaled it.

He then roared in pain as he withdrew his arm from the floor as a jet of water came out. Batman held his hands to make the water hit Clayface.

He screamed in pain as the water melted him, he then ran away as pieces of him leaked out. Batman took deep breaths as he knelt on the ground; he then got up and ran across the halls.

* * *

Gordon, Vicki, Anne, Carl, Renee, and Lyle ran across the hall to their destination: the elevators. Finally, they got to the elevators. Gordon pushed the button, they heard the thing move. "I wouldn't...if I were you," said the Mad Hatter from the intercom.

"Maybe we should listen to him," said Carl.

"Renee, how many you got?" asked Gordon, talking about bullets.

"Six, you?" asked Renee.

"Twelve, how about you, Lyle?" asked Gordon.

"I forgot it at my office," said Lyle.

"Nice job doin' your job," remarked Carl.

"Hey, you don't expect your boss turning crazy and-"

Before Lyle could finish, the door opened to reveal the whole thing in flames. "Damn it, must be fucking Joseph Rigger!" growled Lyle.

"Who?" asked Vicki.

"He's a pyromaniac that blew up ten buildings," said Anne.

"We'll have to take the stairs," said Gordon.

"What? We are five floors down, this place is impossible to get out, it's the largest asylum in the world!" shrieked Anne

"Shut the fuck up, Carver, we can get out of here, one piece or two!" growled Lyle.

"Alright, let's go!" growled Gordon.

* * *

Dick, dressed like he was when fighting Mr. Freeze, finally got to the island, although he crashed the boat to the shore, he got up to the doors, he attempted to open them, but it was locked.

"Sorry, who ever you are, but I have put this place in lock-down, no one can get in or out without my say-so," said the Mad Hatter.

Dick then saw some pipes on the wall; he then began to climb up them.

* * *

"What? We cannot get out!?" shrieked Anne.

They were at the stairs when they heard this. "Well, we are gonna have to get to the control room and open the doors," said Gordon.

"No, I'm getting out of here!" shrieked Anne.

"Anne, get a hold of yourself!" yelled Carl.

"No, we have to get out of here!" she yelled as she ran downstairs. When she opened the door to the lower floor, it was pitch black.

Then, the arms of the Mad Monk came at Anne, him screaming in pure evil. He grabbed Anne and dragged her screaming into the dark.

"Anne!" yelled out Carl.

"It must be Niccolai the Vampire!" growled Lyle.

"You mean the Mad Monk?" asked Vicki.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't go downstairs if we want to live," said Gordon.

"We have to, the control room is on the first floor," said Lyle.

"Alright, but be careful," said Gordon.

They walked downstairs and when they got to the open door, they heard a slurping sound. Carl turned on the lights and revealed the Mad Monk, drinking from Anne's open throat, he looked up and snarled at the group. He ran at them, Gordon then shot at the Mad Monk straight on the forehead, fell right on the floor.

"Hurry, let's go!" growled Gordon. They ran past the Mad Monk's corpse and ran through the hall. As they ran, the Mad Monk's finger's tapped the floor.

* * *

Dick climbed out of a window to reveal a man with pale eyes painting on a canvas.

Dick looked around to see a bunch of dead corpses on the floor, but there was little blood. "You did this?" asked Dick.

"Please, I am drawing a masterpiece," said the man.

His name was not known, but he was called the Crazy Quilt by members of the asylum staff, he was semi-blind, but believed he was a painter.

Dick looked at the picture and it was nowhere near a masterpiece. "Did you...do this?" asked Dick.

"I did," said a voice. He turned to see Maxie Zeus, shocking a staff member to death with his device. "Who the hell are you?" asked Dick.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, pilgrim, I am the great and powerful Zeus, master of the gods, and you will show respect to he who liberated you from the titans!" triumphantly yelled Maxie Zeus.

"Shut up," growled Dick. Maxie pointed the batons at Dick and was shocked by the electrical blast.

"Repent, pilgrim! Or face the wrath of Zeus!" yelled Maxie.

"Go to hell!" yelled Dick. Suddenly, Maxie Zeus was punched across the face and sent to the wall, hitting his skull, knocking him unconscious.

Dick looked to see Batman, glaring at him. "Don't give me that look!" growled Dick.

"Why did you come here!?" growled Batman.

"I've come to save your ass!" growled Dick.

"I don't need help, 'Dick', I can do this by myself," growled Batman.

"I can help!" yelled Dick. "I saw," said Batman.

"Why do you deserve to help others, when I have lost as much as you have!" yelled Dick.

Batman was silent, Dick then ran past him. He then ran down the hall, followed by Batman.

"The Scarecrow wishes to see you both in the roof of the Arkham Wing, Batman and whoever you are," said the Mad Hatter through the intercom.

* * *

The Mad Hatter was in the control room, looking at Gordon and his group going down the stairs, and Batman and Dick running up the upstairs, and finally, seeing the Scarecrow looking from the ceiling.

"Jervis, are you there?" asked the Scarecrow from a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, what do you wish?" asked Jervis.

"Is Batman up here yet, and whoever is...whoever you are?" asked the Scarecrow.

"I don't know, he seems to be allied with Batman," said the Mad Hatter.

"Well, things have been going topsy-turvy, all I have to do is kill all the witnesses and pretend to have escaped and everything will go back to the way it was," said the Scarecrow.

* * *

Gordon and the others finally reach the first floor, they looked to see the control room hallway was near the lunchroom; Gordon looked to see a hulking man wearing a bite mask smashing tables around the lunch room.

"Who the hell is that?" whispered Gordon.

"Aaron Helzinger, he was not born with an amygdala, making him go into homicidal rages more often, we call him Amygdala for that," whispered Lyle.

"Just shoot him," whispered Renee. "No, we'll just piss him off," whispered Carl.

"I know," said Gordon.

He then emptied the bullets from his gun and threw them across the lunchroom; Amygdala saw this and rushed to where the bullets went to.

They then rushed past the lunchroom and went to the hall. They saw that it was guarded by Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

Renee drew her gun. "Alright, if you don't want to be shot, get out of the fucking way!" growled Renee.

She thinks she scares us, nowhow!" laughed Tweedledum. "Contrariwise, she must be a fool!" laughed Tweedledee.

"Let me handle this, Renee," said Gordon as he stepped in front of her.

"This old man can't beat us, nohow!" laughed Tweedledum as he jumped at Gordon.

He smacked Tweedledum across the face, kneed him in the stomach, and swatted him on the back, making head hit the floor.

"Contrariwise, looks can be deceiving," said Tweedledee as he backed away from the door.

* * *

Batman and Dick finally got to the entrance of the ceiling, but it was blocked by Mr. Zsasz, kneeling over the dead body of a woman. He ripped a piece of her blouse and sniffed it against his nose.

"Women...they are truly beautiful, a man is lucky to have relations with a woman to see how beautiful they truly are, but that is not my only interest when I kill them, I...love it...when they scream, their scream gives me the excitement I need to fully kill them, to feel the thrill of slitting their throats like the perfect animals they are," hissed Mr. Zsasz.

"You...freak!" growled Dick.

Mr. Zsasz glared at him. "Are you a fag?" asked Zsasz.

"What!?" growled Dick.

"Only a fag would not want to kill a woman for their screams," said Mr. Zsasz.

"You are a complete fool, Zsasz, you have foolish beliefs, now go to hell," growled Batman.

Mr. Zsasz pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot Batman, but he threw a batarang and hit his hand. He then kicked him across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"What is his problem?" asked Robin.

"Being dumped by almost every women in the world can do that to a man," said Batman.

* * *

The Mad Hatter turned around as he saw the door bust open; he was then grabbed by Renee.

"Where is the Scarecrow!" yelled Renee.

He then pointed at the screen, he was on the roof. Gordon walked to the control panel and turned off lockdown.

"Let's get out of here," said Gordon.

Renee threw Jervis on the floor and left. The Mad Hatter then started to cry on the floor. He then saw Vicki, standing next to him.

"A-Alice?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"I'm sorry, but you have to move on, I am not Alice, you have to come to terms with it," said Vicki.

He then returned to crying on the floor, she then left him, Jervis remembered a woman walk away from him, and then he forgot all about it.

* * *

The Scarecrow waited and looked to see Batman and Dick Grayson.

"Batman...and who is this young lad?" asked the Scarecrow.

"No one, just a temporary sidekick," growled Batman.

"Partner, and I'm not temporary!" growled Dick.

"I'll just call you partner," said the Scarecrow.

"What are you going to do now, Scarecrow? Everyone knows who you are, the lockdown is gone, everything you did will be gone, and all for the sake of research?" asked Batman.

"Not only for the sake of research, Batman," said the Scarecrow.

"What?" asked Batman.

"I have the need to cause fear, to make everyone shutter, when they hear the name, Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow! I will be remembered for all time as Gotham's most evil man!" hissed the Scarecrow.

"You are a freak!" growled Dick.

"A little bird says rude words, he is truly absurd, he will pay for him being brave, time to visit the grave!" laughed the Scarecrow as he got into his stance.

Dick ran at the Scarecrow, attempting to beat him, but the Scarecrow kept on blocking his blows.

Batman ran at him, but the Scarecrow took them to the floor with a low spinning kick. As Dick was on the ground, the Scarecrow lifted his foot and attempted to stomp on his skull, but Dick rolled away from the stomp.

Batman threw a batarang at the Scarecrow, but dodged out of the way as both Batman and Dick got up from the ground.

The Scarecrow then released his fear toxin from his wrists around in a circle, causing Batman and Dick to step back.

When the toxin cloud dissipated, the Scarecrow was gone.

Suddenly, Dick was slammed to the ground by the Scarecrow, who jumped from the roof entry.

Batman punched the Scarecrow in the chin, but as the Scarecrow flew, he kicked Batman's chin as well.

They both fell on the ground, but both got up. Dick grabbed another pipe and swung it at the Scarecrow, missing all times.

Dick finally got a blow, but it was the Scarecrow's arm, it cracked the bone, but the Scarecrow hardly noticed this. He then swatted Dick in the face with his arm, causing him to fall on the ground.

Batman got Dick up and the both got ready to face the insane foe. The Scarecrow then pulled out his scythe from his back and held it out at the two.

* * *

The five visitors ran to the docks and entered the boat, Gordon frantically trying to start the boat.

"What about Batman?" yelled out Vicki.

"He can take care of himself, he's been in stickier situations!" yelled Gordon, he finally got the boat started.

He attempted to get it out of the docks, but something grabbed the boat, they looked to see Clayface, somewhat soggy.

"I…want…out!" screamed Clayface.

"Put the lead on it!" yelled Lyle.

Gordon did so, causing Clayface to be dragged into the ocean, disappearing into the murky dark water.

"I don't think we will be seeing him soon," remarked Gordon.

* * *

He then rushed at them and swung his scythe, they both dodged the slash. Batman sent a black egg at the Scarecrow, but he blocked it with his arm and threw a device that looked like a bulb with a skull on it.

Batman then put a gas mask on, he then put his cape around Dick. The skull bulb went off and sprayed gas around.

"Just keep your nose out of-"

Batman then let out a grunt, he then fell on the ground, he was stabbed on the shoulder by the scythe. "NO!!!" yelled Dick, but he was smacked across the face by the Scarecrow and sent on the floor.

He removed his mask and hat to reveal his face. He then fell on Batman and started to strangle Batman with the shaft of the scythe.

"Scream...SCREAM...or I'll make you SCREAM!" growled the Scarecrow.

"Hey, Crane!" growled Dick, the Scarecrow looked and saw him holding a skull bulb.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" growled Dick, he then threw it at Jonathan's face, breaking it on his face and exploding gas on him.

"No!!! "yelled the Scarecrow.

He then saw fire, everywhere, fire. He looked at his arm and saw it was on fire. He screamed as he attempted to shake the fire off.

He then fell on the ground, in a fetal position, trying to make the fire go away. Batman got up and walked to the roof.

He saw his boat on the other side of the island, away from the docks. "Nice job, Dick," said Batman, "But maybe we should get you boat-driving skills…"

"Thanks, maybe we should get out of here," said Dick. "Good idea," said Batman.

* * *

...THE NEXT DAY...

Dick went down the cave and entered the garage, he saw Bruce working on his cycle.

"Hey, Bruce, sorry for disobeying you, but you can't stop me, so ground me, but I am still going to help me," said Dick.

"I know, that is why I decided to make you my partner," said Bruce as he revealed what he was working on, he was making a side car.

"What!? Really!? Thank you, Bruce, you have no idea what this means to me!!" yelled Dick in excitement.

"Don't thank me," said Bruce as he walked away, Dick looked to see a smiling Alfred.

"You put in a good word for me?" asked Dick.

"I did more than that, I made you a costume, besides what do you want to be called?" asked Alfred.

Dick remembered what Mr. Freeze said one time, what he called him that one time. "Robin, I wanna be called Robin," said Dick.

"Very well, Robin," chuckled Alfred.

* * *

...LATER THAT NIGHT...

In a liquor store, a man in a purple costume, purple butterfly wings, and a gold mask robbed a man in there, he then ran out of there, attempting to get out of there.

He was then confronted by Dick, who wore a red shirt with yellow straps, short green sleeves, and button that had an R on it, green pants, boots, green gloves, a yellow cape, and a small black mask that only hid his eyes, it also made his eyes white, he was Robin, the Boy Wonder.

He then kicked the robber, Killer Moth, in the face and he hit the wall with his back.

"Nice job, Robin," said Batman.

"Thank you, who's next?" asked Robin.

"We have a robbery from Clayface, you sure you can handle him?" asked Batman.

"Is that a challenge!?" laughed Robin.

"We'll see," said Batman.

* * *

"I have failed, my freedom has been derailed, I know that they must think I am a freak, my mind is bleak, my psyche is dull, but it is all bull, what they think of me, for you see, they cannot keep me here, I am the lord of fear, the god of terror, the killer in the mirror, and the first on my list, and I will have some assist, as soon as I can, I will kill...the Batman..."

**PsykoReaper:** **It is coming to an end, the first season, and I might make another season or do another comic book adaption, maybe Spider-Man or the X-Men...**


	13. The Riddler

**PsykoReaper: I bet you think this is the season finale, but it's NOT! This is a fifteen-episode season, not a thirteen-episode season, YEAH BOOOY! I cannot believe I just did that...**

**P.S. This has some sexual content, a little Riddler/Query and Echo, but I know it probebly never happened, but I haven't read enough Batman comics because I am strapped for cash. Besides, this Batman story is a little different from the mainstream, ya know. So, don't flame me because of somethin' you don't like in this chapter, so here goes!**

In the depressing city's morning, there was a bank far in the city, full of people wishing to cash their checks and renew their credit cards.

Near the bank was a little green car, the window opened and revealed an arm with a dark green sleeve and purple glove holding a remote, it pushed a button.

Then, there was an explosion in the bank, everyone came running out.

Out came two nineteen-year old girls with black hair with one side over their eye, green bowler hats, green tanktops with fishnet shirts over them, green skirts, green boots, brown sacks and machine guns, they entered the bank and shot down five of the security guards.

They ran into a room where the explosion happened: the vault.

It was blown way off, they entered it and grabbed a whole bunch of money into the bags. After they filled up the bags, they ran out of the bank and jumped into the car.

The car then sped away from the bank, a few minutes later; the cops finally came to the bank.

* * *

Gordon looked at the wreckage from the vault; Renee came into the vault room. "Well, five guards are dead, two guards injured, and five million dollars missing," said Renee.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Gordon.

"Well, by my guess, it was the Riddler," said Renee.

"Damn, why did he have to resurface now?" growled Gordon.

"Well, since Arkham is in need of a new director, due to Jonathan Crane turned out to be the Scarecrow, I guess he decided to cut his vacation short," said Renee.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Gordon to Batman, who was right behind them.

"How do you keep appearing out of nowhere?" asked Renee.

"I have learned a few tricks, what Renee said was a good suggestion, but I think he is testing me," said Batman.

"Why you?" asked Renee.

"I have done the impossible, capture the Scarecrow, now he wants to see if I can catch him," said Batman.

"He left a riddle," said Renee.

"He always does," said Gordon.

"What does it say?" asked Batman.

"Weird evil silly tracker, that doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Renee.

"It's saying west," said Batman.

"What?" asked Renee.

"**W**eird **E**vil **S**illy **T**racker, W-E-S-T, west," said Gordon.

"He's targeting the West Gotham Bank!" exclaimed Renee.

"Possibly, but the Riddler has tricked us before, it could be something else," said Batman.

"Like what?" asked Gordon.

"Let me hold on to that and I will find out," said Batman.

* * *

Robin knelt on the wall, angry of the job he has to do, wait. Finally, Batman exited from the bank.

"You know, when I took this job, I didn't expect I would have to wait outside," growled Robin as they walked to the Batcycle.

"You just do your job and everything keeps spinning," growled Batman.

They got on the cycle, Batman on the driver's side, while Robin on the passenger side. "And when do I get my own vehicle?" asked Robin.

"When you grow up," growled Batman, he then started to cycle and drove away.

* * *

After school, Barbara Gordon sat at the steps of her school, waiting for someone.

She looked to see her friend, Pamela Isley, a girl who was the same age as Barbara, had red hair, and green eyes hidden by glasses.

She was a bookworm, had her books kept close to her small chest. "Finally you came," growled Barbara.

"Sorry, I had to stay after school with Dr. Woodrue," said Pamela.

"Again, how many study sessions have you had, you are an A+ student," groaned Barbara.

"Well, I just want to make sure and all," said Pamela.

"Come on, nerd, let's go!" laughed Barbara.

They then walked down the street, with Pamela scared. "Why don't you drive?" asked Pamela.

"Cause I don't have a car, why?" asked Barbara.

"Well, aren't you afraid that you will be captured again by the Joker, or at least Black Mask or Two-Face?" asked Pamela.

"No, but...after I was saved by Batman, I wanted to stand by his side and fight the evil of Gotham," said Barbara.

"What?" asked Pamela.

"Oh, it's nothing!" laughed Barbara.

"Anyway, where's your dad?" asked Pamela.

"Oh, he's workin' again, trying to catch the Riddler for the hundredth time," said Barbara.

* * *

Batman sat at his computer with the Riddler's puzzle on the computer screen. Robin then walked in, with books in his hands.

"You know, you are probably the only guardian that condones his ward to be tardy," laughed Robin.

"Well, you had just as important things to do," said Batman.

"Did you figure it out yet?" asked Robin, talking about the riddle.

"I'm about to, I put it on the computer and it's analyzing what all these letters can make that are companies," said Batman.

The computer then said it was done analyzing. "Alright, what do we have?" asked Robin.

"Well, there's west, but then there's EWTS," said Batman.

"EWTS, you mean the electronics company?" asked Robin.

"They also make military equipment," said Batman.

"You think that the Riddler would be interested in that stuff?" asked Robin.

"He's an obsessive-compulsive thrill seeker, I think holding the city ransom would be the ultimate thrill-ride for him," said Batman.

"Did you say, Obsessive-compulsive?" asked Robin.

"Yes, he has an obsession of riddles and puzzles, and cannot resist the urge of leaving one at the scene of a crime," said Batman.

"What are we waiting for, let's go stop the Riddler!" laughed Robin.

"This is not a game, got it, Robin?" growled Batman.

"Yeah, it's just...never mind," growled Robin.

* * *

At a vault in a EWTS warehouse, a guard slept in the desk in front of it.

He then heard a noise and saw the two girls working for the Riddler, holding machine guns, they were with a shadowy figure/

"Hey, you guys are not supposed to be here!" yelled the guard.

The shadowy figure held up a gun and shot the guard in the temple, with his body dropping on the floor.

The man revealed himself, he was a tall skinny man with orange hair and a five' o'clock shadow, wearing a green coat, a green vest, a purple shirt, a green tie with a black question mark on the end, black tuxedo pants, black shoes, a green bowler hat, and black sunglasses hiding sleepy eyes, he held a gun on the right hand and a green cane with an emerald at the end on the other hand.

He grinned with his white teeth showing. "Alright, luvs, get the goodies before the bat gets here!" laughed the Riddler.

The two henchwomen, Query and Echo, opened the door into the main room with a slide key and the cut-off hand of the guard.

When they opened the door, it revealed a lot of weapons. "Stupid bastards, they actually have the stupidity to hide their toys in the world's most crime-infested hellhole," said the Riddler.

They walked across the room, where they stopped in front of a tank. "Is this what we came here for?" asked Query.

"Yes, dear, a tank, I always wanted to use this in the town, be a great laugh!" chuckled the Riddler.

"You won't be getting a chance, Riddler!" growled a voice behind him; he looked and saw Robin and Batman, near the door.

"Batman...and a young bloat, how nice to see the Batman again," laughed the Riddler.

"Your fun-loving destruction ends here, Riddler!" growled Batman.

"Query, Echo, take care of this copper-wannabe," said the Riddler.

The two women then held their machine guns at Batman and Robin and fired away.

They both ducked behind a road vehicle, thankfully, it was bullet-proof.

"What do we do now, Batman?" asked Robin.

"I'm thinking," growled Batman.

As the two women shot at the car, the Riddler got in the tank. "Come, luvs, let's get crackin'!" yelled the Riddler.

Query and Echo stopped shooting and jumped in the tank. "So, what's so special about THIS tank?" asked Robin.

"This tank is fast as a racecar," said Batman.

"How is that possible?" asked Robin.

"A powerful engine and a company's worth of money, that's what," growled Batman.

The tank then started and drove past the dynamic duo. "Hurry, we have to get the Riddler!" yelled Robin as he ran out of the room.

Batman followed Robin to the cycle, got on, with Robin on it, and drove after the Riddler.

* * *

As Batman and Robin chased the ultra-fast tank in Batman's Batcycle, two police cars appeared next to him, one driven by Jason Bard, the other by Harvey Bullock.

"How are we gonna lose em'?" asked Echo.

"We are comin' near a tunnel, luv, exactly where I want to go!" laughed the Riddler.

They finally got to the tunnels; the Riddler turned the gun of the tank and shot at the wall. That part of the tunnel then collapsed behind the Riddler's tank.

Batman and the two cops stopped their vehicles; they got off their vehicles and walked towards the wreckage.

"Damn, we'll never know where the fucker is at!" growled Harvey.

"Ummm, Batman, you should look at this," said Robin looking through the wreckage.

Batman looked and saw a note, he read what it said.

"I am a sea monster, killed by the blue, do not let my name fool you, I am not a teacher," said the note.

"What does it mean?" asked Robin.

"Blackbeard," answered Batman.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"He was a pirate, hence sea monster, he was killed by the blue, and a shade of blue is called navy blue, hence navy, and his real name was Edward Teach, but as the riddle said, he is not a teacher," said Batman.

"What does a pirate have to do with anything?" asked Robin.

"I think I know where he is," said Batman.

"Where?" asked Jason. "He's in an abandoned hotel called the Pirate's Barnacle," said Batman.

"How do you know that, he could be in any pirate-based buildings, we may even not know it's based ON a pirate, just something sea-worthy," growled Harvey.

"You can check whatever place you want, but I am going after the best possible place, Robin, get in!" growled Batman.

Robin did what he said and they both drove off. "Should we trust him?" asked Jason. "He's never been wrong before," sighed Harvey.

* * *

The Riddler walked into a room with a grin on his face. He then closed the door and fell on the bed.

"Well, isn't this the life, live without rules, do whatever you want, and every time you are caught, you get sent to an easily escapable asylum, this...is the life!" sighed the Riddler.

He heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" yelled the Riddler.

The door opened to reveal Query and Echo. "So, boss, when do we get paid?" asked Query.

"Oh, yes, your money," said the Riddler.

He got up and opened a briefcase; he pulled out ten one hundred dollar bills and gave them both five each.

"Thanks, boss, is there anything else you want from us?" asked Echo.

"Well, I feel a little alone, luvs, hate to be alone after a heist," said the Riddler.

"Well, do not worry, boss, we know how to keep a man from feeling alone," said Echo with a smile.

They then both sat on the bed, with their hands on his shoulders. "So, boss, which first?" asked Query.

"Well, let me think, maybe...Query," laughed the Riddler.

"Sorry, Echo, you'll have to wait!" laughed Query.

"Stupid cunt," growled Echo under her breath.

"Don't worry, luv, I got enough energy for two!" laughed the Riddler.

"You can be really sweet, even for an obsessive-compulsive Clyde," said Echo.

"And don't you forget it, luv," said the Riddler with a smile.

Echo got off the bed and sat at a chair and started to watch TV. Query then lay on the bed, with the Riddler on top of her.

The decadence of Gotham is everywhere, from the sewers of Killer Croc, to the underground casinos of Two-Face.

But what is frequent of Gotham City is the sex, The Joker and Harley Quinn's hedonistic relationship, Victor Zsasz' attacks, Oswald Cobblepot's free prostitutes from the Joker, to right now, the Riddler's lust for his assistants.

Sex is a must if you want to be a top player in Gotham.

* * *

Batman and Robin finally got to the abandoned hotel, they both got off and looked around.

"Bruce, I found the tank," said Robin, pointing at the garage.

"Don't use my name," ordered Batman.

"Sorry, no one was around," said Robin. "What if the Riddler was listening, Dick?" asked Batman.

"Ok, ok, I get the message, don't use your name, I got it!" growled Robin.

"Good," said Batman. "Anyway, what do we do about the tank?" asked Robin.

"Let me handle it, you get the Riddler," said Batman.

Robin then walked to the door, he touched the knob, it let out an alarm. "Damn, the Riddler has the place wired!" growled Robin.

* * *

The Riddler was behind a pinned-to-the-wall Echo while Query was watching TV in her underwear when the alarm went off. "Damn, the copper-wannabe!" growled the Riddler.

"No, I'm almost there!" gasped Echo.

"Sorry, luv, blame the bat," growled the Riddler as he got off and started to put his clothes on.

"What do we do?" asked Query as she got her skirt and shirt on.

"You two go and shoot the bat from the air and also the little bloat," said the Riddler.

Echo was still tired, but did her best to hurry.

"Now, now, luv, I wasn't that good!" laughed the Riddler.

* * *

As Robin walked down the hall, Query and Echo came from the hallway behind him and shot at him, luckily, Robin hid in a nearby room.

They stopped firing and waited. "Echo, go get the little brat," said Query.

"Why me, I'm too tired!" growled Echo.

"Because you called me a cunt, now go!" growled Query.

Echo groaned and walked to the room, she opened the door and saw that the window was open. "Query, get in here!" yelled Echo.

She came in, and saw the open window, the walked near the window. "Did he commit suicide?" asked Echo.

Robin was behind the door; he silently walked towards the girls and bashed their heads to each other.

The then fell on the floor, unconscious. "Too easy!" said Robin with a smile.

* * *

The Riddler ran outside and got into the tank, he laughed as he realized that he got away from the Batman.

"It's nice this has four seats, like a deadly suburban," said a voice behind him.

The Riddler's laughter and smile was gone, Batman then got between the front seats, grabbed Riddler's head, and slammed it on the hard part of the wheel, knocking him out. Batman then talked in his in-cowl radio to Robin.

"Did you get the two women?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, but one seemed really tired," said Robin.

Batman was silent for a while. "Don't think about it too much, Robin," said Batman.

* * *

...THE NEXT DAY...

Bruce Wayne entered Lucius Fox's office with a blueprint in his hand. "Well, hello, Bruce, need anything?" asked Lucius.

"Well, actually, I need you to build something," said Bruce.

"Very well, what do you need?" asked Lucius.

Bruce then laid the blueprints on the table, Lucius looked at it, he then looked at Bruce. "Consider it done," said Lucius.

* * *

...LATER THAT NIGHT...

The Joker looked out a window of a building, wearing nothing, with Harley also naked on the bed, sleeping.

He had a red dragon tattoo on his back like a yakuza, a snake tattoo that coiled around his right arm, a black beetle tattoo on the back of his neck, and a red circle tattoo with a red J on his left breast muscle.

Harley woke up with a loud yawn. "Well, look who's awake," said the Joker.

"Sorry, puddin', you are like a raging bronco in bed," giggled Harley.

"Yeah, it was fun as hell too," laughed the Joker.

"So, are you up for round two?" asked Harley.

"Let me think, you are smokin' hot, you are also a nympho, meaning I can have you anytime, plus you know a lot of stuff that is not even in the Karma Sutra, and I am perverted as hell," said the Joker.

"So, is that a yes, Mr. J?" asked Harley.

"You bet it, sugar buns, and I will be screwin' those soon enough!" laughed the Joker.

Then, on the counter, the Joker's phone rang. "Ah, fuck!" groaned the Joker as he picked it up and looked who it was.

"Fuck the phone, puddin', come and rev up your Harley!" she giggled.

"Sorry, it's Two-Face, gotta see what he wants!" laughed the Joker.

"Alright, I'll be warmin' myself up!" laughed Harley.

"Good girl," hissed the Joker.

He then answered the phone. "Hello, Harvey!" laughed the Joker.

"Alright, clown, you wanted a gang war, you got one," growled Two-Face.

"How many times did you have to flip to get that choice?" asked the Joker.

"Just one, I never question fate, Joker," growled Two-Face.

"Well, you should really thank me because I am the one that made you the way you are," said the Joker.

He then heard Harley let out a giggle of ecstasy. "Trust me, sugar buns, you are gonna be screamin' in pleasure when this phone is done," said the Joker.

"What?" growled Two-Face.

"Oh, not you, who would sleep with you?" asked the Joker.

"When do we fight?" growled Two-Face.

"How about two weeks, 9:00 PM, in the three-way intersection in Blake Street, so that Black Mask can join in, but bring enough guys to protect the rear, as they police and, right-leaning stroke oblique dash, or Batman would try to stop us, got that, meat-face?" asked the Joker.

"Just remember, it will be your blood on the streets, Joker," said Two-Face.

"We will see, that is up to the coin, of course," said the Joker.

Two-Face turned off the phone, he then looked at his coin as he sat in his desk. He thought of the good times he had with his wife, but they are all gone now, taken by the Joker.

**PsykoReaper: Joker's a pimp, Harley is a nympho, Riddler fucks Query and Echo, and Mr. Zsasz rapes women, get used to it, it's new, it's blue, and at least it's not like Frank Miller's version of Batman who is an unemotional badass who is more like the Joker which is totally off from the comics.**


	14. Wars Part 1

**PsykoReaper: Yeah, another two-parter, but it's worth it! This is the season finale of my Batman: Day and Night fanfic, and I will immediatly work on season two and then work on the Spider-Man fanfic. Anyway, at the end of the next chapter, I will tell you the theme song for Batman: Day and Night, and even though it is not what it initially means, it's close.**

...ONE WEEK AND SIX DAYS LATER...

In the darkness of Gotham's night, Oswald Cobblepot was in a car, driving it, could not take a limo because of what he was about to do.

Unbeknownst to Oswald, someone was following him. In a car, Vicki Vale followed him with her car, making sure he does not see her.

Oswald stopped in front of a decaying building; Vicki parked her car a block away on the other side of the street.

Oswald got out of his car, he looked around to make sure no one was there, he believed he was safe. He entered the building, Vicki got out of her car and slowly walked to the building, she waited for a while, then entered the building quietly.

She heard talking and loud noises in the upstairs room, she quietly got up the stairs and saw a door with light coming out of the opening, and she peeked and saw the Joker and Oswald Cobblepot talking. She turned on her recorder and listened to Oswald's talk with the devil.

* * *

"I don't think I can keep this up anymore, Joker, they are all starting to suspect something after Harvey turning into meatface," said Oswald.

"Meatface, good one, don't worry, they won't dare cross us after I threaten to kill their friends, have my men violate their wives and daughters, and have their bones broken so much that all will be left is powder," said the Joker.

"No man has taken down the police, it's impossible!" said Oswald.

"Listen, Penguin, nothing is impossible, just unlikely," laughed the Joker.

"Please, stop calling me that, I hate that name!" growled Oswald.

"Whatever, I can call you whatever I want, Penguin, I mean, you look like a penguin," joked the Joker.

"Well, Gordon will be harder to break, he is stronger than the other cops," said Oswald.

"Every colossus has a weakness, his is his daughter," said the Joker.

"But you tried that, and the Batman defeated you easily," said Oswald.

"He didn't capture me, then I would have been defeated, but I have only begun to fight, Penguin," said the Joker.

"There is...something else, Joker," said Oswald.

"What did you do now, Penguin?" asked the Joker, in an annoyed tone.

"There is a reporter following me, I don't know her name, but I think she suspects something," said Oswald.

"Well, why don't we ask her, she is just outside this room," said the Joker.

* * *

Vicki was about to rush out of the building, but was grabbed by her throat by Killer Croc. She was then thrown into the room; she looked to see the Joker and Oswald looking at her.

"Hey, I recognize her, she's Vicki Vale, I saw her when I visited the news building!" growled Oswald.

"I knew it! You are working with the enemy, and you caused Harvey Dent's tragedy!" yelled Vicki.

"What do we do with her?" asked Killer Croc.

"He talks?" asked Oswald.

"When he wants to, and he usually doesn't want to, and to answer Croccer's question, I might have an idea," said the Joker. "What?" asked Oswald.

"My buddy Waylon Jones has not eaten a news lady for a looooong time, and we all know it's his favorite meal!" laughed the Joker.

Vicki looked at Killer Croc, who looked at her with great hunger. "You won't get away with this, others will know I am gone, you will be exposed!" Vicki Vale yelled at the Unholy Three.

"Exposed? Ms. Vale, the only person that knows you are here is yourself, who even cares about some stupid journalist pig that no one will ever know is gone?" asked the Joker.

"I have friends, Joker!" yelled Vicki.

"Yeah, yeah, and they will die with you, WHATEVER! You are such an annoying slut machine! Kill her already, Waylon!" growled the Joker, who was getting annoyed by Vicki Vale's persistent nature.

* * *

Killer Croc grabbed her and threw her at a wall; Vicki fell to the floor after her back hit the floor.

Killer Croc walked towards her, she stopped when she pulled out a small gun. "Stay back, you fucking monster, I am warning you!" yelled Vicki.

Killer Croc stopped and just watched her. "Now, step back!" growled Vicki.

Killer Croc did nothing. "Step back!" yelled Vicki.

The Joker pulled out a pack of cards without Vicki noticing, he then pulled out the Joker card and threw it at Vicki's hand, which impaled it by the card's corner. Vicki shrieked in pain as reflexes made her gun go off, which hit Killer Croc, but it did nothing, the bullet did not pierce the skin, just hit the scales.

"Like my tricks, dyke? I have many tricks, for that stupid attempt to be a tough little cunt, I'm gonna use all my tricks on you, then feed you to my crocodile," said the Joker, he then let out his trademark laugh.

* * *

He then was grabbed by the leg by a thin black rope attached to a batarang, which made him slip and hit the ground; he was then pulled into the hallway and punched in the face by Batman.

"No! It's Batman! Now they know everything!" yelled Oswald. The Joker got up, sporting an insane smile; he pulled out a rubber chicken and rushed at Batman with it.

He started swinging it at Batman, knocking down a wall with it once during the struggle. As the two fought, Vicki attempted to crawl away, but her hand was stepped on by Oswald.

"Not so fast, you little slut, I'm not gonna just sit here and watch you get away and tell the whole world my secret!" growled Oswald, he then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Vicki.

His hand was then hit by a red batarang; he was then punched by Robin and fell on the floor, unconscious. "Are you alright?" asked Robin.

"Watch out!" warned Vicki, but it was too late. Killer Croc grabbed Robin by the head and started to squeeze.

Robin attempted to stab Killer Croc with a red batarang, but it did not get that far through the scales.

"Robin!" yelled Batman, he then pushed the Joker on the floor and released a batarang with a rope at the end of it at Killer Croc.

The batarang's rope wrapped around Killer Croc's throat and, with a magnet and a metal part of the rope, and Batman pulled it, making Killer Croc fall down and lose hold of Robin's head.

When Killer Croc hit the floor, he fell through the floor to the first floor. The Joker got up and jumped down the hole and landed on Killer Croc's stomach.

"Quit fuckin' around!" laughed the Joker. They both then ran out of the building and ran into an alley; at the end of it was another street with the Joker's limo.

They both jumped in and it erratically drove away, hitting one or two pedestrians.

* * *

Vicki looked at Batman. "Are you alright?" asked Batman.

"Y-Yeah, who are you?" asked Vicki as she got up and stood in front of Batman.

"You know me well enough that I wouldn't tell anyone," said Batman.

"True, but how come every time I am in danger, you are there to rescue me?" asked Vicki.

"You have a tendency to get into trouble," said Batman.

"Well, I proved Oswald was nothing but a cheating pus-bag, but what about the Joker?" asked Vicki.

"I think he is planning something, something big, something that could go down in the history of Gotham," said Batman.

"What do you think it is?" asked Robin.

"I don't know, but I have a guess who could know," said Batman.

"Noah?" asked Robin. "Noah Kuttler, very good, Robin," said Batman, he then turned to Vicki, "Listen, I want you to go straight to the police and stay there, they should protect you, and I will tell Gordon on what is going on."

"I...I'll do it," said Vicki, sensing something familiar about Batman, she then ran out of the room.

"So, that's Vicki Vale?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Batman.

"Why did you break up with her?" asked Robin.

"She asked if we could spend some time apart, so I can get over Harvey's predicament," said Batman. "You mean she didn't try to comfort you?" asked Robin.

"I wouldn't let her, Bruce was extremely hard to reach at the time," said Batman.

"Yeah, well...wait, what did you say?" asked Robin, but Batman did not answer, he just left the room.

"Are you coming?" asked Batman as he turned his head near the door. Robin then decided to forget about it and follow his master.

* * *

In a basement of an abandoned building, a man sat in front of a computer with a long keyboard, three monitors, and three systems.

He was portly, wore a black shirt, grey pants, black shoes, had pale skin, brown shaggy hair, and dirty glasses.

He was in a chat with some people, then, he heard someone come in. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the stairs, seeing nothing. "Damn it, I know you are there, Batman, you can show yourself," said the Calculator.

"You know something, Noah, you have better tell me," said Batman, the Calculator looked to see he was right beside him.

"You have a neck at appearing out of nowhere, Batman," said the Calculator.

He then looked at the other side and saw Robin. "Oh, you have a son," joked the Calculator, Robin then slammed his face in the keyboard.

"You know something is going on, you better tell us or Robin will have to break your nose in ten places," said Batman.

"Sorry, but I cannot enclose that information, without my fee of 10,000 dollars," said the Calculator. Robin then slammed his head on the keyboard again.

"The Joker is planning something, all his men have been passive for a while, that means he is saving them for something else, now talk!" yelled Robin.

"Fine, fine, who else is pulling troops back?" asked the Calculator.

"We are asking the questions, fat-ass!" yelled Robin.

"Wait, the other criminals in hiding are Harvey Dent, Two-Face, and Roman Sionis, Black Mask," said Batman.

"Where are you getting at?" asked Robin.

"I think there is going to be a gang war, between three gangs, and possibly the police," said Batman.

"What would the Joker benefit from that?" asked Robin.

"Well, he wanted to kill Roman a long time ago, and he probably wants to finish the rest of Two-Face," said Batman.

"Maybe if you find him, you can TRY and stop him!" laughed the Calculator.

"What should we do with fatty?" asked Robin.

Batman then pulled out a device, which released a rope with a round device at the end of it, which started to electrocute Noah into unconsciousness.

"I'll call Gordon and tell him to pick up both Oswald and Noah, we'll go and get the crime bosses before they cause trouble," said Batman.

"I'll go after Black Mask," said Robin.

"No, your past history will cloud your judgment," said Batman.

"It won't! I promise!" growled Robin.

"Promises were meant to be broken, Robin, you will go after the Joker, I will go after Harvey Dent," said Batman.

"Fine, but after I defeat the Joker, I am going after Black Mask!" growled Robin.

"Fine, if you can defeat the Joker, then you can go after Black Mask, but if you kill him, you will never leave the mansion ever, even when you become an adult!" growled Batman.

"I will respect your wishes, I don't have to like it!" growled Robin.

They then left, Robin running across the rooftops to his destination, Batman riding through the city in his Batcycle.

Batman knew what he did was wrong, that he should have gone after the more dangerous Joker and Robin going after the more tame Harvey Dent, but Bruce Wayne needed to see if he can revive Harvey Dent from the prison known as Two-Face.

* * *

Barbara and Pamela entered the Gordon house to find Commissioner Gordon reading the newspaper.

The house was nice, like the bud of the thorny rose or the dove flying in the god-forsaken desert.

"Oh, hello girls, how was the sock hop?" asked Gordon.

"Boring, I don't know why we go to the sock hop, when we are just a bunch of wallflowers and drink the punch," sighed Barbara.

"At least you weren't with any boys, remember, if they go near my Starshine, they get locked up in Arkham with the Joker as a roommate!" joked Gordon.

"Starshine?" asked Pamela.

"Shut it, Pamela, or I will staple your mouth shut," growled Barbara jokingly.

Gordon's cellphone rang, he then answered it. "Hello?" asked Gordon.

"This is Batman, I got something for you," said Batman through his communicator in his cowl.

"Yeah?" asked Gordon.

"Oswald Cobblepot has been working with the Joker, and there is going to be a gang war, between the Joker, Two-Face, and Black Mask, but I don't know when, I need you to interrogate Noah Kuttler and Oswald Cobblepot, Vicki Vale is there, protect her, she needs to get this to the news as soon as possible," said Batman.

"Alright, where are they?" asked Gordon.

"Noah is in his home, Oswald is in 214 apartment building in Burton Street in room 10," said Batman.

"Alright, I'll do it," said Gordon, he then hung up.

"What's goin' on?" asked Barbara.

"We have trouble, just stay home and be careful, Pamela, I suggest you stay here for the night," said Gordon.

"Ummm, if you say so," said Pamela. Gordon then left the house in a hurry, getting in his car and drove with the siren on.

"This isn't good, I was supposed to see Prof. Woodrue tonight," groaned Pamela.

"Jeez, you can't go to Woodrue every time he needs your help with his research, besides, Woodrue is a creepy pervert," said Barbara.

"Only at first glance," said Pamela.

"Anyway, want to see something cool?" asked Barbara. "Well, ok," responded Pamela.

* * *

Barbara and Pamela entered Barbara's room and she walked over to her closet. "What are you going to show me? It's not a dead body, is it?" asked Pamela.

"You know I can't get a with murder, dumbass!" laughed Barbara.

She then opened the closet, revealing something that shocks Pamela. "Oh...Barbara, your dad is going to kill you," said Pamela.

"He doesn't need to know!" said Barbara.

"Why did you make it?" asked Pamela

Barbara sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Remember when I was kidnapped by the Joker?" asked Barbara.

"Yeah?" asked Pamela. "Yeah, well, Batman saved me, and he's been my hero ever since," said Barbara.

"So, that is why you made this?" asked Pamela.

"Yeah," said Barbara. "Why?" asked Pamela.

"Why do we need to ask questions, Pamela, it's pretty simple why I made it," said Barbara.

"Oh my god, you aren't thinking of doing..._that!_" shrieked Pamela. "Pamela, if you tell anyone, I will tell people of what is going on with you and Woodrue!" growled Barbara.

"What!? What are you talking about!?" shrieked Pamela.

"Listen, there is a reason why I think...no, scratch that, KNOW that Woodrue is a pervert, I caught you two in the act once!" said Barbara.

"No! You can't tell anyone, I love him!" shrieked Pamela with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, Pamela," she then hugged her, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't want ANYONE to know about what I am doing…"

"I wouldn't tell anyway," said Pamela with a smile.

"Why?" asked Barbara.

"Because...we are like sisters," said Pamela. They then held out their hands and touched each other's palms.

"Thank you, Pamela," said Barbara, they then separated their palms.

"I'll go make us some dinner," said Pamela with a weak smile, she then left to the kitchen.

Barbara then looked at the thing in the closet which would start the beginning of her future, of both good and bad.

* * *

In the deepest part of Gotham's darkness, there was a building, a strip club, owned by no one other than the Joker, called "The Horny Grin".

Inside it, were a room full of lusty men, Joker's henchmen guarding the place from enemies, and strippers, dancing on the stages, with white facial make-up, black eye shadow, Glasgow smiles, and little clothing.

In a room upstairs, there was the Joker, sitting in front of a table, with Harley Quinn dancing around it.

"Sugar buns, I can't wait till tomorrow!" laughed the Joker.

"Yeah, can't wait to splatter both Roman's and Harvey's brains on the asphalt?" asked Harley.

"Yeah, but I can't wait for your ass-phalt! AH HA HA HA HAA!" laughed the Joker.

"Oh, Mr. J, you are the funniest guy in the world!" laughed Harley as she sat on the Joker's lap.

"Well, Sugar buns, I got a special pill that will make my possible last night the best ever!" laughed the Joker.

"Don't talk like that, Mr. J, you are gonna live till you are old," said Harley.

"Nah, I think I might kill myself before that happens," said the Joker.

Then, Robin crashed through the window and landed on the table, glaring at the Joker. "Well, if it isn't bird-boy, don't you see that I'm tryin' to get my dick wet?" asked the Joker.

"Yeah, fuck off, bird-boy!" yelled Harley Quinn, giving the bird the bird.

"You have done many, many crimes, murder in all forms of degree, assault, battery, kidnapping, mayhem, arson, blackmail, robbery, illegal prostitution, sleeping with a minor-" said Robin.

"Hey, at least I didn't force myself on her," said the Joker.

"-drug distribution, larceny, and one moving violation, you are looking for life, even after what we found out what you are going to do," said Robin.

"And...what did you find out, bird-boy?" asked the Joker playfully.

"That you are planning a battle between Two-Face and Black Mask," said Robin.

"Really? I would have never guessed!" laughed the Joker.

"And I am going to take you down, once and for all!" growled Robin.

"Well, I have...someone, that might disagree with you 'taking me down', bird-boy," said the Joker, as he raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

"Who?" asked Robin. The Joker then snapped his fingers.

"My crocodile," hissed the Joker.

The door came crashing down, revealing the terrifying Killer Croc.

He rushed at Robin, but he just jumped over him and hit him on the back with his metal staff. Killer Croc quickly turned around and slashed at Robin's back.

Robin fell to his knees in pain; he then released a batarang at Killer Croc and hitting him in the eye. Killer Croc held his hurt eye and then glared at Robin, he roared a ferocious roar.

* * *

The Joker then threw a marble at Robin, which exploded into a bomb, but Robin dodged the blast.

"Hey, Croccers, I want to fight this little prick by myself, mono E mono!" hissed the Joker.

The Joker walked towards Robin, with the look that would strike fear even to a man without fear.

His hand holding a knife ready to bath in blood, his feet making a scary sound of stepping, his eyes were the color of fear and euphoric insanity, his teeth glistening with the joy of killing.

The Joker's evil stature made Robin afraid, but he did his best to hide it, the whole thing even made Harley afraid, it would leave her in the mercy of this Joker after Robin is killed.

Robin threw a batarang at the Joker, who in turn slashed it away with his knife. The Joker then grabbed Robin by the throat and slammed him on the glass-covered floor.

The Joker grabbed some glass, cutting his hands, and threw some at Robin. The Joker then grabbed Robin's hair and slammed his head on the wall.

"Why are you a psycho, there has to be some reason you kill people!" growled Robin, he then fell on the ground.

"There is, I do it because it's funny, it's all a comedy act, bird-boy, I am the only comedian in the world who uses death as a punch line! AH HA HA HA HAAAA!!!" laughed the Joker.

The Joker then started to kick Robin in the stomach over and over again, laughing like a lunatic as he did it.

The Joker stopped, Robin puked out blood, the Joker spat on his face.

He then grabbed Robin's cape and put him on his feet. Robin then tried to do a swirling kick at the Joker, only for the Joker to duck and punch Robin in the crotch.

Robin fell on the ground, growling in pain, he then puked again.

The Joker then kicked Robin in the crotch as he tried to get up. Robin then, after he fell to the ground again, got to his knees.

"So, you kill for fun, you are a despicable creature, a loser trying to make himself known in the world," growled Robin.

"Not true, Robin," said the Joker with a mile-wide grin, "I don't care if I am known, I just want to make everyone as insane as me, because without a little balls, you will be devoured by the beast known as 'Normalcy', there is no such thing as normalcy, everyone is weird, normality is a bad, bad joke, because it is about something that is not even true, I like my jokes to have some honesty in jokes, and when I do a joke, they are real, heh heh heh heh heh, I am, after all, a man of my word! AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!"

* * *

He then grabbed Robin and slammed him on a table. "I am gonna let you live, bird-boy, but I am gonna leave my mark on ya, something to remember me by!" laughed the Joker.

"Are ya gonna give him that ol' 'permanent smile'?" asked Harley.

"No, done that joke too many times, I got somethin' better!" laughed the Joker.

He then ripped Robin's shirt, he then pressed his knife on Robin's chest, carving a circle. Robin yelled in pain, he arms being restrained by Killer Croc.

The Joker then carved a J on the middle of the circle.

He then grabbed Robin and threw him out of the window, Robin hitting a car. All that Robin saw before he fell unconscious, was the Joker leaning down, looking at him, laughing.

* * *

Batman walked on the roof of Two-Face's main base of operations.

He saw a sun roof, he looked to see an office, he opened it and jumped down into it.

He looked to see a picture Gilda and...no one, Harvey Dent in the picture was scratched off.

"I think it looks better like that…"

Batman looked to see Two-Face, in the corner, with a bottle of whiskey in his hands and tears in his one eye, the tear ducts in the other dried up.

"Harvey, you have..." said Bruce.

"Become an...an...a alcoholic, y-yeah, Gilda...deservessss to be with somebody else...in that...place in the sky," slurred Two-Face.

"Harvey, you need to call off this battle, people will die," said Batman.

"Why should I care about the...the lives of thossse...stupid patriotic ass-fuckers!" growled Two-Face.

"Because Harvey Dent would never want this!" growled Bruce.

"Harvey Dent is DEAD!!!" yelled Two-Face.

"No he isn't!" growled Bruce.

"YES HE IS!!! THE JOKER KILLED HIM WHEN HE KILLED MY WIFE!!! DO YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK-FUCKING SKULL!!! HE IS GONE FOREVER!!!" screamed Two-Face.

There was silence. "You said, my wife, if that is the case, then Harvey is still alive," said Batman.

"In a matter of speak...speaking, he isss nothin' more than...a mindless zombie, I am a p-parasite using the zzzzombie to live my life, I (hic) have some of hissss memories, like Gilda..." slurred Two-Face, who then trailed off, remembering his old life.

"Harvey?" asked Bruce.

"I remember wwwwhen we use to sit at the hill...in Harvard...she would lay...her head on my lap...as I str-st-stroked...her beautiful golden hair...she...wassss an angel," slurred Two-Face, he then started to cry.

"Harvey, please, come with me, I can get you help," said Bruce, holding out his hand.

"And where would you take me, Batman? To Arkham? Not even that hell-hole can fix my problems!" growled Two-Face, who started to sober out of pure anger of old memories.

"If you do not come with me, Dent, I will have to take you down," growled Batman.

Harvey then got up, he seemed completely sober.

"Don't you talk to me like you know me, bat-fuck, I am no one, just a keeper of a broken mirror, a shadow of a man who died a long time ago, how could you possibly know me?" asked Two-Face.

"I know that you were the city's angel of protection!" growled Batman.

"Angels fall, Batman, don't you read that book full of toilet paper?" asked Two-Face.

"Please, Harvey, come with me," said Bruce, holding his hand again.

Two-Face pulled out his coin; he looked at all its sides.

He then held up the coin. "Heads, I come with you and return to normal, Tails, I kill you and resume my self-destruction," growled Two-Face.

He then turned around to make sure Batman would not look. He flipped his coin, and looked at the result. He then walked to his desk.

"What did you get?" asked Batman.

"Heads," said Two-Face, he reached into his drawer.

"Good, come with me, we must stop the-"

Before Batman could finish, Two-Face pulled out a gun and shot Batman multiple times in the stomach, sending him crashing through the window and landing on the pavement.

Two-Face looked down onto the Dark Knight looking at his supposed corpse.

"I did not lie, I did get heads, but what would lead me if I joined you, I would be locked-up for my crimes and I would never be an attorney, that is why I disobeyed my coin, this once, never again, the next time...I will go with you," said Two-Face, he then left the office to his men, dawn had broken into Gotham's prison.

* * *

Batman woke up, to see he was in the Batcycle, but on the passenger side, with Robin on him, laying on him.

Batman had no gauntlets, meaning someone is driving the Batcycle.

He looked to see who was driving, he looked to see a figure, which looked like him, but with red hair leaking from the back and a more slime feminine figure.

"Talia?" whispered Batman, who then fell back into darkness...

**PsykoReaper: Well, I...finally...finished...this...chapter! I'm sorry it took me long, I had a bit of a rut, I also got a little bit insane, and my insanity seemed to better my writing skills.**


	15. Wars Part 2

**PsykoReaper:** **Well, this is part 2 of the season finale! Prepare for the beginning of Batgirl and the beginning is the end is the beginning!**

Batman woke up on a bed in the Batcave, where he settles wounded allies.

He looks to see Robin also on a bed, angrily looking at the cave ceiling.

They both still wore their costumes, but Robin's shirt was ripped off and a bandage was on his chest.

"Dick, what happened?" asked Bruce.

"The Joker almost killed me, Bruce, but next time, he is mine!" growled Dick, who looked at the bandage that covered his wound from the Joker.

"I'm sorry, Dick, I should have never sent you to fight the Joker, you were not ready," said Bruce.

"Then why did you send me there?" asked Dick, now angry at Bruce.

"Because...I need to try and save Harvey," said Bruce.

"And...did you?" asked Dick. "What do you think?" asked Bruce.

"How did you survive getting shot those many times?" asked Dick. "My suit has a special type of Kevlar, it stopped the bullets going through me, but I was unprepared and it hurt me still, and I fell down a three story building and hit my back, so that is why I am a little woozy," said Bruce.

He then looked at the cavern ceiling, he knew now, that Harvey Dent was unreachable, that Two-Face was all that was left, but he tried to keep on holding on, an impossible dream.

"So, Master Wayne, had a bit of trouble?" asked Alfred as he walked over with some medicine for Dick's wound.

"Yeah, who saved us?" asked Bruce. "She did," said Alfred, pointing at the table in the center of the Batcave.

It revealed Barbara Gordon, in a bat suit of her own. It was made of stitched-together black cloth with a stitched white bat-symbol, black boots and gloves, a cowl with the same eyes yet the bottom of her face visible and her red hair slipping out of the back of her hair, unlike Batman, she also had a cape of stitched-together black cloth as well.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dick.

"Gee, that's a real nice way of saying, 'Thanks for saving my ass', you guys aren't really social," laughed Barbara.

"Wait, you are Barbara Gordon," realized Bruce.

"Yeah, and you are Bruce Wayne, and my name is Batgirl," said Barbara.

"How did you find the cave?" asked Bruce.

"The motorcycle had an autopilot, so I pressed it and drove it all the way back here," replied Batgirl.

"How did you know our identities?" asked Dick.

"Well, I am my father's daughter, plus Alfred told me the whole thing," said Barbara.

"How am I going to protect the city from psychopaths if you keep on telling everyone my secret identity?" growled Batman to Alfred.

"Sorry, I thought she was another one of yours," said Alfred with a small laugh.

"Does that mean I am on the team?" asked Batgirl.

"No, it means you keep your mouth shut or the next time a villain kidnaps you, I won't be there to help you!" growled Batman.

"Bruce, maybe we can use her help," said Dick.

"What are you talking about, Grayson?" growled Batman.

"Listen, we can't take down three mob bosses with only two, you saw last night, we were in a conundrum, if we have three team members, then we can take down all three of them at once," said Dick.

Batman was silent; he stared at the cave ceiling again.

"Well? Am I a part of the Batman family?" asked Barbara.

"Quiet, I'm thinking," said Batman.

He thought of the consequences of having a young woman in the team, he was already pushing it with having his ward as a fellow vigilante.

If she was killed, her father, Jim Gordon, might seek revenge on Batman and call for a manhunt.

On the other case, she can be helpful, just as two heads are better than one, three heads are even better.

"Fine, you can join, but after this whole thing, you are to forever retire from the business," said Bruce.

"I'll help, but I won't retire, there is nothing you can do to make me retire," said Batgirl in a tone of defiance.

Bruce then got up and moved towards the computer.

"Master Wayne, please, get back on the bed, your still in critical condition," pleaded Alfred.

"Alfred, I have trained for this all my life, I think I can-" Bruce then fell on his knees in pain, his sides were killing him.

"Two of your ribs cracked from the fall, you need your rest," said Alfred.

"I rest, people die," said Batman, he then got to the computer.

"So, what do we do?" asked Batgirl.

"I know that the gang war is today, but I have to figure out what time and what location," said Batman.

"Well, the gangs want to fight each other for power, right?" asked Batgirl.

"That is true, anymore?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, my guess that they would fight in a three-way intersection, so that they can fight each other without trouble," said Batgirl.

"Wow, that was...pretty good," said Robin. "Thanks, even though my dad discourages it, I am a good detective!" said Batgirl with a smile.

* * *

"There are five three ways that the Joker, Black Mask, and Two-Face would have their war in, the Franklin/Benjamin/Gordon Street Intersection, the Washington/Blake/Hill Street Intersection, the Kent/Jordan/Green Street Intersection, the Parker/Logan/Richards Street Intersection, and the Veidt/Kovacs/Osterman Street Intersection," detected Batman.

"Those are a lot of choices," said Robin.

"Yeah, how are we going to find out which one before it's too late?" asked Batgirl.

"I have complemented a few solutions, one is to wait for the three to make their move," said Batman.

"Which, I guess, is not acceptable," sighed Robin.

"Yes, another is that we wait at three intersections and wait if the war starts there, but it is 3 out of 5, of course," said Batman.

"Well, why don't we have the police go to all the intersections?" asked Alfred.

"The police can't be trusted," said Batman.

"What about Gordon?" asked Batgirl.

"One of many," said Batman.

"Wait, one of those intersections, one of them is where Harvey Dent's old home is at," said Robin.

"Do you think it connects?" asked Batman.

"Possibly, the Joker would probably think it is a huge laugh to fight Harvey Dent at his old human home," said Robin.

"The Washington/Blake/Hill Street Intersection, number one of the list," said Batman.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Robin.

"It won't do any good if we go there early, the Joker is not afraid of me, so he will attempt to shoot us, killing civilians, and you two, but we have to arrive at the exact time," said Batman.

"What time is it?" asked Robin.

"8:30 PM," said Alfred.

"We slept for that long?" asked Robin.

"Yes," sighed Alfred.

"And we did not miss the gang war, I have no radio signals telling me any news about the gang war," said Batman.

"So, I guess we have to wait?" asked Batgirl. "Yes," said Batman.

* * *

Oswald sat in the interrogation room, looking at the table. Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock looked through the one-way mirror, along with Commissioner Gordon and Jason Bard.

"Hey, Renee, you want to be the bad cop for once?" asked Harvey.

"I thought you liked being the bad cop?" asked Renee with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to see what you would be like if you were the bad cop," laughed Harvey.

"Nah, I've always been good as the good cop, you're better as the bad cop," said Renee.

"Just as long as you two get answers, its 8:34 and the Joker and the others might start their war anytime soon," said Gordon.

* * *

Oswald looked to see Renee and Harvey enter the room. "I want my lawyer!" growled Oswald.

"Oh, sure, when you tell us where the war is going to take place," said Renee.

"No, I want my lawyer first!" growled Oswald.

"Answer the question, fat-ass!" growled Harvey.

"I am the mayor of Gotham City, I don't have to answer any questions!" growled Oswald.

"You are not going to be mayor anymore, Vicki Vale has already posted the story into the news, you've been sacked," said Harvey.

"W-What!? Impossible! It can't be!!" yelled Oswald.

"Believe it, Cobblepot, if you tell us where the fight is going to be, we won't send you to Blackgate, where you would be a passed-around piece of meat, hard to believe, and send you to a place where you would be safe from that stuff," said Renee.

"I thought I was the bad cop?" joked Harvey.

"Doesn't mean I can't be mean once and a while," laughed Renee.

"I cannot tell you, the Joker will find me, one way or another, besides, it's too late, people will die, that was his plan, that's his punch line, there is nothing you can do to stop him from telling a joke!" growled Oswald.

Harvey then slammed Oswald's head on the table. "Listen, you fat-fuck, tell us where the war is going to happen or I will do more damage to you!!!" roared Harvey.

"Screw you, copper!" growled Oswald.

"Harvey, calm down, we're trying to get answers, not kill him," said Renee, holding him back.

"Dammit, we are not getting anything from this guy!" growled Harvey.

"Don't worry, I think I know where they are going to hit," said Gordon over the intercom. The two then entered the other room.

"Commissioner, where?" asked Jason.

"The Washington/Blake/Hill Street Intersection, it's where Harvey Dent used to live, the Joker would possibly think it is funny that he would kill Harvey Dent near his old home," said Gordon.

"Alright, let's go before it's too late," said Renee, they then rushed out of the building to the police cars...

* * *

...8:45 PM...

Vicki Vale sat in her bathtub while the water rained down on her naked body, she was thinking, thinking who the Batman was.

He appeared almost all the time she was in trouble, like when she was kidnapped by the Mad Hatter, attacked by the Scarecrow, trapped in Arkham Asylum, and just recently when she was in the mercy of the Joker and his monster, Killer Croc.

She got up, washed herself, and turned off the water.

She put on her pink bathrobe and walked out to her living room.

She then heard the door ring. "Pizza!" yelled someone outside the door.

Vicki was confused. "I didn't order any pizza?" Vicki said to herself.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry, I didn't order any-"

Before she could finish, she was punched in the face and fell to the floor. She looked to see the Tally Man in a pizza delivery outfit.

"It's on the house," said the Tally Man.

* * *

Vicki was pushed into the Joker's limo, where she saw the Joker and his girlfriend looking at him.

"I guess we caught you in the shower, heheh!" joked the Joker.

The Tally Man then went in and sat next to Vicki. "Drive, Croccers, it's almost time!" hissed the Joker.

"You are not going to get away with this Joker, Batman will figure out everything and stop you, just like the numerous times before," said Vicki.

"You here this bitch, she thinks she knows Batman because he was doin' his job and saved her scrawny ass!" taunted Harley.

"I know, just because Batman has a little taste for redheads fucked up in the head, doesn't mean she knows him," said the Joker.

"All redheads are nut jobs," said the Tally Man.

"True, I mean, Asuka, nutjob and a bitch, Cletus Kasady, nutjob and humanitarian, do I need to go on?" asked the Joker.

"I think we get it," said Vicki in an angry tone.

"Yeah, well, Batman is not gonna save you because you are the flag," said the Joker.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vicki.

The Joker pulled out his cellphone and called someone. "Hello, Meatface?" asked the Joker after a few seconds, "Put this on three-way call with Sionis..."

* * *

...8:52 PM...

Robin walked across the mansion, seeing Batgirl sitting on a sofa. "Hey, Barbara...was it?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, you're Dick Grayson, I'm sorry what happened to your parents, I was there," said Batgirl. Robin then sat next to Batgirl, staring at the ground.

"They are gone, there is nothing to bring them back," said Robin.

"I heard...Black Mask killed them, is that true?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes, Batman says revenge doesn't bring anything but sadness, but I am sure if I enact it just once, I will feel good," said Robin.

"He might have a point," said Batgirl.

"Sometimes I feel like he is holding me back, like he doesn't want me to upstage him," growled Robin.

"That's not true, that's not the Batman I heard of, he is just trying to save the city spilling as less blood he can," said Batgirl.

"I know, but he can't understand that I can do this by myself," said Robin. "No one can do everything by themselves, even Batman knows that now," said Batgirl.

* * *

...8:58 PM...

The Joker's limo raced across the city, with five cars following him, cars belonging to the Joker's gang.

There stood the three-way, where the buildings were packed together on all the sides. They then stopped in the right side of the three-way; they all created a double-sided barricade of cars.

They got out of their cars and entered the barricade. The Joker was the last to get out, with Vicki being pulled by her hair.

"Damn, it figures, those fuckers can't get out of a fishbowl! HAHAHA!!" laughed the Joker.

"What am I in this whole messed-up plan?" asked Vicki.

"Oh, you are the flag, I decided to make this whole thing a game, whoever gets the flag, you, get's a goooood night!" laughed the Joker.

"What the...I thought you weren't a rapist!" shrieked Vicki.

"Well, if I win, I'll just kill you and have sex with Harley on the blood, that's a good in my book, also, I don't like rape, it's like a black joke, it's not funny," said the Joker.

"Two-Face wasn't enthusiastic about it, but Black Mask, now that's a different story," laughed the Tally Man.

* * *

As the driver drove erratically through the city, Two-Face flipped his coin, strangely staying on the same area as he flipped.

"What is that fool doing? Why did he tell us the plan? Why the girl? I don't care, the flag is not the objective, the Joker...is!" growled Two-Face to himself.

* * *

Black Mask drank a whole bottle of wine, with two men beside him. "Should you drink before a fight, boss?" asked one of the men.

Black Mask returned the question with a bottle to the face. "Shut up, this may be the last time I drink, besides, I got to get ready for tonight, boys, cause the Joker's gonna die and I'm gonna thrash away a woman!" hissed Black Mask.

"But, aren't you married?" asked another man.

Black Mask then grabbed another bottle and smashed it at the guys face. "Yeah, but I don't give a fuck about that lyin' whore! Now get their faster, you dumb fucks!" growled Black Mask.

* * *

The other squad of cars appeared on their sides of the three-way. They all got out and drew their guns, the Joker and his gang did the same.

"Ready to die, clown!!!" yelled Two-Face. "Countin' on it, meat-face!!!" laughed the Joker.

* * *

...9:03 PM...

Gordon and his men waited at the Washington/Blake/Hill Street Intersection, waiting for the dregs of Gotham.

"You think we are early?" asked Jason.

"Beats me!" growled Harvey.

The radio to Gordon's car then went off. "It's Gordon, what is going on?" he asked.

"Commissioner Gordon, we were wrong, it's at the Veidt/Kovacs/Osterman Three-way intersection," said the cop at the other end.

"What!? Damn, I knew it, the Joker knew that would be the case, so he chose the less obvious, and the most populated...dammit!!" growled Gordon.

"You have to get over here, it's a fuckin' massacre, they keep on shootin' and shootin', and the Joker keeps on shootin' at civilians, I don't know if I-" A gunshot was heard, and then more gunshots, but not the police officer.

"Officer Mann...Officer Mann!...Dammit," growled Gordon, he then turned to everyone, "Everyone, it is on Kovacs Intersection, not the Blake Intersection! Let's move!!!"

* * *

"Master Wayne, come quick!" yelled Alfred.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl rushed to Alfred at the computer, revealing why he called.

A news report was playing on the computer.

* * *

"It is a pure disaster that is happening right now, folks, a real abomination. Three crime lords, the leader of the Sionis Crime Syndicate, Roman Sionis, or better known as Black Mask, Harvey Dent, the once proud district attorney turned insane criminal, and the Joker, who is greatly feared in our city, are in a terrifying battle to the death, as their gang, as well as themselves, are shooting at each other, not caring who gets in their way. The Joker at first seemed to have been shooting at civilians before they all disappeared...wait...the police are here, but they cannot get to the secondary blockade! They must have planned this for a while, the police cannot seem to get through, truly, this is Gotham's darkest day..."

* * *

"The Kovacs Intersection? Damn, he knew that is what we would be expecting!" growled Batman.

"What do we do, Bruce?" asked Robin.

"We are all going to get there and stop it!" growled Batman.

"But, how are we going to get through that barricade? The cycle cannot get through it," argued Batgirl.

"Maybe if I can get an explosive batarang at one of the cars...no, it's not strong enough to move it completely out of the way, and they would likely see me and would open fire!" growled Batman.

They then heard a loud motor, driving into the garage of the Batcave. "I didn't think it would be built this fast, and also so likely," gasped Batman, he then ran to the garage.

"What is it?" asked Robin, he and Batgirl chased after him.

* * *

They entered the garage to see a magnificent car, or as it would be called. The car was pitch black, as big as a SUV and long as a small limo.

It had spikes on it, pitch-black one-way windows, large tires, and a plow at the part, with lights above the plows where the normal ones on a car would be, it was more tank than car.

"Wow, what is that thing?" asked Batgirl. The door opened and Lucius Fox walked out. "I call it the Thresher, a powerful tank that weighs more than a ton, drives as fast as a racecar, and brakes that could stop a train in a few seconds, trust me, very, very powerful brakes, along with unmatched strength mixed with great speed," said Lucius.

"Did you copy those blueprints that the Riddler stole?" asked Robin.

"At least I didn't market the whole thing," said Batman.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" asked Batgirl.

"Alright, Robin, you drive the Batcycle, with Barbara in the passenger, now, you DO know how to drive, right?" asked Batman.

"I drove a boat!" argued Robin.

"You crashed the boat," replied Batman.

"Well, a motorcycle should be easier!" argued Robin.

"Come on, we are losing time!" argued Batgirl, "I'll drive, I know how to drive a motorcycle!"

"How?" asked Robin.

"My dad taught me, of course!" said Batgirl with a sigh.

"She is right, we should hurry, I'll go on the Thresher, you follow me!" ordered Batman.

* * *

The carnage ran through the three-way, the blood was like a beverage to the Joker's lust. Bullet holes were the paint of the cars, and the pavement was covered in used bullets.

Many died, four for the Black Mask, six for Two-Face, and ten for the Joker, two were the Joker doings, as he had not hit someone for a few minutes, and decided one was expendable, another few minutes, he did it again.

As I mentioned the blood, let me do it again. The blood ran through the streets like the water of the rain running down the drain.

No one was killed because of their race, religion, sex, or age, considered to the Joker, they were all equal, but they are all lower than him.

The Joker ducked behind his Jokermobile, along with the Tally Man.

"Boy, this is the most fun I have had for a while!" laughed the Tally Man.

"Yeah, seeing Harvey Dent becoming an alcoholic sociopath puts an even bigger grin on my face!" laughed the Joker.

Vicki was hiding behind Killer Croc as he shot at the other gangs with a shotgun. She then saw an opening in the car blockade in the back she could use to escape. She moved to get through, but was pulled back by the hair by the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Ahhhhh, you ain't leavin' the party already, are ya? We were just about to have cake, HEHAHA!!" laughed the Joker.

* * *

They then heard a loud motor run from the distance; everyone stopped shooting to see what that loud noise was.

They looked to see something large come towards the Joker's blockade; it was the Thresher, with the Batcycle right next to it.

The cycle then went behind the Thresher, knowing what Batman intends to do.

"Hey, maybe we should move out of the way," said the Joker, trying to sound stupid for a joke.

The Joker and his gang moved out of the way, with Vicki in Croc's hands, as the Thresher crashed through the cars, sending them flying in the air. It quickly swerved and moved to Black Mask's blockade, crashing through it like a crazed elephant protecting its young.

Black Mask was on the right side of the blockade from the entrance to his street as the Thresher drove through the opening it made.

Two-Face flipped his coin, to see if he would move or not, it was heads, he would move. The Thresher had made openings into the fight, allowing police to move in at ease, and just in time, after the final hole was made, the police went in for the kill.

The Thresher was parked in the middle of the whole three-way, making shooting Two-Face or the Joker for them impossible.

Batgirl parked the cycle behind a car of the Joker's that was on its side.

* * *

"I want that!" laughed the Joker, talking about the Thresher, he then yelled out, "Hey, anybody who wants to continue the fight, get on the roofs!!" Killer Croc let go of Vicki and ran, knowing she was unimportant in the whole grand plan of the slaughter.

Two-Face and his men went into a building, the Joker going into the one a few buildings next to it; Black Mask's men went into a building just across from Two-Face's building.

Vicki decided she must get to the police for protection, but someone grabbed her arm. She looked, hoping for her man in the black mask, but it was the wrong mask.

"Well, looks like I got the flag!" hissed Black Mask.

He then dragged her to the building his men went into, she tried to get away, but Sionis was too strong.

Robin saw this, thinking it would be his chance at revenge. He quickly ran after Sionis as he went into the building.

"Robin!" yelled out Batgirl, but Robin was in his own world, a world of revenge and just rewards.

Batman got out of his tank/car, Batgirl ran to him. "Batman, Robin just went after Roman, what do we do?" asked Batgirl.

"This will be his final test, to see if he is really ready, you and I will go after the Joker and Two-Face," ordered Batman.

"Right," replied Batgirl.

They then entered separate buildings, Batgirl entering Two-Face's, Batman entering the Joker's, he knew know he must stop chasing after false dreams.

* * *

Robin ran through the halls, beating up gang members at ease, they did not know how to fight or dodge bullets, thanks to Batman's training and his parent's training before him, he was able to do much against the untrained mobsters.

Robin only had one thing in mid: revenge. He could do nothing to get Tony Zucco, he knew that he would have to go after the one who started it all, the Black Mask, a man who had no mercy, no pity, no remorse, no use for this world.

* * *

Black Mask opened a door to an empty apartment, he then threw Vicki on the floor.

"You think this is the time to get stupid?" asked Vicki.

"My men can take care of this, I should just let the Joker and Two-Face kill each other, spare me the trouble," growled Black Mask, "Besides, you're dressed for the occasion..."

Roman grabbed Vicki's hair and threw her at the wall, grabbing her cheeks to make a kissing look.

"Come on, baby, give me some sugar!" growled Black Mask.

Then, the door busted open, revealing Robin. Sionis shot at him, but missed.

Robin leapt at him, with his yell terrifying to the weak-hearted and his bo staff ready to break skulls.

Black Mask punched Robin in the face, knocking him on the floor.

Black Mask then grabbed the staff, dropping his gun, and started to hit Robin over and over again in the stomach.

A bullet then grazed Roman's arm, he turned around and struck Vicki across the face, knocking her to the floor, for she was the one who shot the gun.

Robin pulled out a red batarang and threw it at Black Mask's forehead when he turned around to beat Robin again.

The mask saved his forehead, but it was tucked in there, he pulled it out and dropped it on the ground. "Time to die, bird boy!" growled Black Mask.

* * *

Robin used a sweeping kick to make Black Mask fall on the ground. Robin grabbed his staff and hit Black Mask on the back of the head.

He stumbled as he turned around to face Robin, he then rushed at him, Robin dodged and hit him on the back, making him stumble forwards.

Black Mask then fell out of a window breaking it in the process.

Robin dropped the staff as he went to see his rival fall. Robin looked to see he was grabbing to the ledge, clinging for his pathetic life, it then started to rain, as it usually does in Gotham City.

Black Mask was slipping as Robin looked as he clung to the window seal. Robin wanted to see him die, he wanted to see him lose his life, but not like this, not by toying with his life, not by torturing him, not by killing him, not by the actions of the Joker.

As Black Mask's hands slipped and was falling down, Robin grabbed his sleeve.

He quickly pulled him up as the sleeve started to rip, he threw him to the ground. "You saved me, why?" asked Black Mask.

"Someone important would not want to see me a killer," growled Robin.

Black Mask got up and pointed his gun at Robin. "Noble, kid, but you have to remember, like most people in Gotham City, I am a sociopath," growled Black Mask.

He then was hit on the back of the head, by a strong force, he then fell down to the ground, with Vicki Vale behind him and holding on to the staff.

"Thanks," said Robin. "No problem, kid," said Vicki with a smile.

* * *

Batman got to the fifth floor, above it was the roof; he was then grabbed by Killer Croc and thrown across the hall, hitting the wall.

Everything was easy at first, as no one was there, but it was going to have to get a lot harder, for you see, Batman was still injured by the fall, and his ribs have not healed fully.

As Batman got up, Killer Croc rammed towards him, Batman jumped out of the way, Killer Croc ramming into a room.

Batman tried to get up, but a green scaly arm crashed through a door and grabbed Batman's head, pulling him into a room and throwing him to a table.

Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it at Killer Croc's eye.

He grabbed his eye in pain, roaring in anguish and anger.

He then grabbed Batman's arms and roared in his face, he could smell the rotting bodies of Killer Croc's victims in his breath.

Batman then kicked him in the stomach and freed himself. He landed on his feet, but had to crouch down because of the pain of his sides.

Killer Croc grabbed a fridge from the kitchen and raised it over his head. "Prepare to be crushed, Batman!" growled Killer Croc, he then roared in victory.

Batman then used another of his roped batarangs and wrapped it around his legs; he then pulled, tripping Killer Croc.

He roared as he fell to the ground and was knocked out by the fridge falling on his head.

Batman got up as he heard Killer Croc snored in unconsciousness.

He looked to see a family of four, surprised by the fight. "I might suggest you get a new fridge," said Batman, he then walked out.

* * *

On the roof, the Joker and Two-Face's gang shot wildly at each other, killing many members. Harley was behind the entrance as the Joker and the Tally Man shot at Two-Face's gang, as they were the only ones.

"Ummmm, Puddin', do you think we should call it quits, he got us outnumbered 3-7, and I'm all out," said Harley in a scared tone.

"Don't worry, sugar buns, me and Tally got things under control," explained the Joker, he then turned to the Tally Man, "DO IT!!!"

The Tally Man then grabbed a grenade from his pocket and threw it at them as he pulled out the fuser with his teeth.

Two-Face saw the grenade and jumped out of the way as it exploded and took the rest of his men with him. Two-Face got up and pointed his gun at the Joker, but was aimed at by the Joker and his enforcer.

"Well, Harvey, you haven't thought through this, have you?" asked the Joker, not grinning at all, seeming a little displeased.

"I don't care if I live or not, as long as I kill you!" growled Two-Face, he then flipped his coin, and it came with tails.

The Joker then grinned in sadistic happiness. "Go ahead, buddy, kill me!" said the Joker in a hissing laughter.

Batman opened the door and knocked Harley out with a hard punch. The Joker turned to see the Batman, him glaring at his enemy, the Joker smiling at his rival.

"Bats, I didn't think you would join the party!" laughed the Joker.

Two-Face quickly got up and pulled out his gun, but the Tally Man shot it out of his hand.

The Tally Man then hit Two-Face with his shoulder, knocking him on the ground. Batman moved to save Harvey, but the Joker kicked Batman in the stomach and pulled out a knife. Batman threw a batarang, but the Joker deflected it by the swish of his knife.

* * *

The Tally Man stepped on Two-Face's chest, and he pointed his gun at his forehead. "Bye, bye, Meat-Face!" growled the Tally Man.

He was then hit at the eye area by a home-made batarang by Batgirl; his sunglasses came off as he fell.

She ran to the Tally Man as he got up, but was surprised what she found.

"The Tally Man...is blind?"

True, the Tally Man was blind, his eyes pale white, but he had a different way of seeing. He was able to see through vibrations, like a bat, and due to the rain, he could see incredibly clear.

He then ran at Batgirl trying to punch her, but she dodged the blast and punched him in the stomach.

The Tally Man was more than able to withstand this and grabbed her throat. "I'm gonna kill you, Bat-bitch!" growled the Tally Man.

She then kicked him in the groin, he fell on his knees and let go of Batgirl.

She then did a sweeping kick, but he grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground. She then kicked him in the face, but he then grabbed her and threw her off the building.

She then pulled out a rope batarang she stole from the cave and threw it at the Tally Man. It wrapped around his throat and she used it to climb up the building, she then kicked him off the building, he landed on a car, still alive, and fell to the ground, the police came and arrested him.

Barbara looked to see her father looking at her, she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him who she was, but she knew it was best kept secret for now.

* * *

Batman and the Joker fought against each other as the rain mixed with their blood.

Batman ignored the pain of his sides, knew that the Joker would not waste time to wait for him to recover, even if the Joker wanted to kill him then and there.

Batman kicked the Joker across the face, the Joker pulled out a playing card and threw it at Batman, but his gauntlet deflected the sharp cards.

The Batman rushed to defeat the Joker, but stopped when he pulled out a gun, it then pushed out the BANG! flagpole. "As you are a frequent member of my shows, you may already know my comedy routines!" laughed the Joker.

Batgirl saw this and attempted to apprehend him, only to be shot by the pole on the leg. She growled as she held the wound. "Now, now, new friend, I'll get to you soon," said the Joker; he was then put in a headlock by Batman.

The Joker stomped on the roof and a knife came out of his shoe. He then lifted his leg and stabbed Batman on the shoulder.

Batman had to let go, and the Joker pulled out a whoopee cushion, likely filled with Joker Venom.

Before he could squeeze it, Batman grabbed a black egg and threw it at the Joker's eyes, releasing the crushed glass. "OOOH! OW OW OW OW OW OW!!" yelped the Joker comedically as he wiped the glass from his eyes, Batman then quickly punched him across the face and knocked him to the ground.

The Joker got up and grabbed batman's neck, using the buzz shocker on him. Batman quickly punched Joker across the face, causing him to fall on the ground.

Batman then slammed his fist on the Joker's face as he laid on the ground.

* * *

The Joker let out a quiet laugh. "Wow, you sure know how to fight dirty, Batman, but as I said, you can't fight if you don't fight dirty, heheheh!" snickered the Joker.

Two-Face slowly got up; he then put his foot on the Joker's throat.

"Harvey, stop!" growled Batman.

"Enough of the charade, Batman, I have the right to kill him when you can't bring yourself to do it!" growled Two-Face.

"Harvey, this is not what Gilda wants!" growled Batman.

"Oh no...she would...want this...Harvey, she would...want you to avenge...her, if you...don't...it will be...like jerkin' off...on her grave...but you do that anyway...don't you?" taunted the Joker, still gasping for air.

Two-Face then pointed his gun at the Joker's forehead. "Gilda loved you, she would not want to see you a monster," said Batman.

"She's dead, and I'll go to hell, and we will never see each other again, it doesn't matter!" growled Two-Face.

"So, go ahead...Two-Face...kill me...end my pitiful existence...put me out of your misery!" hissed the Joker, he then started to go into a wheezing laugh frenzy.

Two-Face then pulled out his coin. "You live," said Harvey, holding it in the heads side. "Mmmmmhm," said the Joker, not really responding.

"You die!" growled Two-Face, holding it in the tails side.

"Oh, now, we are talkin'!" laughed the Joker.

He then flipped his coin, then Batman threw a bunch of double-sided coins into the air. Harvey tried to pick his coin, but could not tell.

He stumbled as he tried to catch the coins, and fell of the ledge. Two-Face yelled as he fell, Batman threw his roped batarang and it wrapped around Two-Face's ankle.

Batman then tied it to a pole.

Batman looked to see Robin on the other side, with a handcuffed Black Mask. Robin smiled to Batman, Batman nodded to his son.

* * *

"Aaaaaargh...you...stupid...prick!" growled the Joker as he got up.

"What's wrong, Joker, your plan backfired on you?" asked Batman.

"You...are to much, of a goody two-shoes, to let me die, huh?" asked the Joker.

"Exactly, Joker, because I am the one who protects the weak from the sadistic, the watcher in the shadows, I am vengeance, I am the night, I...am... Batman," he proclaimed.

The Joker looked at him, and smiled.

"And...as long as that is the case, Batman, I will be there, to haunt you forever as long as you keep that cape, as long as you fight, just to make you like me, the whole world should be like me, sanity, is like gravity, all it takes...is a little...push!" growled the Joker.

He then started to laugh, and laugh and laugh he did, even when Batman and his children disappeared, even when the police took him away, even when he was thrown into his cell in Arkham Asylum, thinking this is all...one...big...joke...

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl reunited back at the Batcave; Batman faced the two teenagers, with them straight, ready to listen to him.

"I see that I have help, after all, I thought I can do this alone, but now, I see that I do need help, as I cannot cleanse Gotham City of it's filth, without help, so I welcome both of you, to my family," said Batman.

"Thank you, Bruce," replied Barbara.

"But, I expect you to do what is necessary to protect everyone in Gotham, do you agree?" asked Batman.

"Yes," replied both of them. "Good, prepare for the never-ending fight, for we are now...at war," said Batman.

* * *

The Joker sat on the floor with his back to the wall; he looked at a cut from his finger, watching as the blood dripped from it.

"Oh, Batman, I can't wait, as you know, I always escape, and soon, I will carve you a smile, just like mine, heh heh heh heh, heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha haaa, AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!"

**PsykoReaper: DONE WITH SEASON 1, PREPARE FOR SHIT TO HAPPEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!**

**Anyway, I told you what I would in vision the theme song to be; here it is..."Soldier Side" by "System of a Down"!**

**I chose that song because even though it does not mean Batman, but it reminds me of Batman a lot, especially the "God is wearing black" part. Plus, it has the word Joker in it, so it's perfect!**


	16. S2: Start of the End

**PsykoReaper: Hey, muddafuckahs, I am back for the Second Season for Batman: Day and Night, Season 2! I always wanted to make a bunch of episodes that are about a single adventure, like the comics of old, I might write them in MySpace, but no one goes there anymore, so maybe Facebook, if Facebook allows blogs or any of dat crap!**

**Anyway, this season has a good not-that-well-used villain that is as important as ANY character in the Batman Mythos, plus a villain from Green Arrow that's name is VERY hard to spell, plus another tribute to Watchmen if you can see it...**

**"And...here...we...go!"**

...TWO YEARS LATER...

In the crying nights of Gotham City, a boy sat at a desk, that boy was the psychotic and schizophrenic Maxie Zeus. He tapped his fingers together in impatience, his men was forced to bring him an artifact called the Helm of Hades to him, claiming it is his divine right to have it.

He picked up the phone and called his men.

"Yeah?" asked one of his men.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, I am Zeus, you are a pilgrim, and where is my useless brother's helm!?" growled Maxie Zeus.

"Sorry, boss, but the fuzz was there, and it took longer than expected," explained the man.

"Bring it here as soon as possible or you are damned to Tarturus for all eternity!" roared Maxie Zeus.

"Yes...sir," said the man, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Maxie slammed the phone and grumbled in his arms. He heard a creek, he looked to see his door was closed, yet the noise sounded close.

"Who is there!" commanded Maxie Zeus. He then heard a dripping noise, yet nothing was dripping.

* * *

Meanwhile, two men were driving to a building, where Maxie Zeus was at; they parked it in front of the building.

"Why do we work for that little prick?" asked one of them.

"Hey, at least he pays us," said the other.

"Yeah, too little!" growled the other.

"That is true, that is true, but who else will hire us without killing us in the first day?" asked the other.

"Well, if that little piss-ant bosses me around again, he is fuckin' dead!" growled the other.

Suddenly, something hard hit the car, denting the top, cracking the window, and giving it a red stain.

They were shocked to see it was Maxie Zeus, dead, with a bloody hole on his forehead and a blank dead expression...

* * *

In a warehouse in the docks, a huge tanker full of green fluid was present, and the Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, and Victor Zsasz in front of it.

"Thanks to you, a second Sodom and Grimore will be created," said the Scarecrow.

"How will this fear toxin get to the population?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"We will drop it into the populace's sewer line, and it will get into their water, causing mass hysteria," said the Scarecrow.

"Strange, I always remembered the toxin being gas," growled Mr. Zsasz.

"Yes, well, I always wanted to see what a liquid base of my toxin would do to the populace," said the Scarecrow.

They then heard the main door open, causing moonlight to come into the room. "That is something you are not going to test," said a voice, they looked to see Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, at the opening.

"Batman, how nice of you to join in!" hissed the Scarecrow.

"I'll take Scarecrow," said Batman.

"And I will go after Zsasz," said Batgirl.

"Guess the weak one is mine," sighed Robin. They ran to their opponents, ready to take them to justice.

* * *

"Don't worry, pretty girl, it won't be that long!" hissed Mr. Zsasz, brandishing a knife. He then ran at her, but she kicked him in the gut, and slammed his head on the ground.

"You're right!" laughed Batgirl.

Robin held his bo staff at the Mad Hatter.

"You think I am weak, but I am definitely smarter than you ever will be!" giggled the Mad Hatter.

"All you are good at is mind control," said Robin.

"Who said that?" asked the Mad Hatter.

Then, a large robot crept out of the shadows and grabbed Robin. Robin pulled out his arm, along with a mine from his belt, planting it on the robot's arm.

He blocked the blast with his incredibly-durable cape, the blast making the robot arm drop off and let go. Robin quickly leapt at Mad Hatter and took him out with a swoop kick.

Batman and the Scarecrow faced each other, with them both holding their weapons, Scarecrow with his scythe, Batman with his wits.

"It's over, Crane, your operation is finished," growled Batman.

"As long as I am around to cause fear, Batman, I will never be gone!" hissed the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow ran at Batman and attacked Batman with his scythe at high speeds, but was missing all the time.

Batman pulled out a pellet and pushed a button on it.

He then threw it at the Scarecrow and only and inch from Jonathan's face, it flared up, bursting into flames.

The Scarecrow shrieked and fell to the ground, with his scythe on the ground. Batman stomped on his stomach, pinning him to the ground, winning the fight.

* * *

The terrible trio was handcuffed to a streetlight, unable to escape.

Robin was near the Thresher, which was in between the Bat-Cycle and a red motorbike, he heard a voice from the tank, and it was Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman, a radio signal has been calling for you, it's Gordon," said Robin

"Give it to me," ordered Batman.

Robin reached from the car, and grabbed the radio phone and gave it to Batman. "Hello, Commissioner," said Batman

"Thank god, where have you been?" asked Gordon.

"I was just taking down the Scarecrow after attempting to turn Gotham into a fear-stricken dystopia," said Batman.

"Heh, finally he was caught after that massive breakout in Arkham two years ago, anyway, I need you over here, we have a problem," said Gordon.

* * *

The vehicles stopped in front of the crime scene, as they got out of their vehicles, they saw a stretcher with a covered-up body on it.

They stopped when Gordon was near, to let the vigilantes see what happened. "Ten guesses who this is," said Gordon, he then lifted the white cover and revealed the dead body of Maxie Zeus.

"What happened?" asked Batman.

"We are pretty sure that he was killed by a rivaling criminal, we have five suspects, the Joker, the Riddler, Clayface, Two-Face, and Mr. Freeze, the Joker because Zeus has been driving off his prostitutes in this area," said Gordon.

"Not the Joker, the prostitution ring is not his main concern," said Batman.

"Well, that rules out the Joker, and I am sure it isn't Mr. Freeze or Clayface, as they don't use guns," said Batgirl. "Then it has to be Two-Face or the Riddler," said Robin.

Then, an explosion occurred a few blocks away, revealing a green car driving away from the building.

"I think we found our suspect," said Robin.

* * *

The four investigated the building, looking for a riddle; it was only five minutes until Robin found a green envelope.

"Batman, I found it," said Robin.

Batman grabbed it from Robin's hand and opened it, revealing three pieces of paper.

"Three riddles?" asked Gordon.

"Meaning it will be much harder," said Batman.

"What are they?" asked Batgirl.

"The first is: I am behind the pirate's skull, I am hard to see, what am I," said Robin.

"That one is easy, that is black," said Gordon.

"I have a sharp corner in my body, I am sometimes called a transport, what am I?" said Robin.

"Box?" asked Batgirl.

"No, it is sometimes called that because it is the shape of a square," said Batman.

"Alright, final one, I cannot be heard, cannot be seen, cannot be found, slay king, and bring mountain down," said Robin.

"That is time, it is a lesser version of the one in The Hobbit, I guess he didn't have enough time," said Batman.

"That doesn't give us much info," said Gordon.

"Also, there are three numbers on each side, with a letter in front of them," said Robin.

"Let me see," said Batman.

He looked and read, "A) 5, B) 3, and C) 1".

"This is a schedule," said Batman. "A schedule?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes, the three letters are of how you list the three numbers, and it is 5, 3, 1, or, 5:31, either its AM or PM I don't know," said Batman.

"Wait, the answer, it's BBT," realized Robin.

"Bad Boy Television, the soft-core pornography channel?" asked Batman, insinuating something. "I...passed through it while channel surfing," stammered Robin.

"Sure," laughed Batgirl.

"Enough, that must be what Robin is getting at, that is where the Riddler will give us the next riddle," said Batman.

"In a porn channel?" asked Gordon.

"Best place to throw us off guard, and the channel doesn't stay on during the day, that means its PM," said Batgirl.

"And how do YOU know that?" asked Robin. "Not now!" groaned Batgirl.

* * *

Later on the day, in 5:29 PM, Alfred walked around the Wayne Manor, holding a tray with Bruce's lunch on it, to the cave, he entered and walked down the steps, he heard strange noises.

"Master Wayne, I fixed you up your...GOOD HEAVENS! What are you watching!" gasped Alfred, dropping his tray.

"It's not what it looks like," said Batman, sounding calm, turning his back on the computer screen.

"I think it is!" inquisitioned Alfred.

"The Riddler is sending a message through here, at 5:31 PM, and I am waiting for this to be over," said Batman.

"Well, at least you kept the young ones away from here," said Alfred, shielding his eyes. "And it's 5:31....now," said Batman. The screen went black, a small white dot appeared.

* * *

"Do not adjust your sets, I may be turning you limp as you mindlessly pleasure yourselves like the sick dogs you are, but I have a riddle for you all, I have Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon, here, in captivity, holding them hostage, in Duran's Clock Tower...if the others can get to me first in...five hours, they might be able to save them from a fate worse than death, bye-bye, loves, see you three soon, questions will be answered!"

* * *

The show went back to the original carnal programming. "Wait, how can he have you three if you...are here?" asked Alfred, preparing for the worse.

"Because he knows that he WILL have us, because he knows who we are," said Batman.

* * *

"What!? But how!?" yelled Robin.

The three met at the cave, in front of the computer. "He's the Riddler, he likes to solve riddles, and he solved the mother of all riddles, who are Batman, Robin, and Batgirl," said Batman.

"What do we do, my dad will surely try and get to me, and will find out that I am gone and..." said Batgirl, her phone rang, it was Gordon.

"Don't answer it, it will give everything away," warned Robin.

"Right," replied Batgirl, she then grabbed the phone and pushed the End button, "Boy, is he gonna get worried." The radio then went off in a flash.

* * *

"Batman, are you there, please god, answer!" yelled Gordon from the radio.

"I'm here," said Batman, activating the radio.

"They have my daughter, along with Bruce and his ward, like that kid has enough troubles, I am going in after him," said Gordon.

"No, let me go in alone with my partners, we can handle the situation, I'll radio you after I accomplish the deed," said Batman.

"The strange thing, he didn't use a riddle," said Gordon.

"He may be trying something new, that is why a small attack force should help, now let me go alone with my partners," said Batman adamantly.

"Very well, if you insist," said Gordon in a unsure tone. Radio connection was cut off.

* * *

"Ok, Batman, what's the plan?" asked Batgirl. Batman was silent.

"Batman?" asked Batgirl.

"I'm thinking, if we capture the Riddler, he will tell everyone my secret, and all I have worked for will be gone, and now, I am at a dead-end," said Batman.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Robin.

* * *

The Thresher, Bat-Cycle, and the R-Cycle stopped in front of Duran's Clock Tower, an abandoned building not used for years.

"You think your plan will work?" asked Robin.

"It has to," said Batman.

They entered the tower, to find rusty clockwork and stairs. Suddenly, bullets tried to pierce the vigilantes, but with years of training, dodged them.

They looked to see Query and Echo shooting at them.

Batman grabbed a pellet from his utility belt and threw it towards the girls. Query shot at the pellet with dead aim, creating a great smoke.

"Nice goin', what the hell was that for!?" yelled Echo.

"Oh, shut up, you damn slag!" yelled Query.

They were then kicked across the face by Batgirl. They both got up from the steps and both pulled out a knife.

"Are you guys serious, I was trained by Batman, I think I can defend myself against a knife!" laughed Batgirl.

They rushed at her, and they were both taken out by a spinning kick, sending them off the stairs.

They screamed as they fell, but were wrapped around in a black rope and pulled to Batman, who was on the third flight of stairs. He then tied the end of the rope and left them hanging.

* * *

The Riddler looked off the roof of the clock tower as the three heroes entered the roof. "How long have you known?" asked Batman.

"Oh, that? Well, it was simple, who is unavailable most of the time, has major resources, has a young ward with acrobatic skills, and that ward is being tutored by the girl Batman saved, you have to see the other side, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon, and speaking of Gordons, how is your father going to react?" teased the Riddler.

"He won't!" growled Batgirl.

"Ooooooooh, threatening!" laughed the Riddler.

"Why did you kill Maxie Zeus?" asked Batman.

The Riddler's mood changed to confusion. "Max is dead?" asked the Riddler.

"You...didn't do it?" asked Robin.

"No, but I am glad that little wanker is dead as a doorknob," said the Riddler.

"Since that is out of the way, what will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?" asked Batman.

"Well, I want five million, and a boat to England," said the Riddler.

Batman grabbed the Riddler and grabbed his collar and lifted him over the sky. "Oh, please, I don't think you have what it takes!" laughed the Riddler.

"I know that, but one question, if you had the greatest riddle in the world, would you want to give it away like that?" asked Batman

"That...is true..." said the Riddler.

"Plus, sooner or later the Joker is going to find out, and how bad do you think he would want to kill you, even if you are across the world?" asked Batman.

"A lot, well...I see you have outmached the outmatchable," sighed the Riddler.

Batman then threw him behind him on the roof. "I have, and from now on, my secret is your secret, got it?" asked Batman.

"Fine," groaned the Riddler.

* * *

An hour later, Gordon waited at the top of the GPD, waiting for the knight. He turned and saw Batman a few feet behind him.

"Well?" asked Gordon.

"They are safe, it turned out that the Riddler was talking about the fairgrounds, as Bruce, Dick, and your daughter were there when the Grayson tragedy occurred," said Batman.

"Hm, very tricky riddle," replied Gordon.

"You're daughter is safe, she is at home now, in fact, she was never taken," said Batman.

"I figured as much, that the Riddler would lead us in a wild goose chase," said Gordon, "And what of the Riddler?"

Batman walked to the edge, he looked back. "In Arkham, and if you don't mind, I have work to do," said Batman.

He then fell off the building and glided to the bottom, landing on the Batcycle and driving away. "Never a dull moment," sighed Gordon.

* * *

The Riddler laid on his bed in Arkham, staring at the ceiling. He heard gunshots, and then silence, except the sound of faraway footsteps.

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a figure, wearing a black trenchcoat, a black leather suit covering his entire body, black boots, and a black leather mask with no visible holes and two white circles, one in the center of the first one.

He then pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Riddler's head, whom immediately jumped up.

"Hey, now, no need to get crazy!" gasped the Riddler.

"BANG!" the figure yelled. He then pulled the trigger and it was clicking, and when he stopped pulling the trigger, he started to make life-like clicking noises, he then put the gun back in the pocket of the suit.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Riddler.

"Onomatopoeia..." whispered the figure.

"Ummmm, Oto...mato...poeia?" asked the Riddler.

"Yes, his name...is Onomatopoeia," said a voice, revealing a shadowed figure.

"Who are..." said the Riddler.

"Hush, that is my name, I am pulling in as many allies as I can, and I would like your help, Mr. Nigma," said the man.

"What's the catch?" asked the Riddler.

"The catch? Freedom, from the cell and from death," said Hush, Onomatopoeia pulled out a gun.

"Well, you...have convinced me, heheh," the Riddler weakly laughed.

"Good, there are more I wish to enlist, and more I wish to get rid of," said Hush.

"Wait, you are the one who killed Maxie, didn't you?" asked the Riddler.

"He was too pompous to join, so I killed him, but...many others will join my cause," said Hush.

"And that cause is?" asked the Riddler.

"To be answered another day, now, I wish to enlist the help of the true owner of this asylum," said Hush.

**PsykoReaper: Had to get a new rotor, now I have one, and ready to post stories again, oh, and the true owner is someone you know very well!**


	17. ClayFace

**PsykoReaper: I felt I was not true with Clayface by giving him no episode centered on him and his origins, that is why I am going to do it, here it is amigos!**

**Also, I am going to use a new writing style, I like to evolve as I right…**

A man in a black suit and around his early fifties walked down a hall in Arkham Asylum, he was Jeremiah Arkham, the new head director of Arkham Asylum. He entered his office, to see Jonathan Crane sitting on his chair.

* * *

"Crane, you have to get back in your cell!" said Arkham adamantly.

"Now, now, Jeremiah, is that any way you talk to the head director?" asked Crane

"No, but you have to get back before someone suspects something," said Arkham.

"As long as you pay them, they won't speak, just like before," said Crane, he then put on his Scarecrow mask and hat.

"Why do you insist on wearing that?" asked Arkham.

"Why do you insist on getting Patient 53673 a peek at the henhouse?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Damn you, Crane!" growled Arkham.

"It just goes to prove all authority figures are a stupid farce, like me and you, we are just a figurehead, like many leaders out there, but you take the cake, she's almost comatose, and the 'She wanted it' excuse doesn't work like they used to, trust me, I tried," said the Scarecrow.

"Enough, I am not in trial!" growled Arkham.

"Everyone, in my eyes, is always on trial," said the Scarecrow.

Arkham sighed. "If you say so…"

"Who do we get to analyze now?" asked the Scarecrow.

* * *

"It's Basil Karlo, but psychology doesn't seem to work with him," said Arkham.

"Maybe not yours, pull him up in the telly," said the Scarecrow. The television pulled up a video of Clayface, sitting on a sofa, watching a movie...

Clayface watched a movie, a dramatic movie, and he was copying the lines as he watched the movie. He then stopped.

* * *

"Aaaah, such actors, I could have been one myself, but..." sighed Clayface, trailing off, "It's...in the past...now..."

* * *

"It is a good thing we have cameras that can pick up sound, who funds us anyway?" asked the Scarecrow.

"I have no idea," said Arkham.

"Hm," was all that Scarecrow let out.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Arkham.

"You can change channels from here, right?" asked Scarecrow.

"Yes, a new feature, in case a channel is disturbing a-" said Arkham.

"Change it to channel 2," said the Scarecrow.

Clayface's TV then changed to a news report, angering Clayface.

"Hey, what gives!" growled Clayface.

* * *

"In recent news, Sal Maroni, crime boss of the Maroni family and a member of the Roman Empire, has dodged jail time once again," said the newswoman in the TV, as Clayface heard this; he got angrier and angrier, "This has been Vicki Vale with the late-time news..."

* * *

Clayface roared in anger and released a torrent of acid from his mouth at the TV, melting it and creating an opening to the halls. Clayface stomped out and growled to himself. The guards came and shot at the clay abomination, but Clayface grabbed them both and ate them. He jumped to the stairs and made his way to the main building, running through guards and crashing through the main door, where he saw a boat at the docks. He then jumped towards it and landed on it. To keep him from sinking, he made himself slimmer and shorter; he then drove the boat out of Arkham Island and drove away...

* * *

"What the...why did you show that?" asked Arkham.

"I wish to see what Clayface will do, I am like the Joker...in so many ways," hissed the Scarecrow.

"All you are missing is his witty sense of humor," said Arkham.

"Who said I don't have that?" asked the Scarecrow.

* * *

A few hours later, Clayface was in an alley, walking down it, which recently crashed a boat into the harbor so it could reach land for him to escape more easily. He noticed a small kitten, he reached his arms to pet it, but it hissed at him and fled. Clayface looked at the ground in sadness; he felt a drop of rain hit his head. He knew he had to seek shelter; he opened a manhole and slid right in.

He landed on the dry area of the sewer line; he looked to see Killer Croc, holding the body of a tooth-ravaged woman.

"Well, if it ain't the dangerous Killer Croc," said Clayface.

"And if it ain't the terrifying Clayface," growled Killer Croc.

"Doin' a deed for the Joker?" asked Clayface.

"No, just got hungry," said Killer Croc.

"Oh," was all Clayface let out.

"What are you doing here, this is my woods," said Killer Croc.

"I just escaped from Arkham, thank god," said Clayface.

"God doesn't live here in Gotham, don't pray to him, it's pointless," hissed Killer Croc.

"You can speak metaphorically," said Clayface.

"I know, but I am an atheist, because they say we are all made in God's image, then what part of God's visage am I?" asked Killer Croc.

"You have a point, at least you were born that way, you were able to cope better, but like both of us, we didn't have a choice," said Clayface.

"How did you...become Clayface?" asked Killer Croc.

"I don't think you wanna know, don't wanna spoil your appetite," said Clayface.

"My mirror spoils my appetite, now tell me," said Killer Croc.

* * *

"Well, I was once Basil Karlo, a chemicals factory worker, owned by crime boss...Sal Maroni. I was ugly, large, scary, and all that shit, but I...I was a terrific actor, probably would have bested Legosi! And...My life would have turned for the best, as...I got a part in a movie. Hard to believe, huh!? Me, of all people, a part in a movie! It was pretty big too! I was the luckiest fuck in the world, the luckiest...or...so I thought...I had to work one day, one day and I was outta there! Then...HE showed up! Sal Maroni, he wanted to see the factory, and that bumbling fuck accidentally shoved me! He could've seen me, I was big, I should have been seen! He knocked me all the way down into a vat of unknown chemicals! I burned all over my body, all over it; it was like being in Hell, a place you would not believe in! I was in a coma for six months, when I came to, I found out my role was given to another schmoe! Beyond that, I lost my apartment, and I was in hospital debt! But, I found out, I had great abilities, but it scared me, so much that I was forced to kill everyone in the place, cause I was sooo hungry! I then hid in the city, and became a bounty hunter and assassin, and I followed the drain ever since..."

* * *

"Huh...not impressive," growled Killer Croc.

"Huh?" groaned Clayface.

"You were turned, I was born like this, my ma died givin' birth to me, my grandpa beat me, I killed him, and I was number one freak in school, that is enough details, but I don't understand why you just don't kill Sal for all the trouble he caused, I killed my tormentor, why not you?" asked Killer Croc.

"I guess...it never crossed my mind, I was busy getting to the top," said Clayface.

"Well, I say you are already there, it is time for bloody revenge," hissed Killer Croc as he passed by Clayface and walked forward.

"Where do I look?" asked Clayface.

"I'd try his restaurant, the one he hangs out in, Stromboli's Italian Restaurant!" shouted back Killer Croc.

Clayface looked at the water, looking at his murky reflection; he growled and threw a brick at it. He then walked down the sewer pathway.

* * *

Gordon and his men investigated the crashed boat, finding clay-like residue all over it. He then saw the Thresher park near the boat, out from the Thresher came out Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.

"Clayface, I thought we made a deal with him?" said Robin.

"I guess he saw a news report about Sal Maroni," said Gordon.

"What does Sal Maroni have to do with Clayface?" asked Robin.

"He was the reason he became Clayface," said Batgirl.

"All because of a simple shove," said Batman.

"So, you think he is headed for him?" asked Gordon.

"Not a doubt in my mind, Karlo is a sort of person to hold a major grudge," said Batman. "Where would Clayface head to?" asked Robin.

"Stromboli's, it is owned by Maroni, plus it is his favorite hangout," said Gordon.

"Then that is where we need to head for," said Batgirl.

* * *

In a deep part of the city, Clayface walked to a restaurant called, "Stromboli's". He protected himself by wearing a long brown coat and a brown hat that made him slimmer and human-like that he stole from a homeless man he killed. He then stepped into the restaurant, almost blinded by lights that are different from Gotham.

"Hey, buddy, we ain't runnin' a soup kitchen here, beat it!" yelled the snooty usher.

Clayface then pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills from his pocket and put it on the front desk.

Oh, sorry, I thought…never mind, follow me sir, I'll show you your table," said the usher, giving Clayface newfound respect.

Clayface sat at his table, he looked out the window and saw the sky, still raining, still crying, and waiting for a bullet to enter its skull.

"Do you wish to order something?" asked a waitress.

"Not yet, I am waiting for someone, and then…I will eat…" said Clayface.

* * *

Clayface looked out the window, he had just eaten three plates of spaghetti and five plates of garlic bread, and he was getting too hungry. He waited for five hours, it was two hours from closing time, if Maroni did not appear in one more hour, he was going to eat everyone in the restaurant.

He then heard a ring from the door; he then heard a name from the usher, a name he had been hoping for, along with a sentence…

"Sal Maroni, so good to see you!" laughed the usher.

"Heheh, you too, a glass of wine for everyone in the bar!" laughed Sal.

Sal Maroni was a tall man, with white hair, wolf eyes, and a false smile. He wore a suit that was the color of vanilla. He had in his hand a cigar that filled the room with his evil. He had a scar, running from his chin to his right lip and eye, possibly from an attack from an enemy gang member.

Basil was given a glass of red wine, he picked it up and drank from it, all the time glaring at Sal Maroni.

* * *

Sal Maroni and three of his men sat at a table a few feet from Basil's, they then started to talk.

"So, Sal, what are we gonna do about Two-Face?" asked one of his men.

"What about him?' asked Sal.

"He's been hitting our places, ya know, the places we get protection money from," said one of his men.

"That's just kid stuff, guys, that guy is one screw loose off the wagon, he's just as kooky as that damn clown," said Sal.

"But we might lose money!" said the man.

"Listen, we get more money from our prostitution, our robberies, our banks, and our drug money, you think I am gonna lose money from a few kid stores?" asked Sal.

"I…I guess not…" replied the man.

"Good, now, our main concern is the Bat, which it always is, but-"

* * *

They looked to see Basil stand over their table, glaring at them with hatred.

"Hey, fucko, get lost, it ain't no soup kitchen!" yelled one of his men.

"Now, now, buddies, he's just hungry!" taunted Sal; he then grabbed a piece of garlic bread and whirled it around, trying to taunt Basil.

"You want some food, hobo, you are gonna have to beg for it!" laughed Sal.

"I don't want food, I want revenge!" growled Clayface.

They all laughed at this, not taking the unknown creature seriously.

* * *

Clayface then exploded from his suit, revealing his true form, frightening the men. Everyone in the diner screamed and ran for the door, escaping Clayface's wrath. Two men from the kitchen grabbed guns and shot at the monster. Clayface turned around and shot acid from his mouth at the two, melting their skin and killing them. Clayface then turned around and was hit by more bullets from Maroni's three men. Clayface then grabbed the two men and grabbed the third man with a long tongue and put them all in his mouth at the same time and devoured them.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" roared Sal in his terror, having lost his courage.

"Do you remember a worker named Basil Karlo?" asked Clayface.

"No?" said Sal, asking also what he meant at the same time. Clayface grabbed him and threw him at a wall.

"Oh, right, Basil Karlo, nice guy, ummmm, he went to work at Hollywood, right?" asked Sal.

"No, you bumped him into a vat and turned him into me, Clayface!" he roared.

"Look, you can't blame me for an accident!" said Sal, trying to save his skin.

"You never said sorry!" yelled Clayface.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" yelled Sal in fear.

"Too late, five years too late!" growled Clayface as he raised his arm and created a sickle.

* * *

Suddenly, his arm was hit by a beeping batarang. He looked at it and took it out, inspecting it. Suddenly, it exploded in his face, blowing away his face and arm.

Clayface's face returned to normal and saw Batman at the left, Robin behind him, and Batgirl at the right. Sal then got up from the clay and ran to Batman.

"You ain't just savin' my life, your savin' your-"

Before Sal could finish, he was hit in the face by Batman, knocking him out.

"You dare ruin my revenge, how dare you!!!" roared Clayface, he then fired acid at Batman from his mouth. Batman dodged it and grabbed a glass of water and threw the water at Clayface's face, hurting him.

He stumbled backwards and fell on his back, but quickly got up, but was kicked in the face by Robin and Batgirl. He grabbed both their legs and slammed them on a table.

"Gah, maybe that was not the best tactic!" groaned Robin.

"You think so too?" asked Batgirl, sarcastically.

Clayface then threw them away, both of them entering the kitchen through the opening.

* * *

Batgirl got up as Robin was dazed by a pan that fell on him and while Batman was fighting the angry Clayface. She looked around, trying to find a way to defeat Clayface, when she saw the freezer.

Suddenly, Batman was sent flying through the door, landing on the floor.

"Batman, I know a way of defeating Clayface!" said Batgirl as she helped Batman up.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier, the freezer," said Batman.

"How did you know?" asked Batgirl.

"Trust me, I fought him in a restaurant before," said Batman.

Clayface then squeezed into the kitchen, with his arms into sickles.

"Why do you want me to suffer?" asked Clayface.

"I don't, but death is not the way!" growled Batman.

"It is the only way, and it will be the only way when you figure that out and get rid of the Joker!" roared Clayface.

Batgirl then grabbed a faucet from the sink and sprayed water at Clayface, making him go backwards. Batman grabbed another and sprayed it at Clayface as well, both of them pushing him back at the freezer.

Batman and Batgirl ran to the freezer and held against it with their bodies. Clayface kept on bashing through it with great strength, but the freezer door was much greater.

"Robin, get up!" yelled Batgirl.

Robin slowly got up and ran to the door and held it back with Batman and Batgirl.

* * *

Clayface slammed at it with all his might, but he was starting to harden.

"Let me out!!!" roared Clayface, "Let me out, I have to do what is right, I have to give him his just desserts!!!"

After a few minutes, Clayface gave up and laid his head on the door. In his mind, he believed because of Batman, he would never get his revenge, he would never kill the man that caused him pain, never ever. He closed his eyes shut and a drop of acid fell from his eye and landed on the ground, melting a bit before perspiring.

He then walked to the end of the freezer, slowly, starting to harden. He then sat, with his back at the wall and his head down, in pure embarrassment…

* * *

After an hour, the police entered the area and got Basil Karlo out with a portable holding with below temperatures, the same kind they use to transport Freeze.

They handed out Sal Maroni in handcuffs and put him in a separate police car, with Clayface in a large SWAT car.

Gordon walked towards Batman and his partners. "So, Clayface attempted to get Sal, wondered if it was the right thing to do to deny him revenge," said Gordon. "Revenge is never the way, Commissioner, it only bleeds your heart, it only makes it bleed," said Batman. Gordon looked down and laughed. "So, you wanna head start or…" before he could finish, he saw that they were already gone.

The SWAT van drove through the city, but eventually drove away from the others. "Hey, what do you think you are doin'?" yelled Harvey Bullock from the radio, "We gotta…" The driver then turned off the radio, chuckling to himself.

The driver had a small muscular build, normally tan skin, a pencil mustache, and a black eye patch with a scar running down the area of his patch…

**PsykoReaper:** **If you can guess who that is, you will be a great Batman fan, it should be easy…even though I changed him a bit…**

**I decided to change my writing outline a bit cause people keep on telling me and it isn't till now that I see it is more easier to red than my old outline…but don't be expecting me to change my past chapters anytime soon, I am more interested in the here and now then the there and then…**


	18. The Man Who Broke The Bat

**PsykoReaper: What people want to see in a new season, new villains, and I am here to bring them to ya, I know Nightfall is a long way and Azrael has not been introduced yet, but whatever, BATMAN WILL BE BROKEN!!!**

Carmine Falcone looked outside the window to his office, looking at the grey morning sky of Gotham, then, a knock was heard. He turned around and called for the person to come in. In came one of his lackeys, having a grim yet scared look.

"Um, boss…I…" said the man.

"Out with it, it has to do with Catwoman, doesn't it?" asked Carmine.

"Y-yes sir, she…" said the man.

"I know what she fuckin' did, she has been doin' this for two years!" growled Carmine.

"Sorry, sir," said the man.

"Don't give me any of that bullshit either, cause I don't wanna hear it!" yelled Carmine, "What we need is someone who can think like a fuckin' criminal, someone who is already in the shit and someone who can make a person squeal in terror with his own mental abilities!"

"Who are you thinking of, sir?" asked the man.

"The man, he is a bouncer and owner of a bar in downtown Gotham, they say the guy can kill a body builder with his bare hands, and they say he has the strength that can crush Hercules like a fly," said Carmine.

"Shall we go get him?" asked the man.

"I am surrounded by fuckin' idiots!" groaned Carmine, "What do you think, dumbshit, get that man over here!"

"How will we know it's him?" asked the man.

"Trust me, this guy is supposed to be a giant!" laughed Carmine.

* * *

At the Gordon House, Jim Gordon was eating toast and pancakes, reading the newspaper. He then heard footsteps and saw Barbara with her school uniform and gear, ready for school.

"Are you going to be late tonight again, can't that Grayson kid learn math faster?" joked Gordon.

"I think he has a major dyslexia for math, besides, somebody is gonna have to teach him, he doesn't do schoolwork very well and he usually is swamped with homework," said Barbara.

"Doesn't Wayne have a tutor for him?" asked Gordon.

"That is where I come in, dad!" laughed Barbara.

"True, you are smartest in your class," said Gordon.

"And don't you forget it, dad, I'll see you when I get back," said Barbara as she left the house.

* * *

A car stopped in front of a wedged-together bar with a neon sign called "The Bane of Earth," on the front of it. When the car parked, five men exited the car and entered the bar.

Inside the bar was a vagrant at the corner and a large behemoth at the bar with a bartender serving him.

The behemoth was tall, about 8'11 feet tall, possibly the tallest alive. He head light dark skin full of terrible scars that sink into his skin. He was skinny, yet his muscles looked hard and sturdy, possibly able to deflect bullets. He wore a black wife beater shirt, black leather pants with a belt with a skull'n'crossbones for the belt handle. He also wore large black boots, black fingerless gloves, and finally, a black leather mask with a spiked collar, a zipper in the mouth area, and red goggles built on it. A scary white marking was on the face of the mask, making the man look like a demon. On his belt, were rows of needles filled with green liquid.

He was holding a large beer glass that was full of what seemed to be Vodka, yet was nowhere near drunk, and beside him were two bottles of the stuff, bone dry.

Two of the five men then walked to him, afraid of what may come to pass if they say the wrong words…

"Are you…Bane?" asked one of the men.

Bane did not answer; he just took another sip of his glass full of Vodka.

"Well, are boss, Carmine Falcone…wishes to hire you for a job…" said the man.

Bane took another sip of his Vodka, drinking it all.

"He will pay handsomely for your services, and…"

Bane got up and walked to the jukebox, with Vodka in hand, and turned it to a heavy metal song.

"Listen, ya stupid thug!" growled the other man, "You better do what we say, cause when we are through here, your place is gonna be nothin' but a pile of rubble if you…"

Before he could finish, Bane grabbed the jukebox and smashed it on the guy, crushing him and staining the blood on the floor, with his body nothing but mush. The guy that tried to talk to Bane tried to run, but Bane smashed his glass on the jukebox, grabbed a shard and threw it at the guy, shooting right through the man's stomach and hitting a whiskey glass on the bar. The three men drew their guns, but Bane jumped and crushed one of the men with his boots. Bane grabbed one of the men's throats and crushed his neck. He grabbed the final guy and slammed his head on the bar counter, hurting him, but keeping him alive.

"What does he want!?" growled Bane.

"He wishes to speak to you, and no one else to relay the message," said the man.

Bane put pressure on the man's head.

"How much?" asked Bane.

"I…I am not suppose to tell…" said the man.

"How much and who is it!?" growled Bane, putting more pressure on the man's skull.

"His name is Carmine Falcone, you can find him at his office, and he is offering you one million!" shrieked the man as fast as he can.

Bane stopped putting pressure, thinking about the offer, then crushing the man's skull on the table, shooting out a faucet of blood on the table, making a gory line.

Bane got up and started to walk out of the bar.

"Watch the place for me, Marv," said Bane.

"Yeah, sure," said the bartender, who was Marv.

* * *

After school, Barbara rode a bike to Wayne Manor, getting there in about thirty minutes. She parked her bike and knocked on the door. Opening the door was the amazing butler and father-figure, Alfred.

"Ah, Miss Gordon, nice to see you again," said Alfred with a smile.

"You too, Alfred, where is Bruce and Dick?" asked Barbara.

"They are both training in the dojo," said Alfred.

"Thanks Alfred," said Barbara, she then walked into the mansion and entered a hall.

She heard sounds that you usually hear when two people are fighting physically. She entered the dojo and saw Bruce slamming Dick onto the ground. Bruce grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him up.

"You did well, Dick, very well," said Bruce with a smile.

"I was still defeated," groaned Dick, looking at the ground.

"Dick, how many times do I have to tell you, when we lose, we gain experience, to fight another day," said Bruce.

"You might be right," said Dick.

"Well, I don't know about might, but it's a start," said Bruce, he then turned and saw Barbara.

"Barbara, good to see you, I need you to spare with Dick, I need to check the computer," said Bruce.

"No problem," said Barbara.

"Ummm, Bruce…I can't…she's a…" said Dick.

"Girl, and why would that make a difference?" asked Bruce.

"Well…um," said Dick, blushing.

"He's stalling!" teased Barbara.

"No, I am not, you wanna fight, then fine!" growled Dick.

* * *

A few minutes later, Barbara came out in some sparing clothes and stood in front of Dick. He rushed at her, and she used his own weight against him and made him fall to the ground.

"Come on, Dick, you hardly even hit me!" laughed Barbara.

Dick jumped up and attempted to kick Barbara, but she held up her arm in defense and blocked the blow. She then pushed the leg away and threw Dick onto the ground. Dick quickly got up and did rushing blows at her, all of which she blocked.

"Is that it?" taunted Barbara.

Dick then finally got a blow, one hard one across the face, sending Barbara on the floor.  
"Barbara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you hurt?" quickly apologized Dick.

Barbara held herself up with a single arm; she rubbed her face with the other one.

"No…" said Barbara, she then smiled, "But…this will!"

She then kicked Dick into the crotch, making him yelp in pain and fall to the ground. Barbara quickly got up and pinned him to the ground.

"You cheated!" yelled Dick.

"It's called Krav Maga, there are no rules, you fight to win," said Barbara.

"The Joker uses that type of fighting!" growled Dick.

"Yeah, so?" taunted Barbara.

They then saw Bruce enter the dojo.

"Alright, that is enough training, it is time we get our suits ready, we have to patrol the city," said Bruce.

"Alright, just as long as no one 'cheats'!" taunted Barbara.

"I consider it cheating when you are sparing," growled Dick.

* * *

Bane entered the office, ducking of course, and saw Carmine Falcone sitting at his chair.

"Ah, good to see ya, you are as big as they say, almost nine feet!" laughed Carmine.

Bane sat down in the chair in front of the desk, and was silently waiting for Carmine's job.

"I need you to go after someone who has been stealing from my banks and crush the miserable life out of!" said Carmine.

"And?" asked Bane.

"You get one million dollars," said Carmine with a laugh.

"Hm…sorry, not my fee, it's fifteen million," said Bane.

"Come on, I am getting broke here, any more money she takes, I am gonna have to take up prostitution!" groaned Carmine.

Bane got up and started to walk towards the door. "Not my problem," said Bane, he opened the door.

"What about Batman?" asked Carmine, trying to keep his mercenary. Bane stopped, he then turned his head to Carmine.

"What about Batman?" asked Bane.

"Well, he is in cahoots with the bitch, he will show if you try to finish the job, and I have heard how much you have been looking for Batman!" said Carmine, in higher spirits, determined he will get his man. Bane then sat down the chair and looked at Carmine.

"If Batman is involved, then it's free," said Bane.

"Are you serious?" laughed Carmine. "Dead," said Bane.

"Ah, yes, thanks, you have…no idea how much this means to me, friend!" laughed Carmine.

"I'm sure," growled Bane.

* * *

…FIVE HOURS LATER…

At the night, Catwoman climbed through the window of the bank and knocked both the guards guarding the vault with a spinning kick. She looked around, confused.

"Huh, I thought this would be easy," said Catwoman.

She touched the dial; she held her ear up and heard it was unlocked. "Ok, a little bit too easy, did Carmine give up?" asked Catwoman.

She then opened the vault, staring at awe of the killing monster Bane. "So, makin' a deposit?" asked Bane.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Catwoman.

"I am the bane of humanity," introduced Bane, "Now, where is the Batman?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" laughed Catwoman; she then grabs her whip and cracks it at Bane's face. It did nothing to the behemoth and he punched her in the stomach, sending her at the wall.

When she got up, she coughed out blood. "Where…is…Batman?" asked Bane again.

"Fuck you, I am not tellin'!" growled Catwoman. Bane grabbed a pillar and ripped it out, he held it over his head, aiming at Catwoman.

"Now?" asked Bane.

"Like I said, I ain't telling you anything!" hissed Catwoman.

* * *

Bane was about to throw it at Catwoman, but a batarang rope wrapped around his legs and made him trip backwards, making the pillar fall on him.

Catwoman looked to see Batman, standing next to her with Batgirl and Robin. "Hey, if it ain't the heroes," laughed Catwoman.

"Get out, he's after you," said Batman. "I don't think it is me he's after, Batman," said Catwoman.

Bane pushed off the pillar like it was nothing. He got up and glared at Batman. "Batman…you don't know how long I have been searching for you!" growled Bane.

"Why?" asked Robin. "I was asking Batman, not you," said Bane.

Robin got angry at Bane's disrespect and ran at him, only to be slapped in the face, sending him to the front doors when they were all in the vault, knocking him out.

"Robin!" yelled Batgirl. When she attempted to go and help Robin, she was grabbed by the hair and slammed to the ground by Bane, knocking the wind out of her.

Bane raised his foot to crush her, but Batman threw a black egg and black goo smeared all over Bane's goggles. Bane removed the goo with his hands and grabbed Batman and threw him up, going through the roof and landing on it.

"That's it, no one messes with my man!" yelled Catwoman, and she kicks Bane in the groin. Bane lets out a small grunt and punches Catwoman in the stomach, and knocks her at the wall, knocking her out.

* * *

The rain fell from the open hole, dropping onto the floor.

Bane looks up, then feels extremely tired, almost falling to the ground. He grabs one of his needles and sticks it on his neck. He pushes into it and suddenly feels brand new, regaining his strength. He drops the needle and stomps on it, crushing it to pieces.

Batman got up, and saw Bane crash through the ceiling and landing next to him. Batman looked to see the raindrops fall onto Bane, making him look like a demonic spirit.

"I am gonna break you!" growled Bane.

"Try it!" growled Batman.

As the two fought, it was obvious Batman had not fought this foe before; he was a completely new enemy. Batman attempted to punch Bane, but the blows did nothing against him, but Bane's attacks caused much damage.

Finally, Bane punched Batman across the face, sending him near the edge. Bane grabs Batman with both hands…

"…I…"

He raises him over the sky, high in the sky…

"…Will…"

He then falls on his knee, all the while, slamming Batman down, with his back hitting the Bane's leg…

SNAP!

"BREAK YOU!!!"

Batman roared in pain as he felt a grand amount of pain felt throughout his body, hurting him, immobilizing him.

Bane dropped Batman on the ground, lying there…

"I…cannot…move…"

"I win…" hissed Bane, he then walked away and jumped off the building, leaving the area…

* * *

Batman, as he was dazed, he could not see, yet was conscious enough to hear voices…

"Batman...BATMAN!!"

"Oh my god, why won't he answer!"

"I…I don't know…"

"Why isn't he responding?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"Robin, calm down!"

"What do we do, what do we do!?"

"We have to get him to the hospital!"

"No, we can't!"

"He's gonna die if we don't!"

"He had a plan for this; we have to go to Washington Street!"

"You mean that small clinic, what will that do!?"

"Trust me…someone there could…"

That was all Batman heard before he fazed out again…

* * *

Bruce woke up in a hospital bed. His instincts told him to get out as quick as he can, but the pain from his back made him growl in pain and fall on the bed.

Then, an old woman wearing a doctor's uniform and glasses came in. She had a strict yet caring face, and eyes that could see truth hiding behind the false statements.

"Leslie, what happened?" asked Bruce.

"Bruce, I told you what would happen if you kept on wearing a mask around town and playing Coppers and Robbers," said Leslie Thompkins.

"What happened?" asked Bruce again.

"You…broke your back, Dick told me everything, how you fought that monster and whatever he did, must have injured you," said Leslie.

"How severe?" asked Bruce.

"Bad, but not paralyzing, I was able to help in a few parts, but the pain will restrict you greatly, I am afraid that it's over Bruce, you can't play anymore," said Leslie.

"You…can't be serious…" said Bruce, feeling a great pain, not from his back, but from his soul.

"I am sorry, Bruce, it is over, you don't need crutches or a wheelchair, but your fighting is hindered, Dick and Alfred can take you home, Barbara is here as well, I suggest you rest," said Leslie.

"How can I rest when I cannot save Gotham?" asked Bruce.

"Stop, Bruce, it's over, no one can save something truly, Gotham…it's like your back, there is no way, in my power, one can fix it," said Leslie.

* * *

Bruce looked at the floor of the limo as Alfred drove the car and Barbara and Dick looked at him from the other side.

"Bruce…please say something…I can't have you so unresponsive," pleaded Dick.

Bruce stayed silent.

"Master Wayne, please, it is not the end of the world, it is just your time to step down," said Alfred.

Bruce stayed silent; a tear fell from his eyes, down his cheek, and onto the floor.

* * *

Bane laid on his bed, sleeping. He got up, and looked to his right, seeing a figure sitting on the chair.

"Well, well, well, I heard some guy broke the bat," said the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Bane.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed the Joker, with an angry face, a face that looked like he was mad at Bane.

"Ah, you!" laughed Bane.

"That was some real stupid shit you pulled!" growled the Joker.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, I left him alive," said Bane.

"I have to say…that was the most unfunny joke…I have heard…in my life!" growled the Joker.

"Calm down, you can still get Robin and the Batbitch," said Bane.

"Hm, you might be right, but it ain't as fun as killing Batman, and you denied me that," said the Joker in a hateful tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked Bane.

"I can fill this room full of my gas, no pun intended, and only I can survive it," said the Joker, "You just better hope Batman get's back up on his feet…"

The Joker then left the room, Bane scoffed at the Joker and laid back on the bed…

* * *

…FIVE DAYS LATER…

Bruce looked out the window, raining, in pure sadness. He wondered why the city kept on raining, why it kept on weeping.

Alfred entered the room and gave Bruce a tray full of biscuits. "Master Wayne…I know that…" said Alfred, but he could not finish, he had nothing to say.

As all this happened, Dick watched it all, his fist shook with anger. "Dick?" asked a voice, he looked to see Barbara.

"Barbara, what do we do?" asked Dick. "You were in this job the longest, what do you think?" asked Barbara.

"You are the better fighter, what do you think?" asked Dick.

"I don't know, you?" asked Barbara. "We find Bane, and make him pay…" growled Dick.

"You know, Bruce may not approve," said Barbara, agreeing with Dick, "But I agree, that monster has to pay!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Dick, they then ran to the cave.

* * *

Bruce watched as the Batcycle and Robin's Bike rode through to the city, looking for revenge. "Master Wayne, someone is here to see you," said Alfred from the door.

Bruce looked to see Selina Kyle, the alter ego of Catwoman. "Hello, can I help you?" asked Bruce, pretending he does not know her.

"Save it, Bats, I know it's you," said Selina as she walked over to him. She knelt over at the right and held his hand.

"I am so sorry, it feels like it is my fault, I even quit being a vigilante because of it all," said Selina. "It isn't, it's my fault, it's my fault that I didn't plan the whole thing before engaging," said Bruce.

"What do you mean?" asked Selina. "He is using a serum, called Venom, Leslie told me about it once, it was used on a prisoner in Santa Prisca, a prison in Mexico, and he escaped, it gives the user a great boost, but gives them a dependency to it, if I can isolate it from him, I…" said Bruce, remembering he can't do anything, "Someone should be able to beat him…"

"That simple, how long does it wear off?" asked Selina. "Five hours," said Bruce.

"Yeah, but he has a belt full of the stuff, you can't fight someone forever…" said Selina.

Bruce thought of that sentence, remembering his fight with the Joker oh so long ago, like as if it was just yesterday…

* * *

A ring came to the door; Alfred answered it and saw an old oriental man wearing a robe and a bandage over his forehead.

"I wish to see the Batman," said the old man.

Alfred was shocked at this, but nodded and let him in.

* * *

At the bar, Bane drank from a bottle of vodka, already drinking two of the bottles. He heard the door open and saw Robin and Batgirl.

"Hm, if it isn't the dynamic duo," joked Bane. "Are you ready to pay for what you did to Batman?" growled Robin.

"No," taunted Bane. Robin ran at Bane, swinging his bo staff at him. Batgirl ran at him, kicking at him.

Bane only sat there as the staff and foot hit his back. He got up and faced the two teenagers.

-______________________________________________________________________-  
"So, Bruce, what about…us?" asked Selina.

"…Us?" asked Bruce. "Come on, you didn't think I committed crimes just for fun, did ya?" asked Selina.

"We can't do anything, we cannot get involved…" said Bruce.

Selina ignored him, stood up and turned his head with her hand, kissing him long and hard. She let go and pleaded, "Please, let me know you…"

Bruce looked at her, and put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it, showing a newfound affection. They heard the door open, they stopped kissing and looked to reveal the old man and Alfred, standing in front of the door.

"Alfred, who is this?" asked Bruce.

"He knows, I didn't tell him, but he knows," said Alfred. The old man walked to Bruce and looked him in the eye.

"Who are you?" asked Bruce. "I am a man of no name, but many call me…Spellbinder," said the man.

"Why?" asked Selina. "I do not know," said Spellbinder.

He then stood in front of Bruce and sat with his legs crossed on the floor.

"Please, Catwoman, leave us, I wish to mend Batman's mind," said Spellbinder.

Selina didn't understand, but she nodded, and she left with Alfred next to her.

* * *

Robin was slammed to the wall by Bane. As Bane was about to punch him, he was hit by a batarang. Bane laughed and grabbed Barbara's throat.

"You cannot mess with me!" growled Bane.

He then threw her at Robin. Knocking them both on the ground.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Bruce.

"Clear your mind, look at my forehead," said Spellbinder, Bruce did so.

Spellbinder removed his bandage, revealing a slit on his forehead.

"What is that?" asked Bruce.

"A portal to the mind," said Spellbinder.

Suddenly, the slit opened and revealed a yellow eye with a black swirl. Bruce suddenly found himself in a black void…

* * *

"Where…am I?"

"In your mind…"

"I think I was here before…"

"Yes, when Bane broke your back, that is how I found you…"

"Found me?"

"Yes, Bruce Wayne…you are intoned to the mind, I can see that, and I can enter one's mind and heal them, making the brain use its inert powers heal the body…"

"This is crazy…"

"Crazy is fighting clowns, clay, and story-book characters on a daily basis, but what is really crazy…is giving up…"

"I am not giving up…"

"You already have, laying on a slump, waiting to die…but do you want Robin and Batgirl to die?"

"No!"

"Then we will train the mind, to heal, to heal, to heal…"

* * *

…FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Batgirl and Robin laid on the floor, bleeding and bruised. Bane put his foot on Robin's back. "You think you punks could defeat me, I am stronger, both intellectually and physically, I am Bane!" he laughed.

"And you are a criminal," said a voice that sound incredibly familiar, causing Bane's spine to chill.

Bane looked behind him and saw a sight that made him say, "Impossible." He saw Batman, standing at the door.

"Batman?" asked Batgirl, she then remembered his disability, "Batman, get out of here!"

Batman jumped up and kicked Bane in the face, this made him stumble backwards, as he did this; Batman quickly grabbed the belt and took it away. He then dropped it into the ground and stomped on it, leaving a single needle untouched.

Bane quickly grabbed the last needle and put it to his neck, pumping it into him. Bane roared and his muscles grew to large sizes. He growled at Batman in pure beastly hate.

He ran at Batman and punched him, sending him through the other wall and landing in a women's dressing room.

The women ran in fear as Bane walked into the room.

"I…BREAK…YOU!!!" growled Bane.

Bane chased Batman through the store, which was a women's clothing store. Batman dodged all the blows from Bane, which has slowed down due to the muscles.

Batman was knocked down on the floor, Bane ripped a counter off the floor, he lifted it up in the air, suddenly, the muscles decreased and returned to their normal state.

Bane was depleted of superhuman strength and could not lift the large counter, he fell and the counter fell on him, defeating him.

Batman walked to Bane, who was semi-conscious.

"How?" asked Bane.

"I don't give up," said Batman, he then walked back into the bar.

* * *

Batman helped Batgirl and Robin up.

"But…how?" asked Robin.

"I'll fill you in later, it is about time we go home, don't you agree?" asked Batman.

"I agree, but Barba…I mean, Batgirl, how are you going to explain the bruises?" asked Robin.

"Well, a few days ago, I told him I was tutoring you in martial arts, and I can say you made progress!" laughed Batgirl.

"Really?" asked Robin.

"I will be lying of course," said Batgirl. Robin only let out a smile.

* * *

"Bane is not a good choice; we will choose someone else…"

"I think it is time we…reveal ourselves to the Bat; I think he deserves to…know…"

**PsykoReaper:** **Sorry for being long, it was a FUN episode! Sorry if you hate the idea of Spellbinder being a good guy, but it IS just one Spellbinder…there maybe more…**


	19. Hush

**PsykoReaper: Sorry for the hold-up, got writer's block, but now it's gone so let's GET IT ON!!!**

During the night of the city, the Thresher chased the Joker's limo as it sped across the city. In the front wheel of the limo was the Joker himself, laughing maniacally.

Batman chased the Joker for the crime of blowing up a preschool, the Joker doing so probably for laughs.

"Batman, I think I can block him if he turns!" yelled Robin from the radio.

"I don't think that a motorcycle is going to stop the Joker, besides, he's gone from now without being caught, and I have a way of stopping him," replied Batman.

Batman pushed a button and a cord released from the front of the Thresher and punctured inside the limo. Batman quickly applied the brakes, causing the limo to abruptly stop.

The Joker quickly jumped out of the car, to be met with Robin on his bike.

"Sorry, bird-boy, but you won't be taking this little Joker to the asylum!" laughed the Joker. He then opened a manhole with his foot and jumped in.

Robin was about to jump in after him, but Batman stood in front of him.

"No, not in the sewers, Waylon has too much of an advantage down there," warned Batman.

"Fine, we'll get him next time!" groaned Robin, wanting to get payback at the Joker for scarring him the one time.

* * *

…THE NEXT DAY…

At the Wayne Manor, Onomatopoeia walked across the gravel road to it.

"Step…crunch…step…crunch…" he went as he walked. He then got to the door.

He then knocked on the door, opening it was Alfred; he was surprised to see this man there at his door.

"Knock, knock!" replied Onomatopoeia.

* * *

Later in the day, Dick looked out of the window in school as the teacher talked about the history of Iraq and about a legend of the Demon's Head. He was waiting for the day to be over; he looked over at Barbara, who was waiting for the same thing.

After school, Dick waited for Barbara to appear at the front doors, he then saw her walk to him and sighed.

"Where's Pamela?" asked Dick.

"She's 'tutoring' with Prof. Woodrue!" groaned Barbara.

"That guy is a freak, I can tell just by looking at the guy," replied Dick, "So, where to?"

"We can walk to the manor, a taxi isn't really that safe in the city anyway!" said Barbara with a kind tone.

As the walked, Barbara looked over at Dick, who was looking at the ground. "Dick, are you okay?"

"No, whenever I have a chance at the Joker, Bruce always holds me back," growled Dick.

"Dick, Killer Croc was probably waiting down there, the Joker always has a trump card, it's always been like that…" replied Barbara, concerned with Dick's hatred with the Joker.

"Don't you want to see that bastard die anyway?" asked Dick.

"Dick, I hope you didn't say that!" sighed Barbara, "Yes, I want to see him dead, he has caused too much evil, but we can't kill him, it would just make us as bad as he is…"

Then, Dick's cellphone went off; he looked to see it was Bruce. He then pushed the talk button and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Bruce; I am coming to get you!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'll inform you when we get to the manor!"

The phone then hung up, he then looked at the phone and looked at it in confusion.

"I didn't even say where we were," let out Dick.

"He does have that cell phone tracker in his limo," replied Barbara.

They looked to see Bruce's limo park in front of them, the driver's window rolled down to reveal Bruce. "Get in," he ordered.

* * *

They finally got to the Wayne Manor, entering it quickly to find it in ruins, with a note on the ground.

"ALFRED!!!" yelled out Dick.

"He is not here, I checked," replied Bruce, he then knelt and grabbed the note, "He was kidnapped."

Dick grabbed the note and read it aloud to Barbara. On the note were magazine snippets, an ordinary ransom note.

"BRiNg uS 10,000,000 DoLLArS iN thE NEXT 10 HOuRs Or your BUTler will DIE a HoRRiBLE DEATH!!! yoU WILl fiNd US aT CApe CARmine NeAR WAreHOUse 34, BE TheRE AlonE!!!"

Dick dropped the note and ran to the library, entering the cave and grabbing his costume. Down came Bruce and Barbara, who also got their costumes. They all entered different changing pods, coming out in a few minutes, fully dressed as Batman, Batgirl, and Robin.

Batman and the others ran to the garage, Batman getting in the Thresher, Robin in his R-Cycle, and Batgirl in the Batcycle. They both drove out of the cave and to the roads.

"So, you know where this Warehouse 34 is?" asked Robin over the radio.

"Yes, it's not that hard to find, just look at the numbers!" answered Batman.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

They finally got to Warehouse 32; they stopped the vehicles and exited them. Batman then started to walk towards the building.

"Batman, I want to go with you!" yelled Robin.

"No, I can't drag anyone else into this!" ordered Batman.

"He's just a member of my family as he is to yours!" growled Robin.

Batman was silent, he then nodded. "You too, Batgirl…"

* * *

They entered the warehouse, as it was empty. Suddenly, they were knocked to the walls by an unknown force.

They looked to see Clayface in the light of the moon. "Basil, I thought you were in Arkham!" barked Batgirl as she got up.

"Nope, I was taken from that prison you put me in before Arkham!" sneered Clayface. He then raised his arm, turning into an axe, and swung it at them, with his arm extending. They moved out of the way, Robin grabbed a birdarang and threw it at Basil, but Clayface grabbed it and threw it back at Robin, causing an explosion near Robin's feet, sending him back at the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

He then grabbed both Batman and Batgirl, squeezing them greatly, attempting to crush them.

"There is no freezer here, Batman, what are ya gonna do now!?" laughed Clayface.

Batman reacted to this and, he grabbed his explosive batarang and threw it Clayface, impaling his arm. "What the fuck?" replied Clayface.

It then exploded and released Batman, dropping him to the ground. He got up and attempted to throw another at the other arm, but Clayface grabbed the batarang and threw it at Batman, exploding near his feet.

Batman jumped to the air and landed on his feet, glaring at Clayface.

"HEH HEH HA HA!!!" laughed Clayface, he then lifted Batgirl in the air and was about to eat her, but Batgirl grabbed a blue ball from her belt and threw it in Clayface's mouth.

Inside the clay monster, a explosion of water appeared in his stomach. It gushed from his mouth, causing him to become goopy and fall on the floor into a puddle of clay, letting go of Batgirl.

He then slid into a manhole and disappeared into the sewer.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard clapping, they looked to see Onomatopoeia standing at the entrance, but he was not clapping, yet a clapping noise could be heard.

Robin got up and approached the strange man. "Where's Alfred, I can tell you are a part of this!"

"Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum," said Onomatopoeia, copying Robin's heartbeat, in the exact same rate.

Robin then swung his staff at him, but Onomatopoeia ducked and pulled out a knife, stabbing Robin in the side.

Robin let out a gasp of pain. "Bum…bum…" hissed Onomatopoeia, going slower to scare the others.

"ROBIN!" yelled out Batgirl, she then grabbed a batarang and threw it at Onomatopoeia. He then released the knife from Robin's side and moved him in the way of the batarang, causing the batarang to stick onto Robin's back.

"GAH!!" let out Robin.

"Robin!" let out Batgirl.

Onomatopoeia then kicked Robin to the floor and pulled out his gun. As he shot at the two, them dodging his gunshots, he went "Bang!" every time he pulled the trigger.

They both hid behind a cargo vehicle, Onomatopoeia still shooting around for fun.

"What do we do, he's probably gonna kill Dick!" loudly whispered Batgirl to Batman.

Batman then pulled out a batarang and threw it at Onomatopoeia while still behind the vehicle. It hit Onomatopoeia's gun and made him drop it, he looked at it and said…

"Clank…"

* * *

Robin then did a sweeping kick at Onomatopoeia's legs, making him fall on the ground. Robin got up and put the end of his staff on Onomatopoeia's forehead.

"Where is Alfred?" ordered Robin.

Onomatopoeia was silent. Batman and Batgirl walked over to Robin, standing beside him.

"TALK!" ordered Robin.

"He cannot talk normally, only say Onomatopoeias…"

They looked to see two figures at the entrance. They then walked into the warehouse, revealing them fully.

One was wearing a red and silver suit, grey boots, silver gloves, a large sniper gun strapped to his back, a black belt with five different types of guns with each type having a copy of another, making ten, and a silver mask which revealed his eyes, one of which was replaced with what looked like a small scope. His eyes screamed determination and a cold heart.

The other was wearing a brown trench coat, a black vest with red outlines and a red symbol of a circle with an H in it, black pants, black boots, a brown belt full of red packs, brown fingerless gloves, two guns strapped to his belt, and his face was covered by white bandages, with his icy blue eyes revealing themselves. He had a strong chin and cold glare.

"Who are you?" asked Batman.

"Hush, that's the name," the man in the brown trench coat said, "And my associate is named Deadshot…"

"Yo!" replied Deadshot, "I'll be killing you today!"

"Why did you take Alfred?" asked Batman. "And answer quickly!" growled Robin, turning his attention to Hush and Deadshot.

"Kids should learn to let the adults talk, pipsqueak!" sneered Deadshot.

"And to answer your question, Batman, the reason is bigger than you think, for it is a just revenge," replied Hush.

"How about you shut up and tell us where Alfred is!" demanded Batgirl.

"What did I just tell pipsqueak about adults and talking?" insulted Deadshot.

"Shut up, freak!" snapped Batgirl.

He then pulled out his gun and a red dot appeared on her forehead. "Keep talkin', bitch, I'll plug you right on the eyes!" he said, not looking into the scope.

"I'll ask again, and ask quickly, where is Alfred!" demanded Batman.

"You'll find him at the Flor-Mart in Bluemoore, in the Lost & Found Area, but hurry, I don't know how long I can keep the Riddler from killing him," hissed Hush.

"Then I better hurry," said Batman, he then demanded him to move out of the way.

"I don't think so," hissed Hush, he then turned to Deadshot, "Take care of them…"

"Gladly!" laughed Deadshot.

As Hush started to leave, he stopped and turned his head slightly. "Come, Onomatopoeia…"

Suddenly, Robin was knocked to the floor by the dangerous Onomatopoeia. "THUNK!" said Onomatopoeia as Robin fell on the ground.

Hush and Onomatopoeia then entered a car and walked to a docked boat, they got on and Hush started it, driving it away towards Arkham Asylum.

* * *

Deadshot put his sniper gun back in his back strap, and pulled two of his ten guns from his belt, a pair of Uzis.

"Now, here is how this will go, you all run around, trying to dodge my bullets, and I shoot you one by one, how is that?"

Robin then threw a birdarang at Deadshot, but he shot it down, and let out a chuckle. "REALLY!?"

Batman then grabbed a batarang and threw it at Deadshot, but he shot it as well, but what he didn't expect that it exploded, sending them all on their feet.

Deadshot got up and was punched across the face by Batgirl. He fell on the gravel outside and quickly got up, with the barrel of one of his Uzis on Batgirl's forehead.

When Batman and Robin saw this, they stopped. "Any bat or bird moves and her brains turn into lasagna!" shouted Deadshot.

"Hey Batman, I think a stitched together cloth Batsuit wasn't really a good idea!" yelled out Batgirl.

"We'll make you a new costume when we get back!" yelled Batman.

"Not likely, now I'll ask you one question, what is your name?" asked Deadshot to Batgirl.

"Everyone knows, it's Batgirl!" she yelled.

"EEEEEEEH! Wrong answer, what is your real name?" asked Deadshot.

"Like I am going to tell you!" laughed Batgirl.

He then was about to pull the trigger but a batarang from Batman knocked it off. He then shot Batman with the other Uzi, making him fall on the ground.

Batgirl kicked Deadshot across the face and made him fall on the ground. He attempted to get up, but Batgirl kicked him in the groin, making him fall on the ground, she then kicked the Uzi out of his hand.

Batgirl then raced to Batman, who was still on the ground, with him slowly getting up. "Batman, are you alright?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes, unlike your batsuit, it is very good against bullets."

Robin saw Deadshot get up and aim at Batgirl, he jumped across them and kicked Deadshot in the face, making him fall on the ground.

He got up and grabbed a previously unseen gun-like device from his boot and point it at a nearby speed boat. He then shot it and a grapple released from it, grabbing onto the handle of the speedboat.

He was then pulled away from them, being dragged through the water by the boat. He climbed up to it and shot the man driving in the head, stealing the boat and driving away.

"Too late to drive a boat, any who, moron!"

* * *

At the Flor-Mart, the Riddler sat at the desk as Alfred was strapped to a chair. The Riddler playing with the pens, twirling them around.

"You best let me go, I have cleaning to do, and I wish not to spend my time with a lunatic!" ordered Alfred.

"You are not one to give orders, old man, I don't like to be ordered around, and before you tell me the obvious, I am only with him because he will kill me if I betray him…"

"And Batman's identity?" asked Alfred.

"He knows, but refuses to me or himself to tell anyone else, claiming it wouldn't be good sport!" laughed the Riddler.

"Hmph, and who is this…Hush?" asked Alfred.

"Oh, I will give you a riddle, and I will give you one guess, and that is it!" laughed the Riddler.

"Alright, what is it?" asked Alfred.

"A boy, so alone, had a friend whom he hated, parents who left at different times, oh, what ever happened to this boy in Hush?"

"That's not very helpful!" retorted Alfred.

"So!" sneered the Riddler.

"How am I to know that?" asked Alfred.

"That is for you to find out and for me to answer!" hissed the Riddler.

"I don't know, I give up, what is the answer?"

"Oh, failures don't get answers, you should know that!" taunted the Riddler.

"I thought you loved riddles!" interrogated Alfred.

"I like leaving impossible riddles; it is so funny when people try to solve them…"

"And when they don't solve them?" asked Alfred.

"Well, that just makes my day!" sighed the Riddler in happiness.

* * *

The three vehicles drove to the closed dark Flor-Mart, parking in front of it. They all got off and walked to the building, but Batman stopped both of them. He then turned the heat vision of his cowl to see who is inside. He saw Echo and Query behind the walls, with semi-automatics, next to the door, waiting for them to enter.

"Wait here," ordered Batman, he then grabbed the grapple-gun and got onto the roof. He saw a roof window at the far side of the building, he ran to there and saw it was at the baby clothes section.

He then dropped down through the window. He knew they would have heard the window breaking, so he grabbed the grapple gun and got on the roof, then dropping behind the racks.

Echo and Query left their posts and checked the area out. Robin and Batgirl quickly and silently entered. "We have to find the Lost & Found section!" whispered Robin to Batgirl.

"But where is it?" whispered Batgirl.

"I think it's on the second floor," whispered Robin.

"Right, let's go…"

* * *

Batman hid in the shadows as the girls looked around the area.

"Bloody hell, I can't find him anywhere!" growled Echo.

"He could be anywhere, just keep looking!" answered Query.

"We can use these flashlights to look around!" said Echo, giving Query a flashlight.

They turned them on and looked around, looking for the bat. Echo was grabbed from behind and put in a sleeper hold by Batman.

Query looked to see the flashlight of Echo shaking, then falling down. She rushed to the area and saw Echo on the ground, unconscious.

She then looked behind her to see Batman, who knocked the gun on the ground and put her in a sleeper hold, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

The Riddler then started to walk around Alfred. "How about, I let you choose to live, I will ask you two riddle, you get them both right, you can walk right out of here, get at least one wrong, I blow your head open!"

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"I don't, you might, that's the thing, you fight for your life, I like that kind of thing!" explained the Riddler.

"Fine, what is it?" asked Alfred.

"Carry the weight, as it strains your life, with it's needs, it breaks minds, yet they are easily created…"

"What is this in my house, it makes it look pretty, feels good to stand on, with feet so bare…"

Alfred looked at the ground, thinking.

"Oh, and by the way, you have two minutes to solve them both…"

"What, I cannot solve them both in such a short amount to solve!" yelled Alfred.

"2:50, 2:49, 2:48…"

Alfred had a hard time thinking as the Riddler kept on counting the seconds.

"Please be quiet, I cannot think!" ordered Alfred.

"Not my problem, 2:03, 2:02, 2:01, 2:00, 1:59…"

After a few seconds, he heard the door bang, but it would not open. "ALFRED!!" yelled Robin on the other side.

"Master Grayson!" yelled out Alfred.

"1:30, 1:29, 1:28…"

"The first one is a child!" yelled out Alfred.

"Correct, and the other one?" asked the Riddler.

"That is…carpet!" yelled Alfred.

"…I am sorry…"

Alfred was shocked.

"That is correct!" laughed the Riddler, laughing at Alfred's reaction.

He then sat on the chair, waiting for them to enter.

Suddenly, Batman crashed through the door, seeing the calm Riddler. He then walked towards him.

"Have you told anyone?" asked Batman.

"Only Hush…" sighed the Riddler.

"And who is Hush?" asked Batman.

"And I will tell…why?" asked the Riddler.

"You are to give me a riddle, right?" asked Batman.

"I already told Alfred, but he failed…" sighed the Riddler.

"Be difficult, but you are still being put in Arkham, Nigma!" growled Batman.

"Like that is a BIG difference!" laughed the Riddler.

* * *

The Scarecrow waited in Jeremiah's office, after a few minutes, he entered. "I wish you wouldn't sneak out of your cell!" groaned Jeremiah.

"Oh, like I give a rat's ass, Arkham, you only inherited this place because you have the name Arkham!" taunted the Scarecrow.

"And I wish you would get off my desk chair!" ordered Jeremiah.

"Just because it has your name does not mean it's truly yours!" argued the Scarecrow.

"Enough of this, who do you wish to examine now?" asked Arkham.

"I feel like Jane Doe," laughed the Scarecrow.

They then heard someone saw, "Knock knock!" from the other side of the door. "Now who could that be?" wondered Arkham.

He opened it and was shocked to see Onomatopoeia. "Gasp…" hissed Onomatopoeia.

"My word, who are you!?" let out Jeremiah.

Hush then entered the room, followed by Hush. "Hello, Crane…"

"Hello, I recognize that voice anywhere…" hissed the Scarecrow.

"I want you to help me take over this city, just as long as you help me get the Joker a part of this as well…" explained Hush.

"Oh, why should I?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Why not do it for an old patient, call it payback for those experiments," retorted Hush, "Besides, won't the authorities like to know who is truly running Arkham?"

"No evidence is out there, we made sure of that, and who would believe you, not a soul…" hissed Scarecrow, "But, I will join, just as long as you let me experiment on some of the thugs you happen to hire…"

"Very well, Scarecrow, that is a just term," said Hush; he then walked away, followed by Onomatopoeia, who was mimicking Hush's footsteps.

Jeremiah then locked the door. "Anyway, someone wishes to join the Arkham staff, they say he is the best psychiatrist in the world, possibly better than you…"

"We'll see, who is it?" asked the Scarecrow.

"Dr. Hugo Strange," answered Jeremiah.

"My old mentor?" asked the Scarecrow.

"He was…your old mentor?" asked Jeremiah in surprise.

"Yes, he taught me everything I knew, I would like to have him part of the staff," sighed the Scarecrow, "This should be fun…"

**PsykoReaper: I see Hush as a great villain, he is like the Anti-Batman, not like that asshole Wrath, who gives a flying fuck about Wrath, not me!**


	20. Toxic Kiss

**PsykoReaper: Teacher/Student Sex is wrong yet people are drawn to it like flies on a cow's ass.**

**Poison Ivy is one of my favs, she is sexy, seductive, and over all, cruel to her enemies. Her plant powers can easily defeat her foes, although, I hated the Joel Schumacher version of her, the rabbit ears and the eyebrow thingies were a turn-off, I WANT MY POISON IVY TO BE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! LOL**

**P.S. This will be a chapter with a lot of sexual tension and what not; don't bash me for seemingly bein' a pornographist, or whatever they are called…**

In the classroom, with Barbara and Pamela working in chemistry, the bell rang after a few minutes. Everyone except for the teacher and Pamela left, both of them sitting at their seats.

The teacher was Dr. Jason Woodrue, he started to grade papers. Pamela was silent, looking at the ground.

Woodrue was a tall skinny and gaunt man with messy hair, a five-o'-clock shadow, and round glasses. He had a dark and serious face, something that made Pamela quiver.

"You are incredibly silent, Pamela," said Woodrue, scaring Pamela, "Is something the matter?"

"Dr. Woodrue, I need to tell you something," replied Pamela.

"Can we talk about it over at my place?" asked Woodrue.

"I think it would be best if we were alone," replied Pamela in worry.

"Very well, come over at 6:00 tonight," said Woodrue, he then got up and walked out of the classroom.

Pamela looked down in worry, not knowing what she is going to do…

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

Barbara and Dick entered the Wayne Manor, and waited at the main room for Alfred, saying he has something to show Barbara.

"So, what do you think Alfred wants?" asked Dick.

"I don't know, but he says it's worth the wait!" said Barbara excitedly.

"Maybe it's a brain," taunted Dick.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Dick!" laughed Barbara.

Alfred came out of a door in the right side of the entrance room, with a small yet wide box in his hands.

"Alfred, what did you want to show me?" asked Barbara.

"Oh, well, it's something that will help you in your nighttime missions with Batman," replied Alfred; he then handed out the box.

Barbara grabbed the box and opened it, revealing a new batsuit. "Alfred, this is amazing!"

"I used your old batsuit to measure your size, so it would fit perfectly," said Alfred in a proud tone.

"I'm gonna try it on!" said Barbara ecstatically, she then ran to a room in the hallways.

"Wow, that was nice of you," chuckled Dick.

"Well, since both you and Master Wayne's suits are bullet proof and hers is not, I thought that it would stop my worrying," explained Alfred.

"She managed fine for two years," retorted Dick.

"Now, don't tell me you were not a little bit worried, Dick!" laughed Alfred, "You always go in for the rescue!"

"She's just a team-mate, I just care for her well being!" argued Dick.

"I am sure," chuckled Alfred.

"Dick, can you help me!" yelled out Barbara from the room.

Dick then sighed and started to walk to the room. "Go get 'em, tiger!" joked Alfred.

"Alfred!" whined Dick, he answered with a quick laugh and walked away to do his job.

* * *

Dick opened the door to the dojo, where Barbara was changing, hoping not to see something embarrassing, but only saw Barbara in her suit.

Her suit was like hers, but it had black Kevlar instead of cloth, her black cape was made of the titanium cloth that Robin and Batman had, had a black cloth skirt, and had a yellow bat symbol instead of a white one.

"Like it?" asked Barbara in an excited tone, "Alfred sure went all out!"

"It's pretty cool, but what did you need me for?" asked Dick.

"Oh yeah, I need help with this zipper," said Barbara, she then turned around and pointed to her back, "I can't reach it that well can you get it?"

"Um, okay," replied Dick in a nervous tone.

He then got over and lifted her cape, revealing the open zipper, with her back the only thing seen, Dick was nervous as he zipped her up.

"Thanks, Dick!" thanked Barbara.

"Yeah, sure," sighed Dick, he then was quiet as Barbara looked at herself in the mirror, "So, where is Pamela?"  
"Ugh, seein' Woodrue!" groaned Barbara.

"So, it is true!" gasped Dick.

"Yeah, her and that creepy old pervert are doing the devil's work, but no one can prove it!" groaned Barbara.

"Well, I heard she never had a boyfriend and such…" said Dick.

"Yeah, that is true, but I don't see how that changes anything…" sighed Barbara.

"Ummm, have you ever had a boyfriend?" asked Dick, "Not that I am interested in dating you!"  
"Well, I had a crush on a boy in the sixth grade but he moved away," replied Barbara.  
"Any new crushes?" asked Dick.

"Nah, except for this one guy, but our relationship is completely professional," sighed Barbara.

"I see," said Dick, thinking she was talking about him.

"Still, it would be nice if he should me a little interest," sighed Barbara, "But it wouldn't work, we are in two completely different worlds, and he is in enough trouble than to be with me…"

"Maybe if you told him how you feel, it wouldn't matter at all," replied Dick.

Barbara took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Dick…you would not understand…"

* * *

Pamela walked to Dr. Woodrue's apartment building; she entered the elevator, rode it up to Woodrue's floor, and walked to his door.

She quietly knocked on his door, oh so quietly, hoping that he would not hear her, sadly, he did.

He opened the door and smiled. "Isley, it is good to see you, it is always good to see you…"

"Hello, Jason, I have something to tell you," she said.

"Come in, I want to show you something, something grand," he announced.

She entered, as she entered, Woodrue slightly rubbed her back, making her skin crawl with both embarrassment and pleasure.

She then sat on the couch, keeping her legs together and her arms at her side.

"Why so serious?" asked Woodrue.

"It's just, I have something to tell you, that is incredibly important," whispered Pamela.

"Me first, it is something grand!" laughed Woodrue, he then ran to the bedroom, after a few minutes, he ran out with a vial of green liquid.

"What is that?" asked Pamela.

"It is something that will revolutionize the world; this vial contains a serum that can turn animals into plant-based organisms!"

"Does it work?" asked Pamela.

"Yes, on all five of the test subjects, dogs of course," explained Woodrue.

"Any humans?" asked Pamela.

"No, not yet, I am still not sure what the effects will be," sighed Woodrue, little did Isley know, he lied, his test subjects all died.

"Well, I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"Yes?" asked Jason Woodrue.

"I…am pregnant…"

Woodrue was silent. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes, it's yours, you are the only one, and I went to a doctor and everything…"

"How far?" asked Woodrue.

"A month…"

"Can you…take care of it?"

"No, that's murder, and I couldn't give away something like that, so I was hoping we could take care of it, together…"

Woodrue was silent, he knew this sort of thing will damage his career, and he will have to deal with, in his own mind, "A snot-nosed little noise-maker".

"Pamela, I would like to celebrate the occasion," said Woodrue.

He then grabbed Pamela's hand and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

After an hour, Pamela laid naked on Woodrue's bed, sleeping under the covers. Woodrue got out of the bed and walked to his desk, he pulled out a needle filled with his solution, he then walked to the bed, he pushed the needle to her wrist, and filled the vein with his toxin.

She then suddenly woke up, she started to tremor, like having a seizure. She started to foam at the mouth, green foam, and her eyes started to become blood-shot.

She fell to the ground; she started to puke out blood. She kept on puking blood until only drops were coming out, she started to turn green.

She finally fell to the ground and seemingly died. Woodrue just stood there as the whole thing happened. He then grabbed her clothes, grabbed a trash bag and put them all in them.

He then grabbed Pamela and stuffed her in the trash bag. He then opened the window and chucked it into the streets, right in the dumpster.

He then sighed and walked back into his room.

* * *

Pamela could only see darkness; she used her nails to scratch a hole into the bag. She could still see nothing; she lifted the door of the dumpster and found herself in the streets.

She looked around to see the alley and the street.

She got out, and realized she was naked; she then grabbed her clothes from the trash bag and put them on.

She then looked at the window, not remembering whose it was, she could only remember a few things, like she was pregnant, her best friend was Barbara, she was Pamela Isley, and she was in a sexual relationship with Dr. Jason Woodrue.

She felt cold, but it was not the environment, even though it was raining. She actually was being replenished by the rain for some reason.

She walked down the alley from the street and saw another street. She looked at her hand to see it was green, pale green.

She threw away her glasses, as she could see without them. She looked at her chest to see it grew two sizes, a C-Cup. She was greatly confused by her predicament; she didn't know who she was anymore.

She then started to feel sick; she started to moan in pain. She fell to the ground and puked out blood, and something else. She was horrified to see what is was, it was a fetus, her fetus.

She then started to cry, suddenly, she felt no pity, she started to feel hate for it. She started to feel hate for everything. She got up and walked into a manhole, she remembered the stories of Killer Croc, but she felt not fear or bravery, she just felt nothing.

She walked out of the sewer after an hour of walking, even after hearing a few growls of the croc, from a far way in the sewers. She saw it was till night and still raining, but she did not care. She was at the entrance of a forest lake; she walked to the land and sat near a tree.

She started to feel sick once again, but this time she just spat out seeds. She then grabbed a handful of dirt and put the seeds in there and put the dirt over them.

"Grow…my children…"

* * *

…TWO MONTHS LATER…

Batman sat at his computer, looking at these strings of murders. These murders involved members of power companies involving oil, nuclear energy, anything that involved products that harmed the environment. They seemed to die from poisonous materials, but they seem to be completely natural.

Another thing that Batman was investigating is a new prostitution ring in Gotham that came out of nowhere in, there were three prostitution superpowers currently, once four, that was Maxie Zeus', there was the Joker's Harlequins, Sal Maroni's Prostitutes, and Black Mask's Prostitutes, but there seems to be a new one, but what is peculiar of this prostitution ring is that the prostitutes are not human.

Every time they bring a prostitute from the new ring in, they just die; autopsy reveals they are plants in human form. They also talk about a Madame named Poison Ivy; Batman has been thinking the prostitutes and the killings are linked somehow.

He then heard someone come into the cave; he looked to see Barbara with a cup of cocoa. "Barbara, you should go home and get some sleep," said Batman in a concerned tone.

"I could say the same about you, Bruce," yawned Barbara, "So, any leads on the murders or the new prostitution ring?"

"I think they may be linked, I sent Robin to talk to Harvey," replied Batman.

"You think he may know?" asked Barbara.

"Well, he is sometimes an informant of mine, sometimes he is my enemy, he let's his coin choose what side he is one," replied Batman, he then looked through the computer again.

Suddenly, Robin came in with his helmet on. He took it off and huffed, with a scratch on his brow and a bruise on his cheek.

"You alright?" asked Barbara.

"Yeah, me and Two-Face had a scuffle, nothing new," sighed Robin.

"What did you learn?" asked Batman.

"He says the Madame, Poison Ivy, lives in an abandoned logging mill outside the city, somewhere in the woods, a few miles north from Slaughter Swamp," replied Robin.

"How did he know this?" asked Batman.

"Didn't say, he also said that a dirt road is the only way one can get to the headquarters," explained Robin.

"Very well, in the break of dawn we will infiltrate the mill, and put an end to this," said Batman, Robin nodded and left the Batcave.

Barbara watched as he walked away, When Robin walked out of the Batcave, she turned to Batman. "Bruce, what about Pamela?"

"Sorry, I could not find her, no news of her anywhere," sighed Batman.

"What about Woodrue?" asked Barbara, "I know he had something to do with this!"

"I do too, but there is nothing we could do," sighed Batman, "He has already lost his job because we exposed his affair with her, but we cannot prove he killed her…"  
Barbara then looked down in despair, knowing she will never see her friend again.

"I'm sorry, Barbara…" apologized Batman.

"No, it's not your fault," said Barbara, with a tear in her eye, "I just wish I had my friend back…"

Batman got up and walked to her. "Barbara, we will find her, she's alive, I am sure of that…"

"How do we know that?" asked Barbara, with more tears.

"Because I know, if you believe it, then it is even more true!" adamantly said Batman, but still sounding caring.

Barbara then hugged Batman, sobbing into his chest, he then held her as well.

"Barbara, you always have the will to do what ever you want, just as long as you hold onto it…"

"Thank you, Bruce…"

* * *

…THE NEXT MORNING…

At the abandoned logging mill, which was covered in vines and had a few trees sprouting from the roofs of the building.

The abandoned logs and machinery outside was also covered in vines, with large flowers on them as well.

Inside it was covered in vines, moss, fungi, and flowers, making the mill look like a second Eden.

From the doors, two women came in, they wore skimpy outfits, and had a blank expression, but they were both incredibly beautiful.

They entered a room, which had Pamela Isley, wearing green knee-high boots, a green skirt, and a green shirt with black/green striped sleeves and the words, "POISON" on the chest.

"Hello, Poison Ivy!" they both said monotonously.

Poison Ivy seemed to be asleep; she then woke up and looked at them. "Hello, my little children, have you found Woodrue?"

"Yes, he is hiding with Black Mask at Newbrook in Serene Road," replied one of the prostitutes.

"Good, we will strike there soon, at night, I need to catch up on my sunlight!" sighed Poison Ivy, she then let out a loud yawn.

"What should we do?" asked a prostitute.

"Go and find me someone to feed on, I need my nutrients," laughed Poison Ivy.

"Yes, mother…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building, at a room only accessible from stairs leading downwards outside, Woodrue worked in a lab with many chemicals and many dead animals, all green.

"Damn, if only I kept some of the damn notes…" growled Woodrue to himself.

"Why didn't you?"

He looked to see Black Mask at the door, with two thugs behind him. Black Mask looked annoyed.

"Black Mask, what are you doing here?" asked Woodrue.

"Why didn't you keep the old notes?" asked Black Mask.

"Because I was completely wrong, the first test subject was a failure…" replied Woodrue.

Black Mask sighed and walked to the lab table. He grabbed a vial and looked at the green liquid.

"Maybe it only works on humans," hissed Black Mask.

"You want us to restrain the doc?" asked a thug, Woodrue looked at him in surprise, but not fear.

"No, you are to be restrained," replied Black Mask.

"What!?" shrieked the henchman. The other grabbed his arms and restrained him as Black Mask walked to him. During Black Mask's walk, the man was squealing like a pig.

"Shut up, you stupid motherfucker!" growled Black Mask, he then tilted the man's head and held his mouth open; he then poured the vial into his mouth.

He started to turn green, have bloodshot eyes, tremble, and foam green foam. After a few minutes of shaking like he had a seizure, he died.

They waited for a while, but nothing happened. "See?" sighed Woodrue.

Black Mask was silent, he then turned to Woodrue. "The only reason that you are alive is because I desperately want henchman that are all-powerful!"

He then grabbed Woodrue's head and slammed him to the table. "Now, get to work!" growled Black Mask. He then left the room, with his surviving henchman walking next to him.

* * *

That night, the Thresher sped through the dirt road, getting closer to the location. Batman drove with Batgirl and Robin in the back, waiting for the drive to be over.

"How far are we?" groaned Robin.

"Just a few more miles, my personal GPS says that the logging mill is just a few miles from here," replied Batman.

Robin sighed and sunk into his seat. "Bored?" asked Batgirl.

"Yeah, you?" replied Robin.

"Mm-hm," sighed Batgirl.

Finally, they got to the logging mill, with all its green glory. They were shocked to see it. "I didn't know vines grew like that here," gasped Batgirl.

"Well, we are near a swamp," replied Robin.

"Yes, but this place was only abandoned two weeks ago," said Batman, they looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" asked Barbara. "Yes, really," replied Batman.

"N…"

"Do NOT finish that!" growled Batman to Robin. Batman then walked to the mill, Robin let out a quiet laugh and followed him, along with Batgirl.

"Alright, we go from the roof, going through the door is suicide," ordered Batman.

"Why would it be suicide?" asked Robin.

"They always guard the front," replied Batman, he then pulled out his grapple gun and flew to the roof, he was followed by Batgirl and Robin.

They walked across the roof, walking past the trees; they finally got to a sky window, overlooking the vine-covered machinery.

Batman then turned to his partners. "Now, I will slowly cut out a space in the window to allow us to get through, we then quickly get to-"

Before he could finish, a large plant monster jumped out of nowhere and Batman and the monster crashed down the window and into the main production room.

"Batman!" yelled out Robin, he was then grabbed by vines from one of the trees. Batgirl sliced at the vines, but was grabbed by another tree.

"Robin!" yelled out Batgirl. They were then dragged down to the tree's base.

* * *

Batman landed on his back as the plant monster landed on its feet. It had a male humanoid frame, but its left arm was a bunch of vines and had thorn teeth and nails, yellow eyes, and was completely green.

Batman got up, the monster then ran at him, but Batman jumped over the beast. He threw a few batarangs at it, piercing the beast's back. It then turned to Batman and the vines on his left arm spread out and revealed a hole in the end of it, he then aimed it at Batman and a bunch of seeds came out.

Batman dodged them, which exploded into toxic spores at impact. Batman threw a batarang at the main controls, causing the saw blade to activate.

Batman threw more batarangs at the beast, causing it to follow him in rage. Batman led it to a platform, he then threw a rope batarang at the creature, causing the creature to be entangled and fall to the conveyer belt.

Batman then walked away, but his leg was caught by a vine and was dragged to the conveyer belt. The plant monster roared at Batman as he was cut in half, head first, Batman grabbed a batarang and cut the vine.

He quickly jumped off the conveyer belt, only to find he was surrounded by fifteen more plant monsters.

* * *

Batman later woke up from being beaten by four of the original plant monsters, the rest were defeated by Batman.

He found himself strapped to a wall, with vines constricting his hands and feet. He looked to find Robin and Batgirl also constricted, Robin was awake while Batgirl was not.

"Batman, where are we?" asked Robin.

"We are somewhere in the mill, but I don't know where…" replied Batman.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Poison Ivy in a black bra and panties. Batman instantly looked away.

"Don't be shy, Batman, I don't mind you looking," seductively said Poison Ivy. She then walked to him and pressed up on him.

"I've always had a thing for older men…"

"Do you think you can seduce me, Poison?" interrogated Batman. Poison Ivy then blew a red dust into him, he accidentally breathed it in, and he was suddenly more attracted to her.

"Pheromone dust, it always worked on the men I killed!" giggled Poison Ivy.

"You were the one who killed the CEOs of those companies!" growled Robin.

She then blew the dust at Robin, causing his blood to boil with lust. "I had to; they were killing my children…"

"Children?" asked Batman.

She then walked over to him. "Yes, my children, all the plants in the world, they are calling for a mother, our Mother Earth is screaming for help as you pigs rape her constantly!" growled Poison Ivy.

"I can agree that humanity is suffering from an insanity known as cruelty, but they don't deserve to be killed!" growled Batman.

"Not killed, wiped out, and yes, they do!" retorted Poison Ivy.

"You're…insane!" growled Robin, still suffering from the dust.

"Oh, really?" teased Poison Ivy as she got up close to Robin, causing him to shudder. She then pressed her fingers on his chest, "Why is that?"

"Because…" stammered Robin.

"Because isn't a valid answer, bird-boy!" giggled Poison.

"P…Pamel…a?"

She looked at Batgirl, who was awake, looking at Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy walked to Batgirl and removed her mask, revealing Barbara Gordon.

"Barbara," she said, without emotion, "You should not have come…"

"What happened to you?" stammered Barbara.

"Woodrue happened, Babs, he used a solution that turned me into this," sighed Poison Ivy.

"We can help you, just give up and…"

Poison Ivy then started to laugh. "Come on, Barbara, you think I can change back, besides, I like being a new woman, I have power, greater than you can imagine!"  
"Who are you!" gasped Barbara.

"I'm a woman you mistake me for a little girl, I am Poison Ivy, Pamela died when Woodrue killed her, and so that is why I will kill him to avenge the old bitch…"

"You will not get away with this!" roared Robin.

"Oh, but I will, and there is nothing you can do about it, bird-boy!" giggled Poison Ivy as she left the room, the doors closing due to vines.

* * *

Batman was silent for a few minutes; he then moved his right arm a little, up and down slightly. The blades from his gauntlets slightly cut the vines, and after a few minutes, the vine was cut in half.

He then grabbed the vine holding his other hand. He was able to get free from the other vines via him kicking them off and the weight of him falling on the floor. He got up quickly and ripped the others from the vines.

"Thanks, Batman," thanked Robin.

"Don't mention it," replied Batman.

Batgirl grabbed her mask and put it back on; she then got up quickly and rushed to the door. When she opened it, she found that a bunch of spores appeared in the other side of the hall.

They then spewed out a massive dose of pheromone dust in the area. They all coughed, Batman fell onto the ground, dizzy.

When he got up, he looked to see Robin on the floor and Batgirl sitting on her legs in front of him, red dust surrounding the room.

"Barbara?" asked Batman.

"Bruce…I love you…"

Batman was shocked by this; she wouldn't have opened up unless she was confused. "You are just being attacked by the pheromones, your mind is messing with you…" he said as he got up from the floor.

"Bruce, I've always loved you, ever since you saved me from the Joker oh so many years ago, and I want to be with you…"

"You are too young, I am old enough to be your father," growled Batman.

"Don't you feel anything between us, a spark?"  
"Right now, yes, but that is because of Poison Ivy's pheromones, otherwise, I would not think such thoughts with you…"

"Please…"

"Barbara, no, you must rest!" ordered Batman.

"YOU!!!" yelled Robin, getting up from the ground.

"Robin?" asked Batman.

"I like her, why does she like you, you are a serious bastard!!!"

"Robin, it's the pheromones, they are making you competitive!" growled Batman.

Robin then ran at Batman with his staff ready, Batman simply punched him the stomach incredibly hard, not holding back, causing Robin to fall on his stomach.

Batgirl watched as Batman walked to the end of the hallway and turned on the air conditioning. The air vents sucked up all the dust, removing their taint.

Batgirl shook her head, feeling back to normal. She then looked down in embarrassment, due to her actions caused by the dust and her surprising behavior.

She hesitantly looked at Batman, who was looking at her. "Let's go, Poison Ivy is going out for blood…"

"Y-yes…" she stammered.

"Grab Dick, I know where she is going," said Batman.

"How do you know?" asked Batgirl.

"I have been tracking Woodrue in case he made a mistake, all I know is that he is hiding out in a building in the Newbrook District in Serene Road, a night club owned by Black Mask, he seems to be working with Woodrue, and that is it…"

Batgirl then got up. "Then, what are we waiting for; I need to give payback at that bastard, but what about the plants?"

"We can get out by the air vents, there is a grate at the end of the hallway," explained Batman.

"Are you sure it is safe?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes, my cowl detected no plant-based organisms in the vents, and it will lead us to the Thresher," replied Batman.

"Good…"

* * *

Poison Ivy walked across the streets until she got to her destination, she smiled as she walked to the alley where the door downstairs was.

"Hold it!"

She looked behind her and saw a large muscular man standing a few feet behind her. "What are you doing here!" ordered the man.

"Oh, I was looking for a way in the nightclub!" giggled Poison Ivy, with her skin turning into a human template, to avoid suspicion.

"Well, I can show you the entrance!" laughed the man, who was the bouncer and was attracted to Poison Ivy.

"Oh, but I would like to give you a big kiss, just for helping me!" moaned Poison Ivy.

The man let out a small laugh and walked over to her; he then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

She put her hand on his head, keeping his lips on hers. Suddenly, he started to shake, his veins became more pronounce and were green, his eyes were bloodshot with green corrupted blood. She let go, his mouth started to foam that creepy green saliva, he then fell to the floor, still shaking until he stopped, along with his life.

"Stupid prick, you can't control Mother Nature!" laughed Poison Ivy.

* * *

Batgirl looked at the floor of the Thresher as it drove through the dirt road, she sat on the passenger seat, next to Batman. He did not look at her, just the road.

"Barbara…" said Batman.

"Yes, Bruce?" asked Batgirl.

"I know what you said in there was partially the truth, but it cannot be so," sighed Batman, "You are like a daughter to me, I care about you, but not like that, I am sorry, you should find someone else…"

"But who?" asked Batgirl, with sadness in her voice.

"I can tell how Dick feels about you, can you?" asked Batman.

"I…can see it, but he is…" sighed Batgirl.

"What, like a brother to you?" asked Batman.

"No, it's just, I don't know how I would fix this after…back there," cried Batgirl.

"I don't think it should matter," replied Batman.

"How can he forgive me for breaking his heart like that?" asked Batgirl.

"Trust me, Robin may be bull-headed, but I am proud of him, even though I never told him, his spirit is telling him to never give up, be it for purposes that is why I call him bull-headed, and purposes that involve his friends, he will not forget about you, he loves you, I can tell, and he will always forgive his friends…"

Batgirl looked at Batman, she then looked at Robin, still asleep in the backseat, and she then smiled at him.

* * *

Woodrue worked on his lab, injecting the serum into a lab rat. He watched it die like the others did.

"Damn, what am I doing wrong!" grumbled Woodrue, he then heard the door open, "Look I am not done yet, the serum is not working for some reason…"

"Maybe you should have used the original…"

He was shocked at this voice, he turned around to see Pamela's figure in the shadows. "P-Pamela?"

"No, there is no Pamela Isley!" she said, she then stepped out of the shadows, "Only Poison Ivy…"

"But…how?" asked Woodrue.

"The original serum only worked on humans," sighed Poison Ivy, "But you were too stupid to know that, now you will pay for your ignorance!"

"Pamela, you don't understand, I…I thought the serum would not harm you!" yelled Woodrue, trying to buy his way out of it.

"You killed Pamela, you killed your son, why should I let you live?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Please, it was all a mistake, please let me live!" pleaded Woodrue.

She then released a thorny vine from the top of her right wrist and lashed it at Woodrue's face, slashing his face and falling on the other side of the table.

She then walked over to him, who was holding his bleeding face. He attempted to crawl away, but Poison Ivy stomped on his foot, not allowing him to escape.

She then pushed down a multitude of chemicals on the screaming Woodrue. The chemicals burnt his skin, caused his skin to be a darker green, blood green, everything green. He started to cough repeatedly, he then started to tremble. He then gasped one last breath, and his life was ended by the female goddess.

* * *

Black Mask was in an office, he sat at his office chair in front of his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" he yelled.

From the door, an attractive prostitute entered the room. "Hey, sugah!"

"Well, this might be my lucky day, now get over here!"

The prostitute walked over to Black Mask and sat on his lap. "My, you are so attractive!" she giggled.

"Yeah!" laughed Black Mask, touching her sides.

"Even with that mask on, you make me shudder from pleasure!"

Black Mask then was silent. "Excuse me?" he growled.

"Well, that mask-"

She was then thrown to the floor and Black Mask pulled out a gun and shot her in the forehead. "This mask is all I have, bitch!" growled Black Mask.

He was then grabbed by the hair and thrown to the ground, he looked and pointed his gun at the assailant, and he looked to see Batman and Batgirl.

"Black Mask, what are you doing with a sex offender?" interrogated Batman.

"None of your business, bat-fuck!" yelled Black Mask.

"Hm, I see…" sighed Batman; he then turned to Batgirl, "Batgirl, if you will?"

She then grabbed him and threw him out of the window, he screamed, but a batarang rope grabbed his leg and stopped him from falling. Batgirl wrapped the other end of the batarang at a pillar in the office and walked over to the window with Batman.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell ya, I am tryin' to make a bunch of super-henchmen, ones that could stand a chance to you fucks!" growled Black Mask.

"So, wanted a better challenge for us, how nice!" taunted Batgirl.

"Where is he?" interrogated Batman.

"He's in a basement, only accessible from the alley near the building, now let me up, I'm afraid of heights!" yelled Black Mask.

Batman then pulled the crime boss up from the building side; he then punched Black Mask in the face, causing him to go unconscious.

Batman then turned to Batgirl. "So, now we know where Woodrue is, but where is Pamela?"

"She must be on her way, or maybe she already got to him first…"

They then heard screaming from the first floor. They then raced down the stairs to their destination.

* * *

They entered the club floor and saw people being killed by plant monsters. They then saw Poison Ivy sitting on a giant flower at the end of the right side of the room.

The plant monsters noticed the two vigilantes and rushed at them, Batman pulled out a spray can-like device, he then sprayed some green foam on the monster, and he then jumped out of the way and pressed a button on the side of it.

The beast then exploded into flames, it then fell on the floor, catching two others on fire as well.

"Bastards, you leave my children alone!" screamed Poison Ivy.

"So, you do have a soft side!" taunted Batman, he then grabbed a bottle of alcohol and threw it at another plant monster, he then grabbed a lit cigarette and threw it at the beast, causing it to burst in flames.

Batgirl was surrounded by three plant monsters, she then jumped over one and ran to the kitchen. The plant monsters ran after her, but she closed the door and locked it. As the beasts slammed against the wall, Batgirl looked under the sink. She heard in school that bleach all-purpose cleaners had the ingredients that could kill a plant. The beasts slammed through the door and she grabbed two bleach cleaners and sprayed them at the monsters. They started to whither away, turn brown, and die, she then ran out and ran at two plant monsters attacking Batman, she sprayed them in the face.

"Batgirl, where did you learn that?" asked Batman.

"Meh, it's something that I learned in school!" laughed Batgirl.

* * *

After all the plant monsters were killed, both Batman and Batgirl walked to Poison Ivy, with bleach cleaners in their hands.

"Oooooh, I'm scared!" taunted Poison Ivy.

"You should, we just killed your children with them, bleach is dangerous to plants, you know!" informed Batman.

"Hmph! And you will answer for their deaths!" hissed Poison Ivy.

Suddenly, vines from the flower quickly grabbed the hands of the two vigilantes and made them let go of the bleach cleaners. It then lifted them in the air, facing Poison Ivy.

"You know, Batman, you seem smart for a flesh-bag, maybe we can be king and queen!" said Poison Ivy seductively.

"No thanks, I don't date pottery!" growled Batman.

Poison Ivy ignored him and turned to Batgirl. "We can rule this miserable planet together, old friend, like sisters…"

"Go suck a lemon!" growled Batgirl.

"Bitch, and to think we were friends!" hissed Poison Ivy, she then grew a wooden blade from her upper wrist and aimed it at Batgirl's forehead.

* * *

Suddenly, a birdarang hit Poison's wooden blade and broke it in half, she held it back in pain. Another released both Batman and Batgirl. The two looked to see Robin, standing triumphantly at the door.

"Keep your hands off my friends, you chlorophyll bitch!"

She then ran at Robin and started to attack him in high speeds, but Robin was blocking her attacks. She then grew a vine from her upper wrist and whipped him across the face, sending him to the floor.

Batman moved to step in, but Batgirl put her arm out to stop him. "She's my old friend, it is my job to take her down!" growled Batgirl without looking at him.

She then ran up to him and grabbed her metal tonfas and rushed at Poison Ivy. Poison attacked her with the vine whip, but Batgirl used the tonfa to let the whip wrap around it, she then pulled the whip, making Poison Ivy tumble to Batgirl.

Batgirl then smacked Poison Ivy in the face with the side of the tonfa, causing her to fall on the floor. Batgirl then quickly pulled the vine and caused it to snap, causing Poison to growl in pain.

Poison Ivy then kicked Batgirl in the stomach and got back up. Batgirl then stumbled to the table and kicked Poison Ivy in the face as she ran at her. Poison fell on the floor and held out her hand, poison barbs then shot out her bottom wrist.

Batgirl kept on deflecting the barbs as Batgirl got closer. She then raised her foot and slammed it on Poison's hand.

"Babs, I thought we were friends!" pleaded Poison Ivy with an innocent face.

"Yeah, then you turned ugly inside!" snapped Batgirl.

Poison Ivy then glared at her, she then sprayed spores at Batgirl from the mouth. But Batgirl kicked Poison Ivy in the chin, causing her to look up and miss Barbara.

Batgirl then kicked Poison Ivy in the face as she attempted to look back at Batgirl, causing her to fall on the ground unconscious, with green sap coming out of her nose.

Batman then walked to Barbara and put his hand on her shoulder, she then looked at him. "Was it like this when you fought Harvey?" asked Batgirl.

"Something like that…" replied Batman.

* * *

After talking with the police about what happened, some of it, they returned to the Batcave, with Batman back at the computer, Robin walked to him.

"Bruce, I'm sorry, I never meant to attack you like that…" apologized Robin.

"It's alright, Dick, the pheromones were messing with your mind, making you act irrational…"

"Yeah, that is true…" sighed Robin.

"You should talk to Barbara, she wants to say something to you," said Batman, he then got off and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Robin.

"Bed, I need a good night sleep," yawned Batman.

Robin followed him until the stairs, where he saw Barbara sitting at the bench. He then walked over to her and removed his mask. "Barbara?"

"Hey, Dick…" she said weakly.

"You alright?" asked Dick.

"Yeah…no, no I'm not…"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't truly honest with you, I liked Batman, but I found out that was a lie…"

"What do you mean?"

"I like you, Dick…"

Dick then froze up as Barbara hugged him, he slowly hugged her back, still surprised. She then laughed and pulled away. "Well, aren't you gonna ask me out!?"

"Ummmm, yeah…" he let out, he then took a deep breath, he then said really quickly, "Barbarawillyougooutwithme!"

She let out a small laugh. "Ok!"

He then breathed out quickly and wiped his brow. "That was easy!"

* * *

…THE NEXT DAY…

Dick was in his nicest tuxedo, with Alfred driving the limo. He was incredibly nervous, sweating uncontrollably.

Alfred then let out a laugh. "Calm down, Master Grayson, it is going to be alright!"

"Her father is the Commissioner, he might put me in Arkham if I do something wrong!" gasped Dick.

"You might get put in Arkham everyday because you dress in tights with a man dressed like a bat!" laughed Alfred, "Besides, you wouldn't dare try anything foolish, would you?"

"N-no, of course not!" stammered Dick, disturbed by this topic.

Alfred let out a laugh. "Everything is going to be fine, Master Grayson, trust me!"

The limo stopped in front of the Gordon residence. Dick slowly walked to the front door and knocked quietly on the door.

The door opened to reveal Jim Gordon. "Well, hello, Dick Grayson, right?"

"Y-yes sir, is Barbara ready?"

"Yeah, she's been waiting for this dance for a while!" laughed Gordon.

She then came down the stairs in a elegant black dress, causing Dick to smile with good memories of them fighting crime.

"Ready, Dick?" asked Barbara.

"Sure am!" laughed Dick nervously. As they walked down the path, Gordon shouted out, "Lay one hand on her, and you will be handcuffed with me!" He then laughed and closed the door.

This caused Dick to freeze in fear, Barbara then laughed. "He does that to all my boyfriends, don't worry!"

"O-okay…"

They then went in the limo and it drove away to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Arkham Asylum, in the cell of Pamela Isley, where it was covered in plants, she sat on her bed, looking at a flower on her arm.

She then heard the door open, to reveal the Scarecrow and Hush, along with a shadowed figure outside the room.

"Hello, Ivy, I am the psychiatrist," hissed the Scarecrow.

"And I am the general," growled Hush.

"And I…am the doctor…" said a voice in a German accent. The figure revealed himself to be a 5'8, a muscular frame, a doctor's uniform, round glasses hiding his eyes, a bald head, a salt-colored beard, and a dark smile.

"I am Hugo Strange…"

**PsykoReaper: Yeah, decided to open up the relationship with Babs and Dick a little early, to give people hope for RobinxStarfire, not sayin' that it'll fully go away, lol!**


	21. Born on a Monday

**PsykoReaper: Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday, Took ill on Thursday, Grew worse on Friday, Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday, This is the end of Solomon Grundy!**

**Prepare for an opening scene that is like a cheesy horror movie!**

In the dark wilderness of Slaughter Swamp, where the water is dark and murky, the grass is a sickly dark green, many lifeless trees, a white fog, and the pale dark night. Almost no life is seen in the swamps, almost no mosquitoes, almost no frogs, hardly any life, as if something is killing the entire wilderness.

In the swamp, two hikers walked down a path, both teenagers and of opposite genders.

"Ben, it's getting dark, we should get back to the others!"

"Come on, Fay, isn't it nice here, no mosquitoes, no pests at all!"

"Kinda creepy!"

Ben then stopped at a small patch of land with a single tree.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"This looks like a good patch of land!" laughed Ben.

"For what?...Oh, Ben! I don't wanna lose it here!"

"Would you rather do it at your parent's house?" asked Ben.

Fay then sighed, "Fine…" she groaned.

They both sat at the patch and started to make out. They heard a long and creepy moan across the moor.

"What was that!?" shrieked Fay.

"It's probably swamp gas!" groaned Ben, he then reached up her shirt, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Ben, this is serious, that didn't sound like swamp gas!"

"Have you ever heard swamp gas!?"  
"No, but-"

Before she could finish, Ben's head was smashed to the tree by a large decaying white hand. Fay let out a scream and attempted to run, but she was grabbed by the shirt and lifted in the air.

She screamed as teeth sunk into her stomach and ripped her intestines out. After she died, a loud chilling roar was let out by the Swamp Beast of Slaughter Swamp…

* * *

An hour later, police cars were at the entrance of the Slaughter Swamp National Park, where two body bags were pulled out, followed by Renee.

Gordon waited at the entrance for Renee. "What happened?"  
"What do you think, we got two more murders here!" said Renee in a sad tone.

Suddenly, they saw the three vehicles of Batman, Robin, and Batgirl pull up, all of them exiting the vehicles and walk to the Commissioner.

"Another murder?" asked Batman.

"Yeah…" sighed Gordon.

"How did these two die?" asked Robin, "Impaled by branch, ripped in half, crushed by boulder?"

"One had their head smashed onto a tree, brains pretty much everywhere, and the girl was eaten in half, we could tell because there were bite-marks…"

"Killer Croc?" Batgirl asked Batman.

"Gordon?" asked Batman to him, seeking an answer from him.

"No, his teeth are sharp, but these teeth marks are revealed to be human shaped," answered Renee.

"What do we do?" Robin asked Batman.

"We go into the swamp, and find the madman…" replied Batman.

"But Batman," protested Batgirl, she then whispered in his ear, "Me and Dick have a movie to get to…"

"It'll have to wait," whispered back Batman.

Batman then walked to the entrance, suddenly he heard a loud chilling roar from the swamp. Every police officer pulled out their guns, the Batman and his pupils drew their batarangs and birdarang.

"Are you sure that isn't Killer Croc?" Renee asked Gordon.

"The bite marks don't lie, although, it hardly sounds human…"

* * *

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl walked down the path of the trail of Slaughter Swamp. Robin looked to see a few herons, and hear a few ribbits. The swamp was almost without life for some dark reason.

"Ugh, why would anyone go to a place called Slaughter Swamp?" questioned Batgirl.

"It was only called Slaughter Swamp because a part of the confederate war was fought here," replied Batman.

"Yeah, but it should have a better name, I'm just saying," groaned Batgirl.

As they continued to walk, they looked to see a dead heron on the trail. It had a large bite mark on its belly, almost tearing the heron in half.

Batman looked at the heron; he then reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small bag full of grey clay-like substance. He then pulled out a swab and dabbed it in the bag

"Can't you get fingerprints from it?" asked Robin.

"No, feathers hide them," replied Batman.

He then put the swab full of clay on the bite, putting bit by bit of it until it completely covered the bite.

Batman then pulled out a small remote and pressed it, the clay then hardened incredibly quickly. He then took out a batarang and gently pulled the hardened clay off of the dead heron.

He then examined the bite mark, looking for similarities to his previous foes. "Gordon was right…" sighed Batman.

"It's not Killer Croc?" asked Batgirl.

"Correct, by this teeth marking, it is not sharp at all, it is human shaped…"

"What about Scarecrow, remember that time he ate that dead dog just to throw us off?" questioned Robin.

"No, the wideness of the mouth disproves this," sighed Batman.

"Amygdala?" asked Robin.

"Maybe, but this would be the first instance of him doing this, although I have a hunch that this is not Amygdala…"

* * *

They then heard a tree in the distance fall down, as if it was torn down. They all looked around to see where it came from.

"Where did it come from?" asked Robin.

"11 o'clock," replied Batman, and they looked at that direction.

"Damn, I can't see through the fog!" growled Robin.

"I think I can," replied Batman, he then pressed a button on the cowl, which allowed him to see through the fog. He saw a patch of land with a broken tree on it, he looked to see the water recently had a visitor go through it, but he could not see who the person was as the cowl could not see that far.

"I see a broken tree, probably caused recently," informed Batman.

"Can you look at the fingerprints from here?" asked Batgirl.

"Yes, just need to magnify the cowls vision," answered Batman. He did so, and saw four large fingerprints on the base of the tree. Batman examined the fingerprints and attempted to look at files of convicted criminals in current time to find out who the person was, the fingers were not of current blood.

"No one recently," sighed Batman in failure.

"Maybe if you try past criminals," suggested Batgirl.

"Hold on," replied Batman, and he did so, after a while, he came back with an answer, "No, none in the past fifty years…"

"So, this guy is new?" questioned Robin.

"Completely new," sighed Batman.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the south part of the swamp, a van stops in the road about a league from Slaughter Swamp.

Out from the van stepped out five men in Arkham Asylum prison uniforms with semi-automatics. Then, the Scarecrow stepped out of the van, with Onomatopoeia and Mad Hatter, looking at the swamp from a while away.

"So, Scarecrow, what are we doing here?" asked one of the inmates, afraid he might have asked the wrong question.

"Whoever is killing all these people is someone we could use for our own purposes, and this person seems to be the muscle we need," explained the Scarecrow.

"Are you sure we cannot use Bane?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Yes, his power and rationality could overthrow us," sighed the Scarecrow.

"Killer Croc?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"We would have to ask the Joker for him, and we may or may not let him join us, we are not sure if we could control him, and no one can control the Joker…"

The Scarecrow then turned to Onomatopoeia. "Are you ready?"

"Cla-click!" he exclaimed as he loaded his gun.

"Good, now, let us find our guy!" hissed the Scarecrow; they then walked to the swamp, with an ominous groan heard in the swamp.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" loudly whispered Batgirl.

"Yeah, wonder where he is…" replied Robin.

They walked down the path until they got to the recent crime scene. There was yellow tape surrounding the area, there was a blood spot on the base of the tree, where the head of Ben was slammed into, and blood ripped onto the grassy ground, where Fay was killed.

Batman activated the cowls detective mode, to see any clues to the murder. He looked around the area; he could not find any definite evidence. He then looked at the tree, he saw a broken piece of rope tied to a branch in the tree, he then looked behind the tree to see a gravestone.

Batman walked to the gravestone and looked at the gravestone, the detective mode removed most of the fog to see the letters, along with a faint blood residue in the shape of letters. The carved in letters said, "CYRUS GOLD 1823-1869", and the blood residue said, "BURN IN HELL!"

"What do you see?" asked Robin.

"A gravestone, it's probably nothing," replied Batman as he turned off the detective mode.

"Solomon Grundy…Born on a Monday…"  
They heard that and looked around to see what made that noise, but could not see anything.  
"Christened on Tuesday…Married on Wednesday…

"Who made that noise?" asked Batgirl.

"It's obviously the killer!" replied Robin.

"Took Ill on Thursday…Grew Worse on Friday…"

"Its close!" growled Batman.

"But where is it!?" yelled Robin.

"Died on Saturday…Buried on Sunday…

"Let me get a look at him!" Batman then turned on the cowls detective mode, he looked around to see a figure in the marsh, holding something.

"This is the end of Solomon Grundy…"

* * *

"I see it!" growled Batman.

"So do I," replied Robin, Batman turned off the cowls detective mode and saw that there was not enough fog in that area any more, and saw the killer.

The killer was a man, about 9'4 feet tall, taller than Bane. He was muscular yet skinny, and looked like he was holding something wiggling. That is all that was seen, as there was enough fog to hide his appearance.

"You! Show yourself!" yelled Robin.

The figure then let out a cracking growl and started to walk toward them. The footsteps in the marsh were greatly adding more effect to how heavy he was.

Finally, he came close enough to reveal himself, with the shock of everyone there, even Batman.

The killer wore a black old coat, grey ripped pants, no shoes, a rope for a belt, no shirt, and a noose around his neck.

What made them surprised was the fact that this killer was dead. He had chalk white skin, a rotted appearance, some of his ribs literally showing, rotted away lips, wiry long white hair tied to a tail in the end, a black five-o'-clock shadow covered in blood, yellow teeth, dirty fingernails also covered in blood, and pale eyes.

What he was holding was a pike with a large chunk of it bitten off, wiggling for dear life. When this creature, saw them, it dropped it and growled at them.

"What the hell is that…" gasped Batgirl.

"I think it calls itself Solomon Grundy," deduced Batman.

"Solomon…Grundy…" he moaned.

He then let out a chilling roar and ran at the three vigilantes. Batman threw an explosive batarang at it, but it actually did nothing to the undead horror.

Solomon grabbed the tree and swung it at the three. This guy has more strength than five Killer Crocs put together!" exclaimed Robin, due to the size of the tree, 20 feet high and 8 feet in diameter.

Batman threw a black egg at Solomon, full of glass shards. It did nothing to him and he kept on swinging the tree at them, trying to kill them. Solomon then slammed the tree on the ground; the trauma on the ground caused it to shake, knocking Batman and his pupils on their bottoms.

Robin got up and jumped on the tree and swung his Bo staff at Solomon's face over and over again, but it did not do anything but make Solomon's head move slightly. Solomon then grabbed Robin by the arm and as he flung him in the air, he grabbed his leg as well. He then attempted to break his back with his head.

Robin yelled in pain as Solomon's head hurt his back. Batman threw a rope batarang at Solomon's arm and started to pull. Solomon looked at Batman and dropped the hurt Robin on the ground. As Solomon walked to him, Batgirl grabbed her tonfas and started to attack Solomon with them, but he swatted her away, her landing in the water.

"BARBARA!" yelled Robin and he jumped in the water after her.

Solomon then finally got to Batman, he then grabbed a batarang and flung it at Solomon Grundy, but it only went in an inch, but he did not feel it. Solomon grabbed the batarang and pulled it out of him. He then kicked Batman in the chest, sending him to the water, knocking him unconscious…

* * *

"Batman…Batman…Batman!"

Batman opened his eyes to see Batgirl standing over him, Robin there as well, they were both wet from the water.

"You alright?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, where are we?" asked Batman. He looked to see they were in a cave in the cliffs in Slaughter Swamp.

"In a cave, silly!" laughed Batgirl, "We had to get away from Solomon Grundy after he knocked you in the water, we got away when he heard someone else in the swamp.

"How long was I out?" asked Batman.

"An hour," replied Robin, "And we heard a few screams from the other people in the swamp…"

"That would be us…" hissed a voice.

They looked to see the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter. Hatter was shivering in cold fear, the Scarecrow hardly moved at all.

Batman got up and faced the two. "For once, we are not against you, we need to get out of here…" hissed the Scarecrow.

"Likewise, but as soon as we get out of here, you are going straight back to Arkham!" growled Batman.

"We will see," said the Scarecrow.

"What do you plan on doing, Scarecrow?" asked Robin.

"We get out of here, Onomatopoeia attempted to destroy it, but it could not be harmed…" hissed the Scarecrow.

"Onomatopoeia?" interrogated Batgirl, "Does that mean you work for..."

"Hush!" hissed Scarecrow, putting his fingers to his lips, like saying the actual word "Hush".

"Who is he?" interrogated Batman.

"Didn't you solve the riddle?" asked the Scarecrow, "Tsk tsk!"

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own!" growled Batman, "How do you suggest we get out of here?"

"We go by the trail, it will lead us to the parking lot of the national forest," sighed the Scarecrow.

"A-as long as there are no cops," stuttered the Mad Hatter, "…Right?"

"I came here on my own accord, there were no police," lied Batman.

"You are lying," hissed the Scarecrow, lifting his arm, as if to spray the fear gas, but he shrugged and put his arm down, "We'll just escape, we always do…"

"If you say so," sighed Batman, knowing it was probably true.

* * *

Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Scarecrow, and Mad Hatter walked down the path from the cave and walked down it.

"What about the zombie?" asked Batgirl.

"Don't you use that word!" snapped Batman.

"What word?" asked Batgirl.

"That…the Z-Word, don't say it!" groaned Batman.

"Why?" asked Batgirl.

"Because it's ridiculous!" groaned Batman.

"Alright!" groaned Batgirl, "What 'bout him?"

"I don't know…" sighed Batman.

"We should just leave here and never return," replied the Scarecrow.

"What if he gets to Gotham?" asked Robin.

"I don't think he will be going to Gotham," replied Batman, "Don't you agree, Dr. Crane?"

"Undoubtedly," replied the Scarecrow.

"Why do you say that?" questioned the Mad Hatter.

"If one invades your home while you are in it, what do you do?" asked the Scarecrow, "What first comes to your mind?"

"Attack, I guess," murmured Robin.

"Exactly, Robin," replied Batman.

"We are the invaders, we are in his home, we get out of his home, and he will not bother with us anymore…" hypothesized the Scarecrow.

"And what if you are both wrong?" asked Robin.

They were both silent. "I'm sure Batman has a gadget or two to deal with the undead beast," implied the Scarecrow.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" interrogated Batman.

"We were sent to capture whatever was here, I thought Jervis' mind control bands would work…" confessed the Scarecrow.

"We were wrong…" sighed the Mad Hatter sadly.

"The bands were not strong enough for some reason, and it killed all our other men, and Onomatopoeia disappeared, last time we saw him was when he was shooting at Solomon Grundy, right before he grabbed him…" continued the Scarecrow.

"So, he's dead?" asked Batgirl.

"Not at all, young bat, he's escaped death many times before…" added the Scarecrow, he then sighed, "…So I've heard…"

"From where?" asked Robin.

"Star City, it has an almost exact copy of you there, Batman," pointed out the Scarecrow.

"Yeah, I met him before, and I don't se the resemblance!" said Batman quickly.

'I'm sure," said the Scarecrow in a hissing laugh.

* * *

"Solomon Grundy…" the voice groaned from the swamp.

"Born on a Monday!" hissed the Scarecrow.

"What are you doing?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Communicating with him," replied the Scarecrow, "That's what psychiatrists do!"

"Christened on Tuesday…" moaned Solomon Grundy.

"Married on Wednesday!" hissed the Scarecrow.

"You are not a psychiatrist anymore!" retorted Batgirl.

"Says who?" retorted the Scarecrow back.

"Took ill on Thursday…" moaned Solomon Grundy.

"Grew worse on Friday…" hissed the Scarecrow.

"Says the law!" divulged Batman.

"Tsk tsk, the law has its rules, but it's run by fools, I make my own, for I am no drone!" hissed the Scarecrow.

"Still rhyming?" interrogated Batman.

"A habit, one I am trying to break," groaned the Scarecrow.

"Died on Saturday…" moaned Solomon Grundy.

"Buried on Sunday!" hissed the Scarecrow.

"Where is he?" asked Robin.

"Near, here, fear…" hissed the Scarecrow.

"Damn rhyming…" grumbled Robin.

"This is the end…" moaned the undead beast.

"…Of Solomon Grundy…" hissed the Scarecrow, he then threw his scythe to his south-left, and hit Solomon Grundy's shoulder. He slowly pulled out the scythe blade; he then roared at them and ran at the Scarecrow.

The Scarecrow just waited for him to come and jumped over the beast. He then grabbed Solomon's hair and stomped on his back. Solomon Grundy started thrashing around and roaring, trying to get Scarecrow off.

"Scarecrow!" shouted out Batman. He and his partners then threw batarangs at Solomon, puncturing Solomon's skin many times, but not very much.

Jervis Tetch then threw his mind control bands at the monster, several connecting with his neck, wrists, and ankles, but it stopped thrashing and ripped them off.

Scarecrow then let go of the undead abomination and landed in front of the group. "I suggest we go, before we die from this foe…"

They then all ran down the path, with Solomon running after them. The beast was getting closer, due to lack of stamina loss.

"It's getting closer!" screamed Batgirl.

Batman grabbed a black egg from his utility belt and threw it at Solomon Grundy's eyes, blinding him. He growled and rubbed the ooze from his eyes; he then lifted his arm and pointed his palm at them. Suddenly, a vine from the ground grabs Batgirl's ankle.

She fell to the muddy ground and quickly pulled out a batarang and started to cut the vine off. As she was cutting the vine, Solomon Grundy ran at the poor girl.

Robin ran back and threw a birdarang at Solomon Grundy's head, hitting his eye. Solomon Grundy stopped and pulled out the birdarang from his eye, accidentally pulling out the eye. He grabbed his eye and held onto it, pulling the birdarang out of it and putting the eye back in. When he looked to see his prey, they were gone.

* * *

At the main gate, Gordon and his men waited outside the swamp, waiting for Batman.

"Maybe he got killed, like the others…" sighed Harvey.

"He's alright!" disagreed Jason, "I can feel it!"

"You're feeling indigestion!" growled Harvey.

"Stop bein' hard on him, I agree, he's alright!" commented Renee.

"Yeah…" sighed Gordon.

They then saw the Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter run into the parking lot. The Scarecrow slid on the wet ground, stopping in front of Harvey Bullock and holding out his wrists, so that he can arrest him. Harvey slapped the cuffs on him as police grabbed Mad Hatter and threw him to the ground, him yelping as they threw him and cuffed him.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl then ran into the parking lot, with Solomon a few ten feet away from them. All of Gordon's police officers then drew their guns; Batman turned around and held out a batarang, along with Robin and Batgirl. They saw that Solomon did not step outside the gate, just standing an inch from the gate archway. He then turned around and started to leave.

"Men, apprehend that beast!" ordered Gordon.

As Solomon walked away, the men started to slowly move in to arrest the ghoul. As soon as they walked past the archway, Solomon quickly turned around and roared at them.

"PULL BACK!!!" yelled Batman.

They ran as soon as they got out of the swamp, Solomon stopped chasing and growled, turning back again.

"Why doesn't he chase them?" asked Renee Montoya.

"Because we are out of his home," said Batman, sighing after he said this.

"So, what do you think we should do?" asked Gordon.

"Leave him!" yelled out Scarecrow, they then all turned to him as Harvey lifted him up from the ground and led him to the armored truck, "A good psychiatrist knows when a patient needs isolation, and they know what they need, and he needs his home…"

"Gee, Crane, you sound like you have a heart!" laughed Jason as the Scarecrow was thrown into the truck with the Mad Hatter.

"Hardly, he's just a patient!" hissed the Scarecrow. Harvey then closed the door on him, the truck driving away from the swamp.

"Leave him?" asked Gordon to Batman.

"Yes, he wants to be alone in his home, and we should respect it…" sighed Batman.

Robin and Batgirl then walked to their vehicles. "Sorry for dragging you in this, I guess our date was messed up…" groaned Robin, scratching his head.

Batgirl then kissed Robin in the cheek. "Are you kidding, this was a pretty good date by my account!" she giggled.

"R-really?" stuttered Robin.

"Yeah, but next time, try to keep me away from zombie movies for a while!" she laughed as she walked to the Batcycle.

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

The Scarecrow looked at the ground as the truck drove away from the swamp. The Mad Hatter looked at his galoshes, stepping on them with his other galosh, and so forth.

The Scarecrow then turned to the driver's window. "Floyd…"

The window opened, revealing the same man who drove Clayface to Hush driving. "Yes?" he replied, "Jonathan?"

"Tell Hush that Solomon is a failure, he is too much of a beast to be controlled, even with Tetch's mind control bands…"

"Very well, he is currently talking to the Joker himself…"

**PsykoReaper: Pretty down cause I got banned from the Bleach Fanfiction Wiki for "bein' rude" and some other shit…bah, fuck 'em, they were hard-asses anyway, and it had too many Christians…personally, I know some Christians, but they were the hard-ass ones…I think they hated me for bein' a Humanist or somethin', cause they also said that my stuff wasn't "Bleach Material" when Hell WAS a part of Bleach, but I decided to add some stuff in it when the creator did not…be down again if he makes the demons in Bleach, but that's how da cookie crumbles, mon!**


	22. Middle of the End and Start

**PsykoReaper: I got the new Rob Zombie CD from my valentine in Valentine's Day (sadly, it was also the day I got banned…). It was awesome, one of my favorites was "The Man Who Laughs", including the mile-long drum solo, I know Gwynplaine was a good guy, but it still reminded me of the Joker, probably one of his favorite novels…**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME CONFUSING MOMENTS, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS MY OLD FANFIC NOW DECEASED, BLEACH: HEAVEN AND HELL!**

Night time is a dark and dangerous time for Gotham, even when the danger in the cloudy days is almost at its level. But, the people make due, as all humans do, they just survive, because they must.

Even Bruce Wayne could not see the events that will lose him a son, but gain a new one. He looked at the dregs as he, Dick, and Barbara sat in the back of the limo, with his mind in a hurricane. Both Dick and Bruce wore tuxedos; Barbara wore a nice blue dress.

"Hey, Bruce, what's wrong?" asked Barbara. Bruce lost focus on the streets and looked at her and Dick.

"It's just the Riddler's riddle, I usually solve them easily, but this one has me completely stumped…" sighed Bruce.

"Well, it isn't very good," replied Dick, "A boy, so alone, had a friend whom he hated, parents who left at different times, oh, what ever happened to this boy in Hush…"

"I swear, the Riddler is becoming more of an idiot everyday!" groaned Barbara.

"I think he is really smart," replied Bruce.

"You, complimenting an enemy?" laughed Barbara.

"He may be insane, but he has proven his mettle in riddles," explained Bruce, "He wishes for an intellectual other, someone whom he can prove how smart he is, and to have a powerfully intellectual foe, he strives for that, even though he is a humongous narcissist…"

The limo stopped, the door opened to reveal Selina Kyle in a black dress, she enters the car and sit next to Bruce.

"Hey, baby!" laughed Selina, she then pecked his cheek.

"How's Falcone?" asked Barbara jokingly.

"That old beef-head put his accounts in overseas, so I'll just have to look harder," she said.

"Hm, have you heard of Bane?" asked Bruce.

"He's broke out, and he is in hiding, Batman busted his pride balloon pretty bad," said Selina with a laugh.

"Hopefully he won't show his ugly face for a while…" said Bruce.

Selina Kyle then let out a sigh. "Listen, Bruce, let's not talk about work tonight, this is a nice double-date with you and me, and your little squirts…"

"Squirts?" complained Dick.

"Well, you are younger than all of us," replied Barbara comically. Dick then crossed his arms and sunk into the chair.

* * *

At a bar, far away, Two-Face slumps at the bar stand in the lower part of Gotham. Three bottles of whiskey scattered near him, with a mug in his hand. Two-Face looked at his blushed half-face at the bar mirror, looking at the shadow of his former self. He had to look away when he saw his wife's death and his transformation in his mind.

From the door, Mr. Freeze came in, he then walked to Two-Face and grabbed his shoulder.

"Harvey Dent, I wish to speak with you…"

"Leave me alone, I deserve it!" growled Two-Face.

"It is a business proposition," replied Mr. Freeze.

"I'll flip on it," said Two-Face, he then grabbed his coin and flipped it, it landed on the bar stand on heads, "Alright, I'm all ears…"

"I know your pain, Harvey Dent, your wife was taken from you," said Mr. Freeze, "My wife was taken as well...and I cannot find her, no matter how hard I try, she was taken from me by Batman…"

"I never knew Batman to abduct people, my love was taken from me by the Joker…" said Two-Face sadly.

"Sadly, you will have to WORK with the Joker in this one," said Mr. Freeze, "But I advise you not to disobey this employer…"

Two-Face was silent. "I'll…flip on it…"

He then flipped his coin, he looked at it land on the bar stand. He looked to see it was tails; he then turned to Mr. Freeze and said, "I will do as you say…Mr. Freeze, but will you stay and be my bodyguard, I am just human…at least, half a human…"

"Why not flip, I like to take chances as well…"

Two-Face then flipped the coin again, this one landed on the floor. He fell trying to look at it, his skinless part of his face was on the ground, but he felt no pain. He looked at the coin, and it was heads.

He then got up and looked at Mr. Freeze. "Heads, you are my new bodyguard…"

"How does it work, the flipping?" asked Mr. Freeze.

"Heads, it is good, tails, it is bad…"

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the Bennett Theatre, a large theatre with many lights around it. Bruce, Selina, Dick, and Barbara got out of the limo, walking onto the sidewalk. Bruce walked over to the driver's window, looking at Alfred.

"Come by at 10 PM," said Bruce, "And are you sure I have to be here?"

"Oh, now now, Bruce, rich people always go to operas," joked Alfred, he then drove away. Bruce sighed and joined the others in entering the opera house.

Bruce and the others walked past the people, until a voice made him stop, a familiar voice.

"Bruce!"

He turned around to see a man with red hair and blue eyes, someone very familiar to him, his childhood friend.

"Thomas? Thomas Elliot?"

The man who was Thomas smiled and walked over to him. "It's good to see you again, my friend!" He then shook Bruce's hand.

"Who is this?" asked Selina.

"This is my old friend, Thomas Elliot," introduced Bruce.

"The plastic surgeon?" asked Barbara.

"Oh, yes," replied Thomas.

"I heard you were good," complimented Selina.

"I do pretty good…" sighed Thomas.

"I heard you got rid of someone's hump," said Dick, "And made him talk again!"

"Well, it was pretty easy, I wish he made me do something harder!" laughed Thomas.

"So, you here alone?" asked Bruce.

"No, I am here with a date, she's at the bar," said Thomas.

They then saw his date walk over to him; she was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long yellow hair. Bruce thought he saw her from somewhere, but could not place her.

"Honey, we are gonna miss the opera," said the date in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, Arleen, we won't miss it," said Thomas, he then turned to Bruce and his friends, "Shall we?"

Bruce nodded and they followed Thomas and Arleen to the theatre room, the upstairs one, where all the rich people of Gotham go.

They all took a seat at the balcony, after a few minutes, the opera started. It was an opera production of "The Phantom of the Opera", Bruce remembered he loved going to this opera when he was but a small boy…and everything was turning out so well…

* * *

Suddenly, the stage exploded, sending cast members off the stage. From the trapdoor, the Joker came out laughing.

"I always hated the opera version of the Phantom of the Opera; Lon Cheney made it awesome with the pig-nose! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!"

Everyone gasped as the Joker's men walked out of the stage doors and started to loot everyone's money.

"When about a freak out for love, I prefer the Man Who Laughs, reminds me of a 'good' me!" laughed the Joker.

He then called out. "OH, HARLEY!! TIME TO BLOW THIS POPSICLE STAND!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!"

Arleen got up and removed her hair, revealing the black hair of Harley Quinn, and Bruce finally knew where he saw Arleen from, she was Harley Quinn, he couldn't believe how he missed that.

"I'm here, Mr. J!" laughed Harley. She then jumped down from the balcony and landed on an escaping patron, crushing his spine. She then ran to the Joker and hugged him.

"And I am looking for a…Tommy Elliot!" yelled out the Joker, pushing Harley away from him roughly, "OH TOMMY, WE ARE LOOKING FOR YA!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!"

Thomas then got up, revealing himself. "I am Thomas Elliot, Joker, what do you want!" Bruce wished he did not reveal himself to the Joker, when the Joker wants you, it is always something terrible.

The Joker then pulled out his spear gun and shot the "BANG!" spear at Thomas, shooting him right in the heart. Thomas moved around a bit until he fell off the balcony and landed on his stomach, with many screams from people below. Bruce looked in fear as his childhood friend died from the Joker's gag.

"Adieu, my audience, it was a great show, but I have more important matters to attend to, so, NYAH!" The Joker, Harley Quinn, and their goons ran out the theatre from the back doors.

Bruce got up, along with Dick and Barbara. "Suit up?" asked Dick.

Bruce was silent for a while. "Suit up!"

* * *

Bruce and his partners ran out of the theatre and found Alfred waiting for him. "Heard everything, get in!"

Selina then came out of the theatre and ran to Bruce. "You didn't think I am not gonna sit this one out, did you?"

"Very well then, sorry for the ruined date," apologized Bruce.

"Are you kidding, chasing bad guys is more fun than the opera!" laughed Selina, she then turned serious when she realized Bruce lost someone, "But I am sorry for your friend…"

"Don't worry, the Joker is going to pay for killing another friend, and by god, it's going to be the last!"

They all then got in the limo, which drove through the city into an alley, which had a secret door in it. They drove down a tunnel till they entered the Batcave, the limo parking in the garage next to the Thresher.

Bruce, Dick, and Barbara got out of the limo and entered pod-like devices, which replaced their clothes with their suits. Selina got out, pulling out her costume from her purse and started to walk to the mansion.

Batman got up and saw Selina walking to the stairs. "Why aren't you changing?" asked Batman.

"Not in front of the kids!" teased Selina, "I'll be changing in the bathroom upstairs!" She then left the cave in a teasingly snooty manner.

Robin and Batgirl looked away, laughing mentally at Batman. Batman groaned and walked to a large cylinder-shaped object with many compartments, he opened one of them and pulled out a bunch of batarangs, black eggs, smoke pellets, and other gadgets.

"You'll need to ammo up too," ordered Batman.

"Right!" they both said. They also got the weaponry from the compartments, getting ready to fight the Joker.

Alfred got out of the car and walked to the computer, in case he needed to use it later.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Robin.

"I think I may know," said a voice from the computer, they looked to see Hush in the computer screen.

"Hush, are you part of this?" interrogated Batman.

"Yes, the Joker is in my employ, for your information," answered Hush, "And I will give him to you, along many others…"

"Why should I trust you!" interrogated Batman.

"Because if you don't show your…cowl-hidden face…to me, I will blow up a children's hospital, and since there is three different ones, you don't know which one, and if you call Gordon, I will blow it up in an instant…"

Batman was silent. "Fine, I'll play your game…"

"Good, then I will expect you at the Ace Chemical Plant, down at Little Sicily," informed Hush, "Good day…"

The computer then loosed the video feed, leaving Batman and his two partners looking at the screen. "Who are you…" growled Batman.

"Maybe he is the Joker in disguise," concluded Robin.

"No, he is too serious, he can't change his personality fully, and secondly, he can't change his eyes…" answered Batman.

They then heard footsteps down the stairs; they looked to see Catwoman walk down the stairs. "Where to?"

"The Ace Chemical Plant, the place the Joker was born," explained Batman.

"Three guesses who gave him that idea!" spoke Batgirl.

"Master Wayne, will you need any help?" asked Alfred.

"No, Alfred, I can't have anyone else other than us four to stop Hush, he might blow up the hospital," explained Batman.

"Very well, Master Bruce, just be careful," insisted Alfred.

"I will Alfred, I handled situations like this before," replied Batman.

Robin then got on his R-Cycle, Batgirl on the Batcycle, and Batman and Catwoman went in the Thresher. They quickly drove out of the cave and towards the city of Gotham…

* * *

In the Ace Chemical Plant Main Office, long since abandoned, Hush looked out the window as the Joker sat at the office chair, twirling around it, Scarecrow sitting on a dirty couch, and Poison Ivy standing near the bookshelf.

"Oh, I remember it all, I was sitting on this very chair, when I heard Batman come in, oh, what fond memories!" reminisced the Joker out loud.

"No one cares about your memories, Joker!" snapped Poison Ivy.

"Oh, shut up, Ivy, I really don't want to hear anything from your hippie mouth!" insulted the Joker.

"You have a problem of what I do?" asserted Poison Ivy.

"Nah, I just don't wanna hear anything from your hippie mouth!" laughed the Joker.

"Hush, when is Batman coming?" asked the Scarecrow, "I am ready to continue my session with him; there is so much to learn from him…"

"Soon, Scarecrow, soon," replied Hush, "He will show, I want to test his abilities…"

"Well, I just wanna turn Batman into one of us…" said the Joker with a laugh, "Or kill him, whichever comes first, HAA HA HAAA!!"

"Your laugh can get annoying after a while, you know," hissed the Scarecrow.

"Oh, and your insistent hissing isn't annoying either?" spoke back the Joker.

"I may hiss, but you are nothing but piss!" snapped the Scarecrow.

"HAAAA HA HAA HAAAAA!!" laughed the Joker; he thought that was really funny.

"Shut up, both of you," growled Hush, "Here he comes…"

Hush was right, through the window, he saw the three vehicles drive to the chemicals plant, parking in front of it.

"Send Tetch's mind controlled druggies out to apprehend them," ordered Hush to Scarecrow.

"Hoooooold on!" interjected the Joker loudly, "I thought I was gonna kill Bats!?"

"You will, but his friends will have to die, of course," replied Hush.

"I don't believe you," said the Joker calmly, "And I am starting to doubt this whole project!"  
"Just stay a little longer, I just want to beat the crap out of Batman, then you can have him…"

* * *

After a few minutes, teenaged drug-users with red bands on their necks came out of the building with AK-47s. They walked towards the vehicles, there was no one there, they attempted to open the doors to the Thresher, but they were locked shut.

Suddenly, a smoke pellet shot from the car headlights and surrounded the area. One by one, Batman jumped out from a building and took each of them out.

"Alright, the coast is clear," said Batman to the others in a communicator in his cowl.

The others then dropped from the same building, walking to Batman. "Where do we enter?" asked Robin.

"The side window, we don't want to risk an ambush," replied Batman.

They ran to the left side of the building and ran up the stairs. Batman turned on the heat vision of his cowl, looking for any threats. He sees three unarmed male figures and an unarmed female figure in the main office, fourteen armed male figures in the chemicals area, nine on the first floor, five on the second floor, one armed male figure in front of the main office, and a frail unarmed figure with a large unarmed figure near him in the basement.

"Strange," pointed out Batman.

"What?" asked Catwoman.

"I can tell all the major criminals by their posture and body frame, but I can tell that a few of the criminals that Hush has not hired are not there," answered Batman.

"The fact that you can tell whose who by body frame is amazing," complimented Batgirl.

"Thank you, Batgirl," replied Batman halfheartedly, "Now, here is the plan, you and Catwoman have to get past the mind-controlled drug users to get to Mad Hatter and Killer Croc, while Robin and I will attack from the window to the main office, bypassing the Tally Man."

"I think that should be easy" laughed Catwoman, "I can handle the wimp and the oversized gecko!"

"There is a catch, I cannot detect Clayface's signature, due to him being made of a clay-like substance, leaving no heat signature…"

"How are you gonna get to the window if it is on the next wall?" asked Batgirl, "And we can handle Clayface if he shows his ugly face!"

"Good to hear it," said Batman, proud of Batgirl's dedication, "Robin and I will find a way in, we always do…"

* * *

Hush looked out the window as the Joker spun around, Ivy reading the books, and Scarecrow eating a brownie of some sort.

"Oooooh!" let out the Joker comedically, "Can I have a brownie?"  
"You wouldn't need these brownies, they are filled with a combination of cannabis and my fear toxin," replied the Scarecrow.

"Why?" asked Poison Ivy.

"It helps me feel cool and helps me try and get over my fear, giving it a moment…" explained the Scarecrow, before stopping and letting out a breath, "…of fear, and a moment of pleasure…one at a time…"  
"Oh, it's kinda like BDSM, right?" teased the Joker.  
"Somewhat," hissed the Scarecrow.

Hush then moved away from the window after a large thud from outside, the Joker noticed this and moved out of his seat.

The window then exploded and revealed a large gaping hole, with Batman and Robin dropping into the room.

"Oh, if it isn't Batman and Bird-boy!" laughed the Joker.

"That's Robin!" he corrected.

"Oh, right, Robin, how is that scar anywho?" taunted the Joker.

Robin ignored the lunatic and just stood there. "HellOOOOOoooooo, I am talking to you!" yelled the Joker tauntingly.

"Enough Joker, you are all going to Arkham for a long time," growled Batman.

"_You are all going to Arkham for a long time_!" imitated the Joker, speaking in a gravely voice, mocking Batman's voice, "Do you enjoy hearing yourself?"

"Joker, enough," ordered Hush calmly, he then said to Batman, "Well, Batman, I applaud your pride, but you fail to realize that you are outnumbered, and there are more criminals in my employ than your team of vigilantes…"  
"That may be, but I have defeated all of them before, and you will join the list," replied Batman.

"_And you will join the list_!" again imitated the Joker.

"Joker, again, shut up," ordered Hush.

"No…"  
Hush paused, slightly annoyed by Joker's reply. "Everyone, I wish to teach Batman a lesson, I need everyone to leave, including the Boy Wonder…"

"Like hell I will!" snapped Robin.

"Robin, I think it would be fine if I fought Hush, there is much I wish to discuss with him," Batman confided with Robin.

"But, Batman!" let out Robin.

"You are to do as you are told," ordered Batman, "I can handle this monster…"  
Robin was silent, he then nodded in resistance and left the room, with Tally Man waiting, the rest then followed Robin outside, leaving Batman with Hush…

* * *

Meanwhile, during the whole thing, Two-Face and the Riddler drove in Two-Face's black/white limo through the city, stopping in front of a three-story rotting building that said "Janus Cosmetics" on the roof.

"This is the place?" asked the Riddler.

"Yeah, this is where the scum-bag lives," growled Two-Face.

"Oi, you are no St. Patrick yo'self!" taunted the Riddler.

Two-Face ignored the insult and got out of the car and walked to the front doors and knocked on them.

The door opened to reveal a large man standing at the doorway. "What do you want, Meatface!"

"We are here to see Roman Sionis," growled Two-Face.

"He is busy!" growled the man, he attempted to shut the door, but Two-Face's foot blocked the door.

"I already flipped, we are going to see him!" growled Two-Face.

The man let out a grunt. "Fine, but he won't be happy!"

The man led the two criminals to a door at the third floor and knocked on the door. "WHO IS IT!!"

"Two-Face and the Riddler, they want to talk to you about somethin'!" yelled back the man.

"Fine, let 'em in!" growled Black Mask from the other side.

The man opened the door to reveal a bedroom with a bathroom; they walked in to wait for Black Mask.

From the bathroom, Black Mask came out, he wore a white wife-beater, black pants, black socks, and his hair has been shaved to really short hair.

"Decided to cut your hair?" asked the Riddler.

"Yeah, been playin' with it, gettin' on my nerves!" growled Black Mask, "So, what the fuck do you clowns want?"  
"No doubt you have heard whispers of the new crime boss Hush, who is gathering all villains for something big, right?" started Two-Face.

"I have heard 'bout him," answered Black Mask, "My men won't stop talking about the kook, I had to plug a few guys, but I stopped when I realized I was cutting down my forces!"

"Well, he wants you to be a part of his…_master_ plan," explained Two-Face.

"Yes, only your undying allegiance will be a price, mate!" explained the Riddler in a jolly mood.

Black Mask put his fists on his sides and shook his head downwards. "How about a fat _no_, as a suitable answer…"  
"And why?" asked the Riddler.

"You are the Riddler, you figure it out!" growled Black Mask.

"I believe you have a problem with authority!" answered the Riddler in a proud mood.

"Bingo," growled Black Mask, "Now get out before I shoot you both in the temple!"  
Two-Face held up his coin. "Heads, we leave…Tails, you die…"  
"Is that a threat?" questioned Black Mask.

"We'll see," answered Two-Face snidely. He then flipped his coin, it landed on heads, "I guess not…"  
Two-Face got up, followed by the Riddler, and walked to the door. "Hey, Harvey!" yelled Black Mask, Two-Face looked at him, "Save Robin for me, I wanna kill that little prick!"

Two-Face flipped his coin, he looked at it and it said tails. "Sure…"

* * *

Back with Batman and Hush, they just stood there looking at each other, the Dark Knight glaring at the White Beast.

"Who are you?" interrogated Batman.

"The Riddler must have really stumped you," replied Hush with a laugh.

"Tell me, and I won't have to get physical with you," growled Batman.

"Try it, Bruce," tempted Hush; he then took a fighting stance.

Batman ran at Hush, attempting to take him out with a sliding low kick, but Hush jumped and landed behind Batman and swatted him across the head.

Batman was thrown to the couch, he got up and put Hush in a headlock, but Hush elbowed Batman in the stomach. Hush then kicked Batman in the stomach, sending him to the bookcase, which fell right on top of Batman.

Batman lifted the bookcase off of him and punched Hush in the face, but it only made his head slightly turn. He then glared at Batman and punched him in the face, the same thing happened with Batman.

Batman grabbed Hush's coat and slammed his head on Hush's head, making them both fall on the ground. Batman attempted to get up, but was kicked in the stomach by Hush, then again as he attempted to get up again.

"Tired Bruce?" asked Hush as he got in front of the hurt vigilante.

"Hardly!" growled Batman.

Hush attempted to kick Batman's face, but Batman grabbed the leg and twisted it around, making Hush fall on the floor. Hush then kicked Batman in the face, making Batman let go.

Hush got up and faced the kneeling Batman. "Sorry, Bruce," growled Hush, he then grabbed his gun and pointed it at Batman, "But it is time to end this…"

* * *

During this, the Mad Hatter sat in the chair in the basement on a computer; it had many wires connected to his hat. Killer Croc was beside him, watching him hack into something.

"What are you doing again?" questioned Killer Croc.

"I am hacking into the computer inside the Bat's vehicle," answered the Mad Hatter, "It might tell me where Batman holes up!"

"Hurry!" growled Killer Croc.

"What's the rush?"  
They looked to see Catwoman and Batgirl. "Defeat the Cheshire Cat and her friend!" ordered Mad Hatter.

Killer Croc roared at the two and ran at them. Batgirl threw an explosive on Killer Croc's chest, the explosion making him tumble backwards. He got his focus back and threw a box at the two.

Catwoman and Batgirl dodged it and Catwoman lashed the monster's chest, but the scales were too sturdy. Catwoman then used her whip to constrict Killer Croc's neck and pulled on him, making him tumble slightly before grabbing onto it and tugging it violently.

Catwoman yelled as she was pulled by Killer Croc and thrown to the wall. "A LITTLE HELP HERE!" yelled Catwoman as Killer Croc stomped towards her.

Batgirl then threw a couple of explosives on Killer Croc's back, causing him to tumble and fall on his knees. Killer Croc then glared and growled at Batgirl. He got up and was about to throw a box at Batgirl.

She then threw an explosive at Croc's shin and made him fall on Mad Hatter's computer. "NOOOO!!!" screamed the Mad Hatter, "My computer, just when I was about to learn Batman's secret hideout!"

Catwoman then kicked the Mad Hatter across the face, knocking him to the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"Now that we taken down the pawns and the rook," sighed Catwoman.

"Then we got the other pieces to worry about," said Batgirl in a worried tone.

* * *

Before that, when the Joker, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, and Robin left the room, they were greeted by the Tally Man.

"Bird-boy got captured!?" laughed the Tally Man, "Choice!"  
"You don't know the half of it!" giggled the Joker, "We got Batman in there, and I am gonna kill 'im!"

"Like hell you will!" growled Robin.

"Still a lil sore about the scar?" teased the Joker.

Robin was silent.

"Stay silent, but I'll still talk!" sighed the Joker, ""So, who are you?"  
Robin did not speak at all; Tally Man pointed his gun at him. "He asked you a question!"  
"Now, now, dumbshit, I can talk, but he doesn't have to if he does not want to," cooed the Joker, he then returned to Robin, "From your movements, I would say you are an acrobat, probably from a circus, is that it? Run away to the circus until you found an even better circus?"  
"Shut up…"

"Oooooooh, touched a button!" laughed the Joker, "I also see you are awfully close to the girl, Batgirl, right? I wonder, how should I cut her up?"  
Robin snapped and kicked the Joker in the chest, sending him through the door and landing on the floor, he looked to see Hush pointing the gun at Batman's temple.

"Huh?" let out the Joker like he just woke up, he then grabbed his gun, with him keeping a vacant look, and shot Hush's shoulder, making him drop the gun.

The Joker got up and glared at Hush. "What did I tell you?" he asked, he then turned furious in a blink of an eye, "I AM GOING TO KILL BATMAN!! IT IS MY DESTINY!!!"  
"It is my destiny too!" growled Hush.

"FUCK YOUR DESTINY, IT'S ALL ABOUT ME!!" yelled the Joker; he then readied his gun to shoot again. Suddenly, he was shot in the shoulder from the window, but didn't budge or reacted, he then looked at the wound and plainly said, "Well, look at that…"

"Listen, Joker!" growled Hush, "I don't rightly give a damn about **your** destiny! I care about **my** destiny, and it calls for…"  
Batman then threw a smoke pellet in the ground and covered the whole room with smoke. As Batman escaped from the room, a bullet hit him in the shoulder, puncturing it slightly. He was followed by Robin, jumping down the railings and into the floor, with many dazed drug-addicts. They then saw Catwoman and Batgirl run out of the basement, tired and exhausted.

"What were you two doing?" teased Robin.

"Shut up!" groaned Batgirl.

They then ran out of the factory and saw Clayface waiting outside for them, he started to laugh incredibly hard at them.

"Looks like you ain't got NOWHERE to go!" yelled Clayface, he then let out a roaring laugh that made him body tremble.

Suddenly, Batman noticed a bullet drop from Clayface's body. He then grabbed a device that looked like an aerosol can and pushed the button, releasing a cold air at Clayface, completely hardening him.

"Easy!" laughed Robin, he then saw Batman collapse to the ground.

"Batman!" yelled Catwoman, who helped him up, she then saw the bullet wound, "How did that happen?"  
"Deadshot, most likely!" replied Batman, "I suggest we leave before he decides to shoot us all down!"

They got in their vehicles, Robin and Batgirl was ready to go, but Batman was injured. Catwoman pushed Batman aside and took his gauntlets. "Just like old times, huh?"

Batman, doing something he never did for a long time as Batman, smiled. "Yeah, old times…"  
"So, where to?" she asked.  
"Leslie Thompson," he said in wheezing pain, "She knows, and she can be trusted…"  
"Good, just go to sleep, alright?" advised Catwoman in a voice that sounded like a caring mother figure.

"Yeah…"

Batman sat back and looked out the window, looking at the buildings racing by, he felt tired, he then decided to dream about something great, something wonderful…the beginning of a story…

**PsykoReaper: Sorry for the long wait, got banned from the TTFF Wiki too! A word of advice, don't do Fanfiction Wikis! They suck! It is much better to make the fanfics than make articles about them!**


End file.
